


Hebigakure: Neljäs ninjasota

by FiSouthpaw



Series: Hebigakure [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - OC main characters, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, NaNoWriMo, Suomi | Finnish, alternative universe
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiSouthpaw/pseuds/FiSouthpaw
Summary: On kulunut lähes vuosi siitä kun Jinai Ryuu valtasi eteläisellä merellä sijaitsevan saariston ja perusti oman, Hebigakureksi kutsutun kylänsä Konohan hallussa olleeseen vanhaan sotilastukikohtaan. Kun vastaperustettuun kylään kuitenkin jälleen kerran hyökätään juuri kun Ryuu on saanut kuulla rakastettunsa olevan raskaana, Ryuulle ei jää muita vaihtoehtoja kuin pyytää tapaamista viiden suuren kylän johtajien kanssa.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Hebigakure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564218





	1. Hyökkäys

**Author's Note:**

> Tarina perustuu Naruto the Alliance roolipelin tapahtumiin, minkä vuoksi sarjan alkuperäiset hahmot eivät ole tässä tarinassa pääosassa. Osa ninjasodan tapahtumista tulee tapahtumaan tässä tarinassa eri tavalla, johtuen siitä miten roolipelihahmot tarinassa toimivat. Lisää lukuja tulee sitä mukaa kun saan tekstiä editoitua, joten en lupaa mitään säännöllistä päivitysaikataulua.

Kaukana merellä, Hebigakurena nykyisin tunnetusta saaristosta pohjoiseen, suurikokoinen mies tarkkaili isoimmalla saarella sijaitsevaa kylää kaukoputken läpi. Hebigakuren perustamisesta... tai oikeammin sanottuna Jiro-saaren valtaamisesta oli kulunut nyt lähes vuosi. Näiden pitkien kuukausien aikana kylän johtajaksi julistautuneen Jinai Ryuun kimppuun oli lähetetty lukuisia, toinen toistaan kyvykkäämpiä salamurhaajia, mutta toistaiseksi yksikään ei ollut onnistunut surmaamaan rikollista, joka oli vallannut Konohan hallussa olleen vanhan sotilastukikohdan ja sen jälkeen koko saariston. Kylää tarkkailevan Girizakin tietojen mukaan Konoha oli jopa jo kerran lähettänyt isomman joukon ninjoja valtaamaan saaren takaisin ja häätämään sinne asettuneet rikolliset matkoihinsa, mutta huonoin tuloksin. Hebigakuren perustamista seuraavina kuukausina, Ryuun oli nopeasti onnistunut kerätä ympärilleen lisää alaisia, joiden avulla konohalaiset oli ajettu matkoihinsa. Eikä asiaa auttanut sekään, että kylässä asuvat siviilit olivat asettuneet Ryuun puolelle siinä missä Ryuun ympärille kerääntyneet ninjatkin. Ja tämä alaisten joukko näytti kasvavan päivä päivältä, sillä Girizakin tarkkaillessa kaukoputkensa läpi, kylän satamaan oli nytkin rantautumassa kolme pientä alusta, joista jokaisessa oli varmasti useita kylänsä jättäneitä ninjoja ja Otogakuresta poistuneita Orochimarun koekappaleita, jotka toivoivat pääsevänsä nyt Ryuun alaisuuteen.

Purren hammasta yhteen, Girizaki taitteli käsissään olevan kaukoputken kokoon ja työnsi sen povitaskuunsa. Oli selvää, että kylän turvatoimet olivat varmasti huipussaan, kiitos aiempien takaisinvaltausyritysten, joten tämä ei ollut ihanteellisin aika yrittää Ryuun tappamista. Samalla Girizaki kuitenkin tiedosti sen, että jokainen kuluva hetki tarkoitti sitä, että Ryuun joukot vain jatkaisivat kasvamistaan, kunnes isompien kylien olisi pakko tunnustaa kylän olemassaolo, kun Ryuu jossain vaiheessa alkaisi vaatia kylälleen itsenäisyyttä ja virallista ninjakylän asemaa. Girizakin mielestä vaikutti myös epätodennäköiseltä, että kukaan viiden suuren kylän kageista halusi todella Ryuusta eroon, sillä olihan tämä loppujen lopuksi tappanut Orochimarun, joka oli tunnettu jopa Ryuuta vaarallisempana rikollisena. Tavallaan Ryuu oli tehnyt isommille kylille palveluksen, vaikka tuskin oli itse ajatellut asiaa niin. Lisäksi isoilla kylillä oli yksinkertaisesti kädet aivan liian täynnä Akatsukiksi itseään kutsuvan järjestön kanssa, jotta olisivat voineet kunnolla keskittyä Ryuun muodostamaan uhkaan.

Puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin, Girizaki sulki keskittyneesti silmänsä ja alkoi kasata chakraansa. Hän piti varmana sitä, että Konohan viimeisimmän takaisinvaltausyrityksen jälkeen seuraavaa ei enää tulisi ja jos kukaan muu ei todella aikonut hankkiutua Ryuusta eroon, hänen olisi tehtävä se, vaikka se sitten tarkoittaisi sitä, että hän kuolisi itse. Saatuaan kerättyä jalkoihinsa riittävän suuren määrän chakraa, Girizaki astui käytössään olevan pienen aluksen laidan yli. Mies ei kuitenkaan uponnut veteen, vaan jäi meren pinnalle seisomaan, kunnes lähti lipumaan eteenpäin, vähitellen suuremmaksi ja suuremmaksi kasvavan aallon päällä. Tämä päivä tulisi olemaan Ryuun ja koko Hebigakuren viimeinen, jos se hänestä riippui.

* * *

"Kyllä, sinä todella odotat kaksosia", Dokukiri Rena, yksi Azusan alaisuudessa toimivista lääkintäninjoista sanoi, vahvistaen tiedon, jonka Azusa itsekin oli todennut vajaa tunti sitten. Hän oli toki aavistanut olevansa raskaana, mutta tajuttuaan, että tunsi yhden pienen chakran sijasta kaksi, hän oli alkanut epäillä omia aistejaan ja pyytänyt Renan tarkistamaan asian.

"Onnittelut lienevät paikallaan. Joko olet kertonut uutiset lasten isälle?" Rena kysyi. Vaikka he eivät olleet tunteneet toisiaan vielä kovin pitkään, Rena vaikutti olevan silti aidosti onnellinen hänen puolestaan. Ja vaikka hän ja Ryuu olivat vielä toistaiseksi pyrkineet pitämään suhteensa vain omana tietonaan, Azusa uskalsi olla melko varma, että Rena tiesi kyllä vallan hyvin kuka lasten isä oli, vaikka jättikin tämän hienotunteisesti mainitsematta nimeltä. Samalla tavoin hänkään ei udellut Renan yksityiselämästä. Ei ollut udellut edes silloin kun tämä itse oli joitakin vain pari kuukautta aiemmin synnyttänyt kuusikätisen lapsen, jonka isästä ei jäänyt epäilystäkään, kun otti huomioon, että koko kylässä oli yksi ainoa kuusikätinen mies.

"Kiitos… En ole vielä kertonut, mutta luulenpa, että se on seuraava asia, joka minun pitäisi tänään tehdä", Azusa onnistui vastaamaan. Hän tunsi yllättäen olonsa hieman hermostuneeksi. Toki he olivat Ryuun kanssa puhuneet lapsista, mutta tähän asti se oli ollut jotain mikä vain tapahtuisi jonain päivänä, kun olisi tapahtuakseen. Näitä lapsia ei oltu varsinaisesti suunniteltu etukäteen.

"Siinä tapauksessa en pidättele sinua kauempaa. En pidä sinulle tavanomaista luentoa, koska osaat sen luultavasti jo ulkoa", Rena sanoi silmää iskien, samalla kun Azusa kokosi tavaransa. Azusa hymähti ja väläytti pienen hymyn alaisensa suuntaan, ennen kuin poistui huoneesta ja lähti sitten mietteisiinsä uponneena kävelemään kohti sairaalan pääuloskäyntiä. Hän oli toki iloinen uutisesta, mutta samalla hän ei voinut mitään sille, että mietti, oliko lastenhankinta välttämättä hyvä idea juuri nyt. Hebigakuren välit muihin kyliin olivat parhaimmillaankin kireät ja vaikka Konohan viimeisin yritys saaren takaisin valtaamiseksi oli saatu torjuttua, mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi, kun Konoha yrittäisi uudestaan isommalla joukolla? Tai jos nämä päättäisivät liittoutua jonkin toisen kylän kanssa ja ajaa heidät saarelta pois ylivoiman turvin? Lisäksi hän toimi nyt heidän pienen kylänsä lääkintävastaavana ja käytännössä vastasi kokonaan sairaalan pyörittämisestä, vaikka he olivatkin värvänneet useita lupaavia lääkintäninjoja. Miten hän voisi edes kuvitella kasvattavansa kaksi lasta kaiken tämän keskellä?

Päästessään sairaalan pääovelle, Azusa vilkaisi nopeasti seinälle ripustettua kelloa, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa ovesta ulos ja kiersi sitten rakennuksen sivulle, mistä voisi oikaista kasvihuoneiden kautta suoraan kylän korkeimmalla kukkulalla sijaitsevalle linnakkeelle, sen sijaan, että olisi kiertänyt kauempaa ja kulkenut kylän katuja pitkin. Tähän aikaan päivästä Ryuu oli yleensä linnakkeella tekemässä paperitöitä, jakamassa tehtäviä ja vastaanottamassa tehtäväraportteja. Jos hän pitäisi kiirettä, hän ehtisi linnakkeelle ja voisi kertoa uutiset Ryuulle, ennen kuin tällä olisi tapaaminen Iwan ja Ishinin kanssa, jotka olivat palanneet kylään aamulla. Hetken verran nainen harkitsi pysähtyvänsä kasvihuoneille sen verran, että varmistaisi Rikimarulle varattujen myrkkyjen olevan valmiina tämän noudettaviksi, mutta päätti sitten luottaa siihen, että hänen alaisensa olivat hoitaneet asian. Uutisten kertominen Ryuulle tuntui sillä hetkellä tärkeämmältä.

Varttia myöhemmin, Azusa käveli jo linnakkeen portaita pitkin sisäänkäynnille ja jatkoi matkaansa jo tutuksi tulleita käytäviä ja portaikkoja pitkin ylimpään kerrokseen, minne Ryuu oli päättänyt työhuoneensa sijoittaa. Vaikka toimisto oli käytännössä melko monen mutkan takana, Ryuu oli päättänyt sijoittaa toimistonsa juuri ylimpään kerrokseen, koska pohjoisseinustalla olevista huoneista aukesi näkymä koko kylän yli ja näin Ryuu huomaisi saman tien, mikäli kylässä oli jokin vialla.

Azusan saapuessa perille, toimiston ovi oli kiinni kuten tavallista. Ryuu oli toki sanonut, että hänen lähimmillä alaisillaan oli vapaus tulla paikalle, milloin ja miten halusivat, mutta tästä huolimatta Azusa pysähtyi koputtaman kohteliaasti ja kuullessaan viimein kehotuksen astua sisään, nainen avasi oven ja astui huoneeseen. Jo oven avatessaan Azusa kuitenkin huomasi, että oli kaikesta huolimatta myöhässä, sillä Iwa ja Ishin olivat jo paikalla raportoidakseen tehtävänsä kulusta.

"Anteeksi, en kai keskeyttänyt pahasti?" Azusa kysyi ja katsoi Ryuuta, joka istui huoneen oikealla seinustalla työpöytänsä ääressä, selkä takanaan olevaa seinää kohti.

"Et suinkaan. Iwa ja Ishin saapuivat juuri, joten emme ehtineet päästä itse asiaan vielä. Mitä asiaa sinulla on?" Ryuu kysyi tyynesti, olettaen hänen asiansa koskevan varustehankintoja tai muita sairaalan pyörittämiseen liittyviä asioita, joihin hän toisinaan tarvitsi Hebikageksi julistautuneen Ryuun hyväksynnän.

"Ei mitään niin tärkeää, ettei se ehtisi odottaa. Voin tulla myöhemmin uudestaan tai voimme puhua myöhemmin illalla", Azusa tarjoutui ja oli jo aikeissa peruuttaa huoneesta ulos, jättääkseen miehet pitämään palaveriaan rauhassa. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan sulkea ovea, hän huomasi Ryuun viittovan häntä tulemaan peremmälle huoneeseen. Mies ei selkeästi äskeisestä tajunnut, että hän ei tällä kertaa ollut liikkeellä työasioissa.

"Ei, tule vain sisään. Hoidetaan asia nopeasti ja jatkan sitten Iwan ja Ishinin kanssa… olettaen, ettei teillä ole kiire jonnekin?" Ryuu sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten alaisiaan, vaikka varmasti jokainen heistä tiesi, ettei kaksikolla ollut juuri vaihtoehtoja. Kysymys oli pelkkä muodollisuus ja kaksikko odottaisi juuri niin kauan kuin Hebikage vaatisi.

"Sopii toki. Ei raportilla niin kiirettä. Itse asiassa voisin odotellessa käydä satamassa ja…", Iwa ehti jo aloittaa tavanomaisen puhetulvansa ja oli jo lähdössä kohti ovea, kun Ishin ojensi kättään ja onnistui tarttumaan Iwan käsivarresta, estääkseen miehen lähtöaikeet. Luultavasti tämä olisi muussa tapauksessa todella poistunut ja mennyt johonkin useista satama-alueella nykyisin sijaitsevista baareista, viihdyttämään turisteja mielikuvituksellisilla tarinoillaan.

"Ei niin nopeasti Iwa. Tämä tuskin vie paria minuuttia kauempaa", Ishin sanoi. Niinpä Iwa jäi raskaasti huokaisten odottamaan ja Ryuu puolestaan katsoi keltaisilla silmillään Azusaa, odottaen tämän kertovan asiansa. Paikallaolijoiden sanoista huolimatta Azusa kuitenkin nielaisi ja epäröi hetken. Lopulta hän nyökäytti päätään kohti huoneen vasemmalla seinustalla olevaa ovea, joka johti toimiston vieressä olevaan isompaan kokoushuoneeseen. Vaikka Iwa ja Ishin tulisivat varmasti kuulemaan uutiset ennemmin tai myöhemmin, hän halusi silti kertoa raskaudesta ensin vain Ryuulle.

"Kahden kesken", Azusa sanoi vaativasti. Vasta tässä kohdin Ryuu vaikutti viimein tajuavan, että kyse oli jostain henkilökohtaisesta. Väittämättä kuitenkaan vastaan, mies nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja siirtyi Azusan perässä kokoushuoneeseen. Kuullessaan Ryuun sulkevan huoneen oven heidän takanaan, Azusa kääntyi ympäri ja nojautui vasten kokouspöydän reunaa. Vaikka he olivatkin nyt Ryuun kanssa kahden, hän tunsi siitä huolimatta olonsa hieman hermostuneeksi, sillä ei tiennyt lainkaan millaista reaktiota odottaa.

"Minä olen raskaana. Odotan kaksosia", Azusa sanoi lopulta suoraan, puhuen kuitenkin sen verran vaimeasti, ettei hänen äänensä kantautuisi oven toiselle puolelle. Azusan sanoja seurasi hiljaisuus, jota olisi voinut leikata kunailla. Ryuu näytti ensin vain hämmentyneeltä, kuin ei olisi uskonut kuulemaansa todeksi. Viimein mies sai kuitenkin toimintakykynsä takaisin. Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin tajuta, kuinka Ryuu astui lähemmäksi ja veti hänet halaukseen. Pieni hymy kävi Azusan huulilla, tämänkin kietoessa kätensä Ryuun ympärille. Kylän kagena Ryuu tuntui pyrkivän pitämään yllä pelottavaa ja kylmää ulkokuorta, joten tämänkaltainen tunteiden näyttäminen oli suurin piirtein yhtä harvinainen tapahtuma kuin lumisade Sunagakuren aavikolla.

"Haittaako sinua, jos pyydän Ishinin kummisedäksi?" Ryuu katkaisi huoneessa vallinneen hiljaisuuden, päästämättä kuitenkaan Azusaa ihan vielä irti halauksestaan. Äänestä kuuli, että mies yritti pitää tunteensa hallinnassa, mutta huonoin tuloksin, sillä äänessä oli innostuksesta kertova pohjavire. Ryuun kasvoilla olevasta ilmeestä oli helppo päätellä, että ajatuksissaan tämä luultavasti suunnitteli jo linnakkeen täysremonttia lapsiystävällisemmäksi paikaksi. Ennen kuin uutisesta ilahtunut mies ehti kuitenkaan ryhtyä intoilemaan tämän enempää, Azusa kiirehti rauhoittelemaan tätä hieman.

"Älä nyt innostu vielä liikaa. Raskaus on vasta hyvin alussa, joten halusin siksi kertoa ensin kahden kesken. Näin aikaisin on olemassa keskenmenon…", Azusa aloitti. Ryuu kuitenkin kohotti toisen sormensa hänen huulilleen vaientaakseen hänet ja virnisti itsevarmasti.

"Huolehdit aivan turhaan. Kyse on sentään minun lapsistani. Olen varma, että kaikki sujuu hyvin ja aion pitää huolen, että voit jatkossa ottaa rauhallisemmin sairaalan suhteen. En halua sinun rasittavan itseäsi liikaa", Ryuu sanoi. Vaikka järki sanoi, ettei Ryuu voinut millään tietää tuota varmaksi, Azusan oli silti helppo uskoa nuo sanat todeksi. Nainen ei voinut kuin naurahtaa vaimeasti, ennen kuin pyyhkäisi Ryuun käden kevyesti sivuun ja kurotti painamaan suudelman miehen huulille.

"Puhutaan lisää myöhemmin? Sinun ei pitäisi antaa Iwan ja Ishinin odottaa turhan kauan", Azusa sanoi, vaikka ei olisikaan halunnut päästää kahdenkeskistä hetkeä päättymään ihan vielä.

"Sinä todella luulet minun pystyvän keskittymään heidän tehtäväraporttiinsa näiden uutisten jälkeen?" Ryuu hymähti. Annettuaan vielä nopean suukon hänen otsalleen mies päästi kuitenkin vastahakoisesti irti, minkä jälkeen kaksikko poistui kokoushuoneesta takaisin toimiston puolelle.

"Tulen etsimään sinut, kunhan olen saanut työni tältä päivältä hoidettua", Ryuu sanoi vielä, ennen kuin palasi istumaan takaisin työpöytänsä ääreen ja kuunteli kuinka Iwa alkoi lennokkaaseen tapaansa kertoa ensin hyvin liioiteltua ja mielikuvituksella höystettyä versiota siitä, miten he olivat Ishinin kanssa livahtaneet Kirigakureen salamurhaamaan yhden Kirigakuren ANBU-kapteeneista. Ishinin kuitenkin keskeyttäessä ja alkaessa itse kertoa huomattavasti realistisempaa ja todenmukaisempaa versiota tapahtumista, Azusa kääntyi ja oli jo aikeissa poistua huoneesta jättääkseen miehet puhumaan keskenään.

Ollessaan juuri sulkemassa toimiston ovea, Azusa tuli vilkaisseeksi ulos suurista ikkunoista, jotka peittivät huoneen ulkoseinän lähes kokonaan. Toimisto sijaitsi sen verran korkealla, että ikkunasta saattoi helposti nähdä kylän yli, kauas merelle asti ja Azusa oli nähnyt tuon saman näkymän jo lukemattomia kertoja vieraillessaan toimistossa hoitamassa virallisia asioita.

Jokin kuitenkin kiinnitti tällä kertaa hänen huomionsa. Päästäen irti oven kahvasta, Azusa siristi silmiään ja käveli ikkunan luokse, koettaen nähdä paremmin. Kaukana merellä näkyi ohut, valkoinen viiva, jossa sinänsä ei ollut mitään erikoista. Taivas oli loppujen lopuksi pilvessä ja sää oli hieman tuulinen, joten ei ollut mitenkään harvinaista nähdä isoja aaltoja tällä säällä. Azusan kuitenkin katsoessa, tuo valkoinen viiva näytti hitaasti, mutta varmasti kasvavan suuremmaksi.

"Onko tuo… tsunami?" Azusa kysyi viimein, välittämättä siitä, että tuli samalla keskeyttäneeksi Ishinin selonteon tehtävän tapahtumista. Sanat kiinnittivät niin Ishinin kuin Iwankin huomion ja pian Azusa kuuli askelia, kun Iwa tuli hänen vierelleen ja koetti myös tähyillä hänen näkemäänsä aaltoa, joka vyöryi selkeästi suoraan kohti kylää. Myös Ryuu nousi kulmiaan rypistäen ylös. Mies ei ehtinyt kävellä aivan ikkunalle asti, kun tämä yllättäen näytti valpastuvan ja sulki sitten hetkeksi silmänsä kuin keskittyen aistimaan jotain.

"Tunnen todella voimakkaan chakran aallon lähellä. Tuo ei ole luonnollinen tsunami vaan joku yrittää hyökätä kylään", Ryuu sanoi ja kääntyi sitten nopeasti Ishiniä kohti.

"Hoidan tunkeilijan itse. Ota sinä Rikimaru mukaasi ja aktivoikaa kylää ympäröivät suojaussinetit tsunamin ajaksi. Sen jälkeen haluan jokaisen kylässä olevan ninjan evakuoivan siviilit pois satama-alueelta", Ryuu antoi ohjeet Ishinille, joka nyökkäsi ja katosi sitten silmänräpäystä nopeammin paikalta, etsimään Rikimarua.

"Iwa, sinä tulet minun mukaani satamaan ja Azusa…", Ryuun lause jäi yllättäen kesken ja mies näytti epätietoiselta sen suhteen, miten toimia. Eikä Azusa ihmetellyt miksi. Raskaana olevan naisen ottaminen mukaan tilanteeseen, joka varmasti tulisi muuttumaan taisteluksi, ei tuntunut hyvältä idealta. Toisaalta jos jokin menisi vikaan, Ryuu ja Iwa tulisivat tarvitsemaan jonkun lääkintätaitoisen taustatueksi. Vaikka Azusa välttelikin kehumasta itseään liikaa, jopa hänen oli todettava, että häntä taitavampaa kylästä ei tällä hetkellä löytyisi. Hän voisi toki hälyttää Renan satamaan ja mennä itse ottamaan johdon sairaalassa, mutta se vain hidastaisi heidän toimintaansa kylän puolustamisen suhteen.

"Sinä tulet mukaan myös, mutta sinä et osallistu taisteluun. Pysyttele kauempana. Me peräännymme sinun luoksesi, jos tarvitsemme lääkintätaitojasi", Ryuu teki lopulta päätöksen, ennen kuin lähti harppomaan ulos toimistosta, vastaanottaakseen kylään pyrkivän tunkeilijan. Iwa ja Azusa lähtivät nopeasti kävelemään Hebikagen perässä kohti linnakkeen katolle johtavia portaita, mistä he pääsisivät huomattavasti nopeammin ulos kuin kulkemalla käytäviä pitkin alempiin kerroksiin.


	2. Girizaki

Ryuun, Azusan ja Iwan päästessä satamaan, kolmikko pysähtyi seuraamaan tilannetta suuren varastohallin katolle. Mereltä lähestyvä aalto oli jo niin lähellä, että nyt he saattoivat jopa nähdä aallon harjalla ratsastavan miehen, joka sen oli alun perin nostattanut. Azusa ei nähnyt minkä kylän tunnuksia mies kantoi mukanaan, mutta joka tapauksessa Ryuu oli kuitenkin ollut oikeassa siinä, että tämä ei ollut luonnollinen tsunami.

Aallon jatkaessa yhä vain lähestymistään, Azusa ehti hetken verran olla varma siitä, että se todella peittäisi kohta koko kylän alleen. Eikä hän ollut ainoa, sillä alapuolellaan olevilta kaduilta Azusa kuuli huutoa, siviilien paetessa hädissään paikalta ja pyrkiessä kylässä olevien ninjojen ohjaamana kohti linnaketta ja sen luona sijaitsevia kukkuloita, missä olisi pienempi riski joutua aallon vietäväksi tai vihollisen muiden tekniikoiden uhriksi. Pian aalto kuitenkin törmäsi sinihehkuiseen, läpinäkyvään seinään, joka näytti ilmestyvän kuin tyhjästä, kiitos Ishinin ja Rikimarun aktivoiman suojaustekniikan.

Törmäyksen seurauksena vesimassat kohosivat ensin korkealle ilmaan ennen kuin taas laskeutuivat ja alkoivat vetäytyä takaisin merelle. Azusa huokaisi helpotuksesta. Vaikka hän oli luottanut siihen, että Rikimaru ja Ishin hoitaisivat tehtävänsä, oli silti huojentavaa nähdä aallon alkavan vetäytyä ja merenpinnan palaavan jälleen niin tyyneksi kuin näin tuulisella säällä nyt saattoi odottaa.

Ryuu ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään syöksyäkseen vielä taisteluun vaan kärsivällisesti tämä odotti, että viimeisetkin siviilit saatiin pois satama-alueelta. Vasta heidän jäätyään kolmestaan, Azusa pisti merkille, kuinka suojaustekniikan vaikutus lakkasi ja sinihehkuiset seinämät hälvenivät näkyvistä. Pian tekniikka kuitenkin aktivoitiin uudestaan, tällä kertaa huomattavasti pienemmällä alueella, joka piti sisällään vain satama-alueen, sekä tekniikan sisäpuolelle jääneet ninjat. Tällä tavoin Ishin ja Rikimaru pyrkivät rajoittamaan taistelualuetta, minimoidakseen mahdolliset tuhot, joita taistelu saattaisi aiheuttaa muulle kylälle.

"Mennään Iwa. On aika tervehtiä vierastamme", Ryuu sanoi.

"Ole varovainen", Azusa sanoi Ryuun perään, tämän astuessa katon reunan yli ja laskeutuessa pehmeästi maan tasalle. Ryuu ei kuitenkaan vastannut vaan tämän huomio oli jo täysin vastustajassa, joka oli aaltonsa mukana laskeutunut veden pinnalle ja käveli rauhallisesti kohti satamaa. Azusan vieressä Iwa heilautti hänelle pirteästi kättään, melkein kuin olisi sanattomasti vakuuttanut, että tässä ei kestäisi kauan ja laskeutui sitten Ryuun perässä alas katolta.

Azusan jäädessä seuraamaan tapahtumia kauempaa, Ryuu ja Iwa puolestaan jatkoivat matkaansa aivan satamalaiturin reunalle ja laskeutuivat vastustajansa tavoin veden pinnalle, minkä jälkeen matka jatkui vielä jonkin matkaa kauemmas laiturista. Vaikka Ryuun kasvoilla olevasta ilmeestä ei voinut päätellä mitään, tämän käärmemäiset silmät mittailivat vastassa olevaa miestä hyvin tarkasti, jättämättä ainuttakaan yksityiskohtaa huomiotta.

Hyökkääjä oli sekä Ryuuta, että Iwaa huomattavasti pidempi, lähes kaksimetrinen. Erikoisin yksityiskohta, jonka Ryuu pisti merkille, olivat kuitenkin miehen kaulassa sijaitsevat kidukset, jotka paljastivat tämän olevan erikoistunut vedessä taistelemiseen muutenkin kuin vain käyttämiensä tekniikoiden osalta. Miehen ruumiinrakenteen vuoksi Ryuu arveli olevan parasta lähteä siitä oletuksesta, että tämä kykeni lähitaisteluun siinä missä ninjutsuunkin. Viimeiseksi Ryuun katse osui miehen pään ympärille sidottuun, kuluneen näköiseen otsapantaan, josta kuitenkin edelleen saattoi erottaa Kirigakuren tunnuksen. Tämä herätti oitis kysymyksen siitä, oliko tulija saanut Mizukagelta käskyn hyökätä vai toimiko tämä omin päin. Vaikka Kirigakure ei ollut asettunut heitä vastaan samalla tavoin kuin Konoha, ei silti olisi mitenkään yllättävää, että pohjoisessa sijaitseva isompi kylä ei halunnut joutua jakamaan merialueita kilpailevan kylän kanssa.

"En tiedä kuka olet, mutta sanon tämän vain kerran. Häivy kylästäni", Ryuu sanoi käskevään sävyyn. Hebikagen sanoilla ei ollut toivottua vaikutusta, sillä tulijan suusta pääsi vastaukseksi ensin vain pilkallinen hymähdys. Tämä ei näyttänyt pitävän Ryuuta kovinkaan kaksisena vastuksena, Iwasta puhumattakaan.

"Nimi on Girizaki. Ja tämä ei ole sinun kyläsi. Koska kukaan muu ei saa mitään aikaan, tulin palauttamaan alueen Konohalle. Enkä aio poistua ennen kuin sinä joko lähdet vapaaehtoisesti tai olet kuollut", Girizaki sanoi ja otti samalla muutaman uhkaavan askeleen lähemmäksi. Mies seisoi lopulta aivan Ryuun edessä, niin että Hebikage joutui katsomaan vastustajaansa ylöspäin. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan perääntynyt, Ryuun silmät siristyivät ohuiksi viiruiksi ja toisiaan mittailevien ninjojen välille laskeutui hetkeksi hiljaisuus. Vaikka ei voinutkaan kuulla tätä kaksikon käymää sanojen vaihtoa, jopa kauempaa tilannetta tarkkaileva Azusa pidätti hengitystään, odottaen kumpi taistelijoista tekisi ensimmäisen liikkeen.

"Älä sitten sano, etten varoittanut", Ryuu rikkoi hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden ja kohotti puhuessaan toisen kätensä etu- ja keskisormen pystyyn. Myös Iwa räjähti toimintaan samalla hetkellä ja syöksyi Ryuun takaa kohti Girizakia. Iskuetäisyydelle päästyään Iwa kasvatti ranteestaan esille useita, kaartuvia luupiikkejä ja yritti osua Girizakia kasvoihin. Lyönnin osuessa piikit tulisivat aiheuttamaan pahaa jälkeä, vaikka hyökkäys itsessään ei ehkä ollutkaan yhtä näyttävä kuin Ryuun käärmetekniikat. Ryuun ja Iwan nopeasta toiminnasta huolimatta, Girizaki osoittautui kuitenkin vielä nopeammaksi.

Ryuun vasta kasatessa chakraansa ja Iwan syöksyessä kohti, Girizaki kyykistyi koskettamaan käsillään veden pintaa. Samalla hetkellä merestä kohosi valtavalla paineella ammuttu vesisuihku, joka näytti tulevan suoraan Ryuun ja Iwan alapuolelta. Kun vesisuihku hetkeä myöhemmin laantui, Girizaki sai huomata, että sekä Iwa, että Ryuu olivat selvinneet ensimmäisestä hyökkäyksestä vahingoittumattomina. Paikalle oli ilmestynyt kaksi suurta käärmettä, jotka olivat kietoutuneet Ryuun ja Iwan ympärille suojaksi, minkä vuoksi valtaosa tekniikan voimasta oli osunut nimenomaan käärmeisiin Ryuun ja Iwan itsensä sijaan.

Käärmeet kuitenkin katosivat paikalta yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat tulleetkin, mikä antoi Iwalle tilaisuuden yrittää uutta hyökkäystä kohti Girizakia. Tällä kertaa Girizakille ei jäänyt aikaa torjua iskua, kiitos kahden ensimmäisen chakraportin, jotka Iwa oli avannut nopeuttaakseen omia liikkeitään. Iwan nyrkki osui kovalla voimalla Girizakin keskivartaloon, mikä sai pienen hymyn käymään Ryuun huulilla, sillä mies ehti hetken ajan olla varma siitä, että tämä olisi nopeasti ohi. Ryuun hymy hyytyi kuitenkin nopeasti, kun Girizaki yllättäen hajosi vedeksi ja paljastui vesiklooniksi, jonka oikea Girizaki oli muodostanut sinä aikana, kun taistelijoiden näköyhteys toisiinsa oli vesisuihkun vuoksi katkennut hetkeksi. Koska veden pinnalla ei juuri piilopaikkoja ollut, Ryuu ja Iwa käänsivät katseensa nopeasti alaspäin, sillä ainoa looginen piilopaikka olisi veden pinnan alla.

Samalla hetkellä, kun Ryuu erotti alapuolellaan vaanivan hahmon, veden alta kohosi käsipari, joka veti Ryuun mukanaan veden alle. Iwa oli juuri aikeissa sukeltaa Ryuun avuksi, mutta ennen kuin mies ehti laskeutua veden varaan, pinnan alta kohosi esiin kolme Girizakia ja oli luultavasti turvallista olettaa kaikkien kolmen olevan vesiklooneja, joiden tarkoitus oli pitää hänet kiireisenä, sillä välin kun oikea Girizaki keskittyisi vain Ryuuhun. Iwa ei kuitenkaan hätääntynyt vaan silmäili klooneja hetken, ennen kuin päästi ranteisiin kasvattamansa luupiikit tippumaan veteen. Useampaa vastustajaa vastaan olisi parasta vaihtaa taktiikkaa ja tärkeintä oli hankkiutua klooneista eroon nopeasti, jotta hän voisi sukeltaa Ryuun taustatueksi.

Pyrkien pitämään kaikki kolme kloonia näkökentässään, Iwa alkoi kasvattaa uusia luita joka puolelle kehoaan. Ensin mies kasvatti kumpaankin kämmeneensä yhden pitkän piikin, joiden lisäksi myös kyynärpäistä kasvoi ulos pitkät luuterät, joita käyttää tarvittaessa viiltoaseina. Viimeiseksi Iwa kasvatti vielä yhdet piikit polviinsa, molempiin kantapäihinsä ja sääriinsä, tehden käytännössä jokaisesta lyömiseen tai potkimiseen käytettävästä ruumiinosasta tappavan aseen. Luuninjan käydessä lopulta hyökkäykseen kolmea vesikloonia vastaan, Ryuu puolestaan kävi omaa taisteluaan veden alla.

Toisin kuin Girizakilla, Ryuulla ei ollut käytössään kiduksia ja vaikka Ryuun chakraelementti olikin tuuli, tämä oli silti loppujen lopuksi erikoistunut käärmetekniikoihin eikä tuulen käyttämiseen kuten Azusa ja Ishin. Teoriassa hän ehkä olisi voinut muodostaa päänsä ympärille ilmakuplan, jonka turvin hengittää, mutta mitä todennäköisimmin kuplan muodostaminen ja sen yllä pitäminen olisi kuitenkin vaatinut siinä määrin keskittymistä, että taistelusta ei olisi tullut mitään. Niinpä Ryuun oli selvittävä, sillä hapella, jota oli ehtinyt vetää keuhkoihinsa, ennen kuin oli tullut kiskaistuksi veden alle.

Saatuaan Ryuun vedettyä mukaansa, Girizaki oli lähtenyt laskeutumaan nopeasti kohti meren pohjaa ja teki parhaansa pitääkseen Ryuun tiukasti otteessaan. Ryuu arvasi, että Girizakin suunnitelma oli luultavasti tappaa hänet pitämällä häntä vain veden alla kyllin pitkään, mutta Ryuu ei kuitenkaan aikonut kuolla näin helposti.

Girizakin uidessa ja vetäessä häntä yhä alemmas, Ryuun onnistui kiskaista toinen kätensä vapaaksi Girizakin otteesta ja viedä kätensä yhteen käsimerkkiä varten. Hetkeä myöhemmin miehen toisesta hihasta syöksyi esiin viisi pientä käärmettä, jotka ensin uivat lyhyen matkaa eteenpäin, mutta kääntyivät sitten ympäri ja uivat Ryuun ohitse iskemään hampaansa Girizakiin. Puremat itsessään eivät tulisi tekemään vahinkoa, mutta käärmeiden hampaista erittyvä myrkky oli kuitenkin kokonaan toinen tarina. Kaikesta päätellen Girizaki oli tehnyt taustatyönsä ennen hyökkäyksen aloittamista, sillä pian Ryuu tunsi vastustajan hellittävän otteensa ja perääntyvän kauemmas hänestä, sillä seurauksella, että käärmeiden hampaat halkoivat vain vettä, kun Girizaki pyrki pysymään kaukana käärmeistä.

Käyttäen tilaisuuden hyväkseen, Ryuu lähti uimaan kohti pintaa ja tuli lopulta esiin veden alta juuri parahiksi nähdäkseen kuinka Iwa taisteli Girizakin vesikloonien kanssa ja onnistui nopealla kyynärpäälyönnillä lävistämään niistä yhden. Yhden kloonin hajoamisesta huolimatta, taistelu ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut muuttuvan Iwan kannalta yhtään helpommaksi, sillä kiitos toisen kloonin käyttämän vesitekniikan, vedenpinta miehen jalkojen alla aaltoili rajusti ja teki tasapainossa pysymisestä hankalaa, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisi saanut osuman aikaiseksi ja tuhonnut toisen kloonin heti ensimmäisen perään.

Äkisti rannalta kuului kuitenkin räjähdelappujen aiheuttama räjähdyksen ääni. Iwa otti nopeasti etäisyyttä klooneihin ja käänsi katseensa lyhyeksi hetkeksi äänen suuntaan nähdäkseen mistä oli kyse. Samoin teki Ryuu, juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen kuinka Azusa laskeutui ympärilleen pälyillen maahan. Vaikutti siltä, että räjähdys oli tapahtunut varastohallin katolla aivan Azusan takana ja lääkintäninja oli vain täpärästi välttynyt jäämästä räjähdyksen uhriksi heittäytymällä katon reunan yli alas.

 _"Tuliko Girizakin seurassa muitakin tunkeilijoita?"_ Ryuu ehti miettiä, ennen kuin miehen katse havaitsi liikettä taivaalla. Korkealla Azusan yläpuolella lensi mustavalkoinen, lintua muistuttava olento, jonka selässä näytti olevan joku. Enempää Ryuu ei ehtinyt nähdä, kun hänen huomionsa kääntyi taas veden alla olevaan Girizakiin, joka myös oli lähtenyt uimaan kohti pintaa, tapettuaan Ryuun hetki sitten kutsumat käärmeet. Girizakin lähestyessä Ryuu näki tämän tekevän käsimerkit, joiden seurauksena miehen vierelle ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä parvi haita, jotka Girizakin tavoin lähtivät uimaan lähemmäs häntä.

"Iwa, mene Azusan avuksi. Minä hoidan tämän", Ryuu teki nopean päätöksen taistelun jatkamisen suhteen. Vaikka mies pyrki pitämään itsensä tyynenä, tämän äänessä oli kuultavissa kuitenkin raivosta kielivä pohjavire. Hän kykeni kyllä sietämään sen, että Girizaki hyökkäsi kylään ja pyrki tappamaan hänet, mutta sitä hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut sietää, että tämä lähetti jonkun hänen rakastettunsa ja syntymättömien lastensa kimppuun.

"Älä anna hänen kuolla. Hän on raskaana", Ryuu lisäsi vielä. Taijutsuninja loi häntä kohti yllättyneen katseen, mutta nyökkäsi sitten hyväksyvästi, ennen kuin ampui vielä sormenpäistään pienen parven luupiikkejä, kohti Girizakin klooneja, lähinnä pitääkseen nämä puolustuskannalla sen aikaa, kun hän ja Ryuu puhuivat.

"Voit luottaa minuun", Iwa vastasi ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan veden pintaa pitkin takaisin kohti satamalaituria. Vesikloonit olivat jo aikeissa lähteä Iwan perään, mutta Ryuu oli jo tehnyt käsimerkit ja muodostanut veden pinnalle kaksi kloonia, jotka siirtyivät estämään Girizakin kloonien etenemisen.

Tämän jälkeen Ryuu teki uudet käsimerkit ja kutsui paikalle valtavan lauman käärmeitä, jotka lähtivät kuin jonkin sanattoman käskyn velvoittamina sukeltamaan veteen, kohti lähestyviä haita ja niiden lomassa uivaa Girizakia. Huomatessaan Ryuun lähettämän käärmeiden lauman, Girizaki joutui pysähtymään ja ottamaan ympärillään olevan veden hallintaansa, niin että saattoi saada aikaan hetkellisen virtauksen, joka pyyhkäisi ison osan käärmeistä mennessään.

Girizakin huomion ollessa pienemmissä käärmeissä, Ryuu käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja kutsui paikalle voimakkaimman kutsuolentonsa, seitsenpäisen Hydrana tunnetun merikäärmeen, joka oli mitä oivallisin apu vedessä käytävää taistelua varten. Ryuun kiinnittäessä chakransa avulla itsensä tukevasti yhden pään päälle seisomaan, käärme sukelsi veteen kohti Girizakia, välittämättä lainkaan haiden parvesta, joka yritti pysäyttää Hydran iskemällä hampaansa kiinni käärmeen valtavan kokoiseen ruumiiseen.

Sillä välin, kun Ryuu käärmeineen kävi vastahyökkäykseen ja onnistui heittämään Girizakin vedestä korkealle ilmaan, räjähdykseltä täpärästi pelastautunut Azusa puolestaan silmäili yläpuolellaan liitelevää vastustajaa. Täältä alhaalta hän erotti, että lintua muistuttava olento, jonka selässä vihollinen ratsasti, ei itse asiassa ollut oikea eläin, vaan mustetekniikoilla luotu lintu, joka todennäköisesti hajoaisi musteeksi heti, jos hän vain onnistuisi tekniikoillaan iskemään olennon rikki. Mitä tuli kuitenkin hänen varsinaiseen vastustajaansa, hän ei tästä kulmasta erottanut tämän kasvoja kunnolla, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisi nähnyt minkä kylän tunnuksia tämä kantoi tai muitakaan yksityiskohtia, jotka olisivat paljastaneet, oliko kyseessä mahdollisesti Girizakin kumppani vai joku täysin ulkopuolinen, kolmas osapuoli. Ainoa asia, jonka hän kykeni sanomaan edes jossain määrin varmaksi, oli se, että kyseessä oli mies.

Azusan tarkkaillessa vihollista ja odottaessa tämän seuraavaa liikettä, hän huomasi mustelinnun selässä istuvan hyökkääjän ottavan jonkinlaisen käärön esille ja alkavan sitten ohuella sudilla piirtää kääröön jotakin. Ennen kuin vastustaja ehtisi saada tekniikkaansa loppuun, Azusa itse kiskaisi selässään roikkuvan viuhkan esiin ja napsautettuaan sen auki, hän heilautti viuhkaa laajassa kaaressa. Viuhkan heilautus lähetti voimakkaan tuulihyökkäyksen kohti ilmassa kaartelevaa mustelintua ja edes osittainen osuma toivottavasti johtaisi siihen, että vastustajan olisi pakko keskeyttää tekniikkansa keskittymisen häiriintyessä. Azusan yllätykseksi, mies ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään ohjatakseen lintua väistämään, vaan antoi Azusan tekniikan osua, minkä seurauksena mustelintu hajosi takaisin musteeksi, joka tippui taivaalta tummaksi maaliläiskäksi maahan. Vastustajan puolestaan onnistui saattaa aloittamansa tekniikka loppuun kuin mitään erikoista ei olisi tapahtunut.

Kun musteninja lopulta linnun selästä tiputtuaan laskeutui varastohallin katolle, tämä jäi sinne seuraamaan vastustajansa liikkeitä, sillä välin Azusan huomio kiinnittyi kääröstä ulos lentäviin mustelintuihin. Linnut lähtivät pienenä parvena lentämään nopeasti kohti Azusaa ja nainen oli juuri aikeissa tehdä uuden tuulihyökkäyksen kohti lintuja, kun huomasi niissä vielä yhden yksityiskohdan. Jokaisessa linnussa oli rintakehässä jonkinlainen sinettimerkki ja hänen katsellessaan, sinetit alkoivat yksi kerrallaan hohtaa, merkkinä tekniikan aktivoitumisesta.

Tajuten ettei pelkkä tuulenpuuska pelastaisi häntä tältä hyökkäykseltä, Azusa muodosti ympärilleen pyörremyrskyn, samalla hetkellä, kun linnut räjähtivät niihin tehtyjen räjähdesinettien vaikutuksesta. Hetken ajaksi räjähdysten nostattamat sakeat savupilvet, peittivät pyörremyrskyn suojaaman Azusan pois näkyvistä. Päästäessään kuitenkin pyörteen laantumaan ja heilauttaessaan viuhkaansa, jotta sai savun puhallettua pois ympäriltään, Azusa sai huomata ensimmäisen lintuparven olleen vain hämäystä. Toisesta suunnasta häntä kohti juoksi kaksi leijonaa muistuttavaa musteolentoa ja jo olennot nähdessään Azusa tajusi, ettei ehtisi suojautua niiltä ajoissa, sillä musteolennot olivat savun suojissa päässeet aivan liian lähelle.

Luultavasti vastustaja oli tehnyt ne valmiiksi jo ennen kuin oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa ja ennakoinut miten hän tulisi toimimaan, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hänen vastustajansa ei ollut ihan mikä tahansa palkkasotilas. Kyseessä oli pakko olla jonkinlaisen erikoiskoulutuksen läpikäynyt ninja, joka kaiken lisäksi oli tutustunut kylän johtoon ja heidän tekniikkoihinsa niin tarkasti kuin vain suinkin oli kyennyt. Muuten tämä ei olisi voinut ennakoida hänen liikkeitään tuolla tavalla.

Juuri kun näytti siltä, että musteolennot kaataisivat Azusan maahan, Iwan oli onnistunut päästä takaisin rannalle. Viime hetkellä Kaguya ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä Azusan ja mustehyökkäyksen väliin ja hajotti sitten kahdella nopealla potkulla musteolennot maahan valuviksi lammikoiksi.

Myös näihin musteolentoihin oli kuitenkin sisältynyt ansa, jota sen paremmin Iwa kuin Azusakaan eivät olleet osanneet odottaa. Olentojen hajotessa, kumpikin kuuli metallisen kolahduksen, kun jotain raskasta tippui olentojen sisältä maahan. Aavistaen pahaa, Iwa kääntyi Azusaa kohti ja napattuaan naisen otteeseensa taijutsuninja ponnisti vauhdilla kauemmas olentojen sisältä tippuneista esineistä. Samalla Iwa kovetti luitaan niin, että kestäisi tulossa olevan hyökkäyksen tavallista paremmin ja voisi samalla toimia ihmiskilpenä Azusalle. Myös Azusa pyrki suojaamaan Iwaa ja itseään parhaansa mukaan, muodostamalla heidän ympärilleen uuden pyörremyrskyn, jonka tarkoituksena oli estää hyökkäystä yltämästä heihin asti. Seuraavassa hetkessä musteolentojen sisältä tippuneet pommit laukesivat ja pian Azusaa ja Iwaa kohti lensi lukuisia suuria neuloja. Huolimatta kaksikon suojautumisyrityksistä, iso osa neuloista lensi Azusan suojauksen läpi ja upposi Iwan selkään ja vaikka Iwa oli pyrkinyt suojaamaan Azusaa oman turvallisuutensa kustannuksella, myös Azusa oli saanut oman osansa neuloista.

Kauempana Girizakia vastaan taisteleva Ryuu puolestaan oli jäämässä alakynteen. Vaikka Hebikage luottikin siihen, että Iwa pitäisi Azusan tavalla tai toisella turvassa, hänen huomionsa harhautui vähän väliä rannalla meneillään olevaan taisteluun, mikä puolestaan oli antanut Girizakille tilaisuuden tulla Ryuun tavoin Hydran pään päälle voidakseen käydä lähitaisteluun ja pakottaa Ryuun puolustuskannalle. Nytkin Azusan ja Iwan ottaessa osumaa neulasateesta, Ryuun huomio herpaantui siinä määrin, että Girizaki sai tilaisuuden ampua nopean ryöpyn vesiammuksia kohti Ryuuta.

Kiitos huomionsa herpaantumisen, Ryuu ehti suojata vain päänsä pahimmilta vammoilta, loppujen ammusten taas osuessa hänen keskivartaloonsa. Kyljessään äkillisesti tuntuvasta kivusta Ryuu arvasi tämän iskun rikkoneen luultavasti kylkiluun tai useammankin, sillä Girizakin ampumien ammusten voima veti helposti vertoja jopa Iwan ja Kirikazen kaltaisten, lähitaisteluun erikoistuneiden ninjojen lyönneille. Pakottaen itsensä kääntämään katseensa pois Iwan ja Azusan käymästä taistelusta, Ryuu vastasi Girizakin hyökkäykseen ohjaamalla chakraa käsiinsä ja venyttämällä ne sitten luonnottoman pitkiksi. Tekniikka vaikutti yllättävän Girizakin siinä määrin, että Ryuun onnistui saada tiukka ote Girizakin ranteista. Kiskaistessaan miehen yllätyksen turvin lähemmäs, Hebikage aktivoi samalla niskassaan olevan sinetin, jonka oli aikanaan saanut Orochimarulta. Sinetti oli hyvin samankaltainen kuin se, jonka hän itse oli antanut Azusalle ja monille muille lähimmille seuraajilleen muutama vuosi sitten. Samaa toimintaperiaatetta noudattaen, sinetin aktivointi sai mustat, tribaalitatuointeja muistuttava kuviot leviämään ympäri Ryuun kehoa, sillä seurauksella, että tämä sai sinetistä lisää voimaa ja chakraa käyttöönsä, samalla kun kietoi venyneet kätensä tiukemmin Girizakin ympärille ja ryhtyi puristamaan tämän keskiruumista kasaan.

Ryuun tietämättä Azusan ja Iwan tilanne näytti kuitenkin vaarattomammalta, kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli. Heidän pysähtyessään perääntymisensä päätteeksi paikoilleen, Azusa oli oitis pistänyt merkille oudon huimauksen, jota alkoi tuntea.

"Neuloissa oli myrkkyä", Azusan onnistui sanoa, samalla kun kiskaisi kaksi neulaa irti kaulastaan ja nakkasi ne sitten huolimattomasti maahan. Osumien vähäisyyden vuoksi hän ei ollut luultavasti saanut kovinkaan isoa annosta, mutta Iwa oli kokonaan toinen tarina, sillä tämän selkä muistutti lähinnä neulatyynyä, vaikka Azusan nostattamansa pyörremyrsky olikin pyyhkäissyt osan neuloista mennessään. Ilmeestä päätellen Iwa oli arvannut asioiden laidan ilman hänen sanojaankin, sillä tämä oli nopeasti valahtanut kalpeaksi ja näytti pysyvän pystyssä vain silkalla tahdonvoimalla.

"Peräännytään pois näkyvistä. Meidän on saatava myrkky sinusta ulos ennen kuin...", Azusa aloitti. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt päättää lausettaan, kun Iwa kohotti kätensä häntä kohti, merkiksi siitä, että halusi hänen vaikenevan.

"Liian myöhäistä. En tunne enää jalkojani", Iwa paljasti hammasta purren. Sanojen seurauksena Azusa tunsi kylmän, pahaa enteilevän tuntemuksen kulkevan selkäpiitään pitkin. Mitä ikinä tämä myrkky sitten sisälsikin, se vaikutti huolestuttavan nopeasti. Jos Iwa todella ei enää näin lyhyen ajan jälkeen tuntenut jalkojaan mies saattaisi olla jo hänen apunsa ulottumattomissa.

"Sinut voi kuitenkin vielä pelastaa", Iwa lisäsi vaivalloisesti. Oli selvää, että myös hengittäminen alkoi olla miehelle vaikeaa. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti vaatia, että Iwa antaisi hänen kaikesta huolimatta yrittää myrkyn poistamista, mies alkoi kasvattaa kämmenestään ulos oudon muotoista luuta. Nopealla vilkaisulla se muistutti jonkinlaista neulaa, joka kuitenkin leveni hieman kuljettaessa neulan kärjestä sen toista päätä kohti.

"Älä tuhlaa voimiasi. Sinä olet se, joka tässä tarvitsee pelastamista", Azusa sanoi. Iwa ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt edes kuuntelevan vaan iski ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta luuneulan kapean pään hänen kaulaansa, aivan aiempien myrkkyneulojen aiheuttamien pistohaavojen lähelle. Kun neulan leveämmästä päästä alkoi lopulta valua verta ohuena nauhana Azusan olkapäälle, nainen tajusi mitä Iwa luultavasti ajatteli. Myrkky piti saada ulos hänen verenkierrostaan ja sitä varten hänen olisi valutettava verta pois pistokohtien läheltä, ennen kuin myrkky ehtisi levitä kovin pitkälle. He eivät ehkä tällä tavoin saisi kaikkea myrkkyä ulos hänen verenkierrostaan, mutta suuren osan joka tapauksessa, varsinkin kun puhuttiin hänen saamastaan pienemmästä määrästä.

Huolehdittuaan tällä tavalla siitä, että Azusa selviäisi hengissä, Iwa aktivoi tekniikan, josta Azusa oli tähän asti kuullut vain puhuttavan. Hän toki tiesi chakraporteista ja oli nähnyt ensimmäiset kolme käytännössä, mutta Iwan aktivoidessa seitsemän ensimmäistä porttia kerralla, Azusa oli kaatua maahan, kun Iwan ympärille kohoava valtava, chakrasta koostuva aura pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen. Seuraavassa silmänräpäyksessä Iwa jo katosi Azusan silmistä, hänen edelleen ylläpitämänsä pyörremyrskyn läpi ja sen ulkopuolella olevaa vihollista kohti. Nopeasti Azusa päästi myrskyn laantumaan ja näki kuinka Iwa ilmestyi jälleen näkyviin aivan katolla seisovan musteninjan takana. Vastustaja ei ehtinyt edes kääntää päätään kunnolla ennen kuin porttien voimistama ja nopeuttama Iwa iski jo luupiikkejä täyteen kasvaneen nyrkkinsä vasten miehen kasvoja. Isku lennätti vihollisen katolta hieman viistosti Azusan ylitse ja siitä vielä monta metriä kohti merta ennen kuin tämä lopulta tippui hallitsemattomasti aivan laiturin reunalle.

Kun vastustaja jäi vain liikkumattomana aloilleen makaamaan, Azusa uskalsi olla melko varma siitä, että isku oli saanut miehen tajuttomaksi, ellei ollut jopa tappanut tätä kokonaan ja niin uskalsi Iwakin, sillä seuraavaksi mies lähti nopealla vauhdilla juoksemaan takaisin kohti Ryuuta ja Girizakia. Parhaillaan Girizaki moukaroi Hydraa valtavan näköisillä vesiammuksilla ja pakotti merikäärmeen lopulta katoamaan paikalta ja jättämään Ryuun taistelemaan yksin. Ryuu oli juuri aikeissa tehdä uudet käsimerkit seuraavaa tekniikkaa varten, kun Iwa ilmestyi taistelevan kaksikon väliin ja kävi hyökkäykseen Girizakia vastaan.

Hetken verran Ryuun kasvoilla kävi tyytyväinen ilme, sillä mies oletti Iwan päästäneen Azusaa ahdistelleen vastustajan päiviltä ja palanneen nyt hänen taustatuekseen. Juuri tämän kaltaista tehokkuutta hän alaisiltaa odottikin. Ryuun ja Azusan katsellessa, Iwa alkoi moukaroida edessään olevaa Girizakia lyönnein ja potkuin samalla kun Girizaki yritti epätoivoisesti perääntyä kauemmas nopeiden ja tappavien iskujen tieltä. Jokaisella iskulla miehen raajoihinsa kasvattamat luupiikit myös lävistivät uhrinsa, kunnes tämä lopulta vajosi verta yskien veden alle.

Hetken verran Ryuu ehti ajatella taistelun olevan ohi ja mies näytti tyytyväiseltä lopputulokseen, vaikka ei ollutkaan päässyt antamaan kuoliniskua itse. Pian miehen tyytyväinen virne kuitenkin hyytyi, kun veden alta tuli näkyviin Girizakin käsi. Sen sijaan, että tiensä pinnalle taistellut Girizaki olisi kuitenkaan vetänyt Iwan veden alle ja pyrkinyt hukuttamaan tämän kuten oli tehnyt Ryuulle aiemmin, tämä käyttikin Ryuulle ennestään täysin tuntematonta tekniikkaa. Kosketuskontaktin jatkuessa Iwan jalka alkoi kivettyä, eikä tekniikka pysäyttänyt etenemistään pelkästään jalkaan. Nopeasti Ryuu syöksyi lähemmäs kivettyvää ystäväänsä. Girizaki kuitenkin kutsui toiseen käteensä kolmipiikkisen atraimen, jonka heitti tappavan tarkasti Ryuuta kohti. Yllättävä asehyökkäys pakotti Ryuun pysähtymään sen verran, että saattoi väistää astumalla hieman sivulle, mutta väistöyrityksestä huolimatta aseen kärki raapaisi syvän haavan Hebikagen kasvojen poikki.

"Iwa!" Ryuu huusi, samalla kun jatkoi matkaansa eteenpäin haavasta välittämättä. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan sekunnin kuluttua Ryuu oli viimein päässyt ystävänsä luokse ja kiskaisi tämän irti Girizakin otteesta, minkä jälkeen lähti Iwaa kannatellen perääntymään kohti rantaa. Sillä välin tapahtumia rannalta seurannut Azusa oli saanut Iwan tekemän luuneulan irti kaulastaan ja parantanut pistohaavan siinä määrin, että oli saanut sen umpeen ja verenvuodon lakkaamaan ennen kuin menettäisi liikaa verta. Azusan ja Ryuun kohdatessa toisensa lopulta laiturin reunalla, Ryuu laski jo vyötäröön asti kivettyneen Iwan seisomaan laiturille, selkä Azusaa kohti.

"Iwa, koeta kestää. Azusa hoitaa sinut kuntoon. Minä lupaan", Ryuu puhui Iwalle, kuin pyrkien rauhoittelemaan taijutsuninjaa, vaikka enemmän Ryuu taisi tiedostamattaan tarkoittaa nuo sanat itselleen. Iwa vaikutti kuitenkin käsittävän, että kivettymisen yhä vain jatkuessa, hänellä ei ollut juurikaan toivoa selvitä hengissä. Edes Azusa ei raaskinut sanoa Ryuulle, ettei ollut varma kykenisikö tässä vaiheessa tekemään enää mitään Iwan pelastamiseksi. Vaikka saisikin kivettymisen pysähtymään, tämän kehossa oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa myrkkyä. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti voinut hoitaa molempia ongelmia kerralla ilman apua. Ainoa mitä hän saattoi tehdä, oli irrottaa Iwan selästä sojottavat neulat ja alkaa ohjata parantavaa chakraa miehen kehoon. Hänen parannustekniikkansa sai hetkessä neulojen aiheuttamat pistohaavat umpeutumaan, mutta yhä vain pidemmälle jatkuvaa kivettymistä se ei edes hidastanut. Lopulta Iwan suusta pääsi raskas huokaus, ennen kuin tämä kohotti katseensa yläviistoon kohti taivasta ja nosti sitten toisen kätensä eteensä, melkein kuin hakien sopivaa asentoa, johon kivettyä, kun tekniikka etenisi loppuun asti.

"Olisin... aina halunnut olla pomppupallo", Iwa sanoi viimeisinä sanoinaan ja sulki sitten silmänsä. Kuka tahansa muu olisi kenties voinut kehottaa Ryuuta kasvattamaan heidän perustamansa kylän viiden suuren ninjakylän tasoiseksi tai muuta mikä antaisi jälkeen jääville syyn jatkaa eteenpäin, mutta ei Iwa. Oli täysin Iwan tapaista sanoa tällaisella hetkellä jotain noin absurdia.

"Iwa, sinä et saa luovuttaa nyt!" Ryuu sanoi käskevästi, kuin ei olisi Iwan sanoja kuullutkaan. Taijutsuninja ei kuitenkaan kyennyt enää vastaamaan, sillä tämän suu oli jo kivettynyt umpeen. Azusa teki parhaansa ohjatakseen parantavaa chakraa kivettyneisiin kehon osiin, mutta turhaan. Tekniikka jatkoi armottomasti etenemistään loppuun asti, kunnes Iwan tilalla oli vain eloton patsas. Tästä huolimatta Azusa yritti jatkaa vielä hetken saadakseen tekniikan kumottua, mutta turhaan. Hän kykeni tuntemaan, että kaikki se chakra, jota hän yritti työntää Iwan kehoa parantamaan, haihtui kuin savuna ilmaan, saamatta aikaan enää minkäänlaista reaktiota kiveksi muuttuneessa ruumiissa. Azusan ei lopulta auttanut kuin vetää kätensä pois Iwan selästä ja todeta mies kuolleeksi. Hän ei kyennyt käytössään olevilla lääkintätekniikoilla havaitsemaan enää mitään elintoimintoja.

"Olen pahoillani", Azusa sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammalla äänellä. Ryuu ei kuitenkaan vastannut. Kului pitkä hetki, Ryuun vain katsoessa kivettynyttä ystäväänsä, kuin koettaen käsittää tapahtunutta ja toivoa, että heräisi pian pahasta unesta. Lopulta, ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta, Ryuun ympärille kohosi chakrasta koostuva aura, joka tuntui suorastaan huokuvan raivoa ja surua. Vaikka Azusa ei ollut luonnostaan sensori samalla tavalla kuten Ryuu itse, hän kykeni silti vaistoamaan tuon raivoisasti liikehtivän energian ja päätti parhaimmaksi olla sanomatta enempää. Ryuun piti saada käsitellä Iwan kuolema... ja Ryuun ilmeestä näki, että mies halusi käsitellä sen kostamalla miehelle, joka tämän oli saanut aikaan. Nopeasti Ryuu käänsi katseensa merelle, missä Girizaki kellui veden pinnalla. Näytti siltä, että mies oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla edelleen elossa, joskin Iwan aiemman hyökkäyksen jäljiltä, oli selvää, että tämän loppu oli jo lähellä. Ilman kunnollista hoitoa, Girizaki ei tulisi selviämään lukuisista kehonsa lävistäneistä pistohaavoista.

Tämä seikka ei kuitenkaan liikuttanut Ryuuta, joka päästi suustaan raivostuneen huudon ja syöksyi sitten veden pintaa pitkin nopealla vauhdilla kohti Girizakia. Päästessään puolitajuttoman vastustajansa eteen, Ryuu nosti tämän rinnuksista ylös ja alkoi sitten toisella kädellään armottomasti takoa miestä, jolla ei ollut enää voimia puolustautua. Heikosti Girizaki koetti kohottaa kättään ja tarttua hänen rinnuksistaan kiinni pitelevään Ryuuhun, mutta pian käsi valahti alas ja Girizaki alkoi itse kivettyä samalla tavoin kuin Iwa juuri hetki sitten. Tämä sai Ryuun huutamaan jälleen raivoissaan, sillä Hebikagen silmiin vaikutti vain siltä, että Girizaki yritti tietoisesti välttyä kärsimästä Iwan kuoleman aiheuttamia seurauksia, vaikka todellisuudessa kyse oli enemmän siitä, ettei tällä ollut enää voimia hallita omaa tekniikkaansa, minkä vuoksi se iski rajusti Girizakia itseään vastaan.

Girizakin ollessa jo lähes kokonaan kivettynyt, Ryuu päästi lopulta irti. Kiveksi muuttunut vastustaja tippui hetkessä veden pinnan alapuolelle ja lähti uppoamaan kohti pohjaa. Ryuusta ei tuntunut juuri yhtään paremmalta kuin hetki sitten ja lopulta tämä käänsi katseensa epätoivoisen näköisenä kohti Azusaa, kuin pyytäen sanattomasti, että hän tekisi jotain surulle, jota mies sillä hetkellä tunsi.

Äkisti Azusa kuitenkin huomasi Ryuun ilmeen muuttuvan ja seuraavassa hetkessä mies lähti hätääntyneen näköisenä juoksemaan häntä kohti. Hieman ihmeissään tästä reaktiosta, Azusa seurasi Ryuun katsetta ja näki mikä tuon äkillisen muutoksen Ryuun tunnetilassa oli aiheuttanut. Sillä välin, kun heidän huomionsa oli ollut muualla, Iwan tainnuttama musteninja oli palannut tajuihinsa ja lähetti parhaillaan käsissään olevasta kääröstä jonkinlaisen mustetiikerin häntä kohti. Tällä kertaa hän huomasi heti, että mustetiikeri oli piirretty täyteen räjähdesinettejä. Yksittäinen sinetti ei ollut mitään mistä Azusa olisi normaalisti ollut huolissaan, mutta kun niitä oli yhdessä kohteessa noin paljon, se saattoi tarkoittaa vain sitä, että räjähdys tulisi olemaan joko iso taikka sitten sinetit oli asetettu räjähtämään pitkänä räjähdysten sarjana, jonka tarkoitus oli pitemmällä välillä murtaa mikä tahansa suojaus, jonka hän saattaisi yrittää nostattaa ympärilleen.

Arvellen, että pelkkä pyörremyrsky ei tulisi suojaamaan häntä juurikaan, Azusa teki käsimerkit ja saatuaan käsimerkkisarjan valmiiksi hän ojensi molemmat kätensä eteenpäin, ampuen niistä kaksi poikittain etenevää tuulivirtausta. Yhdessä nämä kaksi tuulivirtausta paiskasivat mustetiikerin jonkin matkaa taaksepäin, takaisin luojaansa kohti, mutta Azusan yllätykseksi sen onnistui kuitenkin pysäyttää itsensä ja lähteä sitten hitaasti tarpomaan tuulesta välittämättä häntä kohti.

 _"Hän on vahvistanut sitä jollain"_ , Azusa ajatteli ja vilkaisi nopeasti tiikerin takana olevan musteninjan suuntaan. Tämän kädet olivat kietoutuneet yhteen, pitämään yllä käsimerkkiä, jota normaalisti käytettiin vain tulitekniikoissa. Azusan valistunut arvaus oli, että jossain noiden räjähdesinettien keskellä oli jonkinlainen suojaussinetti, joka heikentäisi hänen tuulensa vaikutusta taikka sitten olentoon itseensä oli käytetty tulielementin chakraa, jotta se kestäisi hänen tuulensa paremmin. Oli kyseessä sitten mikä tekniikka tahansa, alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että hänen ainoa mahdollisuutensa olisi päästää oma tekniikkansa laantumaan ja pyrkiä lähemmäs Ryuuta. Vaikka Ryuu olikin juuri käyttänyt ison osan chakraansa Girizakia vastaan käydyssä taistelussa, oli silti todennäköistä, että tämä kykenisi tekemään jotain tiikerin tuhoamiseksi, toisin kuin Azusa itse.

Päättäen ottaa riskin, Azusa veti syvään henkeä ja päästi sitten tuulitekniikkansa raukeamaan. Hidastaakseen tiikeriä kuitenkin jollain tavoin, hän heitti muutaman räjähdelapullisen kunain sitä kohti, ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Ryuuta, niin nopeasti kuin vain suinkin pääsi. Azusan tietämättä, tiikerin onnistui hänen takanaan huitaista heittoaseet sivuun toisella etutassullaan ja Azusan räjähteet laukesivat lopulta kaukana tiikerin vasemmalla puolen, aiheuttamatta sille minkäänlaista vahinkoa. Lisäksi musteolento pääsi hänen pakoyrityksestään huolimatta nopeasti niin lähelle, että siihen piirretyt sinettimerkit alkoivat hehkua, merkkinä siitä, että pian räjähtäisi.

Räjähdyksen äänen lopulta kajahtaessa hänen korviinsa, Azusa puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kohotti käsivartensa päänsä suojaksi, valmistautuen paineaaltoon, joka tulisi varmasti pyyhkäisemään hänen ylitseen. Azusan yllätykseksi paineaalto ei kuitenkaan osunut hänen suoraan. Sen sijaan hän tunsi Ryuun kietovan kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja asettuvan hänen ja räjähdyksen väliin, miehen päästessä viime hetkellä hänen suojakseen. Hetken verran Azusa tunsi kuumuutta, kun liekit pyyhkäisivät heidän ylitseen, mutta pian kuumuus katosi kuin taikaiskusta. Avatessaan jälleen silmänsä Azusa huomasi Ryuun siirtäneen heidät satamasta linnakkeen edustalle. Vähän matkan päässä edessään hän näki Ryuun tekemän kloonin, jonka oli onnistunut pelastaa myös kivettynyt Iwa satamassa vallitsevalta hävitykseltä. Saatuaan Iwan patsaan pystyyn, linnakkeen pääportin yläpuolella olevalle tasanteelle, käärmeklooni kuitenkin hajosi.

"Oletko kunnossa?" oikea Ryuu kysyi hänen takanaan ja katkaisi hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Azusa kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja kävi katseellaan läpi miehen kärsimät vammat. Ryuu tuntui tekevän parhaansa vaikuttaakseen siltä, että oli kunnossa, mutta pian tämän silmät alkoivat painua kiinni ja mies kaatui tajuttomana maahan. Oli onni onnettomuudessa, että Azusa oli aivan Ryuun vieressä, sillä tämän onnistui saada miehestä kiinni ja hidastaa kaatumista sen verran, ettei Ryuu kaatuessaan lyönyt päätään.

"Ryuu!" Azusa huudahti. Kun mies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt reagoivan hänen ääneensä, Azusa pakotti itsensä vetämään syvään henkeä kyetäkseen rauhoittumaan. Päästyään mielentilaan, jossa kykenisi keskittymään vain parantamiseen, kuten kenen tahansa potilaan kohdalla, Azusa vei kätensä Ryuun rintakehän yläpuolelle ja alkoi tuttuun tapaan ohjata parantavaa chakraa miehen kehoon. Jo ensimmäisten sekuntien aikana Azusa pisti merkille, että Ryuulla oli useita sisäisiä vammoja, jotka vaativat välitöntä hoitoa. Lisäksi tämä oli kuluttanut chakransa niin loppuun, että hän saattoi tuntea kuinka Ryuun sydämenlyönnit alkoivat heikentyä.

Azusa oli parhaillaan ohjaamassa chakraansa Ryuun sisäelimiin ja katkenneisiin kylkiluihin, kun kuuli askelia takaansa. Katsoessaan olkansa yli, hän näki ensimmäisenä Rikimarun ja Ishinin juoksevan heitä kohti. Kaksikon perässä puolestaan tulivat Rena, sekä kolme muuta hänen alaisuudessaan toimivaa lääkintäninjaa, jotka Rena oli saanut nopealla varoitusajalla saanut koottua kasaan.

"Anna meidän jatkaa tästä. Hoidamme teidät molemmat kuntoon", Rena huusi jo kauempaa. Azusa nyökkäsi helpottuneena ja Renan tiimeineen päästessä Ryuun viereen, hän vetäytyi ilman vastaväitteitä sivuun, kun kaksi Renan mukanaan tuomista lääkintäninjoista laskeutuivat polvilleen, jatkamaan siitä mihin Azusa oli jäänyt. Rena ja toinen ninja puolestaan kiinnittivät huomionsa häneen.

"Minulla on myrkkyä verenkierrossani, se pitää saada pois ennen kuin kaksoset...", Azusa aloitti. Saadessaan nyt vain olla parannettavana, hänen ensimmäinen huolenaiheensa olivat lapset, joista oli saanut tietää vain hetki ennen taistelua. Hänestä tuntui kuin aiemmasta tapaamisesta Renan kanssa olisi kulunut ikuisuus, vaikka todellisuudessa siitä oli kulunut tuskin tuntiakaan, kun hän oli poistunut sairaalasta mennäkseen kertomaan uutiset Ryuulle.

"Ei hätää. Lupaan, etten anna lapsille käydä kuinkaan", Rena sanoi rauhallisesti, samalla kun kaivoi varustelaukkuaan ja ojensi Azusan käsiin pienen pullon. Etiketistä Azusa tunnisti nopeasti, että kyseessä oli eräänlainen Dokukiri-klaanin kehittämä yleisvastamyrkky, joka toimisi useimpia tunnettuja myrkkyjä vastaan. Se ei ehkä poistaisi hänessä olevaa myrkkyä kokonaan, mutta saattaisi ainakin heikentää sen vaikutuksia entisestään. Oli kuitenkin kokonaan Iwan ansiota, että hän ei ollut kuollut vielä, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisi kärsinyt yhtä rajuista oireista kuin Iwa, joka oli saanut osakseen suuremman annoksen.

"Kun olette valmiita, haluan hänen kertovan tarkalleen mitä oikein tapahtui", heidän lähelleen tullut Rikimaru sanoi kylmän tunteettomalla äänellä, sillä välin kun Azusa joi hänelle annetun vastamyrkyn. Rena käänsi katseensa kohti salamurhaajaa, aikoen ilmeestä päätellen hätistellä tämän tiehensä, mutta ennen kuin nainen ehti sanoa mitään, Azusa kohotti kättään hieman ja pudisti sitten päätään, ilmaisten näin Renalle, että hän kyllä hoitaisi tämän keskustelun.

"Ei hätää, jaksan kyllä", Azusa sanoi ja alkoi sitten kertoa Rikimarulle ja Ishinille alusta alkaen, mitä satamassa oli tapahtunut, heidän poistuttuaan Hebikagen toimistosta. Jos musteninja olisi vielä kylässä, tämä olisi saatava kiinni, jos vain suinkin mahdollista.


	3. Kuusi kagea

Kului kokonaiset kaksi päivää, ennen kuin tajuttomaksi vajonnut Ryuu heräsi omassa sängyssään. Hebikagen avatessa silmänsä linnakkeen perällä sijaitsevassa huoneistossaan, tämän katse osui ensimmäiseksi Azusaan, joka istui sängyn viereen siirretyssä nojatuolissa, samalla kirjoittaen jotain sylissään olevaan kääröön. Vasta Ryuun alkaessa liikkua ja pyrkiessä istuvaan asentoon, nainen havahtui siihen, että Ryuu oli hereillä. Laskettuaan käärön käsistään tuolin toisella puolen olevalle pöydälle, nainen siirtyi tuolista sängyn reunalle istumaan.

"Älä yritä nousta ihan vielä. Sinun pitää levätä", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun laski kätensä Ryuun olkapäälle, estääkseen tätä nousemasta. Ryuu loi Azusaa kohti pitkän katseen, josta näkyi, kuinka turhautunut tämä oli jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, että joutuisi makaamaan aloillaan tekemättä mitään.

"Minä olen Hebikage ja siten sinua korkea-arvoisempi. Minä en todellakaan aio vain maata tässä, etkä sinä voi pakottaa minua", Ryuu sanoi lopulta ja yritti nousta uudelleen istumaan. Azusa ei kuitenkaan antanut periksi vaan painoi kevyesti Ryuun takaisin makuulle.

"Ja minä olen kylän lääkintävastaava, kuten hyvin tiedät. Kun on kyse kenen tahansa kyläläisen terveydestä, minä olen kaikkia muita korkea-arvoisempi. Sinä mukaan luettuna", Azusa sanoi. Sanat eivät jättäneet juuri tilaa vastaväitteille. Hetken verran Ryuu katsoi haastavasti Azusan silmiin, mutta huokasi sitten raskaasti ja suostui vastahakoisesti laskemaan päänsä takaisin tyynylle. Ei auttanut kuin alistua kohtaloonsa ja odottaa vammojen parantumista.

"Kauanko olin tajuttomana?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi. Azusa oli osittain tyytyväinen siihen, että Ryuun ajatukset tuntuivat keskittyvän nyt vain siihen mistä kaikesta oli jäänyt paitsi, sen sijaan, että olisi vajonnut takaisin siihen pohjattomalta vaikuttaneeseen suruun ja vihaan, jonka valtaan mies oli joutunut satamassa Iwan kuoltua.

"Kaksi päivää. Käytit chakrasi niin loppuun, että hetken jo pelkäsin pahinta. Sinulla oli myös paljon sisäisiä vammoja, joiden parantamisessa kesti melkoinen tovi", Azusa vastasi. Sen jälkeen, kun lääkintäninjat olivat paikanneet Ryuun vammat, Azusa oli istunut lähes vuorokauden ympäri Ryuun huoneessa pitämässä tämän tilaa silmällä. Hän oli suostunut poistumaan ainoastaan syömisen ja nukkumisen ajaksi, kun Ishin, Rikimaru tai joku muu Ryuun lähimmistä alaisista oli tullut muistuttamaan häntä siitä, että muistaisi levätä itsekin.

"Entä sinä ja lapset? Ei kai teille käynyt kuinkaan?" Ryuun kysyi. Azusa hymyili rauhoittelevasti ja kosketti lempeästi Ryuun poskea. Tavallaan hän oli otettu siitä, että Ryuu oli noin huolissaan hänestä, vaikka itse makasi vuoteen omana vammojensa vuoksi.

"Minä ja lapset olemme kunnossa. Taistelun aikana se musteninja sai myrkkyä verenkiertooni, mutta Iwan ansiosta suuri osa siitä saatiin vuotamaan veren mukana ulos. Se vähä mitä kehooni jäi, saatiin analysoitua Renan toimesta ja olen ottanut vastamyrkkyä. Lasten chakrat tuntuvat edelleen, joten mitään peruuttamatonta ei päässyt tapahtumaan", Azusa vakuutti. Ryuulta pääsi helpottunut huokaus ja hetkeksi tämä sulki silmänsä selkeästi rentoutuen nyt kun oli saanut vastaukset kaikkein polttavimpiin kysymyksiin. Miehen avatessa kuitenkin pian taas silmänsä, tämän ilme vakavoitui.

"Entä... entä Iwa? Onko mitään tehtävissä, että saisimme sen tekniikan jotenkin purettua?" Ryuu jatkoi kyselemistä. Vaikka mies teki parhaansa pitääkseen äänensä tasaisena, Azusa kykeni vaistoamaan sanojen taakse kätkeytyvän surun, jonka ystävän menetys oli aiheuttanut.

"Olen pahoillani. Eräät Rikimarun alaisuudessa toimivat sensorininjat väittävät kyllä tuntevansa hänen chakransa hyvin heikosti, mutta millään tuntemallamme parannustekniikalla ei ole ollut mitään vaikutusta", Azusa vastasi anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Ryuu näytti pettyneeltä ja sulatteli hetken hiljaisena kuulemaansa, kuin miettien mitä tehdä seuraavaksi.

"Tiedän, että tämä on varmasti paljon pyydetty... mutta haluan, että sinä ja lääkintäninjasi jatkatte tutkimuksia vielä. Jos hänen chakransa todella tuntuu, niin on varmasti oltava jotain", Ryuu sanoi viimein. Azusa itse oli huomattavasti skeptisempi Iwan pelastumisen suhteen, mutta lopulta nainen nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Teemme parhaamme. Mutta älä odota liikoja. Kukaan meistä ei ole aiemmin nähnyt vastaavaa tekniikkaa, joten jos jokin keino Iwan parantamiseksi todella on olemassa, niin sen löytäminen voi pahimmassa tapauksessa viedä jopa vuosia", Azusa vastasi, kertoen Ryuulle kuten asia oli. Ryuu nyökkäsi merkiksi siitä, että osoitti ymmärtävänsä.

"Toivon mukaan sinulla ei myöskään ole mitään sitä vastaan, että olemme toistaiseksi siirtäneet patsaan linnakkeen ja kylän välissä kasvavien omenapuiden alle. Minä ja Ishin ajattelimme, että jos hän on apumme ulottumattomissa niin… hän on ansainnut jonkinlaisen muistomerkin, sen sijaan, että hautaisimme hänet", Azusa lisäsi varovasti.

"Se on täydellinen paikka hänelle. Hän piti omenoista…", Ryuu vastasi surumielisesti. Puhuessaan Ryuu tarttui lempeästi Azusan käteen, joka edelleen lepäsi hänen poskeaan vasten.

Jonkin aikaa kului hiljaisuuden vallitessa, Ryuun vain sivellessä hajamielisesti hänen kättään, mutta lopulta mies sulki taas silmänsä ja näytti nukahtavan. Azusa kuitenkin pysyi Ryuun vierellä ja vasta kuullessaan tämän hengityksestä, että Hebikage oli jälleen nukahtanut, Azusa uskaltautui varovasti vetämään kätensä pois ja siirtyi takaisin nojatuoliin jatkamaan kirjoittamista. Vaikka hän olikin kertonut jo Ishinille, Rikimarulle ja muille Ryuun lähimmille alaisille mitä taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut, hänen oli silti tehtävä vielä kirjallinen raportti taistelun kulusta, jotta kaikki tarpeelliset yksityiskohdat olisivat ylhäällä vielä senkin jälkeen, kun muistot alkaisivat haalistua hänen päässään.

Kului pari tuntia, kun Ryuu heräsi unestaan seuraavan kerran. Azusa oli ehtinyt kirjoittaa raporttinsa loppuun ja silmäili vielä kerran tekstin läpi. Ryuu makasi hetken aikaa hiljaa, vain seuraten naisen työskentelyä, ennen kuin katkaisi hiljaisuuden ja sai Azusan säpsähtämään silmin havaittavasti.

"Azusa?"  
"Niin?"  
"Mitä sille kimppuusi hyökänneelle ninjalle tapahtui?" Ryuu kysyi. Azusa oli hetken verran hiljaa.

"Ishin on kerännyt Rikimarun ja Kirikazen avulla havaintoja kaikilta, jotka todistivat taistelua ja sen jälkeisiä tapahtumia. Tähän asti saamiemme tietojen mukaan vaikuttaa siltä, että hänen onnistui päästä pakoon kylästä. Emme kuitenkaan tiedä toimiko hän yhdessä Girizakin kanssa vai oliko hän vain joku kolmas osapuoli, joka yritti hyötyä tilanteesta jotenkin, varmistamalla että mahdollisimman moni kylän johdosta kuolisi hyökkäyksen aikana. Omia ninjojamme hän ei kuitenkaan ollut, siitä olemme varmoja", Azusa kertoi sen verran mitä tiesi. Tämän jälkeen Ryuu oli jälleen hetken hiljaa, mutta katsellessaan miehen kasvoja, Azusa pisti merkille keltaisiin silmiin ilmestyneen päättäväisen katseen, jonka hän oli nähnyt jo lukuisia kertoja aiemminkin, viimeksi silloin kun he olivat vallanneet Jiro-saaren. Tuo katse tuntui aina enteilevän sitä, että Ryuu oli päättänyt tehdä jotain, minkä onnistumista muut pitivät joko täysin mahdottomana tai parhaimmillaankin hyvin epätodennäköisenä.

"Voitko käydä kutsumassa Ishinin tänne? Tuokaa samalla kirjoitusvälineet mukananne. Saatte kirjoittaa mitä minä sanelen", Ryuu pyysi. Azusa kohotti hieman hämillään kulmiaan, miettien mitä Ryuun päässä oikein mahtoi liikkua. Aikomatta kuitenkaan kieltäytyä, Azusa nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Hyvä on. Mutta mitä oikein aiot?" nainen kysyi, samalla kun nousi ylös nojatuolista ja rullasi kääröön kirjoittamansa raportin rullalle. Jos hän kerran oli poistumassa huoneesta, hän voisi samalla matkalla myös viedä raporttinsa ylimmän kerroksen arkistoon, missä tehtäväraportteja yleensä pidettiin.

"Aion kirjoittaa viiden suuren kylän kageille. Haluan kutsua heidät kaikki koolle, johonkin suhteellisen puolueettomalle maaperälle. Vaikkapa Raudan maahan, jos samurait vain suostuvat siihen, että kaget tapaavat siellä", Ryuu vastasi. Ei ollut mitään syytä salata tietoa Azusalta, sillä se tulisi tämän tietoon joka tapauksessa, kun hän itse lähtisi mainitsemaansa tapaamiseen.

Azusa oli kuitenkin lähellä tiputtaa käsissään olevan raporttikäärön käsistään ja tämän kasvoille levisi epäuskoinen ilme. Oliko Ryuu tosissaan kirjoittamassa viidelle kagelle ja kutsumassa nämä jonkinlaiseen kokoukseen? Tuohan oli käytännössä sama asia kuin olisi kutsunut kaget tänne ja pyytänyt nämä tappamaan Ryuun siihen paikkaan, sillä sikäli kuin hän tiesi, kellään viidestä kagesta ei ollut mitään syytä suhtautua ystävällisesti Ryuun tapaamiskutsuihin. Varmasti nämä näkisivät sen vain tilaisuutena päästää Ryuu päiviltä. Lopulta Azusa kuitenkin hymähti huvittuneesti ja pudisteli hieman päätään.

"Sinä se osaat aina yllättää…", nainen tyytyi sanomaan. Hän muisti edelleen kuinka mahdottomana jokainen heistä Ryuun alaisista oli pitänyt Orochimarun tappamista ja tämän saaren valtausta heidän oman ninjakylänsä paikaksi. Ja kummallakin kerralla Ryuu oli onnistunut saavuttamaan tavoitteensa. Varmasti Ryuulla oli jo jonkinlainen suunnitelma myös tätä kokousta ajatellen.

"Tulen pian takaisin. Rikimaru on huoneen ovella vartiossa, joten voit kutsua hänet, jos tarvitset jotain", Azusa vastasi ja poistui sitten huoneesta noutaakseen Ishinin paikalle.

* * *

Ishinin kirjoitettua ja lähetettyä viisi kirjettä matkaan, kului runsaat kaksi viikkoa, ennen kuin he alkoivat saada vastauksia kirjeisiin. Kirigakurea johtava Mizukage, Sunagakurea johtava Kazekage, sekä Iwagakurea johtava Tsuchikage ilmoittivat saapuvansa paikalle, ilman sen kummempia vaatimuksia. Sen sijaan Konohaa johtavalta Hokagelta tuli tulikivenkatkuinen vastaus, jossa tämä vaati Ryuuta luovuttamaan eteläisen saariston takaisin Konohan haltuun, ennen kuin suostuisi minkäänlaiseen tapaamiseen. Kumogakuren johtajana toimiva Raikage puolestaan suostui tulemaan sillä ehdolla, että he luovuttaisivat valtaamansa saariston Konohalle heti paikalla ja antaisivat vangita Ryuun, jotta tämä voitaisiin tuomita Orochimarun alaisuudessa tekemistään rikoksista. Viimeinen vastaus tuli Raudan maan samuraiklaaneja johtavalta Mifunelta, joka lähetti kohteliaan ja lyhyen vastauksen, jossa toivotti kaget tervetulleeksi pitämään kokoustaan Raudan maan keskiosassa sijaitsevaan linnakkeeseen, jota tavallisesti käytettiin samuraiden omana kokoontumispaikkana, kun oli aika selvittää klaanien välisiä erimielisyyksiä tai päättää Raudan maata koskevia yhteisiä asioita.

Oli kuitenkin selvää, että Ryuulla ei ollut aikomustakaan luovuttaa valtaamiaan alueita takaisin Konohalle, kuten Hokage ja Raikage vaativat. Niinpä Ryuu lähetti sekä Hokagelle, että Raikagelle mahdollisimman sovittelevaan sävyyn laaditut vastauskirjeet, joissa kertoi vain suostuvansa neuvottelemaan näiden vaatimuksista paikan päällä. Saatuaan lopulta Hokagelta ja Raikagelta uudet kirjeet, joissa nämäkin ilmoittivat suostuvansa saapumaan paikalle, Ryuu lähetti vielä jokaiselle kagelle kokouspaikan sijainnin ja ajankohdan, ennen kuin alkoi valmistautua itse tapaamiseen.

Vasta viisi päivää ennen kokousta, lähtöä edeltävänä iltana, Ryuu katsoi olevansa niin valmis kuin vain saattoi olla, lukuun ottamatta kokoukseen mukaan lähtevien henkivartijoiden valintaa. Normaalisti henkivartijan tehtävä oli tähän asti kuulunut Rikimarulle, joka kulki lähestulkoon joka paikkaan Ryuun perässä, kuitenkin kunnioittavan etäisyyden päässä, jotta Ryuu saisi hoitaa päivittäisiä töitään rauhassa. Poikkeuksellisesti, Ryuu valitsi kuitenkin mukaan lähteviksi henkivartijoikseen tällä kertaa Ishinin ja Onimarun. Azusan tietämättä, Ryuu määräsi Rikimarun pysymään kylässä ja varmistamaan, että Azusalle ja pariskunnan vielä syntymättömille lapsille, ei tapahtuisi mitään hänen ollessaan poissa kylästä.

Kokouspäivän aamun viimein koittaessa, Ryuu, Onimaru ja Ishin olivat ensimmäiset, jotka saapuivat paikalle Raudan maassa sijaitsevalle, hieman linnaa muistuttavalle kartanolle. Kaikesta päätellen samurait olivat ottaneet asemansa puolueettomana kohtauspaikkana vakavasti, sillä kolmikko törmäsi ensimmäisiin vartijoihin alueella jo ennen kuin saivat edes itse kartanoa näkyviinsä. Samuraiden varmistuttua siitä, että he todella olivat, keitä väittivät olevansa, yksi näistä lähti johdattamaan seuruetta kokouspaikalle, muiden jäädessä vartiopaikalleen pitämään alueen rajoja silmällä.

Päästessään lopulta matkan päätteeksi kartanon valtavan kokoiseen eteishalliin, heidän saattajansa jätti heidät sisällä odottavien oppaiden huoleksi ja lähti kulkemaan takaisin vartiopaikalle jääneiden tovereidensa seuraksi. Tervehdittyään vastassa olevia samuraita kohteliaasti, Ryuu, Ishin ja Onimaru seurasivat perässä, kun heidät ohjattiin kartanon ylimmässä kerroksessa sijaitsevaan kokoussaliin. Keskellä salia oli puolikaaren muotoinen pöytä, jonka ääreen Ryuu asettui istumaan hänelle varatulle paikalle. Onimaru ja Ishin puolestaan siirtyivät salin reunalla olevia portaita pitkin katonrajassa sijaitsevalle, niin ikään puolikaaren muotoiselle parvelle, jonne kaksikko istuutui Ryuun taakse, mistä pääsisivät tarvittaessa hyppäämään johtajansa turvaksi tilanteen sitä vaatiessa. Samalla kaksikko oli kuitenkin poissa näkyvistä, katosta riippuvan Hebigakuren tunnuksella varustetun lipun takana, sillä henkivartijoiden ei ollut tarkoitus osallistua kokouksen kulkuun.

Ryuun istuuduttua alas, kului runsas tunti, ennen kuin muut kaget alkoivat yksi toisensa jälkeen saapua paikalle. Ensimmäisenä heidän jälkeensä huoneeseen saapui Raikage, niin ikään kahden valitsemansa henkivartijan, Sheen ja Daruin kanssa. Henkivartijat vetäytyivät Ishinin ja Onimarun tavoin pian parvelle, pois näkyvistä. Raikage sen sijaan oli kuin myrskyn merkki ja pysähtyi muutamaksi sekunniksi silmäilemään Ryuuta ja etenkin pöydällä tämän edessä olevaa, kagen arvosta kertovaa hattua, jollainen muidenkin kylien johtajilta löytyi. Lopulta tämä asteli vihaisesti pöydän ääressä istuvan Ryuun eteen ja huitaisi hatun valtavalla kourallaan lattialle.

"On sinulla otsaa. Alueiden valtaaminen Konohalta on jo yksinään röyhkeää, mutta sen lisäksi kehtaat vielä käyttää tuollaisia kagelle kuuluvia esineitä kuin todella olisit yksi meistä?!" Raikage huusi. Näytti melkein siltä, että mies oli valmis tappamaan Ryuun siihen paikkaan, jos tämä ei harkitsisi sanojaan hyvin tarkkaan. Ryuun takana Ishin ja Onimaru olivat jo tarttumassa aseisiinsa, syöksyäkseen kahden kagen väliin, mutta ennen kuin kaksikko ehti puuttua tilanteeseen, Ryuu kohotti kätensä merkiksi siitä, että hoitaisi tilanteen itse.

"Ymmärrän vihasi, mutta jospa kuitenkin keskustelisimme asiasta vasta kun muutkin pääsevät paikalle? Meillä on paljon puhuttavaa, joten en haluaisi joutua toistamaan itseäni", Ryuu vastasi rauhallisesti. Raikage puri vihaisesti hampaitaan yhteen ja tämän kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin.

"Minun pitäisi tappaa sinut siihen paikkaan, niin olisi yksi ongelma maailmassa vähemmän", Raikage sanoi ja oli jo kohottamassa nyrkkiään, mutta ennen kuin mies ehti liikahtaakaan, tämän viereen ilmestyi valkopartainen mies, joka oli niin lyhyt, että ei olisi ylettynyt tarttumaan Raikagen käteen, ellei olisi kirjaimellisesti leijunut ilmassa. Kyseessä oli Iwagakuren johtaja, Tsuchikage, oikealta nimeltään Oonoki.

"Olen samaa mieltä kanssasi Raikage, mutta minusta meidän pitäisi silti kuulla mitä hänellä on sanottavanaan. Voihan olla, että hän on tullut keskustelemaan alueen luovuttamisen ehdoista... ja vaikka ei olisikaan, niin olen utelias kuulemaan, miten hän oikeuttaa itselleen Konohan alueiden valtaamisen", Oonoki sanoi, ennen kuin päästi viimein irti Raikagen ranteesta. Raikage kuitenkin loi vielä yhden synkän mulkaisun Ryuuta kohti, ennen kuin vetäytyi happaman näköisenä omalle paikalleen istumaan, sillä välin kun Ryuu kumartui nostamaan lattialle lentäneen kagehattunsa takaisin pöydälle. Kagejen tietämättä, parvella kummankin takana istuvat henkivartijat huokaisivat helpotuksesta. Vaikka jokainen heistä oli varmasti hyvin samalla tasolla johtajiensa kanssa, olisi silti ollut hyvin haasteellista mennä Raikagen ja Ryuun väliin, mikäli nämä olisivat päättäneet ryhtyä taistelemaan keskenään kunnolla.

Oonokin leijaillessa ilmassa ja laskeutuessa viimein omalle paikalleen pöydän ääressä, paikalle saapuivat seuraavaksi Kazekage Gaara sekä Mizukage, Terumi Mei, jotka kuitenkin Raikagesta poiketen siirtyivät kumpikin rauhallisesti omille paikoilleen, ainoastaan nyökäten kohteliaasti muille jo paikalla oleville.

Viimeisenä paikalle saapuvan Hokagen tulo yllätti kuitenkin jokaisen heistä, jopa Ryuun. Vaikka Hokage toki oli ilmoittanut saapuvansa paikalle, lääkintänerona tunnetun Tsunaden sijasta huoneeseen asteli henkivartijoidensa saattamana vanha, kävelykeppiä käyttävä mies, joka oli peittänyt oikean silmänsä pään ympärille sidotuilla siteillä. Tämän perässä huoneeseen saapui lopulta myös Mifune, pitkän harmaan parran omaava vanhempi samurai, joka tunnettiin Raudan maan suurimman samuraiklaanin johtajana ja sen vuoksi tämä toimi myös Raudan maan edustajana maata koskevissa asioissa.

"Danzo? Missä Tsunade-prinsessa on?" Oonoki kysyi Hokagelta, joka parhaillaan laski kagehattunsa eteensä pöydälle, ennen kuin istuutui alas ja viittasi henkivartijansa siirtymään parvelle hänen taakseen. Raikagen lisäksi Oonoki oli luultavasti ainoa, joka tunsi tämän miehen nimeltä, sillä Ryuu ei ainakaan muistanut koskaan kuulleensa tästä miehestä, eivätkä Gaara ja Mei vaikuttaneet yhtään häntä viisaammilta, sillä molemmat pysyivät vielä toistaiseksi vaiti ja mittailivat tulijaa katseellaan.

"Tsunade on koomassa. Minut on valittu Konohan kuudenneksi Hokageksi ja tulin hänen sijastaan tähän tapaamiseen", Danzo vastasi. Miehen äänestä ei kuulunut minkäänlaista tunnetta, vaan tämä vaikutti pitäytyvän kylmän asiallisena. Ryuun mielessä ei ollut kuitenkaan epäilystäkään siitä, että tuon rauhallisen ulkokuoren taakse kätkeytyi varmasti juonitteleva ja viekas ninja, joka oli elämänsä aikana kokenut paljon. Tilanne vaikutti menneen oitis huonompaan suuntaan Ryuun kannalta, sillä hän oli valmistautunut väittelemään nimenomaan kiivasluontoisena tunnetun Tsunaden kanssa. Tämä vanha mies saattaisi kuitenkin olla kovempi pala purtavaksi.

Sen enempää kaget eivät kuitenkaan ryhtyneet vaihtamaan kuulumisia, mikä oli ymmärrettävää. Kylät olivat jo vuosia kilpailleet keskenään, joten vaikka kaget suostuivatkin tapaamaan toisensa puolueettomalla maaperällä tällä tavoin, se ei vielä tarkoittanut, että he olisivat olleet ystäviä. Pian paikalleen istuutunut Mifune yskähti merkitsevästi ja sai kaikkien huomion kääntymään itseensä.

"Minä olen Mifune ja toimin tämän kokouksen puheenjohtajana. Saatte keskustella vapaasti, mutta varaan itselleni vapauden puuttua keskusteluunne, mikäli vaikuttaa siltä, että se ei etene mihinkään tai mikäli ette pääse asioista yhteisymmärrykseen. Täten julistan kokouksen alkaneeksi ja voitte aloittaa", Mifune esitteli itsensä lyhyesti ja kertoi miten tulisi itse osallistumaan keskusteluun, mikäli tarve sitä vaatisi. Tämän jälkeen vanha mies käänsi katseensa Ryuuhun, minkä jokainen tulkitsi merkiksi siitä, että Ryuu saisi ensimmäisen puheenvuoron. Olihan Ryuu loppujen lopuksi se, joka tämän kokouksen oli kutsunut koolle.

"Olen kutsunut teidät tänne kahdesta syystä. Ensisijaisesti siksi, että jotkut teistä...", Ryuu vilkaisi puhuessaan merkitsevästi Danzon ja Raikagen suuntaan, "ovat vaatineet minua luovuttamaan valtaamani saariston takaisin Konohalle. Toinen, mutta ei yhtään sen vähäisempi aihe, josta meidän tulee puhua, on järjestö nimeltä Akatsuki", Ryuu jatkoi lauseensa loppuun. Akatsukin mainitseminen sai jokaisen oitis valpastumaan. Hetkeksi jo rauhoittumaan päässyt Raikage näytti taas vihaiselta ja jopa epäluuloiselta, melkein kuin olisi odottanut Ryuun ilmoittavan, että oli liittynyt järjestöön itse ja jokainen, joka yrittäisi valloittaa eteläisen saariston takaisin saisi Akatsukin koko voiman vastaansa.

"Voimme aloittaa valtaamistani alueista, sillä en usko, että eräät kykenevät keskustelemaan järkevästi, ennen kuin se asia on käsitelty. Näin ollen ilmoitan, että minulla ei ole aikomustakaan luopua saaristosta. Sen sijaan tulin pyytämään, että saan jatkaa kyläni hallinnassa ja tunnustatte kyläni yhdeksi viidestä suuresta ninjakylästä. Meillä on maapinta-alaa lähes yhtä paljon kuin Kirigakurella", Ryuu ilmoitti ja vilkaisi jälleen merkitsevästi Danzon ja Raikagen suuntaan.

"Lisäksi tiedän myös paremmin kuin hyvin, että jokainen teistä on lähettänyt kylääni vakoojia ja he voivat varmasti vahvistaa sen, että kylä on minun saapumiseni jälkeen kasvanut jo huomattavasti siitä, mitä se oli ennen saariston valtausta. Miksi minun pitäisi luopua alueesta, kun olen tehnyt alueen parantamisen ja hyvinvoinnin eteen paljon enemmän kuin Konoha, jolla minun nähdäkseni ei ollut alueella enää juuri minkäänlaista toimintaa?" Ryuu jatkoi. Tuskin mies oli saanut lauseen loppuun, kun Raikage alkoi kiivaasti esittää vastalauseitaan huoneen vastakkaiselta puolelta.

"Suuren kylän asema? Älä naurata! Sinä olet ennen alueen valtausta tappanut väkeä varmasti jokaiselta meistä muista ja nyt vaadit, että tunnustamme sinut ja kyläsi virallisesti? Ei tule tapahtumaan!" Raikage huusi. Oonoki sen sijaan nojautui pöydän ääressä huvittuneen näköisenä eteenpäin ja nojasi leukaansa toiseen käteensä.

"Sinulla kieltämättä on asennetta, kun uskallat esittää tuollaisen vaatimuksen tässä meidän edessämme. Mutta jos todella luulet, että me suostumme sinun pyyntöihisi, niin taidat joutua pettymään", Oonoki sanoi huvittuneena. Ennen kuin vanha mies ehti jatkaa enempää, Ryuun toisella puolen pöydän ääressä istuva Mei puuttui puheeseen.

"Myönnän, että en pidä siitä, että kylällämme on uusi kilpailija, joka jakaisi merialueet meidän kanssamme, sillä tähän asti olemme saaneet rauhassa hoitaa valtaosan merelle sijoittuvista tehtävistä. Minä olen kuitenkin valmis tunnustamaan Hebigakuren omaksi kyläkseen ja hyväksymme myös sen, että kylänne osallistuu kylien välisiin yhteistehtäviin, mikäli maksatte Kirigakurelle kuukausittain kymmenen prosenttia kylänne suorittamien tehtävien tuotoista", Mei sanoi, ovela hymy huulillaan.

Ryuu näytti tyytyväiseltä, sillä Mein ehdotus oli kohtuuden rajoissa ja vaikka kuukausittainen maksaminen Kirigakurelle kenties ajaisikin Hebigakuren osittain Kirigakuren talutusnuoraan, olisi ollut typerää kieltäytyä tarjouksesta. He voisivat ennemmin tai myöhemmin pyrkiä muuttamaan sopimusta ja päästä eroon kuukausittaisesta maksusta, kunhan ensin voittaisivat ajan kanssa muiden kylien luottamuksen. Raikage kuitenkaan ei vaikuttanut olevan tyytyväinen kuulemaansa vaan käänsi nopeasti katseensa Meitä kohti, kuin ei olisi uskonut korviaan.

"Mitä peliä tämä on Mizukage?! Kehtaatkin yrittää hyötyä tilanteesta muiden kylien kustannuksella!" Raikage ärähti naiselle kokouspöydän yli. Vastaukseksi Mei väläytti vain viattoman hymyn.

"Miksi en yrittäisi? Mikäli hänen väitteensä kylän kasvusta pitää paikkansa, se tarkoittaa vain enemmän liikennettä ja sitä kautta myös enemmän tehtäviä merialueille mikä taas tarkoittaa enemmän tuloja sekä Hebigakurelle, että Kirigakurelle. Kyläni ei millään pysty ottamaan kaikkia merialueille sijoittuvia tehtäviä hoidettavakseen yksin", Mei perusteli mielipidettään.

"Minä puolestani olen valmis suostumaan Mizukagen tarjoukseen, jos se vain riittää lopettamaan jatkuvat hyökkäykset kylääni vastaan. Ja hyökkäyksistä puheen ollen, voin varmaan vastauksenne perusteella olettaa, että hiljattain tapahtunut Girizaki nimisen ninjan hyökkäys ei tapahtunut teidän käskystänne, vaikka hän kantoikin kylänne tunnuksia?" Ryuu kysyi Meiltä.

"Myönnän etten ole yllättynyt Girizakin hyökkäyksestä, sillä hänellä oli tapana ottaa oikeus omiin käsiinsä tällaisissa tilanteissa. Mutta vakuutan, että minä en antanut käskyä hyökätä kyläänne", Mei vastasi ja nyökkäsi myöntävästi, merkiksi siitä, että Ryuu oli arvannut oikein.

"Jos Kirigakure on tuota mieltä, niin siinä tapauksessa myös minä olen valmis tunnustamaan Hebigakuren omaksi itsenäiseksi alueekseen, mutta en kuitenkaan tunnusta Hebigakurea yhdeksi suurista kylistä kaikesta maapinta-alastaan huolimatta. Vasta perustettuna se on korkeintaan samaa tasoa kuin Kusagakuren ja Takigakuren kaltaiset pienet kylät. Lisäksi et myöskään mielestäni ansaitse kagen arvonimeä", Oonoki puuttui puheeseen, hieman aiempaa vakavampana. Jopa tämän tarjouksen Ryuu oli valmis hyväksymään, sillä se tarkoitti sitä, että ainakin nyt hänellä oli kaksi kylää vähemmän, joiden toimista olla huolissaan. Oonokin viimeiset sanat kuitenkin peittyivät äänekkään pamauksen ja sitä seuraavan rasahduksen alle, kun Raikage löi nyrkkinsä vasten kokouspöydän pintaa, niin voimakkaasti, että sen kulmasta halkesi pala.

"Kumogakure ei hyväksy. Vaadin edelleen, että Ryuu alaisineen luovuttaa saariston takaisin Konohan haltuun, viis siitä kuinka paljon hyvää he ovat saaneet aikaan. Sinä olet edelleen etsitty rikollinen, vaikka yritätkin esittää jotain muuta", Raikage ärisi vihaisesti.

"Olen samaa mieltä Raikagen kanssa. Vaikka Mizukage ja Tsuchikage vaikuttavatkin olevan yllättävän myönteisiä pyynnöllesi, sama ei koske minua. Haluan, että poistut saaristosta ja palautat myös tekniikkakäärön, jonka varastit vuosi sitten, ennen kyläsi perustamista", Danzo avasi ensimmäistä kertaa suunsa ja toi oman kantansa asiaan julki. Tämän oikealla puolella istuva Gaara puolestaan oli tähän asti seurannut keskustelua vaitonaisena ja tarkkaavaisena, mutta päätti viimein puuttua itsekin keskusteluun.

"Minun on pakko olla samaa mieltä Hokagen ja Raikagen kanssa, eikä pelkästään sen vuoksi, että molemmat henkivartijoistasi ovat minun kylästäni kadonneita ninjoja. Et ole antanut ainakaan tähän mennessä juuri syitä luottaa sinuun", Gaara sanoi rauhallisesti ja vilkaisi samalla kohti parvea. Katosta riippuvien, kylien tunnuksia kantavien lippujen välistä hän saattoi erottaa parvella kokousta seuraavat Ishinin ja Onimarun, jotka molemmat olivat alun perin olleet Sunagakuren palveluksessa, mutta päätyneet kumpikin omien vaiheidensa kautta ensin Orochimarun ja lopulta Ryuun palvelukseen.

Ryuu näytti kuitenkin kolmen kagen vaatimuksista huolimatta tyyneltä ja rauhalliselta ja antoi hetkeksi hiljaisuuden laskeutua huoneeseen, kun muut odottivat miten hän näihin vaatimuksiin vastaisi. Lopulta mies päätti vetää ässän hihastaan ja käyttää yhden painavimmista argumenteista, joita oli valmistellut ennen kokousta.

"Voin toki palauttaa Hokagen kaipaaman käärön, sillä en tarvitse sitä enää, mutta saariston saatte vain minun kuolleen ruumiini yli. Vai haluatteko te minun todella luopuvan saaristosta niin kovasti, että olisitte valmis aloittamaan sodan kylääni vastaan?" Ryuu kysyi ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata, mies nousi seisomaan kuin tehostaakseen sanojensa vaikutusta sillä tavoin.

"Kukin teistä tietää kyllä mihin minä pystyn. Kuten sanoitte, olen menneisyydessäni tappanut lukuisia eri kylien ninjoja. Viimeisimpänä tapoin itse Orochimarun, joka käsittääkseni on ollut piikki Konohan lihassa jo pitkään. Ja ennen sitä, ehdin oppia kaikki hänen voimakkaimmat tekniikkansa ja niistä voimakkain lienee ehdottomasti tämä...", Ryuu sanoi ja teki käsimerkin. Ennen kuin Ryuu ehti kuitenkaan suorittaa tekniikkaansa loppuun, kaikki parvella tähän asti istuneet henkivartijat, syöksyivät esiin ja pysähtyivät lopulta kukin oman kagensa eteen suojaamaan näitä. Myös Ishin ja Onimaru tulivat esiin muiden mukana, joskin heidän tavoitteenaan oli enemmän puolustaa Ryuuta muiden mahdollisilta hyökkäyksiltä, sillä kumpikin tiesi etukäteen minkä tekniikan Ryuu juuri oli aikeissa esitellä. Hetken verran huoneessa vallitsi jännittynyt hiljaisuus, henkivartijoiden ja kagejen katsellessa epäluuloisena toisiaan ja ennen kaikkea Ryuuta, joka oli keskeyttänyt tekniikkansa hetkeksi. Lopulta Ryuu kuitenkin katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

"Ishin, Onimaru. Menkää takaisin parvelle", Ryuu käski.

"Temari ja Kankuro. Te myös", Gaara sanoi seuraavaksi, seuraten Ryuun esimerkkiä. Todettuaan, ettei Ryuu ilmeisesti aikonut hyökätä huoneessa olevia kageja vastaan, henkivartijat perääntyivät yksi toisensa jälkeen takaisin paikoilleen, kunnes kokouspöydän ääressä olivat jälleen ainoastaan kaget ja Mifune, joka seurasi valppaasti keskustelun etenemistä. Vasta henkivartijoiden peräännyttyä, Ryuu suoritti tekniikkansa loppuun asti.

Tekniikan seurauksena, kokoushuoneeseen, puolikaaren muotoisen pöydän edessä olevaan tyhjään tilaan, ilmestyi puinen arkku. Hitaasti arkun kansi kaatui lattialle ja paljasti näin muille kageille, mitä arkun sisällä oli. Kaikki seurasivat yllättyneinä, kenties hieman järkyttyneinäkin, kuinka arkusta käveli ulos Uchiha Itachi. Entinen Akatsukin jäsen, joka oli kuitenkin kuollut jonkin aikaa sitten, tultuaan oman pikkuveljensä, Uchiha Sasuken tappamaksi. Tämä ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut olevan oma itsensä, vaan enemmän kuin omaa tahtoa omaamaton nukke, jota Ryuu vain ohjasi tekniikkansa avulla.

"Sinä siis olet oppinut Edo Tensein", Danzo totesi tyynesti. Vaikka vanha mies teki parhaansa näyttääkseen rauhalliselta, tämän hartiat kuitenkin vaikuttivat jännittyneiltä. Myös muille kageille oli nopeasti valjennut, että tämä tieto ei enteillyt mitään hyvää. Danzoa lukuun ottamatta kukaan muista kageista, ei ehkä ollut nähnyt tekniikkaa toiminnassa omin silmin, mutta jokainen oli varmasti kuullut tarinoita tästä toisen Hokagen aikoinaan kehittämästä tekniikasta, jonka avulla saattoi kutsua kuolleita tuonpuoleisesta, taistelemaan kutsujansa puolesta. Kuolleet sinänsä eivät olleet kuitenkaan tekniikan todellinen ongelma, vaan se seikka, että näillä oli loputtomasti chakraa, toisin kuin elävillä taistelijoilla. Lisäksi tuhoutuessaan nämä kuolleet taistelijat myös kasasivat itsensä uudelleen ja palautuivat alkuperäiseen muotoonsa, jatkamaan taistelua. Niitä ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt tappamaan uudestaan, eivätkä ne pysähtyisi edes silloin kun tekniikan tekijä itse kuolisi.

"Ymmärrän halunne häätää minut saaristosta ja mahdollisesti jopa vangita minut sen jälkeen, mutta haluatteko todella ottaa riskin, että menen tämän tekniikan ja seuraajieni kanssa Akatsukin riveihin? Minulla ei nimittäin ole aikomustakaan viettää loppuelämääni vankilassa, vain siksi, että Orochimarun alaisuudessa ollessani suoritin hänen laskuunsa tehtäviä aivan kuten teidänkin ninjanne tekevät teidän hyväksenne. Akatsukiin liittyminen alkaa näyttää hyvin houkuttelevalta vaihtoehdolta verrattuna siihen mitä teillä on tarjota", Ryuu sanoi. Tämä sai Raikagen jälleen tulistumaan ja lyömään pöytää uudemman kerran. Tällä kertaa pöytä kesti iskun, joskin sen keskiosaan jäi selkeästi näkyvä lommo.

"Et saa haluamaasi, joten nyt sitten kiristät meitä?" Gaara puolestaan kysyi tyynesti, ennen kuin Raikage ehti tuoda ajatuksiaan julki. Vastaukseksi Ryuu pudisti kieltävästi päätään.

"Minäkö kiristäisin teitä? En suinkaan. Kerron vain faktat, jotka teidän olisi syytä ottaa huomioon, ennen kuin tyrmäätte pyyntöni ilman hetkenkään harkintaa. Olisin paljon mieluummin teidän puolellanne, kuin teitä vastaan. Olen jopa valmis hyödyntämään tätä tekniikkaa teidän hyväksenne. Voitteko edes kuvitella, mitä kaikkea voimme saada Akatsukista selville, jos nyt käyttäisin tekniikkaa ja laittaisin kuolleen ystävämme tässä puhumaan ja kertomaan kaiken mitä hän tietää? Vastaavasti jos toimillanne ajatte minut liittymään yhteisen vihollisen puolelle, voin kutsua lukemattomia Itachin tasoisia ninjoja täydentämään heidän rivejään. Se, että jätätte minut, alaiseni ja kyläni rauhaan on melko pieni hinta siitä, että en mene Akatsukin puheille, vai kuinka?" Ryuu kysyi ja päästi hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan huoneeseen.

Gaaran, Danzon ja Raikagen sulatellessa kuulemaansa, Ryuu päästi tekniikkansa purkautumaan. Tämän seurauksena niin Itachi kuin keskelle huonetta kutsuttu puinen arkkukin katosivat paikalta. Edessään istuvien kagejen kasvoilta Ryuu näki näiden harkitsevan päätöstään uudemman kerran, lukuun ottamatta Raikagea, joka istui paikoillaan happaman näköisenä, kädet puuskassa.

"Hyvä on, nämä esittämäsi... faktat huomioiden, Sunagakure on valmis hyväksymään pienen ninjakylän aseman, mutta ei kagen arvonimeä. Samalla kuitenkin huomauttaisin, että alue on alun perin kuulunut Konohalle. Siksi lienee vain kohtuullista, että Hokage tekee lopullisen päätöksen sen suhteen, saatko pitää valtaamasi alueen vai osoitammeko sinulle paikan jostain muualta. Me muut voimme toki hyväksyä kyläsi olemassaolon ja lupautua jättämään teidät rauhaan, mutta meillä ei ole sananvaltaa sen suhteen kelle kyseinen maa-alue luovutetaan", Gaara totesi diplomaattisesti, eikä Ryuun mielessä ollut epäilystäkään siitä, että vastauksellaan Gaara teki parhaansa pysyäkseen puolueettomana. Antamalla päätösvallan Konohalle, nuori Kazekage selvästi pyrki varmistamaan, että Sunagakuren ja Konohan välit olisivat lämpimät tulevaisuudessakin, eivätkä kylien väliset suhteen vaarantuisi sen vuoksi, että hän oli päättänyt hyväksyä Ryuun pyynnön Hebigakuren itsenäisyyden suhteen. Hokage ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Mei jo nojautui viekkaasti hymyillen eteenpäin.

"Hokage... Minulla olisi ehdotus", Mei sanoi, odottaen kuitenkin kohteliaasti, että Danzo nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi merkiksi siitä, että oli valmis kuulemaan, mitä naisella olisi sanottavanaan.

"Koska Ryuun valtaama saaristo on virallisesti Konohan omistuksessa, ehdotan, että Kirigakure ostaa saariston käsistänne. Näin ollen vaatimani kymmenen prosenttia tehtävien tuloista, voisi katsoa ikään kuin vuokrana saariston käytöstä. Lupaamme maksaa teille hyvin", Mizukage teki Hokagelle tarjouksen. Ryuun silmät kapenivat aavistuksen, sillä vaikka alkoikin vaikuttaa siltä, että Hebigakure ja sen asukkaat tultaisiin jättämään rauhaan, hän ei silti pitänyt siitä mitä kuuli. Jos saaristo tosiaan pysyisi jonkun muun omistuksessa sen sijaan, että hän saisi sen omakseen, Hebigakure tulisi olemaan entistä vahvemmin muiden kylien talutusnuorassa, vaikka saisikin pitää jonkinlaisen itsehallinnon.

"Eikö ahneudellasi ole mitään rajaa?!" Raikage protestoi, mutta Danzo sen sijaan näytti hetken miettivältä, ennen kuin nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Hyväksyn Mizukagen ehdotuksen. Meillä on kuitenkin vielä paljon puhuttavaa tämän kokouksen aikana, joten ehdotan, että sovimme saariston kauppahinnasta jälkeenpäin, jotta emme tuhlaa muiden aikaa kaupan ehdoista neuvottelemalla", Danzo vastasi Meille, joka hymyili tyytyväisenä kuulemaansa. Ryuun kannalta tilanne ei vaikuttanut kuitenkaan lainkaan hyvältä, sillä saariston siirtyessä Kirigakuren omistukseen, nämä voisivat halutessaan alkaa esittää uusia lisävaatimuksia siitä, miten he käyttäisivät heille vuokrattua saaristoa. Tiedostaen kuitenkin, että parempaa tarjousta tuskin olisi tulossa, Ryuu hymähti ja loihti kasvoilleen tyytyväisen näköisen ilmeen, kuin tämä olisi ollut juuri sitä mitä hän oli kokoukselta odottanutkin.

"Hyvä, siinä tapauksessa oletan Hebigakurea koskevan keskustelun olevan tällä selvä. Niinpä voimme siirtyä toiseen mainitsemaani aiheeseen eli Akatsukiin. Voimme varmasti kaikki olla yhtä mieltä siitä, että Akatsuki on uhka. Viime aikoina tapahtuneet hyökkäykset eri kyliin osoittavat kiistattomasti, että kyse ei enää ole vain harmittomasta pienestä ryhmästä, joka välillä tekee pientä kiusaa teille isoille kylille", Ryuu päätti jatkaa kokousta. Miehen äskeinen tyytyväisyys oli kuin pois pyyhitty ja tämä katsoi nyt vakavana pöydän ääressä istuvia kollegoitaan.

"Ryuu on oikeassa siinä, että Akatsukin toimia ei voi enää sivuuttaa, etenkin sen vuoksi, että he ovat onnistuneet kaappaamaan itselleen jo ison osan olemassa olevista häntäpedoista. Minäkin olin ennen jinchuuriki ja menetin sisälleni sinetöidyn yksihäntäisen pedon heille. Olen yrittänyt pyytää muiden kagejen yhteistyötä lukuisia kertoja, mutta minut jätettiin huomiotta kaikkien muiden, paitsi viidennen Hokagen, Tsunaden toimesta. Siihen nähden, että lähes kaikki kylät ovat menettäneet omat häntäpetonsa, teidän reaktionne Akatsukin muodostamaan uhkaan on ollut aivan liian hidas", Gaara sanoi. Nuoren miehen ääni kuulosti rauhalliselta, vaikka sanat olivat selvästi tuomitsevia.

"Normaalisti tuon kaltaiset kylien sisäiset asiat hoidetaan ehdottoman salassa, joten voit syyttää vain itseäsi siitä, että hukkaat aikaasi muiden kylien yhteistyötä pyytäessäsi. Se, että paljastat näin julkisesti kyläsi menettäneen häntäpetonsa, on äärimmäisen häpeällistä", Oonoki kommentoi Gaaran sanoja. Gaara puolestaan loi mitään sanomattoman katseen vanhan miehen suuntaan ja vaikka Gaara ei sanonutkaan mitään takaisin, oli selvää, mitä mieltä tämä oli Oonokin esittämästä mielipiteestä.

"Myönnän, että Mizukagena olen viivytellyt ongelmaan tarttumista aivan liian pitkään. Joka tapauksessa, petojen menetyksessä ei minun mielestäni ole vielä syytä pelkoon, sillä niiden hallinnassa pitäminen vaatii paljon aikaa, harjoitusta ja taitoa. Vaikka Akatsuki sinetöisi nappaamansa pedot omiin jäseniinsä, meillä on silti vielä aikaa saada ne takaisin tavalla tai toisella", Mei sanoi ja vaikutti siltä, ettei tämä ollut kovin huolissaan Akatsukin varastamien petojen suhteen.

"Tähän asti ainoat, jotka ovat kyenneet hallitsemaan häntäpetoja, ovat Konohan perustajat, Senju Hashirama, sekä Uchiha Madara. Muista kylistä taas minun tiedossani ovat ainoastaan neljäs Mizukage Yagura ja nykyisen Raikagen veli, Killer B", Danzo totesi, korostaen sitä, kuinka parhaistakin ninjoista vain harvat olivat onnistuneet saamaan häntäpedon hallintaansa ja vieläpä käyttämään niiden voimia hyväkseen. Raikage kuitenkin pamautti jälleen pöydän pintaa nyrkillään, selvästi turhautuneena siihen, että muut vaikuttivat haluavan vain lakaista ongelman maton alle.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna ja Kiri... Teidän kylistänne lähtöisin olevat petturit muodostavat Akatsukin! Eikä siinäkään vielä kaikki. Kaikkien kasaan saamieni tietojen mukaan osa teistä, kylien edelliset kaget mukaan luettuna ovat jopa käyttäneet Akatsukia! Kukaan teistä ei todella taida edes haluta puuttua heidän tekemisiinsä", Raikage julisti ja katsoi syyttävästi pöydän yli muita kageja, erityisesti Oonokia, joka ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut hätkähtävän Raikagen raivon edessä.

"Mitä tarkoitat? Käyttäneet Akatsukia?" Gaara kysyi. Omalta paikaltaan Ryuu pisti merkille, että tähän asti tyyneltä ja harkitsevalta näyttänyt nuori mies, näytti nyt yllättyneeltä kuulemastaan, eikä vaikuttanut olevan varma puhuiko Raikage todella myös hänen kylänsä edellisistä kageista vai kohdistuiko syytös enemmän Kirigakureen, Iwagakureen ja Konohaan.

"Sinä olet Kazekage, mutta kukaan ei ole kertonut sinulle? Kysy kyläsi vanhimmilta, kun palaat kotiin poika. Te käytitte Akatsukia edellisen ninjasodan aikana", Raikage vastasi Gaaralle ja osoitti tätä syyttävästi. Omalta paikaltaan Oonoki huokaisi raskaasti ja katsoi sitten Gaaraa, päättäen itse kertoa nuorelle miehelle mistä oli kyse.

"Kun pelko eri valtioiden välisistä konflikteista vähenee, ninjakylämme, jotka muodostavat valtioidemme armeijan, muuttuvat välttämättömyydestä vain kalliiksi menoeräksi. Lisäksi toisinaan valtioitamme johtavien daimyoiden on ongelmallista luottaa rauhan aikana syntyneisiin ninjoihin, joilla ei ole kokemusta sotimisesta. Mutta silti kylää ei voi ajaa alas, koska mitä jos sota sattuisi syttymään? Niinpä rauhan aikana omien ninjojen lisänä käytetään myös maksettuja sotilaita, tässä tapauksessa Akatsukia. He olivat alun perin palkkasoturien järjestö, jotka myivät palveluksiaan kaikille, joilla vain oli mahdollisuus maksaa heidän palveluksistaan", Oonoki kertoi lyhyesti.

"Ennen kaikkea parasta on, että he saivat aikaan tuloksia, siinä missä kokemattomat ninjat epäonnistuivat", Oonoki lisäsi, pieni omahyväinen virne kasvoillaan ja vilkaisi Raikagea, aivan kuin olisi tarkoituksella pyrkinyt ärsyttämään helposti tulistuvaa miestä.

"Kylänne käytti Akatsukia tuhotakseen Konohan ja puhun nyt Orochimarusta. On tosin epäselvää, oliko hän Konohaan hyökätessään jo eronnut Akatsukista vai toimiko hän yhä sen jäsenenä. Ja kuten tiedät, sen sodan seurauksena isäsi eli neljäs Kazekage, sekä Konohan kolmas Hokage saivat surmansa", Raikage jatkoi syyttävään sävyyn, kuin Gaara olisi todella ollut se, joka silloin oli tehnyt päätöksen Orochimarun kanssa työskentelemisestä.

"Kaikkein epäilyttävin teistä, on kuitenkin Kirigakure! Te ette harrasta juuri yhteistyötä muiden kylien kanssa ja huhujen mukaan Akatsuki jopa perustettiin teidän kylässänne! Tuo sinun huoleton asenteesi häntäpetojen suhteen saa minut todella epäilemään, että kaikista tässä huoneessa olijoista se oletkin ehkä sinä, joka jo on asettunut Akatsukin puolelle!" Raikage jatkoi ja kohdisti tällä kertaa sanansa Meille. Keskustelua seurannut nainen oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, kuin harkiten mitä vastata. Lopulta tämä tuli jonkinlaiseen päätökseen ja suuntasi vakavan katseen muihin huoneessa olijoihin.

"Hyvä on, puhun nyt rehellisesti. Minulla on ollut syytä epäillä, että joku on manipuloinut neljättä Mizukagea hänen ollessaan vielä kylän johtaja. Ja on olemassa mahdollisuus, että se on ollut juuri Akatsuki, joka manipuloi hänet johtamaan kylää niin, että sitä lopulta alettiin kutsua Veriseksi Kirigakureksi", Mei kertoi. Tähän asti itsevarmalta ja viekkaalta näyttänyt nainen, vaikutti nyt olevan enemmän häpeissään tästä paljastuksesta ja pahoillaan siitä, mitä heidän kylänsä nimissä oli aikanaan tehty neljännen Mizukagen antamien käskyjen johdosta.

"Jokainen teistä... aivan yhtä epäluotettavia kaikki", Raikage murahti, Mein sanojen selvästi annettua vahvistuksen miehen aiemmille epäilyksille ja syytöksille.

"Sinuna hillitsisin kielesi Raikage. En ehkä ole johtanut kylääni yhtä pitkään kuin te, enkä siksi ole läheskään yhtä kokenut kuin te muut, mutta sen verran minäkin ymmärrän, että Kumogakure on vain kouluttanut lisää ninjoja sillä välin, kun muut kylät taas ovat vähentäneet omiensa määrää. Muilla kylillä ei ole ollut juuri muita vaihtoehtoja kuin tasata eroa palkkaamalla Akatsuki taistelemaan sodissa puolestaan", Ryuu huomautti. Raikagen toisella puolella Oonoki nyökkäili myöntävästi, ollen mitä ilmeisimmin samaa mieltä Ryuun kanssa.

"Mitä?!" Raikage sanoi ärtyneenä ja nousi seisomaan kuin valmiina hyökkäämään Ryuun kimppuun. Selvästikään isokokoinen mies ei ollut odottanut Ryuun heittävän hänen kasvoilleen tämän kaltaista vastahyökkäystä ja väittävän, että Kumogakure olisi ollut todellinen syyllinen tässä sopassa.

"Ryuun sanoissa on kieltämättä perää, mutta ennen kuin jatkamme väittelyä tämän enempää, haluaisin jakaa erään tiedon, jonka sain itsekin tietää juuri ennen kokousta", Danzon onnistui saada suunvuoro ennen kuin Raikage ehti alkaa väitellä Ryuun kanssa.

"No mitä?" Raikage kysyi kärsimättömästi ja käänsi katseensa Danzoa kohti.

"Meillä on syytä uskoa, että Akatsukin johtaja on Uchiha Madara", Danzo kertoi. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus, muiden johtajien katsoessa Danzoa ja arvioidessa oliko tämä nyt täysin tosissaan.

"Oletko aivan varma?" Mei kysyi, saadessaan ensimmäisenä puhekykynsä takaisin.

"Eikö hän ole kuollut jo vuosikymmeniä sitten?" Ryuu jatkoi, miettien puolestaan, miksi Danzo ei ollut maininnut asiaa aiemmin, kun he olivat keskustelleet Akatsukin nappaamista pedoista. Mizukage oli kuitenkin suhtautunut petojen nappaamiseen niin huolettomasti, että olisi ollut varmasti paikallaan tietää jo aiemmin Uchiha Madaran sekaantumisesta asiaan, sillä kuten Danzo oli itsekin sanonut, Madara oli yksi niitä harvoja, joiden tiedettiin kyenneen hallitsemaan häntäpetoja.

"En tiedä yksityiskohtia, mutta olen varma, että saamani tiedot ovat luotettavia", Danzo vastasi rauhallisesti.

"Yritätkö sinä vihjata, että hän on kuolematon? Olen kuullut sellaisia henkilöitä olevan ja Orochimarua pidettiin yhtenä heistä hänen kehonvaihtotekniikkansa vuoksi… tietenkin ennen kuin itse onnistuin tappamaan hänet", Ryuu esitti jatkokysymyksen.

"Se on mahdollista. Mutta kuten sanoin, en tiedä yksityiskohtia. Jos Madaralla todella on käytössään jokin vastaava tekniikka, sen toimintatapa on meille täysin tuntematon", Danzo vastasi.

"Tähänastisen keskustelun perusteella katson velvollisuudekseni puhua nyt puolueettomien valtioiden puolesta. Oli Akatsukin johtaja sitten todella Uchiha Madara tai joku muu, niin hän on hyödyntänyt hyvin tilaisuutensa kerätä järjestölleen valtaa ja voimaa. Ehdotan, että käännämme tämän epäonnen meidän onneksemme. On äärimmäisen harvinaista, että ninjakylien johtajat kerääntyvät tällä tavoin yhteen. Miltä siis kuulostaisi, että Akatsukin tuhoamiseksi, perustamme maailmanhistorian ensimmäisen ninjaliittouman eri kylien välille? Viisi suurta kylää, sekä Hebigakure yhteistyössä Akatsukia vastaan?" Mifune puuttui keskusteluun, seurattuaan sitä aikansa vaitonaisena. Vanhan samurain onneksi, hänen ei ollut juuri tarvinnut puuttua keskustelun kulkuun, vaikka Raikagen äkkipikaisuuden ja riitaa haastavan luonteen vuoksi, olisi voinut odottaa jotain aivan muuta.

"Ninjaliittouma?" Raikage toisti, tietämättä vielä, mitä mieltä olisi ollut tästä ehdotuksesta. Ajatuksena se kieltämättä kuulosti hyvältä, mutta kaikkien suhtautuessa varsin epäluuloisesti toisiinsa, tulisiko yhteistyöstä todella mitään?

"Kuulostaa minusta hyvältä suunnitelmalta. Tämä on loppujen lopuksi kovia toimia vaativa tilanne, joten yhteistyö Akatsukin tuhoamiseksi on ehdottoman välttämätöntä", Danzo vastasi Mifunen sanoihin.

"Mikäli siis todella muodostamme tämän ehdottamani liittouman, niin siinä tapauksessa meidän on paikallaan muodostaa myös komentoketju jo hyvin aikaisessa vaiheessa, jotta emme myöhemmin kompastu arvovaltakiistoihin", Mifune jatkoi ja antoi katseensa kiertää paikallaolijoissa.

"Joten? Kenet valitsemme tämän ninjaliittouman johtoon?" Oonoki puuttui keskusteluun epäilevän näköisenä. Idea moisesta liittoutumisesta oli ennen kuulumaton, sillä edes kaksi yksittäistä kylää ei ollut koskaan tehnyt näin läheistä yhteistyötä keskenään, kuin miltä Mifunen ehdotus kuulosti, eivät edes Suna ja Konoha, vaikka näiden ninjat toisinaan suorittivat tehtäviä yhteistyössä keskenään.

"Sen päätöksen jättäminen teille kuudelle luultavasti ei tuottaisi minkäänlaista tulosta, sillä näin sivustakatsojana on selvää, että kukaan teistä ei luota toisiinne. Siksi pyydän, että antaisitte minun neutraalien valtioiden edustajana esittää mielipiteeni siitä kuka parhaiten sopisi tähän tehtävään", Mifune ehdotti Oonokin kysymyksen kuullessaan. Kun kukaan ei esittänyt vastalauseita tätä ehdotusta kohtaan, Mifune uskaltautui jatkamaan ja käänsi katseensa kohti Danzoa.

"Tällä hetkellä minun tietojeni mukaan vain Konohalla on jinchuuriki, jonka häntäpetoa ei ole siepattu. Tätä seikkaa on tärkeä hyödyntää, joten ehdotan Hokagen asettamista ninjaliittouman johtajaksi", Mifune esitti mielipiteensä. Ryuu käänsi katseensa kohti Danzoa. Vanha mies vaikutti ulospäin tyyneltä, mutta tämän chakrassa Hebikage kuitenkin vaistosi outoa tyytyväisyyttä, aivan kuin Danzo olisi odottanutkin jotain tämän kaltaista.

 _"Hän yrittää jotain, olen varma siitä"_ , Ryuu ajatteli itsekseen, tietämättä kuitenkaan varmasti mistä oli kyse. Päättäen toistaiseksi pitää epäilyksensä omana tietonaan, Ryuu pysyi vaiti ja käänsi katseensa Raikageen, joka näytti jälleen tyytymättömältä kuulemaansa.

"Hokageko ninjaliittouman johtoon?" Raikage jyrähti.

"Mikäli te kaikki hyväksytte Mifunen ehdotuksen, niin otan mielelläni tämän paikan vastaan", Danzo kommentoi omasta puolestaan, onnistuen kuitenkin kuulostamaan siltä, kuin hänelle olisi ollut yhdentekevää, kuka ninjaliiton johtajaksi lopulta päätyisi.

"Miksi juuri Hokage? Tsunaden olisin ehkä voinut hyväksyä, mutta Danzon kuvahan löytyy sanakirjasta oman edun tavoittelijan kohdalta! Me emme voi päästää häntä liittouman johtoon. Olen varma, että kun liittouman sisällä jaamme tietoja keskenämme, hän päätyisi Akatsukin tuhouduttua käyttämään kaikkea meistä keräämäänsä tietoa meitä muita vastaan", Raikage protestoi haastavaan sävyyn.

"Ketä sinä sitten itse ehdottaisit?" Mifune kysyi tyynesti Raikagen mielipidettä.

"Yksikään Akatsukin jäsenistä, ei ole peräisin minun kylästäni. Liittouman johtajan tulee olla luotettava, joten luonnollisesti minun pitäisi olla johdossa, ei Danzon", Raikage perusteli omaa kantaansa. Tämä sai Ryuulta irtoamaan pienen, huvittuneen hymähdyksen.

"Tuolla logiikalla myös minun pitäisi olla yksi potentiaalisista vaihtoehdoista. Yksikään Akatsukin jäsen ei ole myöskään minun kylästäni. Eipä sillä, että liittouman johtoon edes haluaisin, joten päästän kyllä mielelläni jonkun teistä muista siihen tehtävään. Katson, ettei minulla ole kylliksi kokemusta johtamisesta, jotta kykenisin vielä ohjailemaan ihan noin suuria joukkoja kuin mitä liittouma todennäköisesti tulee pitämään sisällään", Ryuu sanoi, saaden Raikagelta äkäisen mulkaisun osakseen.

"Minä en voi olla samaa mieltä kanssasi Raikage", Mifune sanoi, hieman päätään pudistaen ja osoitti sitten sormellaan kohti kokouspöytää. Raikage näytti hetken verran hämmentyneeltä, ennen kuin tajusi katsoa alaspäin ja huomasi rikkoutuneen pöydän kulman, sekä lukuisat lommot, joita pöydän pintaan oli ilmestynyt, Raikagen tehostettua keskustelun aikana sanojaan iskemällä nyrkkiään pöytään aika ajoin.

"Toki myönnän, että hyvän johtajan tulee olla myös luotettava ja vahva, etenkin silloin kun tarkoitus on saattaa ihmiset tekemään yhteistyötä tällä tavoin. Mutta joku, joka antaa tunteidensa vaikuttaa tekoihinsa kuten te, tuhoaisi liittouman hetkessä samalla tavoin kuin tuon pöydän pinnan", Mifune perusteli päätöstään pidemmälle ja antoi sitten katseensa kiertää muissa huoneessa olijoissa.

"Kazekage taas on liian nuori, ollakseen sopiva vaihtoehto näin vastuulliseen tehtävään. Lisäksi hänellä ei ole vielä kovin paljon vaikutusvaltaa kylien välisissä suhteissa, johtuen siitä, että hänestä on tullut kylänsä johtaja vasta hiljattain. Tsuchikage puolestaan on liian vanha ja siksi on olemassa riski, että hänen terveydentilansa heikkenee yllättävästi, jolloin hän ei olisi kykenevä hoitamaan tehtäviään liittouman johtajana. Lisäksi hän on käyttänyt Akatsukia liian paljon, ollakseen luotettava kuten Raikage on korostanut. Hebikage puolestaan on tuoreena johtajana liian kokematon, aivan kuten Kazekage. Lisäksi on vielä hänen rikollinen taustansa, joka tekee hänestä epäluotettavan. Mitä tulee Mizukageen, hänen kotikylänsä Kirigakuren huhutaan todella olevan Akatsukin syntypaikka, joten on olemassa mahdollisuus, että salaiseksi tarkoitettu informaatio voi vuotaa Akatsukille vakoojien kautta. Emme tiedä miksi Akatsuki on ryhtynyt keräämään häntäpetoja tai mitä he aikovat niillä tehdä, mutta emme voi antaa heidän saada jäljellä olevaa petoa, Kyuubia. Koska Kyuubi kuuluu Konohalle, uskon Hokagen olevan looginen valinta liittouman johtoon", Mifune jatkoi perustelunsa loppuun.

Kaikki Mifunen esittämät huomiot kyllä kuulostivat loogisilta, mutta siitä huolimatta Ryuu ei päässyt eroon tunteesta, että jokin oli vialla. Hän ei edelleenkään ollut varma, mistä se johtui. Jotenkin Mifune vaikutti liian innokkaalta tukemaan juuri Hokagea liittouman johtajana. Ryuu oli jo aikeissa huomauttaa asiasta ja kysyä miksi Mifune itse ei ottaisi johtajan velvollisuuksia harteilleen, kun yllättäen toinen Mein henkivartijoista ilmestyi parvelta aivan naisen vierelle.

"Ao?" Mei sanoi kysyvään sävyyn, haluten tietää miehen syyn tälle äkilliselle keskeytykselle.

"Hokage-herra. Pyydän, että näytätte meille oikean silmänne, joka teillä on noiden siteiden alla", Aoksi kutsuttu henkivartija esitti pyynnön kuuluvalla äänellä. Ryuu ei voinut estää pientä hymyä käymästä kasvoillaan. Vaikutti siltä, että hän ei ollut suinkaan ainoa, joka oli alkanut epäillä Hokagen pelaavan likaista peliä. Kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden kasvot kääntyivät oitis kohti Hokagea, joka kuitenkin näytti edelleen tyyneltä, kuin ei olisi tehnyt mitään väärää.

"Mistä on kysymys?" Oonoki vaati saada tietää, samalla katsellen Danzoa epäluuloisesti.

"Uskon, että varastitte siteiden alla olevan silmänne Uchiha Shisuilta ja sen jälkeen asetitte sen oman silmänne tilalle saadaksenne hänen Sharinganinsa käyttöönne", Ao esitti epäilyksensä ääneen. Tässä vaiheessa kukin muista kageista alkoi nopeasti päästä kärryille sen suhteen, mistä tässä keskeytyksessä oikein oli kyse.

"Uchiha Shisui, yksi Uchiha-klaanin lahjakkaimmista ninjoista Itachin ohella?" Mei kysyi, pitäen nyt katseensa tiiviisti Danzossa.

"Juuri niin. Yksi Shisuin tekniikoista antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden tunkeutua kohteensa mieleen ja manipuloida häntä. Uhrit eivät huomanneet itse lainkaan, että heitä manipuloitiin. Taistelin Shisuin kanssa lukuisia kertoja silloin kun hän oli vielä elossa, joten tunnistan kyllä hänen chakransa värin, kun näen sen", Ao kertoi, mikä antoi muiden kagejen silmissä lisää painoarvoa henkivartijan esittämälle syytökselle.

"Hokage! Älä vain sano, että olet koko tämän keskustelun ajan manipuloinut Mifunea!" Raikage huusi raivoissaan ja nousi kiihtyneenä seisomaan. Ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti kuitenkaan sanoa enempää, lattiasta kokoussalin keskeltä kohosi yllättäen esiin valkoinen, vihreätukkainen mies, Akatsukin jäsen, joka tunnettiin myös nimellä Zetsu.


	4. Uchiha Sasuke

Kutsumattoman vieraan saapuminen sai parvella oleviin henkivartijoihin jälleen eloa. Onimaru oli ensimmäinen, joka ilmestyi Ryuun eteen, miekat valmiina kaikissa kuudessa kädessään. Ishin seurasi vain hieman jäljessä, valmiina tekemään käsimerkkejä. Kaksikon takana myös Ryuu oli noussut seisomaan, valmiina hyökkäämään tulijan kimppuun, mikäli tämä tekisi yhdenkin virheliikkeen.

"Yksi ongelma toisensa jälkeen. Mitä nyt tällä kertaa?" Raikage ärisi huoneen toisella puolella, tämän katsoessa Zetsua, joka virnuili voitonriemuisen näköisenä, katsoessaan ympärillään olevia ninjoja.

"Uchiha Sasuke on päässyt sisään linnakkeeseen. Missähän hän mahtaa piilotella?" Zetsu huusi, mutta lauseen loppu katkesi, Raikagen siirtyessä silmää nopeammin tämän eteen ja tarttuessa lujalla otteella Zetsun kurkusta kiinni.

"Missä Sasuke on?" Raikage vaati saada tietää.

"Ehkäpä annan vihjeen...", Zetsu ehti aloittaa, mutta lause jäi kesken, kun Raikage kiristi otettaan paikalle ilmestyneen rikollisen kaulalla ja lopulta kuului vain rusahdus, kun tunkeilijan niska katkesi Raikagen otteessa.

"Shee", Raikage sanoi toisen henkivartijansa nimen, joka näytti jo tietävän, mitä tältä vaadittiin. Vaaleatukkaisen henkivartijan kohottaessa toisen kätensä käsimerkkiin, Ryuu tajusi tämänkin kykenevän aistimaan chakraa, aivan kuten Ryuu itsekin. Oli selvää, että parhaillaan Shee etsi Sasuken chakraa linnakkeessa olevien samuraiden joukosta.

"Lähettäkää vartijat etsimään Sasukea. Haluan tason 2 hälytystilan koko linnakkeeseen", Mifune ohjeisti omia henkivartijoitaan, joista toinen vetäytyi hieman taaksepäin, ilmoittaakseen tilanteesta rakennuksessa partioiville samuraille korvanappien välityksellä.

"Löysin hänet Raikage-herra", Shee ilmoitti pian. Raikage oli jo aikeissa lähteä Sasukea etsimään, mutta ennen lähtöään, kääntyi vielä hetkeksi kohti Aoa, joka oli paljastanut Hokagen käyttämän silmätekniikan hetkeä aiemmin.

"Sinä. Pidä Hokagea silmällä", Raikage sanoi käskevästi Aolle, joka tyytyi nyökkäämään. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Hokagea ei voisi nyt päästää lähtemään, joten vaikka Raikagella ei varsinaisesti ollut valtaa komennella muiden kylien ninjoja samalla tavoin kuin omiaan, Ao oli silti valmis suostumaan tähän käskyyn.

"Darui, sinä tulet mukaan myös", Raikage sanoi seuraavaksi, samalla kun käveli kokoushuoneen takaseinälle ja löi sitten nyrkkinsä sitä vasten. Seinään romahti miehen mentävä aukko, josta Raikage käveli läpi ja lähti sitten Sheen johdolla juoksemaan seinän toisella puolen kulkevaa käytävää pitkin kohti Sasuken chakraa.

"Anteeksi pöydästä ja seinästä. Olen erittäin pahoillani...", toinen Raikagen henkivartijoista, Daruiksi kutsuttu mies, sanoi Mifunelle vaivautuneen näköisenä, ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti Raikagen ja Sheen perään, kuten oli käsketty.

"Mikä äkkipikainen tapaus. Kumogakuren nulikka ei ole muuttunut yhtään siitä mitä hän oli nuorena. En ymmärrä miten hän on edes edennyt kylänsä kageksi", Oonoki totesi päätään pudistellen, katsoen seinään syntynyttä reikää. Vaikka muut paikalle jääneet kaget eivät tunteneetkaan Raikagea nuoruusvuosiltaan samalla tavoin kuin Oonoki, muutamat silti nyökkäsivät, merkiksi siitä, että olivat samaa mieltä ainakin miehen äkkipikaisuuden suhteen.

"Lähden Raikagen perään. Haluan nähdä, onko sen pennun silmätulehduksesta mihinkään", Onimaru sanoi yllättäen vaimealla äänellä. Ryuu hymähti huvittuneena, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta myöntävästi.

"Katso vain, ettet mene Raikagen tielle. Vaikka oletkin kyvykäs, niin pelkään, että jopa sinä jäisit Raikagelle toiseksi, jos erehdyt hänen ja Sasuken väliin", Ryuu vastasi. Tuskin mies oli saanut sanat suustaan, kun Onimaru oli jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Pian miehen askelten saattoi kuulla etenevän Raikagen tekemän reiän toisella puolen, tämän lähtiessä kumolaisten perään. Onimarun poistuttua Ryuu ja Ishin kuitenkin kiinnittivät huomionsa toiseen Mifunen henkivartijoista, joka käveli lähemmäs kuollutta Zetsua ja kyykistyi sitten varmuuden vuoksi tunnustelemaan tämän pulssia, vaikka lumenvalkoisen miehen kuolema vaikuttikin varmalta.

"Ao-herra. Voitteko varmistaa, että Hokage ei enää yritä manipuloida ketään meistä", Mifune kysyi kohteliaasti Mizukagen vierellä seisovalta henkivartijalta, joka nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Rauhoittukaa. Se ei ole tekniikka, jota pystyisin käyttämään monta kertaa päivässä", Hokage sanoi, koettaen parhaansa mukaan kuulostaa siltä, kuin ei olisi todella kyennyt enää tekemään mitään nyt kun oli jäänyt kiinni.

"Ja meidän pitäisi luottaa sinun sanaasi?" Ao kysyi haastavasti. Aon toisen silmän ympärillä verisuonet näkyivät hieman ihon läpi, tämän käyttäessä omaa silmätekniikkaansa Hokagen tarkkailuun ja vaikka silmä itsessään oli peitetty jonkinlaisella silmälapulla, oli selvää, että Aon oli jotenkin onnistunut saada itselleen Byakugan. Verilinja, jota normaalisti käyttivät vain Konohan Hyuga-klaanin jäsenet.

"En olisi uskonut, että Byakugan on päätynyt ulkopuolisten käsiin", Danzo vaihtoi kuitenkin aihetta ja viittasi kädellään Aon peitettyä silmää kohti. Ryuu ei puuttunut keskusteluun mitenkään, vaan seurasi edessään käytävää sananvaihtoa lähinnä huvittuneena, jossain määrin jopa tyytyväisenä. Hän oli olettanut olevansa se, johon luotettaisiin vähiten tässä huoneessa, mutta kiitos Danzon tempauksen, Hokage vaikutti vieneen epäluotettavimman kagen paikan kirkkaasti.

"Niin, mikä harmi. En epäile hetkeäkään, että suunnittelet jo, miten tapat minut ja tuhoat silmän", Ao vastasi Danzon sanoihin.

"Mikäli todella suunnittelet jotain sellaista, joudun asettumaan sinua vastaan Hokage. En pelkästään alaiseni turvallisuuden vuoksi, vaan myös siksi, että tekniikkasi saattaa liittyä siihen, miten neljättä Mizukagea manipuloitiin aikanaan. Kenties hänen tekojensa taustalla ei toiminutkaan Akatsuki vaan Konoha?", Mizukage lisäsi, silmät kapeina viiruina, kun tämä silmäili miestä epäluuloisesti.

"Palatakseni varsinaiseen aiheeseen... Hokage, tiedät hyvin, että tuon kaltaiset tekniikat ovat kokouksen aikana kiellettyjä tässä huoneessa ja nyt olet menettänyt kaikkien luottamuksen. Vaikka et olisikaan turvautunut noin likaisiin keinoihin, olisin silti saattanut valita sinut ninjaliiton johtoon", Mifune sanoi paheksuvasti.

"Olisit voinut? Se ei yksinkertaisesti ole hyväksyttävä vaihtoehto vaan minun oli oltava varma. Olen valmistautunut käyttämään mitä tahansa keinoja suojellakseni tätä maailmaa kuten me sen tunnemme. Aioin yhdistää voimamme ja usean erillisen kylän sijaan meillä olisi ollut yksi yhtenäinen armeija. Se ei kuitenkaan olisi onnistunut pelkästään puhumalla, sillä mikään ei muutu, jos me toimimme liian hitaasti. Akatsuki on vakava uhka, joka on tuhottava niin pian kuin mahdollista", Danzo sanoi vakavasti. Mies vaikutti olevan vakuuttunut siitä, että ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Ja jokaisen heistä oli toki myönnettävä, että ajatus ninjaliittoumasta oli hyvä, vaikka Danzon keino sen aikaansaamiseksi olikin ollut väärä.

"Toimiminen välittämättä lainkaan siitä, mikä on oikein... Minun on vaikea hyväksyä moista nykyisin", Gaara totesi rauhallisesti. Vaikka nuori mies ei sanonut sitä suoraan, sanoihin tuntui sisältyvän uhkaus siitä, että Sunagakure saattaisi vähentää tulevaisuudessa yhteistyötään Konohan kanssa, mikäli Danzo todella päättäisi jatkaa valitsemallaan linjalla.

"Pojaksi, joka on jo noin nuorena valittu oman kylänsä johtoon, puhut melko naiivisti noin vaikeista asioista", Oonoki huomautti huvittuneen näköisenä. Gaaran toisena henkivartijana toimiva, Kankuroksi kutsuttu mies, avasi suunsa ja astui hieman eteenpäin, kuin kehottaakseen Tsuchikagea pitämään suunsa kiinni ja osoittamaan hieman enemmän kunnioitusta Kazekagelle, mutta ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan, kun Oonoki jo jatkoi.

"Kun nyt kokouksemme keskeytyi tällä tavalla, niin nyt sinulla on tilaisuus kysyä ihan mitä tahansa haluat poika. Me kokeneemmat neuvomme kyllä oikein mielellämme", Oonoki virnuili salaamatta lainkaan sitä, että piti Gaaraa vielä käytännössä lapsena, verrattuna muihin kageihin, jopa Ryuu mukaan luettuna.

"Siinä tapauksessa kysyn yhden asian. Milloin sinä oikein hylkäsit itsesi ja unelmasi?" Gaara kysyi. Sanat saivat Ryuun hymähtämään ja Mizukagen puolestaan hymyilemään huvittuneesti, sillä kysymys tuntui osuvan naulan kantaan. Ennen kaikkea Oonokin itsensä kasvoille levinnyt ilme oli kuitenkin näkemisen arvoinen, tämän mennessä täysin sanattomaksi. Gaaran kysymys saattoi aluksi vaikuttaa oudolta, mutta hetken miettimällä sen merkitys kuitenkin tuli selväksi. Jokainen heistä halusi oman kylänsä parasta ja useimmille ihmisille se tarkoitti, jos ei nyt maailmanrauhaa, niin ainakin niin rauhallista elämää kuin vain mahdollista. Ajan myötä niin Oonoki kuin Danzokin olivat kuitenkin hylänneet nuo ideat rauhasta ja sen sijaan, että olisivat pyrkineet tekemään ikuisesta rauhasta todellisuutta, nämä olivat ottaneet mallia edeltäjistään ja ratkaisseet valtioiden väliset konfliktit sotimalla ja juonittelemalla, saadakseen milloin rahaa, milloin maapinta-alaa, milloin taas jotain muuta minkä uskoivat hyödyttävät oman kotikylänsä asukkaita.

"Mitä haluat meidän tekevän Gaara? Teimme yhteistyötä Konohan kanssa aiemmin yrittäessämme palauttaa Sasuken takaisin kyläänsä, mutta kaikesta päätellen hän on nyt liittynyt Akatsukiin?" Gaaran takana seisova Temari kysyi, tarkoittaen mitä ilmeisimmin sitä, menisivätkö he Raikagen seurueen ja Onimarun perässä Sasuken luokse vai jäisivätkö kokoussaliin odottamaan mitä tapahtuisi.

"Me menemme paikalle myös", Gaara vastasi, samalla kun nousi ylös paikaltaan ja poistui sitten henkivartijat perässään Raikagen aikaansaaman reiän kautta. Myös Oonokin vieressä toinen tämän vartijoista, alkoi puhua vanhalle miehelle vaimeasti, ennen kuin riensi kaikkien muiden perään. Kaikesta päätellen Sasuke tulisi saamaan vastaansa melkoisen vastuksen, mikäli kaikki huoneesta lähteneet hyökkäisivät tämän kimppuun yhtä aikaa. Ryuu saattoi vain kuvitella millainen taistelu rakennuksen alemmissa kerroksissa olisi kohta käynnissä, sillä hän saattoi heikosti aistia Sasuken chakran tulevan sieltä.

"Danzo-herra, pitäisikö meidänkin mennä? Tämä voi olla ainoa tilaisuutemme palauttaa Sasuken Sharingan kylään", toinen Danzon henkivartijoista kysyi vaimeasti. Ennen kuin vanha mies ehti kuitenkaan vastata, Ao puuttui keskusteluun ja astui pari askelta lähemmäs Hokagea ja tämän vierelle jääneitä henkivartijoita.

"Te Konohan ninjat pysytte siinä missä olettekin, aivan kuten Raikage käski", Ao sanoi käskevään sävyyn. Danzon henkivartijat olivat jo tavoittelemassa aseitaan, mutta ennen kuin ninjat ehtivät aloittaa taistelua keskenään, Danzo kohotti kätensä merkiksi siitä, että halusi vartijoidensa rentoutuvan ja pysyvän huoneessa.

"Fuu, Torune. Me pelaamme sääntöjen mukaan tällä erää", Danzo sanoi rauhallisesti. Toisen vartijan kasvoilta näki, ettei tämä pitänyt Danzon päätöksestä, mutta yhtä kaikki tämä kuitenkin päästi kätensä irti selässään roikkuvan lyhyen miekan kahvasta ja perääntyi sitten Danzosta katsoen hieman takavasemmalle. Jokainen paikalle jääneistä, piti kuitenkin seuruetta tarkoin silmällä, siltä varalta, että nämä päättäisivät yrittää jotakin.

* * *

Sillä välin, kun kokoushuoneeseen jääneet, jäivät pitämään Danzoa silmällä, Raikage henkivartijoineen oli jo päässyt kauas edelle, mutta se ei ollut Onimarulle ongelma. Hän ei ehkä ollut syntyjään sensori kuten Ryuu ja toinen Raikagen henkivartijoista, mutta hän oli harjoittanut omia kykyjään siinä määrin, että kykeni summittaisesti aistimaan Raikagen chakran ja mihin suuntaan itse mennä, jos tahtoi päästä tämän perässä Sasuken luokse.

Lopulta kuusikätinen miekkamies päätyi pitkään käytävään, jonka kautta samurait olivat ohjanneet heidät kokoushuoneeseen alun perin. Kaukana käytävän keskivaiheilla, hän näki Raikagen pysähtyvän ja iskevän nyrkillään reiän lattiaan, sillä seurauksella, että ilmaan kohosi sakea pölypilvi, joka peitti Raikagen henkivartijoineen hetkeksi näkyvistä. Onimarulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin pysähtyä hetkeksi, sillä lyönnin seurauksena lattia hänen jalkojensa alla tärähti sellaisella voimalla, että olisi voinut luulla sen romahtavan kokonaan. Savupilven lopulta hälvetessä, hän näki Raikagen seurueineen kadonneen, mitä ilmeisimmin alapuolella olevaan huoneeseen.

Aikomatta jäädä enempää jälkeen, Onimaru juoksi lattiassa olevan reiän luokse ja hyppäsi sitten sen kautta muiden perässä alapuolella olevaan korkeaan saliin, jonka kattoa kannattelivat valtavan kokoiset kivipylväät. Laskeutuessaan hallitusti Raikagen ja tämän seurueen taakse, hän pisti merkille, että nämä olivat onnistuneet laskeutumaan aivan alapuolella olleen Sasuken eteen. Onimarun arvion mukaan poika oli hädin tuskin kuudentoista ja ainoastaan tästä lähtevä voimakas aura paljasti, että nuoresta iästään huolimatta, tämä saattoi hyvinkin olla saman tasoinen kuin kokoukseen valitut henkivartijat. Kauempana salin reunoilla oli useita samuraita, jotka olivat ilmeisesti olleet aikeissa pysäyttää Sasuken itse, mutta Raikagen tultua paikalle, nämä olivat viisaasti ottaneet etäisyyttä ja siirtyneet vain huoneen seinustoilla oleville oviaukoille, estääkseen Sasukea pakenemasta niiden kautta.

Sasuken vierellä seisoi vielä nuoremman näköinen, oranssit hiukset omaava poika, joka näytti tehneen jo jonkinlaisen muodonmuutoksen, sillä tämän kyynärvarresta näytti kasvavan ikään kuin kirvestä muistuttava terä. Tekniikka muistutti hyvin paljon Iwan luutekniikoita, mutta tämä uloke ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan luuta vaan jotain muuta. Rustoa kenties?

Nähdessään Sasuken, Raikage aktivoi oman tekniikkansa vain silmänräpäyksessä. Raikagen ympärille näytti leviävän jonkinlainen paljaalla silmällä näkyvä sähkövirta, jonka huomasi helposti pienistä ilmaan iskevistä sähköiskuista. Vaikka Onimaru ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt Raikagen tekniikkaa käytännössä, hän oli kuitenkin kuullut tarinoita Raikagen hirviömäisestä nopeudesta, jonka tämä kykeni suuresta koostaan huolimatta saavuttamaan juuri sähkötekniikoiden avulla.

"Käskikö Ryuu sinut auttamaan Sasukea? Vai tulitko muuten vain aiheuttamaan harmia?" Shee kysyi Onimarulta tämän huomatessaan. Äänestä kuului, että vaikka Ryuun perustama kylä ja sen asukkaat oli luvattu jättää rauhaan, ainakaan Shee ei siitä huolimatta luottanut Ryuuhun ja tämän alaisiin yhtään sen enempää kuin ennen kokoustakaan. Lisäksi kysymyksestä kävi selväksi, että koska Sasuke ja Ryuu olivat molemmat olleet aikanaan Orochimarun palveluksessa, Shee epäili Ryuun haluavan auttaa Sasuken pulasta.

"Ei, haluan vain katsella. Mutta kun epäonnistutte hänen vangitsemisessaan, voin kyllä liittyä mukaan ja näyttää kuinka se kuuluu tehdä… jos pyydätte kauniisti", Onimaru vastasi ilkikurinen virne kasvoillaan, kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan Sheen kysymykseen sisältyvää piikittelyä. Enempää ninjat eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet sanailla keskenään, sillä tuskin Onimaru oli saanut sanat suustaan, kun Sasuke aktivoi Sharinganinsa ja syöksyi kohti eteensä asettuneita ninjoja.

"Sasuke! Älä hyökkää yksin!" tämän vierellä seissyt nuorempi poika huusi, mutta Sasuke ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan vaan juostessaan kiskaisi vyöllään roikkuvan katanan esille ja muodosti sen ympärille samankaltaisen sähkökerroksen kuin Raikagen ympärillä. Tämä sähkötekniikka ei kuitenkaan ollut liikkeiden nopeuttamista varten, vaan Onimaru huomasi heti, että tekniikka oli luonteeltaan enemmän lävistävä ja lisäisi miekan aiheuttamaa vahinkoa. Parhaimmillaan tuo sähköterä miekan ympärillä luultavasti leikkaisi uhriaan, jopa siinä tapauksessa, että vastustaja onnistuisi väistämään miekan terän.

Päästessään kyllin lähelle, Sasuke hyppäsi ilmaan ja iski miekallaan kohti Raikagen päätä kuin halkaistakseen miehen kahtia kokonaan. Ennen kuin tekniikka ehti kuitenkaan osua, Raikagen toisella puolen seissyt Darui, teki käsimerkit ja puhalsi suustaan nopeasti laajenevan vesiaallon, joka iskeytyi vasten Sasukea, pysäyttäen tämän etenemisen. Vastahyökkäys ei kuitenkaan jäänyt tähän vaan Darui jatkoi tekniikkaansa tekemällä uudet käsimerkit ja lisäsi veteen myös sähköä, sillä seurauksella, että tekniikoiden yhteisvaikutuksesta Sasuke sai sähköiskun lentäessään aallon mukana kauemmas. Vielä maahan laskeuduttuaankin, Sasuke liukui pitkän matkaa lattiaa pitkin taaksepäin, kunnes pysähtyi oranssihiuksisen toverinsa viereen.

Iskujenvaihtoa seuraavan lyhyen, muutaman sekunnin tauon aikana, Raikage sanoi vaimeasti muutaman sanan henkivartijoilleen, ennen kuin kohdisti huomionsa takaisin Sasukeen. Shee alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä, mutta ainoa asia joka käsimerkkien jälkeen tapahtui, oli se, että Sasuke ja tämän seurana oleva poika kohottivat kätensä suojaamaan silmiään, melkein kuin kirkkaan valon sokaisemana.

"Ehkä teillä sittenkin on paremmat mahdollisuudet kuin ajattelin. Pojalla on Sharingan eikä edes osaa kääntää genjutsua takaisin teitä vastaan", Onimaru naurahti pilkallisesti, seuratessaan kuinka Raikage ja Darui käyttivät tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja syöksyivät aivan Sasuken ja tämän ystävän viereen. Daruin iskiessä kädessään olevalla miekalla kohti oranssihiuksista poikaa, Raikage puolestaan löi ylhäältä päin tulevan nyrkiniskun kohti Sasukea. Oranssihiuksinen kuitenkin torjui Daruin iskun käsivarressaan edelleen olevalla terällä, kärsimättä minkäänlaista vahinkoa. Toisin kuin Onimaru oli aluksi arvellut, terä vaikutti lähestulkoon yhtä kestävältä kuin Iwan luut, vaikka ei selkeästi ollutkaan samaa materiaalia.

Mitä tuli Sasukeen, Raikagen isku ei kuitenkaan osunut maaliinsa, sillä viime hetkellä nuoren miehen eteen ilmestyi valkotukkainen mies, joka torjui Raikagen nyrkiniskun lähes itsensä pituisella miekalla, jonka Onimaru tunnisti hetkessä. Kyseessä oli yksi miekoista, jotka alun perin olivat kuuluneet Kirigakuren seitsemälle miekkamiehelle, Kubikiribocho, jonka sanottiin pystyvän korjaamaan itsensä saadessaan rautaa uhriensa verestä.

Mielenkiinnolla Onimaru seurasi, kuinka legendaarisena pidettyyn aseeseen syntyi vähitellen kasvava halkeama Raikagen iskun voimasta. Lopulta terä katkesi kahteen osaan. Irtonainen puolisko lennähti hallitsemattomasti ilmaan ja laskeutui lopulta Raikagen taakse, missä se upposi osittain lattiaan.

"Shee, tarkista ettei heitä ole enempää", Daruin ääni kantautui taistelun äänien ylitse, tämän ottaessa hieman etäisyyttä oranssitukkaiseen poikaan.

"Olin aistivinani yhden lisää, mutta hän onnistui piilottamaan läsnäolonsa", Shee huusi vastaukseksi, pysytellen kuitenkin taempana sen sijaan, että olisi rynnännyt Daruin ja Raikagen tavoin lähitaisteluun.

Enempään keskusteluun taistelijoilla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa, sillä Daruin edessä oleva oranssihiuksinen poika alkoi tehdä jonkinlaista muodonmuutosta. Vasta tässä kohtaa Onimaru tajusi, missä oli nähnyt tuon kaltaisen kyvyn aiemmin. Tekniikka, jota poika käytti, muistutti hyvin suuresti kirottua sinettiä, jonka sekä Orochimaru että Ryuu kykenivät antamaan. Pojan iho näytti hetken verran hehkuvan samaan tapaan kuin aina hänenkin aktivoidessaan Ryuulta saamansa sinetin toisen tason. Silti tässä tekniikassa oli eroa siihen, miten Ryuun ja Orochimarun sinetit toimivat, sillä pojan aktivoitua tekniikkansa kokonaan, oli aivan kuin tämän persoonallisuus olisi muuttunut täysin. Hetki sitten poika vaikutti toimineen vielä melko harkitsevasti, kuten kuka tahansa kunnon shinobi, mutta nyt tämä alkoi kuitenkin nauraa mielipuolisesti ja kasvatti selkäänsä jonkinlaiset suuttimen näköiset ulokkeet, joista alkoi syöksyä ulos silmin havaittavaa chakraa, kun poika valmistautui hyökkäämään.

"Tänne vain! Tapan teidät kaikki! Kuka on ensimmäinen?!" poika huusi innoissaan ja puristi samalla käsiään nyrkkiin kuin valmiina iskemään ne jonkun läpi mahdollisimman pian.

"Aivan kuin sinusta olisi edes vastusta", Raikage ärisi ja syöksyi silmää nopeammin pojan eteen, minkä jälkeen iski tämän vasten huoneen seinää sellaisella voimalla, että kivensiruja ja laastinpalasia lensi pitkin huonetta. Hyökkäyksen nostattaman tomun läpi Onimaru saattoi nähdä pojan selvinneen hyökkäyksestä suojaamalla itseään jonkinlaisella kilvellä, jonka oli kasvattanut toisessa käsivarressaan olleen terän tilalle. Tästä kyvystä olisi todella paikallaan raportoida tilaisuuden tullen Ryuulle. Sikäli kuin hän tiesi, muutamat Ryuun muista alaisista kykenivät kyllä tekemään osittaisen muodonmuutoksen, mutta kukaan heistä ei kyennyt hallitsemaan miten tai mihin halusi sinetin aiheuttamat muutokset kehossaan.

Onimarun mietteet keskeytyivät tämän kiinnittäessä seuraavaksi huomionsa Daruin kanssa kamppailevaan valkotukkaiseen mieheen, jonka onnistui potkaista Darui kauemmas itsestään ja syöksyä sitten kohti Sheetä, sillä välin kun Raikagen huomio oli oranssitukkaisessa pojassa. Luultavasti valkotukkaisen tavoitteena oli iskeä helpolta maalilta näyttävää Sheetä katkenneen miekkansa tyngällä, saadakseen sen korjaamaan itseään, mutta ennen kuin valkotukkainen ehti saada osumaa perille, Onimaru oli kutsunut käsiinsä tehdyistä sineteistä kaksi miekkaa ulos ja siirtyi silmää nopeammin iskun tielle, niin että saattoi torjua Kubikiribochon terän omilla miekoillaan. Terien iskeytyessä toisiaan vasten, Onimaru ei kyennyt estämään naurahdusta, kun näki legendaarisena pidetystä miekasta irtoavan jälleen yhden palasen, joka lensi hänestä katsoen vasemmalle ja tippui lopulta vaimean kilahduksen saattelemana maahan.

"Sinuna harkitsisin paremman miekan hankkimista. Tuolla paperiveitsellä et saisi edes kärpästä hengiltä", Onimaru pilkkasi vastustajansa miekkavalintaa. Onimarun takana Shee otti miekkamiehiin etäisyyttä, välttyäkseen joutumasta uudelleen iskuetäisyydelle. Mies selkeästi oli enemmän taustatuki kuin varsinainen taistelija.

"Et tiedä mistä puhut", valkotukkainen mies sanoi hammasta purren, samalla kun yritti iskeä Onimarun taaksepäin, vasten tämän takana edelleen olevaa Sheetä. Sanat saivat Onimarun päästämään huvittuneelta kuulostavan naurahduksen.

"Parhainkin miekka on hyödytön, jos ninja ei tiedä kuinka käyttää sitä. Ja ikävä kyllä on selvää, että tämä miekka olisi hyödyllisempi kenen tahansa muun käsissä", Onimaru vastasi, pilkallinen virnistys kasvoillaan. Kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi mies kutsui esiin kolmannen miekan, jolla yritti sivaltaa vastustajansa kaulaa kohti, mutta tämän onnistui viime hetkellä välttää osuma ottamalla häneen etäisyyttä. Valkotukkainen mies ei kuitenkaan Onimarun sanoista huolimatta ollut aikeissa luovuttaa, sillä selvittyään täpärästi hyökkäyksestä, tämä astui taas yhden askeleen verran lähemmäs ja heilautti miekkansa kohti Onimaru kylkeä. Onimaru torjui iskun kuitenkin helposti vain yhdellä miekalla, huolimatta siitä, että valkotukkainen näytti ohjaavan chakraansa miekan terään vahvistaakseen hyökkäystään.

"Onko tuo todella parasta mihin pystyt?" Onimaru kysyi. Ennen kuin valkotukkainen mies ehti vastata, Onimaru oli kuitenkin kohottanut toisen jalkansa ja potkaisi miehen rajusti poispäin itsestään. Tämä lensi iskun voimasta hallitsemattomasti taaksepäin ja pysähtyi vasta osuessaan yhteen huoneessa olevista pylväistä. Mies nousi nopeasti takaisin jaloilleen, aikeissa käydä Onimarun kimppuun, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti käydä uuteen hyökkäykseen, Darui ilmestyi tämän eteen ja pakotti valkotukkaisen miehen keskittymään itseensä.

Sillä välin Raikagen oli onnistunut takoa nyrkkiään nuoren pojan kasvattamaa kilpeä vasten siinä määrin, että oli onnistunut iskemään kätensä kilvestä läpi ja lyömään oranssitukkaisen pojan tajuttomaksi. Kiinnittämättä enää mitään huomiota tajuttomana lattialle valuvaan poikaan, Raikage käänsi seuraavaksi katseensa taas Sasukeen, joka taisteluun liittymisen sijaan, oli pysytellyt taustalla ja seurannut Sharinganinsa avulla vihollisten liikkeitä, mitä ilmeisimmin analysoidakseen näiden tekniikoita ja muodostaakseen parhaan mahdollisen taistelusuunnitelman.

"Jos ajattelit luottaa pelkästään silmiisi, niin mietipä uudestaan!" Raikage huusi. Ennen kuin isokokoinen mies ehti kuitenkaan käydä hyökkäykseen Sasukea kohti, tajuttomalta näyttänyt oranssitukkainen poika nousi takaisin jaloilleen.

"Kuole!" poika huusi mielipuolisesti, samalla kun muokkasi kehoaan seuraavaan hyökkäykseen sopivammaksi. Tällä kertaa pojan selässä olevat suuttimet kasvoivat entistä suuremmiksi ja kaartuivat lopulta esiin tämän selän takaa, osoittaen suoraan kohti yllättyneen näköistä Raikagea. Nopeasti ja ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta, suuttimien suihin alkoi muodostua useita eri kokoisia chakrasta koostuvia ammuksia, jotka poika laukaisi päin Raikagea. Hyökkäys sai aikaan huonetta vavisuttavan räjähdyksen ja osa pojan ampumista chakra-ammuksista lensi jopa Onimarun suuntaan, minkä vuoksi hänen oli pakko perääntyä hieman taaksepäin, välttyäkseen räjähdyksen pahimmalta voimalta.

Räjähdyksen äänen laantuessa, Onimaru huomasi seuraavaksi, että Sasuke näytti katsovan hänen suuntaansa. Seuratessaan kuitenkin pojan katsetta, hän tajusi tämän katsovan hänen sijaansa Sheetä, joka oli seisonut hänestä katsoen takavasemmalla ja oli nyt vajonnut polvilleen ilman mitään näkyvää syytä. Oli helppo päätellä, että Sasuke oli käyttänyt silmiään luodakseen miehen mieleen jonkinlaisen genjutsun, jonka avulla saattaa tämä tajuttomaksi.

"Amatööri...", Onimaru tuhahti ja vilkaisi sitten jälleen muita taistelijoita. Koska kaikki muut näyttivät olevan kiinni kukin omassa taistelussaan, Onimaru sinetöi lopulta käsissään olevat miekat takaisin sinetteihinsä ja käveli Sheen viereen. Päästessään kosketusetäisyydelle, Onimaru potkaisi genjutsun vallassa olevaa miestä rajusti kylkeen, mikä sai tämän kaatumaan henkeään haukkoen maahan. Huolimatta siitä, että oli päässyt irti genjutsusta, Sheen ilmeessä näkyi kaikkea muuta kuin kiitollisuutta, johtuen luultavasti rajusta herätyksestä, jonka Onimaru oli tarjonnut sen sijaan, että olisi vain purkanut genjutsun siihen tarkoitetulla tekniikalla, kuten kuka tahansa muu olisi tehnyt.

"Ei kestä kiittää poika. Kuka tahansa olisi tehnyt samoin", Onimaru sanoi vähättelevään sävyyn ja taputti Sheetä päälaelle, kuin olisi puhunut pikkulapselle, ennen kuin siirtyi miehen vihaisesta katseesta välittämättä, nojailemaan lähellä olevaa pylvästä vasten ja jatkoi taistelun seuraamista.

Kääntäessään katseensa takaisin taistelun suuntaan Onimaru pisti merkille, että muodonmuuttaja näytti olevan jo valmiina hyökkäämään seuraavan uhrinsa kimppuun. Raikagea puolestaan ei näkynyt missään, mutta yllättäen mies kuitenkin ilmestyi pojan viereen kuin tyhjästä ja iski kyynärpäänsä mielipuolisesti huutavan pojan kylkeen, sillä seurauksella, että tämä lensi rajun näköisesti kohti huoneen sivulla olevaa toista seinää, minne tämä lopulta jäi aloilleen. Ei ollut vaikea päätellä, että Raikage oli pelastunut aiemmalta räjähdykseltä hirviömäisen nopeutensa voimin.

Raikagen huomion ollessa vielä seinälle lentäneessä pojassa, Sasuke päätti viimein liittyä kunnolla taisteluun ja hyökkäsi kohti Raikagea. Uchihan katanan terä hehkui sinisenä siihen kerätyn sähköchakran voimasta ja näytti lähes varmalta, että tällä kertaa Sasuke saisi osuman perille ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehtisi estää. Miekan kuitenkin osuessa Raikagea ympäröivään sähkövirtaan, se pysähtyi kuin seinään, kykenemättä leikkaamaan tietään Raikagen oman tekniikan läpi. Lopulta Raikagen lisätessä entisestään voimaa tekniikkaansa, Sasuken kädessä oleva katana irtosi tämän otteesta ja lensi hallitsemattomasti jonnekin kauas pojan taakse. Ilman asettaan Sasuken oli pakko perääntyä, mutta samalla poika teki jo käsimerkkejä. Sasuken lopulta laskeutuessa lattialle vähän matkan päähän Raikagesta, tämän toisen käden ympärille muodostui hyvin saman kaltainen sähkövirta kuin Raikagella itsellään, mutta jopa tästä Onimaru kykeni näkemään jälleen eron näiden kahden tekniikan välillä. Sasuken tekniikka oli jälleen tarkoitettu lävistämään, siinä missä Raikagen oman tarkoitus oli nopeuttaa käyttäjänsä liikkeitä.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Sasuke ja Raikage lähtivät syöksymään toisiaan kohti. Viime hetkellä, juuri kun näytti siltä, että Raikagen nyrkki olisi osunut päin Sasuken kasvoja, poika kyykistyi hieman alemmas, välttäen iskun vain hiuksenhienosti. Ilman Sharingania, jonka avulla saattoi nähdä vastustajan jokaisen, pienenkin liikahduksen kuin hidastettuna, Sasuke tuskin olisi onnistunut väistämään iskua lainkaan. Tällä kertaa Sasuken hyökkäys osui maaliinsa, suoraan keskelle Raikagen keskivartaloon. Sasuken kasvoille levisi yllättynyt ilme, kun hyökkäys ei mennytkään Raikagen läpi, kuten ilmeisesti oli ollut tarkoitus. Sen sijaan sähköhyökkäys viilsi vain pienen haavan keskelle Raikagen rintakehää.

Ennen kuin Sasuke ehti perääntyä pois iskuetäisyydeltä, Raikage puolestaan tarttui molemmilla käsillään Sasuken vyötärölle sidottuun, varustevyön virkaa toimittavaan paksuun köydenpätkään. Hetkeä myöhemmin tämä jo nosti Uchihan korkealle ilmaan, kiepautti ylösalaisin ja paiskasi Sasuken sitten pää edellä kohti kivistä lattiaa, voimalla, joka sai huoneen lattiaan aikaan pienen kraatterin, kuin paikalla olisi räjäytetty paketillinen räjähdelappuja. Normaalisti kukaan ei olisi voinut selvitä Raikagen hyökkäyksestä vammoitta, mutta Sasuken oli kuitenkin onnistunut luoda ympärilleen jonkinlaisia luita, jotka vaikuttivat suojanneen tätä pahimmilta kolhuilta. Tai jos tarkkoja oltiin, kyse ei ollut oikeista luista, kuten Iwan omat aikanaan. Nämä luut näyttivät hieman läpinäkyviltä ja näyttivät koostuvan violetista chakrasta, joka vain oli ottanut luiden muodon.

Raikage murahti raivoissaan ja tämä pyrki lyömään maassa selällään makaavaa Sasukea uudelleen. Iskulla ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan mitään vaikutusta vaan sen sijaan Sasuke näytti pyrkivän vahvistamaan suojaustekniikkaansa, sillä pian kylkiluita muistuttavan suojan viereen alkoi kasvaa myös luiset käsivarret, suojan alkaessa vähitellen ottaa jonkinlaista ihmismäistä muotoa itselleen. Lopulta tälle humanoidimaiselle hahmolle kasvoivat myös kädet, joita Sasuke näytti kykenevän ohjaamaan. Sasuken ohjaamina, nämä chakrasta koostuvat kädet ottivat tukea maan pinnasta ja sinkosivat Sasuken ilmaan, niin että tämä saattoi ottaa etäisyyttä ja laskeutua takaisin maahan hieman kauempana Raikagesta.

Onimaru ehti olla jo varma, että Sasuke päästäisi seuraavaksi oudon suojaustekniikkansa purkautumaan, sillä vaikka hän ei ollutkaan asiantuntija, hän uskalsi olla varma siitä, että tuo tekniikka kulutti varmasti paljon chakraa. Onimarun oletus osoittautui kuitenkin vääräksi, sillä pian Sasuken silmissä näkyvä, Sharinganille ominainen kuvio näytti muuttuvan. Onimaru aavisti jonkin uuden tekniikan olevan tulossa ja kaikesta päätellen niin aavisti myös Raikage, joka lähti nopeasti liikkeelle. Käyttäen huoneessa olevia pylväitä näköesteenä, mies näytti pyrkivän pysymään poissa Sasuken näkökentästä. Tämä päätös osoittautui oikeaksi, sillä hetkeä myöhemmin yksi pylväistä näytti syttyvän tuleen, mutta tämä ei ollut mitään normaalia tulta. Siinä missä tavallinen tuli oli väriltään enemmän sekoitus keltaista, oranssia ja jopa punaista, nämä liekit olivat täysin mustia. Tämän oli pakko olla Amaterasu, Uchiha Itachin aikanaan käyttämä tekniikka, jolla kykeni sytyttämään uhrin tuleen, mikäli tämä vain oli tekniikan käyttäjän näkökentässä. Eivätkä nämä liekit sammuisi tavallisen tulen tapaan vain vedellä, vaan ne olisi sinetöitävä pois, mikäli liekeistä tahtoi päästä eroon.

Pian Raikage ilmestyi jälleen näkyviin Sasuken takana, aikomuksenaan lyödä tätä kämmensyrjällä ohimoon, mutta joutui kuitenkin pysäyttämään iskunsa viime hetkellä, kun Sasuke sytytti lisää mustia liekkejä ja ohjasi ne nyt ympärillään edelleen olevien chakraluiden päälle. Epäröityään hetken iskeäkö tulen läpi vai ei, Raikagen näytti lopulta tekevän jonkinlaisen päätöksen siitä, mitä tehdä tämän läpäisemättömältä vaikuttavan suojauksen suhteen.

"Älä aliarvioi minua pentu!" Raikage huusi ja löi sitten liekeistä välittämättä kätensä kohti Sasukea. Nuoremman miehen ympärillä olevat chakraluut murtuivat iskun voimasta välittömästi ja Sasuke paiskautui maahan. Tällä kertaa Sasuke ei selvinnyt vahingoittumattomana, sillä paikaltaan Onimaru saattoi kuulla tämän yskivän, kuin olisi menettänyt hetkellisesti kaiken ilman keuhkoistaan. Raikage ei kuitenkaan jättänyt hyökkäystään tähän vaan hyppäsi ilmaan ja laskeutuessaan ojensi toisen jalkansa suoraksi, potkaistakseen kirvespotkulla polvilleen vajonneen vastustajansa selkää. Juuri kun näytti siltä, että myös Raikagen jalka syttyisi käden tavoin tuleen Sasuken ympärillä edelleen olevien liekkien vuoksi, jostain huoneen sivulta syöksyi yllättäen valtava määrä hiekkaa kaksikon väliin, suojaavaksi kerrokseksi Raikagen jalan eteen. Kazekage oli liittynyt mukaan taisteluun.

Hetkeksi niin, Raikagen, Sasuken kuin Onimarunkin huomio kääntyi Gaaraan ja taistelu vaikutti taukoavan hetkeksi. Lopulta Raikage tuhahti ja ponnisti edessään olevasta hiekasta vauhtia, niin että saattoi ottaa etäisyyttä Sasukeen.

"Kazekage? Miksi sekaannut tähän? Vastauksestasi riippuu, pidänkö sinuakin vihollisena vai en", Raikage vaati saada tietää selityksen keskeytykselle.

"Jos olisit jatkanut hyökkäystä, myös jalkasi olisi syttynyt tuleen kätesi lisäksi", Gaara vastasi lyhyesti, samalla kun ohjasi hallinnassaan olevan hiekan vetäytymään takaisin selässään roikkuvaan, isoon saviruukkuun, jossa yleensä kantoi hiekkaa mukanaan.

"Lisäksi haluan puhua Sasuken kanssa", nuori mies jatkoi ja katsoi ilmeettömänä Uchihaa, joka Raikagen iskun jäljiltä näytti pahoin loukkaantuneelta ja väsyneeltä. Jopa tämän ympärillä olleet chakraluut ja niiden päällä palaneet mustat liekit, näyttivät hälvenevän pojan ympäriltä, kun tämän voimat eivät enää riittäneet pitämään tekniikkaa yllä pidempään.

Vastaukseksi Gaaran sanoihin, Raikage päästi vaimean, vihaiselta kuulostavan murahduksen, ennen kuin vastahakoisesti päästi liikkeitään nopeuttaneen sähkötekniikkansa raukeamaan. Pian tämän oikean käden ympärille kuitenkin kerääntyi terävältä näyttävä kerros sähköchakraa ja hetken vaikutti siltä, että Raikage oli aikeissa viimeistellä Sasuken. Onimarun yllätykseksi Raikage sen sijaan iski sähkön peittämällä kädellään itseään, leikaten liekkien peittämän vasemman kätensä irti.

"Shee, pysäytä verenvuoto. Viimeistelen Sasuken, kun olet valmis", Raikage sanoi miehelle, joka oli tyytynyt Onimarun tavoin vain seuraamaan tapahtumia, sen jälkeen, kun Onimaru oli vapauttanut tämän genjutsusta. Sheen siirtyessä käskystä lähemmäs ja ryhtyessä parantamaan Raikagen kättä, Gaara käveli hieman lähemmäs Sasukea, jääden kuitenkin turvallisen etäisyyden päähän, sen sijaan, että olisi mennyt aivan Uchihan viereen.

"Et näytä muuttuneen yhtään niistä ajoista, kun osallistuimme chuuninkokeeseen yhtä aikaa. En tiedä mitä yrität saavuttaa tällä, mutta sinulla on vielä tilaisuus lopettaa ja palata Konohaan", Gaara sanoi, tarjoten Sasukelle mahdollisuutta lopettaa taistelu tähän ja selvittää ongelmansa kagejen kanssa puhumalla.

"Ja mitä sitten, jos palaisin? Mitä minä muka saavuttaisin sillä?" Sasuke kysyi halveksivasti, pitämättä selvästikään kovin paljon Gaaran esittämästä vaihtoehdosta.

"Älä vaivaudu Gaara. Naruto epäonnistui jo kerran yrittäessään saada hänet palaamaan. Tuhlaat vain aikaasi", Kankuro, toinen Gaaran taakse jättäytyneistä henkivartijoista puuttui puheeseen.

"Lisäksi tämä hyökkäys kagejen tapaamiseen, tekee hänestä kansainvälisesti etsityn rikollisen. Hänellä ei ole enää tulevaisuutta, vaikka hän luovuttaisikin hyvän sään aikana", Temari lisäsi. Gaara näytti hetken punnitsevan henkivartijoidensa sanoja, mutta lopulta tämä nyökkäsi, kuin myöntääkseen näiden olevan oikeassa. Hiekkaa alkoi jälleen leijailla ulos nuoren miehen selässä olevasta ruukusta, kunnes se levittäytyi taistelijoiden lomassa leijailevaksi hiekkavanaksi. Myös Sasuke muodosti ympäriltään kadonneet chakraluut uudelleen, valmistautuen kohtaamaan tällä kertaa sekä Raikagen, että Kazekagen yhtä aikaa.

Uchihalla oli toki voimakkaita tekniikoita käytössään, mutta jos Onimarulta kysyttiin, tilanne alkoi Sasuken kannalta näyttää jo melko toivottomalta. Tämä oli ollut jäämässä alakynteen jo pelkästään Raikagea vastaan, joten nyt kun Kazekage liittyisi taisteluun, Sasuken mahdollisuudet laskivat entisestään. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut aivan niin vaarallinen ja kyvykäs taistelija kuin kaikki tuntuivat luulevan.

Sasuke ei kuitenkaan joko ymmärtänyt tai halunnut luovuttaa, sillä tämä kohdisti katseensa tarkoin Gaaraan ja yritti jälleen turvautua Amaterasuun, sytyttääkseen Kazekagen palamaan. Gaaran onnistui kuitenkin ohjata hiekkaansa suojaavaksi kerrokseksi eteensä, sillä seurauksella, että Sasuken manipuloimat mustat liekit osuivat vain hiekkaan. Taustalla Raikage puolestaan näytti kärsimättömältä pääsemään taisteluun mukaan, sillä Shee ei ollut saanut vielä verenvuotoa pysähtymään täysin. Onimaru saattoi vain ihmetellä, miten Shee oli selvinnyt elossa tähän asti tai miten Raikage saattoi pitää miestä kyllin taitavana toimimaan henkivartijana. Jopa Azusa olisi tähän mennessä jo saanut haavan parannettua, jos olisi ollut paikalla ja Azusa sentään oli Sheetä huomattavasti nuorempi.

Sillä välin, kun Raikage joutui katkaisemansa käden vuoksi pysymään sivussa Sheen parannettavana, tämän toinen henkivartija, Darui oli onnistunut voittamaan vastassaan olleen valkotukkaisen miehen ja iskemään sähkötekniikalla vahvistetun miekan miehen keskivartalon läpi. Onimaru pisti kuitenkin merkille, että sen sijaan, että mies olisi kuollut keskivartalossaan olevan miekan vuoksi, tämän keho näytti osittain muuttuneen jonkinlaiseksi vetiseksi hyytelöksi, mikä paljasti tämän olevan Kirigakuren Hozuki-klaanista. Kiitos miekassa olevan sähkövirran, tämä ei kyennyt pitämään kehoaan kasassa, niin että olisi kyennyt jatkamaan taistelua, mutta ei myöskään voinut kuolla keskivartalonsa läpi iskettyyn miekkaan, johtuen Hozuki-klaanin erikoiskyvystä, jonka vuoksi nämä kykenivät halutessaan muuttumaan vedeksi ja siten välttämään kaiken kehoonsa kohdistuvan fyysisen vahingon.

Daruin huomatessa, että taistelu Sasuken kanssa oli jälleen yltymässä, mies muodosti viereensä kloonin, joka jäi pitämään Hozuki-klaanin jäsentä hallinnassa, sillä välin kun alkuperäinen Darui siirtyi Shunshinin avulla lähemmäs Sasukea ja muita taistelijoita, voidakseen auttaa heitä. Päästessään iskuetäisyydelle, Darui teki ensin muutaman käsimerkin ennen kuin ojensi molemmat kätensä suoraksi, kämmenet kohti Sasukea osoittaen. Samalla hetkellä Daruin kädet alkoivat hehkua, chakran tiivistyessä niiden ympärille ja lopulta mies laukaisi käsistään jonkinlaisia säteitä, jotka muistuttivat osin sähkötekniikoita, mutta eivät kuitenkaan vaikuttaneet olevan täysin puhtaasti sähköä vaan sekoitus kahta eri elementtiä.

Daruin laukaistessa oman tekniikkansa, myös Gaara, Temari ja Kankuro liittyivät taisteluun, yhdistäen omat hyökkäyksensä Daruin tekniikan kanssa. Gaaran selvittyä mustista liekeistä, tämä muodosti hiekastaan pieniä ammuksia, jotka hetkeä myöhemmin lensivät kohti Sasukea. Gaaran vierelle tullut Temari puolestaan heilautti käsissään olevaa valtavaa viuhkaa ja nopeutti Gaaran ammuksia tuulitekniikkansa avulla. Viimeisenä Kankuro, oli ehtinyt kutsua paikalle yhden nuken ja ohjailemalla nukkea käsistään lähtevien chakranarujen avulla, tämä laukaisi nuken sisälle piilotetusta luukusta useita räjähdelapullisia kunaita kohti Sasukea.

Hyökkäysten yhdistetty voima sai aikaan suuren räjähdyksen, joka jälleen vavisutti huonetta ja olisi suorastaan ihme, jos taistelun äänet eivät kantautuisi ylimmässä kerroksessa olevaan kokoushuoneeseen ja sinne jääneiden kagejen korviin. Räjähdyksen nostattama savu ja tomu peitti hetkeksi taistelijat toistensa näkyvistä, mutta savun hälvetessä, Sasuke tuli kuitenkin näkyviin ja vaikutti selvinneen hyökkäyksestä naarmuitta. Tällä kertaa Sasuke oli vienyt käyttämänsä suojaustekniikkansa vielä aiempaakin pidemmälle, sillä pelkkien kylkiluiden sijaan tämän ympärillä oli nyt luurankomainen hahmo, jolla oli kylkiluiden lisäksi molemmat kädet, pää ja osa selkärangasta, Sasuken itse ollessa suojassa juuri kylkiluiden muodostaman kehän sisällä.

"Mikä tuo on?" Gaaran kysyi. Sen paremmin Kazekage kuin tämän henkivartijatkaan, eivät olleet nähneet tekniikkaa aiemmin.

"Tämä on Susanoo, tekniikkaa, jonka voi saavuttaa vain aktivoimalla Mangekyo Sharinganin. Uskallan väittää, että tämä voittaa jopa sinun hiekkatekniikkasi, kun on puolustautumisesta kyse", Sasuke vastasi, virnistäen voitonriemuisesti. Jokin nuoren miehen hymyssä sai Onimarun kuitenkin varuilleen, vaikka ei itse osallistunutkaan taisteluun, vaan pelkästään seurasi sitä.

"Perääntykää! Äkkiä!" Shee huusi yllättäen Raikagen viereltä. Tuskin tämä oli saanut sanat suustaan, kun Sasuke lisäsi chakraa tekniikkaansa ja pojan ympärille muodostuneen luurankohahmon käteen kasvoi jonkinlainen miekka. Seuraavassa hetkessä, Sasuke ohjasi suojaustekniikkansa muodostamaa hahmoa heilauttamaan miekkaansa laajassa kaaressa. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan pyrkinyt osumaan vastustajiinsa, miekanisku halkaisikin kolme lähimmistä pilareista.

Onimaru tajusi nopeasti, että Sasuken tavoitteena ei ollut tappaa heitä itse, vaan romahduttaa katto heidän niskaansa. Nopeasti Onimaru kääntyi ympäri ja syöksähti poispäin taistelusta, välttääkseen jäämästä alas romahtavien pilarien ja katon palasten alle. Niin mielenkiintoista kuin tätä taistelua oli ollutkin seurata, hän tiesi kyllä, milloin oli aika perääntyä. Päästessään lopulta lähimmän, huoneen seinustalla sijaitsevan oviaukon ja siellä olevien samuraiden luokse, Onimaru pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan mitä muille oli tapahtunut.

Huoneen keskellä Gaara pyrki suojaamaan itseään, sekä lähettyvillään olevia henkivartijoita, ohjaamalla hiekkansa ikään kuin kilveksi jokaisen taisteluun osallistuvan yläpuolelle, jolloin nämä olisivat suojassa hiekkakatoksen alla. Sasukea ei kuitenkaan näkynyt enää missään ja antaessaan katseensa kiertää huoneessa, hän lopulta huomasi katonrajassa, kuinka Sasuke meni parhaillaan Raikagen aikaansaaman aukon läpi ylempään kerrokseen, perässään punatukkainen nainen, joka oli ilmestynyt jostain Sasuken seuraksi.

Selkeästi pylväiden rikkomisen ei ollutkaan tarkoitus tappaa saliin kerääntyneitä ninjoja kuten hän oli alun perin olettanut, vaan se oli tarkoitettu harhautukseksi, jotta Sasuke saisi häiritsemättä edetä ylempiin kerroksiin ja päästä sitä kautta kokoushuoneeseen, jonne muut kaget olivat jääneet. Kuka tahansa Sasuken varsinainen kohde täällä olikin, se ei selkeästi ollut kukaan heistä, jotka olivat tulleet nuorta miestä vastaan.

Hetken verran Onimaru katsoi vuoroin muita ninjoja ja vuoroin katon rajassa olevaa aukkoa kohti, miettien lähteäkö Sasuken perään vai ei. Lopulta miehen kasvoille levisi ilkikurinen hymy, kun tämä pudisti itsekseen päätään ja lähti kävelemään huoneen poikki takaisin muita ninjoja kohti. Ishin ja Ryuu selviäisivät kyllä itsekin. Juuri nyt hän halusi päästä kääntämään veistä epäonnistuneiden taistelijoiden haavoissa.

"Sehän meni juuri niin kuin arvelinkin, vaikka täytyy myöntää, että selvisitte pidempään kuin odotin. Miten on, näytänkö miten Sharingan voitetaan vai haluatteko vielä yrittää itse?" Onimaru kysyi päästessään takaisin puhe-etäisyydelle. Mies ei välittänyt lainkaan murhaavista katseista, joita sai osakseen, erityisesti Raikagelta ja tämän henkivartijoilta.


	5. Operaatio Kuun silmä

Taistelun vielä riehuessa alakerrassa, kokoushuoneeseen jäänyt Ryuu havahtui siihen, että joku tuntui ikään kuin kurottavan jostain kaukaa heitä kokoushuoneessa olevia kohti ja aistivan heidän sijaintejaan. Joko kyseessä oli Raikagen henkivartija, joka aisti heidän muiden olevan turvassa taikka sitten Sasukella oli mukanaan sensorityypin ninja, joka koetti selvittää missä he olivat. Näistä kahdesta vaihtoehdosta jälkimmäinen, vaikutti huomattavasti todennäköisemmältä. Myös Ishin, Ao ja toinen Hokagen henkivartijoista vaikuttivat huomanneen asian ja Hokagen henkivartija kumartuikin kuiskaamaan vaimeasti jotain johtajansa korvaan.

"On melko epäkohteliasta kuiskailla seurassa Hokage", Ryuu huomautti, lievästi huvittunut hymy huulillaan. Todellisuudessa häntä ei juuri kiinnostanut mitä Hokage henkivartijoineen kuiskaili, mutta ennen kokousta saatujen tulikivenkatkuisten kirjeiden jälkeen oli mukavaa päästä näpäyttämään edes jollain tavalla takaisin.

"Suunnittelet varmaankin livistäväsi karkuun kaaoksen keskellä, kunhan viholliset pääsevät tänne asti?" Ryuu jatkoi ja kaikesta päätellen hänen arvauksensa osui oikeaan, sillä Danzon henkivartijan ilme näytti muuttuvan astetta vakavammaksi ja tämä vilkaisi Ryuuta ärtyneen näköisenä.

"Te ette lähde mihinkään. Me hoidamme kyllä Sasuken, mikäli hän pääsee Raikagen ja Kazekagen ohi", Ao puuttui keskusteluun ja katsoi pistävästi Hokagea, joka kuitenkin piti kasvoillaan ihailtavan tyynen ilmeen. Tämän jälkeen kului jälleen pitkä tovi hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kaikkien vain odottaessa jotain tapahtuvaksi ja kuunnellessa alemmista kerroksista kantautuvia taistelun ääniä.

Pian taistelun äänet kuitenkin lakkasivat, eikä tämän jälkeen kulunut kauan, kun kaikki huoneessa olevat sensorit tuntuivat valpastuvan.

"Sasuke on tulossa", Ryuu totesi vaimeasti. Miehen toisella puolen istuva Mei nyökkäsi, merkkinä siitä, että oli itsekin aistinut saman. Kului vielä hetki, minkä jälkeen Hokagen takana, katosta roikkuva lippu katkesi yllättäen kahtia. Pian sama tapahtui myös kaikkien muiden katosta roikkuvien lippujen kohdalla, kunnes lippujen takana piilossa ollut parvi oli kokonaan näkyvissä. Kääntäessään katseensa ylös, Ryuu näki Sasuken kiinnittäneen itsensä chakran avulla kattoon seisomaan. Punaiset silmät katsoivat huoneessa olijoita murhanhimoisesti. Eniten Sasuken viha vaikutti kuitenkin suuntautuvan Danzoon, sillä näytti aivan siltä kuin Sasuke ei olisi edes huomannut heitä muita.

Ennen kuin Sasuke ehti ottaa askeltakaan hyökätäkseen Danzon kimppuun, paikallaan tähän asti istunut Mifune hyppäsi yllättäen korkealle ilmaan ja heilautti miekkaansa kohti katosta roikkuvan Sasuken kaulaa. Uchihan onnistui kuitenkin torjua isku omalla miekallaan, jonka oli onnistunut ottamaan talteen, ennen kuin oli poistunut alakerrassa käydystä taistelusta. Kaikkien huomion ollessa kiinnittyneenä Sasukeen, Danzo kuitenkin todella käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen, kuten Ryuu oli alun perin arvannut ja poistui nopeasti huoneesta Raikagen aikaansaaman reiän kautta.

"Sasuke! Danzo pakenee!" huoneeseen kantautui tuntemattoman naisen ääni. Ryuun kääntäessä katseensa ääntä kohti, hän näki selkänsä takana olevan oven suussa seisovan, punatukkaisen naisen, jonka yllä olevasta Akatsukin kaavusta päätellen, tämän oli oltava osa Sasuken mukaansa keräämää ryhmää. Samalla hetkellä Ao oli jo heilauttanut itsensä kokouspöydän ylitse ja kääntyi vielä hetkeksi seinässä olevan reiän kohdalla vilkaisemaan Meitä kohti.

"Mizukage-rouva! Minä lähden Danzon perään, pysykää te Chojuron kanssa täällä! Jätän tunkeutujat teidän huoleksenne", henkivartija huusi.

"Hyvä on, mutta älä seuraa häntä liian kauas", Mei vastasi, Aon jo kääntyessä ympäri ja lähtiessä juoksemaan käytävää pitkin Danzon ja tämän seurueen perään.

"Minun selkäni ei kestä tällaista. Tehkää te hänen suhteensa kuten haluatte", Ryuu kuuli paikallaan tyynen rauhallisesti istuvan Oonokin sanovan, samalla kun tämä seurasi katseellaan Sasukea, joka Mifunen hyökkäyksestä selvittyään oli jo hyvää vauhtia menossa kohti seinässä olevaa reikää, lähteäkseen Aon tavoin Danzon perään.

"Karin! Mennään!" Sasuke huusi seurassaan olevalle naiselle, joka teki työtä käskettyä ja juoksi nopeasti huoneen ovelta Sasukea kohti. Ennen kuin kaksikko ehti kuitenkaan poistua huoneesta, sekä Ryuu, että Mei olivat molemmat jo hyökänneet Sasukea kohti. Mei luultavasti vangitakseen Sasuken ja Ryuu lähinnä sen vuoksi, että Sasuke oli kehdannut keskeyttää hänen koolle kutsumansa kokouksen tällä tavalla.

Ryuun lähettäessä hihastaan viisi myrkkykäärmettä kohti Sasukea, Mei puolestaan puhalsi suustaan sulaa laavaa, joka lensi kaaressa Sasukea kohti ja olisi epäilemättä osunut, ellei Sasuke olisi saanut jonkinlaista ennakkoaavistusta siitä mitä tämän takana tapahtui. Sasuken onnistui vain täpärästi välttää Mein laavahyökkäys kierähtämällä muutaman kerran sivulle päin, sillä seurauksella, että laava-ammus osui Raikagen tekemän reiän yläosaan ja alkoi siitä vähitellen valua alaspäin ja kovettua laavakiveksi, joka peitti reiän ja esti siten Sasukea pääsemästä käytävään. Mitä tuli Ryuun käärmeisiin, nämä mukautuivat hieman paremmin Sasuken väistöön ja muuttivat suuntaansa iskeäkseen myrkylliset hampaansa Sasuken käsivarsiin, mutta Uchihan onnistui turvautua miekkaansa ja katkaista käärmeiltä päät, ennen kuin ne saivat aikaa kunnollista vahinkoa. Jouduttuaan tällä tavoin jälleen jumiin yhteen taisteluun, Sasuke katsoi raivoissaan Meitä ja Ryuuta.

"Älkää puuttuko tähän. Minulla on asioita hoidettavana Danzon kanssa", Sasuke sanoi käskevästi, samalla kun aktivoi jälleen Mangekyo Sharinganin. Silmissä näkyvän mustan kuvion muutos ei kuitenkaan saanut kumpaakaan kylien johtajista hätkähtämään.

"Tsuchikage, jos et aio osallistua, niin ehdotan, että peräännyt taaksemme", Ryuu sanoi, välittämättä juurikaan siitä mitä Sasuke sanoi. Uchiha oli joskus ehkä ollut laskettavissa yhdeksi monista tiimitovereista, sillä tämä oli aikanaan ollut Orochimarun palveluksessa kuten hänkin. Nyt tämä oli kuitenkin vain häiriötekijä, josta Ryuu tahtoi päästä eroon.

"Perääntyä heidän taakseen... On heillä otsaa, Keneksi he minua luulevat", Oonoki jupisi, mutta hyppäsi kuitenkin mutinoistaan huolimatta ilmaan, toinen paikalle jääneistä henkivartijoista perässään. Hetkeä myöhemmin molemmat leijailivat katonrajassa Oonokin tekniikan varassa ja seurasivat ylhäältä päin lattiatasolla käytävää taistelua. Mei ja Ryuu eivät kuitenkaan näitä sanoja kuulleet, sillä molemmat olivat jo jatkamassa taistelua. Mei oli tehnyt lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan ja puhalsi jälleen laavaa suustaan, mutta tällä kertaa tämä ammuksen sijaan puhalsi leveän aallon, joka kohosi ilmaan Sasuken ja tämän viereen päässeen Karinin yläpuolelle. Sasuke kuitenkin aktivoi jälleen Susanoon. Laava-aalto osui maaliinsa, mutta sen sijaan, että se olisi vahingoittanut poikaa, laava valuikin vain pojan ympärille muodostuneiden chakraluiden ulkoreunaa pitkin vaarattomasti maahan.

"Chojuro!" Mei huudahti seuraavaksi. Enempää ohjeita ei tarvittu, sillä Mein tehtyä tekniikkansa, Chojuroksi kutsuttu henkivartija, kiskaisi esille selkäpuolellaan roikkuneen kaksikahvaisen miekan ja ohjaamalla chakraa aseensa terään, tämä sai aseen terän kasvamaan ja muuttamaan muotoaan, kunnes se näytti melkein kuin valtavalta lekalta. Tämän jälkeen miekkamies syöksyi kohti Sasukea ja iski miekkansa kaikin voimin vasten Sasuken ympärillä olevaa Susanoota. Isku ei riittänyt murtamaan Sasuken suojausta, mutta siinä oli kuitenkin riittävästi voimaa paiskaamaan Sasuke taaksepäin ja suoraan Raikagen tekemää aukkoa päin, niin että Sasuke lensi vielä osittain sulan laavan läpi toisella puolella olevaan käytävään. Ennen kuin tämä ehti kuitenkaan edes harkita tulevansa huoneeseen uudelleen, puolisulaa laavaa alkoi jälleen valua hetkeksi syntyneen reiän peitoksi.

Ryuun kääntyessä katsomaan Meitä, hän näki naisen jo juoksevan ovesta ulos käytävään, mitä ilmeisimmin aikomuksenaan kiertää käytävää pitkin Sasuken luokse. Ellei Ryuu ollut aivan väärässä ympäristönsä suhteen, Sasuke oli käytävään päätyessään joutunut umpikujaan, sillä tuo kyseinen käytävä päättyi toisessa päässä seinään, kun taas toisesta suunnasta, juuri sieltä mistä Mei oli nyt tulossa, olisi päässyt ulos. Luultavasti Mein ajatuksena oli lukita Sasuke käytävään kahdestaan itsensä kanssa, jolloin nainen voisi käyttää toisen verilinjansa tekniikoita, jotka parhaimmillaan saattaisivat sulattaa niin Sasuken kuin tämä ympärillä olevat chakraluutkin.

Sen sijaan, että olisi lähtenyt Mein perään taustatueksi, Ryuu kuitenkin jäi paikoilleen ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa, etsien Sasuken seurassa ollutta naista. Tätä ei näkynyt sillä hetkellä missään, vaikka Ryuu oli aivan varma, ettei tämä ollut voinut päästä poistumaan huoneesta kenenkään huomaamatta. Lähtiessään lopulta kiertämään pöytää, Ryuu näki vilauksen punaisista hiuksista ja lähti sitten kohti naista, tarkoituksenaan vangita edes tämä kuulustelua varten, mikäli Sasuke onnistuisi pääsemään pakoon.

Ennen kuin Ryuu ehti kuitenkaan päästä Kariniksi kutsutun naisen luokse, hän huomasi käsiinsä ilmestyneen jonkinlaista lumenvalkoista sientä. Ryuun katsellessa, tämä niin sanottu sieni alkoi kiihtyvällä tahdilla kasvaa, pyrkien mitä ilmeisimmin peittämään hänen kehonsa kokonaan. Samalla sieni myös alkoi ottaa Raikagen aiemmin tappaman Zetsun hahmoa. Ryuun ympärillä sama ilmiö tapahtui myös muille huoneessa oleville ja luultavasti myös seinän takana taistelevalle Meille. Koettaessaan aistia näiden Zetsujen chakraa ja saada jonkinlaisen käsityksen tästä tekniikasta, Ryuu pisti merkille kaksikin asiaa.

"Jonkinlainen viiveellä toimiva tekniikka, joka syö chakraamme kasvattaakseen kloonin tekniikan tekijästä. Aiempi tunkeilija varmaan asetti sen meihin ennen kuin tuli esiin", Oonoki sanoi katonrajasta, samalla kun Ryuu suuntasi katseensa kohti laavakiveä, joka oli ehtinyt nyt kovettua paremmin peittämään Raikagen aikaansaamaa aukkoa seinässä.

"Vaikuttaa siltä, että se myös antaa chakraamme Sasukelle. Hänen chakransa tuntuu lisääntyvän, vaikka vaikutti äsken olevan lähes lopussa", Ryuu lisäsi ja vilkaisi sitten silmäkulmastaan Ishiniä. Parhaillaan Ishin päästi joka puolelta kehostaan useita, leikkaavia ilmavirtoja, jotka hajottivat tämän ympärillä olevan Zetsun pienemmiksi palasiksi. Aikomatta jäädä yhtään henkivartijaansa huonommaksi, Ryuu puolestaan onnistui liikuttamaan kättään siten, että saattoi koskettaa ympärilleen kietoutunutta kloonia ja kutsua sitten paikalle käärmeen, joka ilmestyi paikalle olennon sisällä. Tämän jälkeen käärme tunkeutui ulos kloonin selkäpuolelta ja upotti hampaansa Zetsun kaulaan, voidakseen vuorostaan itse imeä Zetsun tähän asti keräämää chakraa. Vähitellen Ryuun ympärillä oleva Zetsu alkoi kuihtua ja tipahti lopulta vaarattomana maahan. Tuskin Ryuu oli ehtinyt päästä vapaaksi, kun Mizukagen aikaan saama laavaseinä yllättäen murtui, Sasuken saatua kylliksi chakraa, jotta saattoi kasvattaa Susanoonsa isommaksi.

Syntyneestä aukosta, Ryuu näki huoneeseen ajelehtivan hieman sumua, joka alkoi jo uhkaavasti syövyttää aukon reunoja, mutta ennen kuin syövyttävä höyry eteni kunnolla huoneeseen asti, vaikutus näytti loppuvan, mikä luultavasti oli tekniikan voimaa säätelevän Mein ansiota.

"Ei tuosta touhusta näytä tulevan mitään. Minä hoidan tämän", Oonoki jupisi katonrajassa, samalla kun muutti ympärillään olleen sienimäisen Zetsun kiveksi, joka tipahti raskaasti tömähtäen maahan ja särkyi palasiksi. Ryuu katsellessa Tsuchikage leijaili seuraavaksi lentokykynsä avulla alemmas, huoneeseen palannutta Sasukea kohti.

"Minulla ei ole henkilökohtaisesti mitään sinua vastaan, mutta monet kuitenkin toivovat näkevänsä sinut kuolleena. Hyvästi", Oonoki totesi rauhallisesti, samalla kun teki käsimerkit ja erotti sitten kätensä toisistaan. Oonokin ojentaessa lopulta kätensä suoriksi kohti Sasukea, pojan ympärille muodostui jonkinlainen lasia muistuttava, valkohehkuinen kuutio. Sasuke hyppäsi taaksepäin, aikoen ilmeisesti perääntyä takaisin käytävän puolelle, pois tekniikan vaikutusalueelta, mutta liian myöhään. Kuution sisäpuoli täyttyi hetkeksi savusta ja savun hälvetessä Sasuke oli kadonnut. Samoin osa salin lattiasta, jossa näkyi nyt vain neliön muotoinen matala kolo.

"Sasuke! Onko hän... ei kai...", hento naisääni kuului kokouspöydän takaa. Kariniksi kutsuttu nainen oli koko tämän ajan pysynyt poissa tieltä pöydän takana, mutta nähdessään kuitenkin Sasuken kohtaavan loppunsa tällä tavalla, nainen näytti järkyttyneeltä ja jopa surulliselta.

"Kyllä vain. Tekniikkani hajottaa kaiken kuution sisäpuolelle joutuvan atomeiksi. Ja sinä olet seuraava", Oonoki vastasi järkyttyneelle naiselle. Ennen kuin vanha mies ehti kuitenkaan toteuttaa uhkaustaan, käytävästä huoneen ulkopuolelta kuului juoksuaskelia. Pian Raikage, Kazekage ja kaikki näiden perään lähteneet henkivartijat ryntäsivätkin huoneen ovesta sisään, lähes kaataen lähellä ovea seisovan Ryuun. Raikagen henkivartijoiden ryhtyessä irrottamaan jäljellä olevia Zetsun klooneja Mifunesta ja tämän henkivartijoista, jotka eivät olleet selvinneet tekniikasta omin avuin, Raikage puolestaan katsoi ympäri huonetta, kuin etsien jotakin.

"Missä Sasuke on?" Raikage kysyi viimein.

"Tapoin hänet juuri hetki sitten", Oonoki vastasi lähes vahingoniloisesti.

"Mitä?! Minä halusin tehdä sen! Sinulla ei ollut oikeutta...", Raikage alkoi huutaa. Ennen kuin mies ehti kuitenkaan jatkaa sen pidemmälle, huoneen yläosaa kiertävältä parvelta kuului heille kaikille vieras miesääni.

"Sinulla on edelleen tilaisuutesi. Joten älä järjestä kohtausta, Raikage", ääni sanoi. Kaikkien kääntäessä katseensa äänen suuntaan, he näkivät parvelle ilmestyvän hahmon, joka oli pukeutunut Akatsukin mustaan, punaisin pilvikuvioin koristeltuun kaapuun. Tulijan kasvoilla oli oranssi maski, jossa oli silmänreikä vain toisen silmän kohdalla. Tämä Akatsukin jäsen näytti kirjaimellisesti materialisoituvan paikalle kuin tyhjästä ja olkapäällään tämä kantoi tajutonta Sasukea.

"Minä olen Uchiha Madara", hahmo esitteli itsensä ja sai täydellisen hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan huoneeseen, sillä kukaan heistä ei ollut odottanut Akatsukin johtajan ilmaantuvan paikalle henkilökohtaisesti.

"Minulla on jotain, mitä haluan kertoa teille ja sen jälkeen esitän teille kysymyksen. Se koskee tavoitettani, operaatio Kuun silmää", Madara ehti jatkaa, mutta mies ei saanut kerrottua enempää, kun Raikage aktivoi sähkötekniikkansa ja syöksyi silmää nopeammin iskemään nyrkkinsä päin Madaran kasvoja. Isku ei kuitenkaan osunut maaliinsa, vaan Raikage meni Madaraksi esittäytyneen miehen läpi, kuin kyse olisi ollut vain jonkinlaisesta harhakuvasta, joka ei oikeasti ollut paikalla. Tästä seikasta huolimatta Ryuu ja muut sensorit saattoivat selkeästi aistia Madaran chakran.

"Mikään mitä Akatsuki tavoittelee, ei voi olla hyvää", Raikage sanoi, samalla kun kääntyi Madaran takana ympäri. Sillä välin Madara kuitenkin käänsi katseensa Sasukeen ja hetkeä myöhemmin Sasuke näytti ikään kuin katoavan pieneen pyörteeseen, joka ilmestyi ilmaan ja näytti imaisevan Sasuken sisälleen. Tästä pienestä katsekontaktista päätelle, tuo kyky ilmestyä, kadota ja siirtää esineitä ja ihmisiä toisaalle, oli jonkinlainen Madaran silmään liittyvä tekniikka, samalla tavoin kuin Sasuken käyttämä Amaterasu.

"Tuo Sasuke takaisin. Minulla on vielä selvittämättömiä asioita hänen kanssaan!" Raikage huusi, samalla kun yritti jälleen lyödä Madaraa. Tällä kertaa isku oli kuitenkin suunnattu Madaran selkään, Raikagen yrittäessä käyttää hyväkseen sitä seikkaa, ettei Madara voinut nähdä mitä hänen takanaan tapahtui. Lopputulos ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtään sen parempi kuin ensimmäisellä kerrallakaan, sillä Raikagen nyrkki meni jälleen vain Madaran läpi.

"Jos haluat selvittää asiasi Sasuken kanssa, niin sinun on kuunneltava minua ensin", Madara vastasi tyynesti ja käänsi vasta tässä vaiheessa päätään, jotta sai vilkaistua Raikagea olkansa ylitse. Raikage näytti siltä kuin olisi kuuntelemisen sijaan halunnut vain repiä Madaran kappaleiksi paljain käsin ja Ryuu ehti olla jo aivan varma, että tämä yrittäisi hyökätä Madaran kimppuun vielä kolmannenkin kerran.

"Rauhoitu Raikage. Kuunnellaan mitä hänellä on sanottavanaan ja katsotaan sitten mitä teemme", Oonokin sanoi, yrittäen puhua järkeä äkkipikaiselle miehelle. Samaan aikaan Madara käänsi katseensa seuraavaksi kohti Karinia ja siirsi tämänkin pois paikalta, mitä luultavimmin samaan paikkaan kuin Sasuken aiemmin.

"Mitä oikein yrität saavuttaa liittoutumalla Sasuken kanssa?" Gaara kysyi ja katsoi epäluuloisesti Madaraa, joka parhaillaan laskeutui parvea reunustavalle kaiteelle istumaan. Sillä välin Raikage päätti luovuttaa hyökkäämisen suhteen ainakin toistaiseksi ja laskeutui parvelta muiden kagejen seuraksi.

"Silmät, jotka kykenevät tuottamaan Susanoon ovat harvinaiset. Haluan vain pitää hyvät silmät lähettyvilläni. Ja taistelemalla teitä vastaan Sasuke sai hiottua silmiensä kykyjä entisestään", Madara vastasi. Vaitonaisena keskustelua seuraavalle Ryuulle nämä sanat paljastivat paljonkin. Madaran ja Sasuken välinen liittolaisuus ei selkeästi perustunut luottamukseen ja keskinäiseen kunnioitukseen kuten hänen ja hänen alaistensa välillä. Kaikesta päätellen Madaran tavoitteena oli vain manipuloida Sasukea haluamaansa suuntaan ja kun Sasuke kävisi tarpeettomaksi Madaran suunnitelmien kannalta, mies veisi tämän silmät ja laittaisi ne itselleen tai vähintään säilöisi tulevaisuutta varten.

"Kuten varmaan jo arvaatte, minä lähetin Sasuken tänne alun perin. Tarkoitukseni oli ottaa teidät kuusi panttivangeikseni, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, ettei se ole mahdollista. Sasuke ei ollutkaan niin vahva kuin odotin", Madara jatkoi. Joku muu olisi saattanut kuulostaa pettyneeltä suunnitelman epäonnistumisen vuoksi, mutta Madara kuulosti siltä kuin olisi puhunut vain säästä.

"Ottaa meidät panttivangeiksi?" Mei sanoi epäuskoisesti, jopa vähän huvittuneesti. Ryuu tulkitsi sävyn johtuvan lähinnä siitä, että Madara oli todella kuvitellut kykenevänsä nappaamaan kaikki kaget vangeikseen kerralla taikka siitä, että Madara oli kuvitellut Sasuken selviävän heistä kuudesta vain keräämänsä neljän hengen ryhmän avulla.

"On melko yllättävää, että sinä todella olet elossa kuten Danzo kertoi, mutta miksi sinun tasoisesi mies turvautuisi tuollaisiin keinoihin? Varmasti sinulla on voimaa saavuttaa mitä vain haluat, ilman kagejen vangitsemistakin", Oonoki kysyi epäluuloisesti.

"Vammat, jotka sain kauan sitten taistellessani ensimmäistä Hokagea, Senju Hashiramaa vastaan, olivat liian vakavia. En ole tällä hetkellä niin voimakas kuin ennen", Madara vastasi, mitä Ryuun oli kuitenkin vaikea uskoa. Tämän kyky päästää esineet ja ihmiset kulkemaan lävitseen, kertoi hänen mielestään jostain aivan muusta kuin voimattomuudesta. Mutta jos tämä halusi sillä hetkellä esittää vanhaa ja voimatonta miestä, esittäköön rauhassa. Heillä olisi kyllä aikaa selvittää mistä tässä kaikessa oli kyse.

"Ja tämän mainitsemasi projektin tarkoitus on palauttaa voimasi, niinkö?" Ishin kysyi Ryuun vieressä.

"Niinkin voisi sanoa. Mutta siinä ei ole vielä kaikki", Madara vastasi. Miehen chakrasta Ryuu vaistosi tämän puhuvan rehellisesti, joskin oli vaikea ymmärtää miksi Madara vaivautui kertomaan heille suunnitelmistaan tällä tavoin. Eikö olisi ollut kannattavampaa vain toimia ja jättää heidät pimentoon, jolloin heidän olisi ollut myöhäistä pysäyttää Madaraa, kun tämä aloittaisi suunnitelmansa toteuttamisen? Toisaalta jos Madara oli läheskään sellainen kuin tarinoissa kerrottiin, ehkäpä tämä vain ajatteli tekevänsä asioista kiinnostavampia, kertomalla heille projektistaan ja seuraamalla kuinka he yrittäisivät estää Madaran suunnitelmien onnistumisen. Jos Ryuu olisi ollut yhtä voimakas, hänkin olisi voinut pitää hieman hauskaa heikompiensa kustannuksella.

"Mitä sinä sitten tarkalleen suunnittelet? Mikä on projekti Kuun silmä?" Mei kysyi tiukkaan sävyyn, katsoen Madaraa kulmiensa alta.

"Näin pähkinänkuoressa, koko maailma tulee olemaan minun hallussani", Madara vastasi ympäripyöreästi, antamatta selkeää vastausta. Vaikka miehen kasvoja ei maskin vuoksi voinut nähdä, tämän äänen perusteella saattoi silti kuvitella pilkallisen virneen, joka maskin takaa luultavasti olisi löytynyt, jos joku olisi onnistunut iskemään sen sivuun Madaran kasvoilta.

"Tämä kiertely ja kaartelu saa nyt riittää. Mene asiaan ja kerro mistä on kyse!" Raikage käski ja puristi jäljellä olevaa kättään turhautuneena nyrkkiin.

"Hyvä on", Madara myöntyi ja piti lyhyen tauon, kuin miettien mistä aloittaa. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin tuli jonkinlaiseen lopputulokseen ja antoi katseensa kiertää paikalla olevissa ninjoissa, kun alkoi kertoa asiaansa.

"Uchiha-klaanilla on hallussaan kivitaulu, joka on kulkenut klaanissa jo sukupolvien ajan. Kivitaulu on edelleen Konohassa, varmassa tallessa ja sen pintaan on kaiverrettu tekstiä, itse Kuuden tien Tietäjän, ninjutsun keksijän toimesta. Tekstiä ei voi kuitenkaan lukea, ellei omaa Uchiha-klaanin silmätekniikoita. Sharinganilla, Mangekyo Sharinganilla ja Rinneganilla, teksti tulee aste asteelta paremmin näkyviin", Madara kertoi. Kukaan heistä ei tiennyt miten tuo kivitaulu liittyi asiaan, mutta selkeästi kivestä puhumalla Madara pyrki johdattelemaan heitä eteenpäin, kohti projektinsa todellista tarkoitusta.

"Tuo tarina kuulostaa epätodennäköiseltä. Kuuden tien Tietäjä ei ole...", Oonoki aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan, kun Madara kohotti kätensä, kuin kehottaakseen tätä olemaan hiljaa.

"Se on totuus. Hän todella oli olemassa ja jätti kivitaulun jälkeensä", Madara väitti vastaan, arvaten mitä Oonoki oli ollut aikeissa sanoa. Tarinoita tuosta tarunhohtoisesta ninjutsun keksineestä miehestä pidettiin nykyisin lähinnä myytteinä, eikä oikeina, historiallisina tapahtumina.

"Älä vaihda aihetta. Mitä tekemistä Kuuden tien Tietäjällä muka on projektisi kanssa?" Raikage kysyi kärsimättömästi.

"Tiedätkö miksi hänestä tuli niin legendaarinen, lähes jumalallinen hahmo? Miksi häntä kutsutaan jopa ninjojen jumalaksi?" Madara esitti puolestaan vastakysymyksen, vastaamatta Raikagelle suoraan. Vastaukseksi Madara sai kuitenkin vain hiljaisuutta, sillä kukaan heistä ei osannut vasta tuohon kysymykseen.

"Hän pelasti maailman eräältä hyvin voimakkaalta hirviöltä. Ja yksi kyseisen hirviön osista oli kerran sinetöitynä sinun sisällesi Kazekage", Madara kertoi. Ryuu, joka ei normaalisti hätkähtänyt juuri mistään, tunsi tällä kertaa kuitenkin kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin. Hän ei pitänyt lainkaan siitä, mihin tämä keskustelu tuntui olevan menossa. Hän alkoi jo aavistella, mitä Madara suunnitteli tekevänsä häntäpedoilla, joita oli onnistunut nappaamaan järjestön haltuun.

"Hirviö, josta puhun, oli nimeltään Juubi, kymmenhäntäinen peto", Madara jatkoi.

"Kymmenhäntäinen peto? Kaikkihan tietävät, että petoja on vain yhdeksän!" Gaaran vieressä seisova Temari sanoi. Hieman sivummalla Onimaru nyökkäili hyväksyvästi. Koko tarina kuulosti läsnäolijoiden korvissa valheelta, mutta samalla Madaran chakrassa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut merkkiäkään valehtelusta, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa ainoastaan sitä, että ainakin tämä itse oli vakuuttunut oman tarinansa paikkansa pitävyydestä.

"Kuulitte aivan oikein. Petoja oli alun perin vain yksi, mutta Kuuden tien Tietäjä jakoi Juubin chakran yhdeksään osaan, jotka te nykyisin tunnette yhdeksänä häntäpetona. Kazekagelle alun perin kuulunut yksihäntäinen supikoira Shukaku, kaksihäntäinen kissa Nibi, kolmehäntäinen kilpikonna Sanbi, neljähäntäinen apina Yonbi, viisihäntäinen hevonen Gobi, kuusihäntäinen etana Rokubi, seitsemänhäntäinen kovakuoriainen Shichibi, hirviömustekala Hachibi, sekä yhdeksänhäntäinen kettu Kyuubi", Madara luetteli kuin varmuuden vuoksi, vaikka kaikki heistä varmasti tunsivat pedot nimeltä huolimatta siitä, etteivät ehkä olleet nähneet niitä itse.

"Kuuden tien Tietäjä kehitti myös tietyn tekniikan suojellakseen maailmaa Juubilta. Yhä tänä päivänäkin kyseinen tekniikka ja sen eri variaatiot kulkevat eteenpäin sukupolvelta toiselle. Kyseessä on sama sinetöintitekniikka, jolla pedot sinetöidään ihmisten sisään, jotta ne eivät pääsisi riehumaan hallitsemattomasti ja jotta niiden voimia voitaisiin hyödyntää ninjakylien hyväksi. Kuuden tien Tietäjä oli aikanaan itse Juubin jinchuuriki ja jakoi hirviön osiin vasta ennen kuolemaansa, pelätessään, että yksi voimakas peto voisi tuhota maailman hänen kuolemansa jälkeen. Jaettuaan Juubin chakran yhdeksään osaan, hän lähetti nämä osat eri puolille maailmaa. Tämän jälkeen hän lähetti Juubin chakrattoman kehon taivaalle, missä Juubin jäännökset sulautuivat osaksi kuuta", Madara jatkoi tarinaansa.

"Aivan kuin kukaan ihminen voisi todella tehdä jotain tuollaista", Ishin tuhahti Ryuun vierellä, uskomatta selvästi sanaakaan siitä mitä Madara heille yritti syöttää totuutena.

"Kun Kuuden tien Tietäjästä aikanaan tuli Juubin jinchuuriki, hän saavutti yli-inhimilliset voimat. Olette varmasti itsekin nähneet mihin petojen viimeisimmät jinchuurikit ovat pystyneet, pelkästään Juubin osien avulla. Jos nämä kaikki yhdeksän sinetöitäisiin yhden ihmisen sisään tänä päivänä, kyseisen ninjan voimat olisivat suuremmat kuin voimme edes kuvitella", Madara totesi Ishinin sanat kuullessaan.

"Ja ellen arvaa väärin, sinä haluat saada nämä yli-inhimilliset voimat käyttöösi keräämällä kaikki yhdeksän petoa itsellesi. Mutta mitä oikein suunnittelet tekevästi kaikella sillä voimalla?" Mifune puuttui puheeseen. Ryuu risti käsivartensa, odottaessaan Madaran vastausta. Kysymys osui naulan kantaan, sillä varmasti Madaran suunnitelma ei päättyisi pelkästään siihen, että tämä palauttaisi petojen avulla voimansa, jotka oli ainakin oman väittämänsä mukaan menettänyt ensimmäistä Hokagea vastaan taistellessaan.

"Arvaat aivan oikein. Aion yhdistää häntäpedot jälleen yhdeksi ja ryhtyä sitten Juubin jinchuurikiksi", Madara vastasi Mifunen kysymykseen. Ryuun ilme kiristyi ja muutkaan kaget eivät näyttäneet pitävän kuulemastaan. Oikea siirto olisi luultavasti ollut hyökätä Madaran kimppuun joukolla, tämän ollessa nyt yksin, mutta koska Madara ei selkeästi ollut vielä päässyt loppuun kertomuksensa kanssa, jokainen pidättäytyi tekemästä mitään hätiköityä. Jopa Raikage pysyi kiivaasta luonteestaan huolimatta vaiti, vaikka tälle tuntuikin olevan vaikeaa vain pysyä aloillaan ja kuunnella mitä Madaralla oli sanottavanaan.

"Juubin avulla aion vahvistaa silmätekniikoitani ja aktivoin sitten erään tietyn silmätekniikan, täydellisen genjutsun, jossa heijastan silmäni kuun pinnasta tänne. Tekniikan nimi on ikuinen Tsukuyomi", Madara kertoi suunnitelmansa lopullisen päämäärän.

"Ikuinen Tsukuyomi?" Ryuu toisti epäluuloisesti ja kohotti hieman kulmiaan. Ainakaan hänelle tekniikan nimi ei sanonut yhtään mitään ja muiden kagejen ilmeistä päätellen, nämä eivät vaikuttaneet olevan juurikaan häntä viisaampia.

"Kyseinen genjutsu tulee vaikuttamaan jokaiseen ihmiseen ympäri maailmaa. Ja onnistuessani voin sen jälkeen vapaasti kontrolloida ihmisiä ja yhdistää toisiaan vastaan kilpailevat valtiot yhdeksi yhtenäiseksi maailmaksi. Kuvitelkaa maailma ilman vihaa ja sotimista. Se on projekti Kuun silmä pähkinänkuoressa", Madara päätti puheensa ja päästi hetkeksi hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan huoneeseen, läsnäolijoiden sulatellessa kuulemaansa.

Tavallaan Madaran idea kuulosti kyllä hyvältä, sillä kukapa ei olisi halunnut lopettaa valtioiden välistä sotimista ja tehdä maailmanrauhasta todellisuutta. Toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa Ryuu olisi todella voinut harkita liittyvänsä Akatsukiin, sillä vaivuttamalla Madaran tekniikan avulla kaikki genjutsuun, hän olisi hyvin voinut saavuttaa kagen arvonimen ja päästä kylänsä suhteen paljon parempaan lopputulokseen kuin mihin tämän kokouksen aikana oli päädytty. Tässä kohtaa olisi kuitenkin ollut itsemurhaa vaihtaa puolta, sillä paikalla olevat neljä muuta kagea, olisivat todennäköisesti murskanneet hänet siihen paikkaan, jos hän nyt olisi kehdannut ehdottaa Madaralle liittoutumista. Lisäksi hänen vaistonsa varoitti, että vaikka Madara kertoikin heille suunnitelmansa varsin auliisti, tämä jätti varmasti jotain oleellista kertomatta. Madara myös saattaisi puukottaa häntä ennemmin tai myöhemmin selkään, aivan kuten oli aiemmin vihjannut tekevänsä Sasukelle, kunhan tästä ei olisi enää hyötyä Madaralle. Toiseksi oli vielä se seikka, että kyse oli genjutsusta, minkä vuoksi tässä tavassa saavuttaa maailmanrauha, oli jotain samaa kuin Danzon aiemmassa yrityksessä manipuloida Mifunea. Tarkoitus oli kenties hyvä, mutta keinot idean toteuttamiseksi olivat vähintäänkin kyseenalaisia.

"Minä en ikinä tule luovuttamaan maailmaa sinun käsiisi!" Raikage oli lopulta ensimmäinen, joka sai puhekykynsä takaisin. Suurikokoinen mies otti pari askelta lähemmäs Madaraa kuin aikeissa hyökätä, mutta pysähtyi lopulta kokouspöydän eteen todetessaan sen olevan luultavasti turhaa.

"Rauhaa, joka vallitsee pelkästään illuusion avulla, ei voi pitää todellisena rauhana", Gaara lisäsi, ollen mitä ilmeisimmin samaa mieltä Raikagen kanssa siitä, että Madaraa ei saisi päästää onnistumaan suunnitelmassaan.

"Yhdistät valtiot ja sitä kautta koko maailman yhtenäiseksi niinkö? Danzo sanoi ennen poistumistaan jotain hyvin samantapaista. Sinun suunnitelmasi kuitenkin kuulostaa vain enemmän siltä, että yrität päästä hallitsemaan maailmaa oman mielesi mukaan", Mei toi esille oman mielipiteensä Madaran suunnitelmasta. Sivummalla Oonoki nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, katsoen luultavasti tarpeettomaksi lisätä muiden sanoihin mitään sen enempää. Madara kuitenkin vain naurahti huvittuneesti.

"Kaikki tämä puhuminen kokouksenne aikana ja mitä te olette saaneet aikaan? Kaikista ihmisistä juuri teidän pitäisi tietää, että ilman minun genjutsuani, ihmiskunta ei koskaan tule saavuttamaan todellista rauhaa. Tehkää yhteistyötä ja luovuttakaa jäljellä olevat pedot Hachibi ja Kyuubi minulle. Muuten minulla ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin viedä pedot väkisin", Madara sanoi vakavana. Miehen viimeiset sanat saivat kuitenkin yllättyneen ilmeen leviämään Raikagen kasvoille.

"Hachibi? Mistä sinä oikein puhut? Tehän sieppasitte Been ja Hachibin jo", Raikage kysyi. Myös Ryuu näytti yllättyneeltä, sillä tiedot, joita hän oli ennen kokousta onnistunut saamaan kasaan, olivat kertoneet Raikagen veljen joutuneen Akatsukin hyökkäyksen kohteeksi ja mitä luultavimmin kuolleen häntäpedon poistamisen seurauksena, kuten kaikki muut aiemmin napatut jinchuurikitkin.

"Ikävä kyllä yrityksemme vangita Hachibi epäonnistui ja veljesi pääsi pakenemaan. Häntä voisi kai sanoa täydelliseksi jinchuurikiksi", Madara vastasi Raikagelle ja tällä kertaa miehen äänessä saattoi kuulla jopa pienen aavistuksen kunnioitusta, eikä Ryuu ihmetellyt miksi. Killer Been sanottiin kykenevän hallitsemaan omaa petoaan ja sen voimia täydellisesti, siinä missä muiden kylien jinchuurikeilla oli aina ollut hankaluuksia hallita omia petojaan.

"Mitä?!" Raikage huudahti, kuin ei olisi kyennyt uskomaan korviaan. Nyt miehen kasvoilta oli hankala päätellä, oliko tämä yllättynyt, iloinen vai vihainen, ilmeen vaihtuessa vuoron perään tunnetilasta toiseen.

"Olisi kai pitänyt arvata, että Bee keksisi tehdä jotain tällaista. Käyttää nyt hyökkäystä hyväkseen päästäkseen luvatta kylän ulkopuolelle...", Darui huokaisi raskaasti Raikagen vieressä.

"Se idiootti! Kunhan löydän hänet niin...", Raikage jupisi itsekseen ja miesten puheista päätellen tämä ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Bee karkasi omin luvin kotikylänsä ulkopuolelle. Ryuu antoi katseensa siirtyä hetkeksi kohti Onimarua. Oli ilahduttavaa, ettei hän suinkaan ollut ainoa, jonka alaiset toimivat toisinaan yhtä omapäisesti ja aiheuttivat tekemisillään hänelle harmaita hiuksia.

"Me emme luovuta petoja sinulle", Gaara ilmoitti, katkaisten näin Raikagen vihaisen jupinan.

"Olen samaa mieltä", Mei sanoi ja myös ilmassa leijailevan Oonoki nyökkäsi, joskin loi epäluuloisen katseen Ryuun suuntaan, melkein kuin olisi epäillyt tämän harkitsevan puolen vaihtamista, kuten hän oli oikeastaan hetki sitten tehnytkin.

"Me lienemme kaikki yhtä mieltä asiasta?" Oonoki kysyi, mihin Ryuu saattoi ainoastaan nyökätä myöntävästi. Hän tiesi, että kysymys oli tarkoitettu enemmän hänelle kuin kaikille kageille yhteisesti.

"Minulla ei ehkä ole voimia kuten ennen, mutta tähän mennessä vangitsemillani häntäpedoilla kuitenkin on. Teillä ei ole mahdollisuutta voittaa minua", Madara varoitti tyynesti, kuin antaakseen heille vielä viimeisen tilaisuuden luovuttaa Hachibi ja Kyuubi hänelle ilman vastarintaa.

"Kuten sanoin. Me emme luovuta petoja sinulle. Jos haluat ne, joudut vangitsemaan ne väkisin", Gaara toisti.

"Hyvä on sitten. Siinä tapauksessa minä julistan neljännen ninjasodan alkaneeksi. Seuraavan kerran kun me tapaamme, se tulee tapahtumaan taistelukentällä", Madara julisti ja katosi sitten pieneen, ilmaan muodostuvaan pyörteeseen, samalla tavoin kuin Sasuke ja Karin, jotka Madara oli siirtänyt aiemmin pois paikalta. Madaran poistuttua huoneessa oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes ilmassa leijaileva Oonoki kääntyi viimein katsomaan huoneessa olijoita.

"No? Mitä aiomme tehdä nyt?" vanha mies kysyi ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa.

"Meidän on muodostettava ninjaliittouma, josta puhuimme alun perin, ennen tätä keskeytystä. Muita vaihtoehtoja ei ole, sillä se on ainoa keino voittaa seitsemän petoa, jos Madara todella aikoo käyttää niitä meitä vastaan", Ryuu sanoi vakavan näköisenä. Gaara nyökkäsi merkiksi siitä, että oli samaa mieltä Ryuun kanssa.

"Raikage vaikutti aiemmin olevan kuitenkin liittoumaa vastaan", Mei huomautti ja vilkaisi sitten isokokoista miestä.

"Jos Madara puhui totta ja veljeni on edelleen elossa, en todellakaan aio luovuttaa häntä Madaralle. Emme voi antaa Madaran suunnitelmien onnistua, joten muodostetaan liittouma ja ratkaistaan tämä ongelma pysyvästi", Raikage myöntyi.

"Entä Konoha? Danzohan pakeni paikalta", Oonoki kysyi. Kysymys oli aiheellinen, sillä Hokagen ollessa poissa paikalta, heillä ei ollut mitään keinoa varmistaa miten Konoha suhtautuisi heidän viiden tekemään päätökseen, vaikka se tehtiinkin enemmistön äänin.

"Minä voin puhua liittouman perustamisesta eräälle konohalaiselle, johon luotan. Olen varma, että saamme neuvoteltua Konohan kanssa hänen avullaan", Gaara ehdotti.

"Konohalainen, johon luotat? Kenestä oikein puhut?" Raikage kysyi utelias sävy äänessään.

"Kopioninja Hatake Kakashi", Gaara vastasi. Nimi oli jokaiselle heistä tuttu, sillä Kakashi oli luultavasti yksi Konohan tunnetuimmista ninjoista, kolmen legendaarisen sanninin ohella. Aivan kuten Ryuun alaisiin kuuluvalla Kirikazella, myös Kakashilla oli toisen silmänsä tilalla Sharingan, jolla tämä kopioi vihollisten tekniikoita käyttöönsä. Jotkut jopa väittivät Kakashin kopioineen uransa aikana satoja erilaisia tekniikoita, mistä tuli miehen lisänimi, Kopioninja.

"Hän vaikuttaa ainakin luotettavammalta kuin Danzo. Jätämme Konohan kanssa neuvottelun sinun huoleksesi Kazekage. Törmäsin Kakashiin ja Konohan jinchuurikiin matkallani tänne, joten jos pidät kiirettä tämän jälkeen, saatat edelleen tavoittaa heidät täältä Raudan maasta", Raikage totesi, hieroen samalla parrakasta leukaansa.

"Raikage-herra, meidän pitäisi myös etsiä veljenne pikimmiten. Jos Akatsuki haluaa Hachibin ja Kyuubin käsiinsä, he ovat luultavasti aivan veljenne kannoilla, vaikka hän selvisikin ensimmäisestä sieppausyrityksestä", Shee puuttui keskusteluun.

"Olet oikeassa. Lähetä viesti kylään ja käske heidän muodostaa etsintäpartio Been jäljille", Raikage käski. Shee nyökkäsi ja vetäytyi sitten käsimerkkejä tehden sivummalle, välittääkseen annetun käskyn jonkinlaisella viestintätekniikalla eteenpäin.

"Jos aiomme estää Madaraa kokoamasta Juubia uudelleen, meidän on varmistettava, että Hachibi ja Kyuubi eivät päädy hänen käsiinsä. Meidän on löydettävä Bee ja Uzumaki Naruto pikimmiten ja piilotettava heidät jonnekin, mistä vihollinen ei voi heitä löytää", Raikage jatkoi seuraavaksi ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan muita kageja. Tämän sanat saivat aikaan muutaman hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen keskenään keskustelevien johtajien joukossa.

"Mutta me emme tiedä millaiset voimat Madaralla on jo napattujen petojen lisäksi käytössään. Jos hänellä on jokin ässä hihassaan, josta emme tiedä mitään, meidän olisi parasta harkita sitä mahdollisuutta, että käyttäisimme itsekin Hachibin ja Kyuubin voimia taistelussa", Oonoki puolestaan teki oman vastaehdotuksensa.

"En voi olla samaa mieltä kanssasi. Koko tämän sodan tarkoitus on nimenomaan suojella niitä kahta ja siten estää Madaraa kasaamasta Juubia. Jos käytämme Hachibia ja Kyuubia, se olisi sama kuin tarjoaisimme jinchuurikit Madaralle hopeatarjottimella", Mei väitti vastaan.

"Lisäksi Madaralla on varmasti syynsä haastaa meidät koko tähän sotaan. Nykyisillä voimillaan ja järjestönsä jäljellä olevilla jäsenillä, hänen on luultavasti liian vaikea napata Hachibia ja Kyuubia samalla tavoin kuin on napannut aiemmat pedot. Uskon, että sodan tavoitteena on nimenomaan houkutella meidät käyttämään omia petojamme, jotta hän voi napata jinchuurikit taistelukentällä", Gaara lisäsi. Ryuun oli myönnettävä, että vaikka Gaara oli nuori, tämän päätelmät Madaran taka-ajatuksista kuulostivat varsin osuvilta.

"Olen samaa mieltä siitä, että emme voi käyttää petoja. Emme ainakaan heti aluksi. Aloitetaan niiden ninjojen voimin, joita meillä on ja mikäli tilanne alkaa näyttää siltä, että meidän on pakko turvautua petoihin, mietitään asiaa sitten uudestaan", Ryuu säesti Gaaran sanoja.

"Lisäksi... Hachibin jinchuuriki on minun veljeni. Sotilaalliset strategiat ovat hänelle silkkaa hepreaa ja hänen taistelun aikana improvisoidut suunnitelmansa ovat niin arvaamattomia, etten edes minä tiedä mitä hän voisi saada päähänsä, jos päästämme hänet alusta asti etulinjaan" Raikage lisäsi synkästi, kuin olisi jo nähnyt mielessään taistelukentällä vallitsevan kaaoksen, jos tämä todella päästäisi veljensä sotaan.

"Kyuubin jinchuuriki Naruto on samanlainen", Gaara sanoi. Jo yksi arvaamaton ninja voisi saada taistelukentällä kaaoksen aikaan, mutta kun puhuttiin kahdesta, kukaan ei voisi ennakoida mitä petojen käyttämisestä seuraisi.

"Oletteko te nyt todella varmoja tästä? Kuten sanoin, me emme tiedä mitä kortteja Madaralla on käytössään seitsemän pedon lisäksi. Jos liittoumamme tuhoutuu Hachibia ja Kyuubia puolustaessaan, kaikki vaivannäkömme tulisi olemaan turhaa. Siksi olen edelleen sitä mieltä, että meidän on pakko käyttää kaikkea mitä meillä on käytössämme", Oonoki sanoi. Mies oli selkeästi epäileväinen sen suhteen, kuinka heidän liittoumansa tulisi selviämään ilman jinchuurikejä ja näiden sisään sinetöityjä petoja.

"Minä uskallan epäillä, että meidän tilanteemme on parempi kuin te epäilette Tsuchikage-herra", Mifune sanoi, saaden kaikkien huomion kääntymään kohti vanhaa samuraita, kun tämä tarjosi jälleen puolueettomien valtioiden näkemyksen tilanteeseen.

"Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta maailmanhistoriassa, kun tämän kaltainen liittouma muodostetaan. Näin ollen emme voi olla liittouman voimista yhtään sen varmempia kuin Madaran käytössä olevista resursseista. Myös Madara ottaa suuren riskin, julistaessaan sodan ninjakyliä vastaan. Miksi hän muuten olisi tunkeutunut kokoukseemme neuvottelemaan, sen sijaan, että olisi hyökännyt ilman mitään ennakkovaroitusta? Lisäksi, teidän kuuden ninjakylänne lisäksi, myös me samurait aiomme liittyä tähän sotaan, sillä tämä ei koske pelkästään teitä vaan meitä kaikkia. Epäiletkö siis edelleen mahdollisuuksiamme Tsuchikage-herra?" Mifune kysyi, katsoen tiiviisti ilmassa leijailevan vanhan miehen silmiin. Hetken huoneessa oli hiljaista, kaikkien odottaessa, mitä Tsuchikage vastaisi, mutta lopulta vanha mies vain tuhahti ja antoi asian olla, haluamatta suoraan myöntää, että Mifune oli luultavasti oikeassa.

"Hyvä on, mennään teidän suunnitelmanne mukaan. Mutta ennen kuin päätämme tämän tapaamisen tähän, meidän on edelleen päätettävä, kuka asetetaan liittouman johtoon. Hokage se ei missään nimessä voi olla sen jälkeen mitä Danzo teki. Aiemmin kuitenkin kritisoit jokaista kagea, mukaan lukien minua. Onko paikalla olevien joukossa siis ketään, jota pitäisit hyvänä valintana liittouman johtoon?" Oonoki vaihtoi aihetta ja katsoi Mifunea, aikoen selvästikin jättää päätöksen tämän tehtäväksi, kuten oli alun perin ollut tarkoitus.

Huoneeseen laskeutui pitkä hiljaisuus Mifunen antaessa katseensa kiertää ympärilleen kerääntyneissä kageissa ja miettiessä mitä vastaisi. Ryuu odotti mielenkiinnolla keneen Mifune päätyisi tällä kertaa, vaikka tiesikin odottaa jo sen verran, että häntä ei edelleenkään tultaisi päästämään johtavaan asemaan. Lopulta Mifunen katse pysähtyi takaisin Oonokiin.

"Uskon, että Raikage olisi teistä sopivin liittouman komentajaksi", Mifune vastasi.

"Mutta etkö aiemmin sanonut, ettei hän äkkipikaisuutensa vuoksi sovi tehtävään?" Oonoki kysyi ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä Raikagea, kuin epäillen olisiko tästä todella johtamaan kaikkien kylien joukkoja tällä tavoin.

"Niin tein. Nyt kun hän kuitenkin sai tietää veljensä olevan edelleen elossa, Raikage on selkeästi rauhoittunut kokouksen alusta. Lisäksi hän sai meidät taitavasti tekemään yhteistyötä ja muodosti nopean strategian, jolla vastata Madaran esittämään sodanjulistukseen. Lisäksi Raikage on ainoa, joka kykenee hallitsemaan Beetä, joka kokeneempana jinchuurikinä voi olla avain sodan voittamiseen, kun sen aika tulee", Mifune perusteli tekemäänsä päätöstä.

"Mizukage, Kazekage, Ryuu... Onko vastalauseita vai hyväksyttekö Mifunen päätöksen?" Oonoki kysyi muilta.

"Minusta on turhaa enää väitellä asiasta enempää, joten hyväksyn Mifunen päätöksen", Ryuu vastasi omasta puolestaan. Myös Mei ja Gaara nyökkäsivät hyväksyvästi, osoittaen näin tukensa Raikagen valitsemisen puolesta.

"Hyvä on, otan tehtävän vastaan ja johdan liittoumaa parhaan kykyni mukaan", Raikage sanoi ja kääntyi sitten kohti Oonokia.

"Sinä olet meistä ainoa, joka on aiemminkin taistellut Madaraa vastaan, kun olitte molemmat nuorempia. Tulemme tarvitsemaan kaiken tiedon, jonka vain pystyt jakamaan, joten toivon sinun tekevän yhteistyötä, vaikka kyliemme välit eivät ole menneisyydessä olleet kovin lämpimät", Raikage sanoi. Keskustelua seuraavasta Ryuusta oli yllättävää, kuinka rauhalliseksi Raikage tuntui hetkessä muuttuneen ja kaikki oli vain sen ansiota, että tämä oli saanut kuulla veljensä olevan elossa.

"Suostun mielelläni. Yhteistyö Kumogakuren kanssa on loppujen lopuksi pienempi paha, verrattuna siihen, että joudumme kaikki Madaran genjutsun valtaan, jos riitelemme keskenämme", Oonoki myöntyi.

"Kun kaikki tarpeellinen on nyt sovittu, julistan kokouksen näin ollen päättyneeksi. Pyydän teitä kaikkia aloittamaan sotavalmistelut kotikyliinne palatessanne ja lähetämme teille seuraavan tapaamisen ajankohdan ja paikan, kunhan meidän on aika kokoontua jälleen yhteen", Mifune päätti kokouksen. Ninjaliittouma oli näillä puheilla virallisesti muodostettu.


	6. Sotavalmistelut

Ryuun, Ishinin ja Onimarun palatessa takaisin Hebigakuren saaristoon, Azusa ja Rikimaru olivat heitä vastassa kylän satamassa. Vaikka Ryuu ei ollutkaan olettanut, että Azusalle kävisi mitään hänen poissa ollessaan, oli hän silti helpottunut siitä, että nainen oli siinä ja mitä ilmeisimmin täysin kunnossa.

"Tervetuloa takaisin", Azusa tervehti tulijoita ensimmäisenä ja otti sitten varustevyöltään esiin käärön, jota näytti Ryuulle. Käärön pinnassa Ryuu pisti oitis merkille punaisen leiman, joka merkitsi sitä, että kyseessä oli kiireellinen viesti Kumogakuresta. Ryuu nyökkäsi ja otti viestikäärön toiseen käteensä, samalla kun veti toisella Azusan lyhyeen halaukseen.

"En tiedä, mitä kokouksessa tapahtui, mutta saimme tänä aamuna Kumogakuresta tämän kiireelliseksi merkityn viestin, että daimyot ovat tavanneet keskenään, ja hyväksyneet jonkin ninjaliittouman perustamisen virallisesti. Lisäksi tässä kerrotaan myös Raikagen veljen löytyneen ja että hänet on turvallisesti palautettu Kumogakureen. Viestin mukaan hän ja Raikage kohtasivat Akatsukin jäsenen, Hoshigaki Kisamen ja onnistuivat surmaamaan tämän", Azusa kertoi viestin sisällön lyhyesti, arvellen viestin olevan jotain mikä Ishinin ja Onimarun olisi myös hyvä kuulla. Naisen kasvoilla Ryuu huomasi lievää huolta, joka luultavasti johtui siitä, ettei tämä tiennyt vielä lainkaan millaiseen tilanteeseen heidän kylänsä oli kokouksen seurauksena joutunut.

"Sepä oli nopeaa toimintaa. Normaalisti daimyot eivät saa juuri mitään aikaan, mutta ilmeisesti tämä on saanut heidänkin kinttuihinsa hieman vipinää", Ryuu totesi rullatessaan käärön lopulta auki ja silmäillessään itsekin sen sisällön nopeasti läpi.

"Herrani, en tahtoisi hoputtaa teitä, mutta kertoisitteko mistä tässä kaikessa on kyse? Mitä kokouksen aikana oikein tapahtui?" Rikimaru puuttui keskusteluun. Joltakulta muulta Ryuu olisi kenties vaatinut kärsivällisyyttä, mutta tunnettuaan Rikimarun jo vuosia, hän kykeni arvaamaan, että tunteeton mies kävi jo päässään läpi, edellyttäisikö kokouksen lopputulos sitä, että erilaisiin turvatoimiin olisi tehtävä rajujakin muutoksia.

"Selitän kaiken, kunhan pääsemme linnakkeelle. Ishin ja Onimaru toki tietävät jo yksityiskohdat, mutta teidän kahden lisäksi haluan puheilleni myös Kenichin ja Kirikazen. Tapaamme työhuoneeni vieressä olevassa kokoustilassa tunnin kuluttua, kunhan kaikki ovat paikalla", Ryuu ohjeisti alaisiaan. Tapaamisen jälkeen itse kullakin tulisi varmasti olemaan kädet täynnä töitä, kunhan kylä alkaisi valmistautua tulevaan sotaan.

Runsasta tuntia myöhemmin kaikki asianosaiset olivat lopulta kerääntyneet kagen toimiston vieressä olevaan kokoustilaan, kuten Ryuu oli käskenyt. Paikallaolijoista ainoastaan Ishin ja Onimaru näyttivät rauhallisilta, johtuen siitä, että nämä tiesivät jo missä mentiin, mutta Azusa ja Kirikaze näyttivät huolestuneilta, sillä kumpikin aavisti, että Ryuulla ei olisi kerrottavanaan ainakaan hyviä uutisia. Rikimaru sen sijaan istui Ryuun vasemmalla puolella pöydän ääressä, yhtä rauhallisen näköisenä kuin Onimaru ja Ishin.

"No? Mitä tämä asia nyt sitten koskee? Tämän on paras olla tärkeää, sillä minulla on parempaakin tekemistä", Kenichi kysyi huoneen reunalta, missä tämä nojasi kädet puuskassa vasten seinää ärtyneen näköisenä. Ryuu ei kuitenkaan vastannut heti, vaan antoi katseensa kiertää hetken huoneessa, kuin varmistuakseen siitä, ettei ketään puuttunut, ennen kuin aloittaisi.

"Ikävä kyllä minulla ei ole kovin paljon hyviä uutisia. Kuten tiedätte, kutsuin suurten kylien kaget kokoukseen Raudan maahan, neuvotellakseni heidän kanssaan kylämme tulevaisuudesta. Kokouksen lopputuloksena on se, että muut kylät tunnustavat meidät pieneksi ninjakyläksi, joten jatkossa tulemme tekemään yhteistyötä muiden kylien kanssa, vaikka emme kuulukaan vielä viiden suuren kylän joukkoon. Ikävä kyllä, Konoha ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut saaristoa meidän haltuumme vaan päätti myydä saariston Kirigakurelle. Joudumme maksamaan heille kymmenen prosenttia suorittamiemme tehtävien tuotoista. Ikään kuin vuokrana saariston käytöstä", Ryuu päätti aloittaa kertomalla, miten kokouksessa oli käynyt varsinaiselle pääasialle, jonka vuoksi hän alun perin oli kutsunut kaget koolle.

"Niinpä tietysti. Olisi se kai pitänyt arvata, ettei sinussa ole riittävästi miestä asettumaan kageja vastaan kunnolla. Jos olisit ottanut minut mukaan, niin olisimme voineet tappaa heidät kaikki, minkä jälkeen isot kylät olisivat liian sekaisin kiinnostuakseen meistä tai siitä kelle tämä saaristo on kuuluvinaan", Kenichi ilmaisi tyytymättömyytensä. Kirikaze ei myöskään näyttänyt ilahtuvan tästä tiedosta, mutta toisin kuin äkkipikainen Kenichi, tämä piti kuitenkin suunsa kiinni ja päätti luottaa siihen, että Ryuu tiesi mitä oli tekemässä.

"Entä se ninjaliittouma joka Kumogakuren viestissä mainittiin? Mistä siinä oikein oli kyse?" Azusa kysyi seuraavaksi, päättäen vaihtaa aiheeseen, joka heissä oli eniten herättänyt hämmennystä.

"Kokouksen toiseksi aiheeksi nousi Akatsuki, sillä järjestö on aiheuttanut ongelmia lähestulkoon jokaisessa kylässä tavalla tai toisella. Aloimme puhua ninjaliittouman perustamisensa Akatsukin voittamiseksi, mutta ennen kuin ehdimme tehdä mitään sitovia päätöksiä, Akatsukiin liittynyt Uchiha Sasuke hyökkäsi kokoukseen. Hänen lisäkseen paikalle ilmestyi myös Akatsukin johtaja, Uchiha Madara. Saimme selville, että Akatsuki on kerännyt häntäpetoja ja heidän tavoitteensa on yhdistää pedot kymmenhäntäiseksi pedoksi, jonka avulla Madara aikoo langettaa ikuiseksi Tsukuyomiksi kutsumansa illuusion koko maailman ylle, hallitakseen meitä kaikkia genjutsun avulla", Ryuu jatkoi huonojen uutisten kertomista.

"Miten ihmeessä Akatsuki pysyi tunkeutumaan paikalle noin vain? Ymmärsin turvatoimien olleen niin tiukat, että kärpänenkään ei olisi päässyt huomaamatta ikkunasta sisään", Kirikaze kysyi Azusan vierestä.

"Hyökkäys tapahtui melkein heti, kun olimme saaneet käsiteltyä Hebigakuren perustamiseen liittyvät asiat. Aloimme sen jälkeen puhua Akatsukista ja siitä mitä kukin olimme saaneet järjestöstä tietoomme, kun yksi heidän jäsenistään, Zetsu ellen ole aivan väärässä nimen suhteen, tuli esiin ja paljasti myös Sasuken olevan tunkeutunut kokouspaikalle. Taistelimme Sasukea vastaan, mutta lopulta Madara ilmestyi paikalle ja siirsi hänet silmätekniikoidensa avulla jonnekin muualle", Ryuu kertoi lyhyesti. Juuri nyt ei ollut tarvetta mennä yksityiskohtiin Sasuken tekniikoiden suhteen vaan ne tiedotettaisiin kaikille kerralla, kun olisi aika ryhtyä valmistautumaan sotaan ja kertoa tästä kaikesta heidän alaisuudessaan toimiville ninjoille.

"Sen perusteella mitä näin ja kuulin kokouksen aikana, vaikutti vahvasti siltä, että Sasuke ja Madara olivat paikalla eri syistä. Madara itse toki sanoi, että hänen tavoitteensa oli alun perin ottaa kaget panttivangeiksi, taivuttaakseen kylät alistumaan omaan tahtoonsa, mutta Sasuke kuitenkin vaikutti syystä tai toisesta olevan pelkästään Hokageksi valitun Danzo nimisen miehen perässä, sillä hän näytti pyrkivän muiden kagejen ohitse päästäkseen juuri Danzon kimppuun", Ryuu jatkoi ja kertoi oman analyysinsa tapahtumista.

"Entä tämä ikuinen Tsukuyomi sitten? Se on siis jonkinlainen genjutsu?" Kirikaze kysyi.

"Kuten sanoin, Madara kertoi suunnittelevansa häntäpetojen yhdistämistä kymmenhäntäiseksi pedoksi, Juubiksi. Sen jälkeen hän aikoo itse ryhtyä kymmenhäntäisen jinchuurikiksi saavuttaakseen kyllin paljon voimaa tekniikkansa suorittamiseen. Pedon avulla hän aikoo langettaa meidät kaikki genjutsuun, jonka avulla aikoo hallita maailmaa meidän itse edes sitä tietämättämme. Madaran ja Sasuken peräännyttyä pois paikalta, tulimme muiden kagejen kanssa siihen tulokseen, että Madaran suunnitelma on estettävä. Sen vuoksi perustimme siis maailmanhistorian ensimmäisen ninjaliittouman, johon meidän lisäksemme kuuluvat Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo sekä Raudan maan samuraiklaanit. Yhdessä mainittujen tahojen kanssa osallistumme neljänteen ninjasotaan, joka tullaa käymään Akatsukia ja Uchiha Madaraa vastaan. Madaralla on tällä hetkellä käytössään kaikki sieppaamansa häntäpedot yksihäntäisestä seitsemänhäntäiseen, joten estääksemme häntä toteuttamasta suunnitelmaansa, päätimme piilottaa jäljellä olevat jinchuurikit häntäpetoineen jonnekin, mistä Akatsuki ei heitä löydä", Ryuu kertoi kokouksen luultavasti tärkeimmän asian.

Huoneeseen laskeutui hetkeksi hiljaisuus. Jopa Azusan oli vaikea uskoa korviaan. Ryuuhan oli mennyt kokoukseen nimenomaan estääkseen vastaperustettua kyläänsä joutumasta sotaan muiden valtioiden kanssa, mutta nyt he olivat kaikesta huolimatta sodassa, olkoonkin, että he olivat sentään samalla puolella isompien kylien kanssa.

"Olen myös saanut kylään palatessani tiedon, että muiden kylien maita hallitsevat daimyot ovat hyväksyneet liittouman perustamisen, joten sotavalmistelumme alkavat välittömästi. Tämä on toivottavasti kaikille sanomattakin selvää, mutta edellytän kaikkien tekevän yhteistyötä muiden kylien ninjojen kanssa ilman vastaväitteitä ja varmistavan, että alaisuudessanne olevat ninjat tekevät samoin. Vaikka kyläämme ei ehkä muiden silmissä hyväksytä samalla tavoin kuin muita ja todennäköisesti tulette kohtaamaan ennakkoluuloja muiden kylien ninjojen taholta, niin haluan korostaa, että tämä sota on samalla meille tilaisuus osoittaa, että kylämme ninjoihin voi luottaa, huolimatta siitä mitä olemme menneisyydessä tehneet tai jättäneet tekemättä", Ryuu painotti viimeisiä sanojaan ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa.

Kukaan heistä ei väittänyt vastaan, ei edes Kenichi, joka näytti siltä, että olisi ennemmin halunnut vain lähteä siltä istumalta tappamaan Madaran omakätisesti, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi vaivautua yhteistyön suhteen. Ryuu oli aikeissa ryhtyä jakamaan ohjeita alaisilleen ja pyytää näitä järjestämään korkea-arvoisimmat alaisensa koolle, jotta uutiset sodasta voitaisiin kertoa myös näille, kun huoneen ovi yllättäen aukesi. Jokainen huoneessa olijoista kääntyi katsomaan, huomaten yhden linnakkeen vartijoista seisovan hengästyneen näköisenä ovella. Mies ei ollut edes vaivautunut koputtamaan, minkä vuoksi muutamat katsoivatkin tätä paheksuvaan sävyyn.

"Mitä nyt? Etkö näe, että meillä on tapaaminen kesken?" Ishin kysyi moittivasti. Vastaukseksi vartija kuitenkin ensimmäisenä kohotti kädessään olevaa kiireelliseksi merkittyä kääröä, jonka pinnassa olevasta leimasta näki, että tämä viesti oli tullut Konohasta.

"Olen pahoillani keskeytyksestä, mutta... tämä viesti… Konohan Hatake Kakashilta... saapui juuri", vartija kertoi, koettaen samalla saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Oli ilmiselvää, että mies oli juossut kokoushuoneeseen Hebikagen puheille niin nopeasti kuin vain kykeni.

"Hyvä on, tuo se tänne", Ryuu kehotti. Vartija asteli peremmälle huoneeseen ja luovutettuaan käärön Ryuun käsiin, mies kumarsi kunnioittavasti ja poistui sitten huoneesta, sulkien oven jälleen perässään, jättääkseen seurueen jatkamaan tapaamistaan rauhassa. Muiden katsellessa Ryuu avasi käärön ja luki viestin nopeasti läpi, ennen kuin laski paperin käsistään pöydälle.

"Tämän mukaan Kakashi ja kaksi hänen alaisuudessaan toimivista ninjoista törmäsivät Uchiha Sasukeen ja Madaraan kokouksemme päättymisen jälkeen. Kohtaamista seuraavan taistelun aikana he kykenivät vahvistamaan, että Hokageksi valittu Shimura Danzo on kuollut Sasuken käsissä", Ryuu kertoi viestin sisällön lyhyesti.

"Se pentu olisi pitänyt tappaa jo silloin kun Ryuu tappoi Orochimarun…", Onimaru jupisi, sanoen ääneen sen mitä, moni muukin varmasti ajatteli. Oli ollut Sasuken kannalta onni, että tämä oli ollut poissa tukikohdasta vuosi sitten kun he olivat palanneet Otogakureen.

"Saatiinko kumpaakaan heistä kiinni?" Rikimaru puuttui keskusteluun ensimmäisen kerran. Ryuun henkivartijana toimivan salamurhaajan ääni oli tavalliseen tapaansa tunteeton ja kuulosti lähinnä toisiaan vasten hankaavien jääpalojen rahinalta. Kasvoja peittävän pääkalloa muistuttavan maskin takana, jäänsiniset silmät katselivat tiiviisti Ryuuta.

"Tämän mukaan he käyttivät Madaran silmätekniikoita hyväkseen ja pääsivät pakenemaan paikalta", Ryuu vastasi, ollen ilmeisen harmissaan siitä, että Madaran oli onnistunut livistää Kakashin käsistä. Jos Madara olisi jäänyt kiinni, sota olisi voitu toivon mukaan lopettaa, ennen kuin se olisi alkanutkaan. Lopulta Ryuu kuitenkin huokaisi ja alkoi sitten jakaa ohjeita alaisilleen, jotta nämä tietäisivät mitä tehdä ennen sotaan lähtöä.

"Ihan ensimmäiseksi haluan teidän keräävän paikalle kaikki alaisuudessanne toimivat komentajat ja ryhmien kapteenit. Heille on kerrottava tulevasta sodasta myös, joten tapaamme täällä uudelleen kolmen tunnin kuluttua. Lisäksi haluan pöydälleni listan kaikesta mitä meiltä puuttuu, jotta voin hankkia lisää varusteita", Ryuu käski.

"Jokaisen teistä on myös koostettava minulle lista alaisuudessanne toimivista chuunineista ja sitä ylempiarvoisista ninjoista niin, että näen yhdellä vilkaisulla nimen ja jokaisen olennaiset erikoiskyvyt. Odotan näiden listojen olevan pöydälläni viimeistään ensi viikolla. Sodan ajaksi kylään jäävät vain geninit, sekä kourallinen ylempiarvoisia ninjoja, jotka valitsen itse. Kaikki tällä hetkellä käynnissä olevat viralliset tehtävät keskeytetään ja kaikki käytettävissä olevat voimavaramme suunnataan sotavalmisteluihin. Toimikaa!" Ryuu käski. Saatuaan ohjeensa, jokainen paikallaolijoista nousi ylös ja lähti toteuttamaan saamiaan käskyjä. Seuraavat viikot tulisivat olemaan kiireisiä.

* * *

Seuraavat neljä viikkoa kuluivat kiireisissä merkeissä, kunkin osaston käydessä läpi kaiken aina varusteista yksittäisten ryhmien taistelumuodostelmiin asti. Erityisesti Azusan kädet olivat täynnä töitä, tämän tehdessä Ryuun käskyjen mukaisesti täydellisen luettelon kaikista varusteista, joita lääkintäninjoilla oli käytössään ja mitä olisi pakko hankkia lisää, ennen taisteluiden alkamista. Myrkkyjen valmistuksesta vastaavat tiimit tekivät töitä lähes yötä päivää, valmistaen lisää myrkkyjä heidän varastoihinsa, sekä kylän ANBU-yksikköjen että Onimarun kaltaisten miekkamiesten käyttöön. Jopa Dokukiri-klaani oli päättänyt tehdä poikkeuksen ja valmistaa klaanin salaisia myrkkyjä avoimesti jaettavaksi, vaikka normaalisti klaanin jäsenet valmistivat myrkkyjään vain omaan käyttöönsä. Kaikkien sotavalmistelujen lisäksi Azusan ja tämän alaisten oli kuitenkin päivittäin hoidettava myös sairaalan tavanomainen pyörittäminen, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että monet lääkintäninjoista joutuivat taipumaan tavallista pidempiin työpäiviin.

Ryuu itse puolestaan vietti suuren osan ajastaan toimistossaan paperitöiden parissa ja käyden läpi alaistensa tuomia listoja varusteista ja käytettävissä olevista ninjoista. Sen lisäksi mies myös käytti osan ajasta luodakseen käyttöönsä lisää kokouksessa paikalle kutsumansa Itachin kaltaisia Edo Tensei sotilaita, mikä sinänsä ei ollut vaikeaa, sillä Hebigakuren vankilat olivat täynnä uhreiksi sopivia vankeja minkä lisäksi kylän perustamista seuranneiden kuukausien aikana, Ryuu oli lähettänyt osan väestään tutkimaan Orochimarun lukuisia tukikohtia ja tuomaan kylään kaiken mikä saattaisi pitkällä tähtäimellä olla hyödyksi kylälle. Nämä kylään tuodut tavarat olivat pitäneet sisällään useita näytteitä kauan sitten kuolleiden taistelijoiden ruumiista, mutta Ryuun yllätykseksi, hän ei ollut näistä taistelijoista kyennyt kutsumaan käyttöönsä yhtäkään. Jopa muiden kuolleiden Akatsukin jäsenten herättäminen Itachin lisäksi, oli epäonnistunut surkeasti, sillä yksikään näistä ei ollut ilmestynyt paikalle, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa ainoastaan sitä, että nämä jollain ihmeen kaupalla olivatkin vielä elossa tai sitten sitä, että joku oli jo kutsunut kyseiset ninjat omaan käyttöönsä.

Erityisesti viimeinen mahdollisuus vaivasi häntä, sillä kuka olisi voinut herättää henkiin kaikki ne kuolleet, joiden näytteet hänen alaisensa olivat Otogakuresta löytäneet? Asia vaivasi häntä siinä määrin, että Ryuu ilmoitti lopulta epäilyksistään muille kylille. Jos oli olemassa mahdollisuus, että myös vihollinen hallitsi Edo Tensein, heidän olisi varauduttava omissa taistelusuunnitelmissaan siihen, että joutuisivat taistelemaan kuolleita vastaan. Nyt heidän ainoa Edo Tenseillä ohjattava pelinappulansa olisi Uchiha Itachi, jonka Ryuu oli hetkellisesti kutsunut muiden kagejen näkyville Hebigakuren linnakkeen alapuolella olevasta kammiosta, jossa sillä hetkellä piti epäkuollutta miestä, persoonallisuus pois pyyhittynä. Tämän viestin lisäksi, Ryuu lähetti Konohaan myös edellisenä vuonna varastamansa käärön, jonka oli luvannut palauttaa Raudan maassa käydyn kokouksen aikana, kun Danzo oli sitä vaatinut.

Kaksi viikkoa Ryuun järjestämän kokouksen jälkeen, Konohasta tuli toinen viesti, jossa kerrottiin viidennen Hokagen, Tsunaden heränneen koomastaan ja Danzon kuoltua tämä oli asetettu jälleen Hokagen paikalle. Samana päivänä Konohasta saapuneen kirjeen jälkeen, Ryuu sai lisäksi kutsun saapua seuraavan viikon lopussa Kumogakureen, minne kaget muodostaisivat päämajansa sotavalmistelujen loppuun saattamiseksi sekä voidakseen jakaa käytössään olevat ninjat eri divisiooniin ja pienempiin ryhmiin.

Ryuun saapuessa sovittuna päivänä Kumogakureen, tällä kertaa vain Onimaru mukanaan, jotta Ishin voisi pitää huolen, Hebigakuressa tapahtuvien valmistelujen loppuun saattamisesta, miehen oli pakko hetkeksi pysähtyä kylän porteille ihailemaan näkymää. Vaikka tämä ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Ryuu vieraili Kumogakuressa, eikä kylää kenties voinut pitää kauneimpana ninjakylänä, näkymä oli silti vaikuttava. Etenkin Raikagen käyttöön varattu valtava rakennus, joka oli rakennettu kahden vuorenhuipun väliin, vangitsi varmasti jokaisen kylään tulevan katseen, sillä näin korkealla vuoristossa, kun pilvet lipuivat rakennusten ohi, näytti lähes siltä, kuin rakennus olisi leijunut ilmassa. Näkymää ei kuitenkaan voinut jäädä ihailemaan pitkäksi aikaa, vaan pian Ryuun ja Onimarun oli pakko jatkaa matkaansa kohti mainittua toimistorakennusta. Ryuu saapui lopulta tapaamispaikaksi sovittuun pieneen kokoustilaan yhtä aikaa Gaaran ja Oonokin kanssa. Raikagen itsensä lisäksi paikalla olivat jo Mei ja Mifune. Hokageksi takaisin päässyt Tsunade saapui huoneeseen vain pian heidän jälkeensä ja istuutui hänelle varatulle paikalle.

"Kiitos, että saavuitte näin nopealla aikataululla", Raikage avasi keskustelun kaikkien ollessa paikalla.

"Luonnollisesti. Tämä tilanne vaatii nopeita toimia. Luotan siihen, että alaisemme kyllä selviävät keskeneräisistä valmisteluista kylissämme", Gaara vastasi.

"Oletko varmasti kunnossa Tsunade-prinsessa? Tämähän olisi mainio tilaisuus jättää asioiden hoitaminen jollekulle nuoremmalle. Sinulla alkaa loppujen lopuksi olla melkoisesti ikää", Oonoki vaihtoi hetkeksi aihetta ja vilkaisi Hokagea, jota saattoi ulkonäkönsä puolesta helposti luulla nuoreksi, ehkä korkeintaan kolmenkymmenen ikäiseksi, vaikka todellisuudessa Hokage oli jo yli viidenkymmenen.

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi vanhus", Tsunade vastasi Oonokin sanoihin. Vaikka vastaus saattoi kuulostaa tylyltä, Oonoki ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt ottavan itseensä. Tsunaden vastaus ennemmin osoitti vain sen, että tämä todella oli voimissaan ja kykenisi suoriutumaan velvollisuuksistaan kunnialla, vaikka olikin herännyt koomasta vain vähän aikaa sitten.

"Minäkin olen helpottunut nähdessäni teidät jälleen Hokagen paikalla", Mei sanoi Tsunadelle, huomattavasti Oonokia kohteliaammin ja soi naiselle pienen hymyn. Gaara nyökkäsi tämän vieressä, eikä Ryuukaan voinut väittää vastaan, vaikka tiesikin Tsunaden olevan helposti tulistuva luonne. Kaikesta tuittupäisyydestään huolimatta, hän ennemmin näki Tsunaden Hokagen paikalla, kuin arvaamattomalta vaikuttaneen Danzon.

"Jospa menemme itse asiaan. Ensinnäkin Hachibin ja Kyuubin tilanne ja lisäksi meidän on koottava kaikki tietomme vihollisesta, muun muassa päämajan sijainti ja heidän sotilaallinen vahvuutensa", Mifune puuttui puheeseen, katkaisten kohteliaan keskustelun tällä erää tähän.

"Alaiseni ovat onnistuneet löytämään paikan, joka saattaa olla vihollisen päämaja. On kuitenkin mahdollista, että se on ansa, joten meillä ei ole muuta mahdollisuutta kuin odottaa lisätietoja ryhmältä, jonka olen lähettänyt tutkimaan ja tarkkailemaan aluetta", Tsunade kertoi mitä Konoha oli ehtinyt saada aikaan sitten edellisen kokouksen.

"Kuten tiedätte, suurin osa alaisistani on entisiä Otogakuren ninjoja. Sain kerättyä lyhyen listan mahdollisista paikoista, joita vihollinen saattaa käyttää, joten olen lähettänyt kolme ryhmää käymään nämä paikat läpi. Lisäksi käytin hyväkseni myös Uchiha Itachia, jonka näitte edellisen kokouksen aikana. Sain myös häneltä tietooni kourallisen paikkoja, joita Akatsuki saattaa edelleen käyttää", Ryuu kertoi. Tsunade, joka oli ollut edellisen kokouksen aikaan poissa, katsoi Ryuuta avoimen epäluuloisesti, mutta ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaikka tämän ilmeestä näkyi, että tällä olisi ollut paljonkin sanottavaa. Nainen hillitsi itsensä toistaiseksi ihailtavan hyvin.

"Koska tietoa näyttää olevan tulossa useammasta eri lähteestä, miltä kuulostaa, että perustamme liittouman sisälle erillisen osaston, jonka tehtävänä on vain ja ainoastaan meillä olevan tiedon tutkiminen ja kerääminen yhtenäisiksi raporteiksi?" Mei ehdotti. Idea oli hyvä, sillä suurimmalla osalla heistä oli luultavasti osittain samoja tietoja, joten varta vasten perustettu ryhmä voisi nopeasti kerätä yhteen kaiken tarpeellisen ja karsia tiedoista pois kaiken mikä heiltä löytyisi useaan kertaan.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä idealta. Kunhan kaikki myös todella jakavat kaiken tiedon mitä ovat saaneet kerättyä", Oonoki vastasi ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi Ryuuta, jota kaikki tuntuivat edelleen epäilevän, huolimatta siitä, että mies oli tähän asti tehnyt ihailtavan hyvin yhteistyötä muiden kylien kanssa.

"Jaan kyllä kaiken tiedon kuten edellisessä kokouksessa sovimme. Voitte luottaa minuun", Ryuu vakuutti, välittämättä Oonokin epäluuloisesta sävystä. Tämän vieressä Tsunade kuitenkin päästi epäuskoisen tuhahduksen.

"Luottaa sinuun? Olet käyttänyt Edo Tenseitä Uchiha Itachin ja ties kenenkä muun kutsumiseen. On toki hyvä, että ilmoitit meille siitä, että myös vihollisella saattaa olla kyseinen tekniikka käytössään, mutta sinun olisi pitänyt neuvotella meidän kanssamme ennen kuin todella yrität kutsua ketään kuolleista tätä sotaa varten", Tsunade huomautti purevasti.

"Kerroin jo edellisessä kokouksessa osaavani tekniikan ja että olen valmis käyttämään sitä meidän hyväksemme sitä vastaan, että jätätte kyläni rauhaan. Kukaan teistä ei ryhtynyt väittämään vastaan silloin, joten mitä muutakaan voin olettaa kuin, että olette valmiit hyväksymään tekniikan käytön, niin kauan kuin en käytä sitä teitä vastaan?" Ryuu huomautti.

"Koska kellään meistä ei selkeästi ole vastaväitteitä erillisen tiedonkeruuryhmän järjestämisen suhteen, voinemme siirtyä seuraavaan asiaan. Mihin aiomme piilottaa jinchuurikit?" Mifune kysyi ja katkaisi tällä tavoin Tsunaden ja Ryuun väittelyn, ennen kuin se ehti kunnolla alkaakaan. Sanat saivatkin Tsunaden kääntämään huomionsa nopeasti Ryuusta Mifuneen ja muihin kageihin.

"Minä olen sitä mieltä, että meidän ei pitäisi piilottaa heitä. Naruto ja Bee ovat paras ase, joka meillä on Akatsukia vastaan", Tsunade protestoi, aikomatta selvästikään hyväksyä edellisen kokouksen aikana sovittua strategiaa.

"Minä sanoin samaa viimeksi, mutta vihollisemme on kuitenkin juuri heidän kahden perässä. Kun mietimme sitä mahdollisuutta, että vihollinen voisi saada heidät käsiinsä taisteluiden aikana, emme voi antaa heidän osallistua sotaan ainakaan heti aluksi. Se päätettiin viime kerralla, kun olit vielä sairaana", Oonoki sanoi Tsunadelle, joka ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut olevan tyytyväinen kuulemaansa selitykseen.

"Mutta vihollisemme on Uchiha Madara! Jos pidättelemme omia voimiamme ja menetämme mahdollisuuden voittoon, emme tule saamaan toista tilaisuutta. Meidän on iskettävä kaikella mitä meillä on...", Tsunade sanoi, aikomatta vieläkään jättää asiaa sikseen. Nainen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt lopettaa, kun Gaara keskeytti naisen puhetulvan.

"Kylämme liittivät voimansa yhteen ja meidän päämäärämme on suojella Narutoa ja Beetä. Pelkästään sinun mielipiteesi Hokagena ei ole riittävä muuttamaan tekemäämme päätöstä vaan menemme enemmistön tahdon mukaan", Gaara huomautti.

"Ja mitä sinä pentu muka tiedät? Naruto on...", Tsunade aloitti, mutta tuli jälleen keskeytetyksi.

"Tunne kyllä Naruton varsin hyvin. Jos kyseessä on joku hänen ystävistään, hänestä tulee aivan liian varomaton. Juuri se on syy siihen, miksi meidän on piilotettava jinchuurikit", Gaara sanoi rauhallisesti, provosoitumatta Tsunaden haastavan kuuloisesta sävystä. Hetkeksi Tsunade vaikeni kuin harkiten, saisiko jotenkin väittelyn käännettyä voitokseen.

"Ennen kuin edes alamme puhua muista aiheista, meidän on saavutettava jonkinlainen yksimielisyys. Muussa tapauksessa meidän on turha edes haaveilla voitosta", Mifune totesi rauhallisesti. Tämä sai Tsunaden ilmeen kiristymään hetkeksi, mutta lopulta tämä nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan, merkiksi siitä, että luovutti ja taipui muiden tekemän päätöksen edessä, kun muitakaan vaihtoehtoja ei näyttänyt olevan.

"Hyvä on", Tsunade totesi ja koetti selvästi olla vilkaisematta pyöreän pöydän ääressä toisella puolellaan istuvaan Oonokiin, joka virnuili huvittuneen näköisenä.

"Etanaprinsessa näköjään on oma itsepäinen itsensä. Se todistaa, että hän todella on taas terve", Oonoki sanoi, peittelemättä lainkaan huvittuneisuutta, jonka Tsunaden äkkipikainen reaktio oli hänessä saanut aikaan.

"Jos asia on tällä selvä, niin siinä tapauksessa minulla on sopiva piilopaikka mielessäni. Lisäksi paikka myös sijaitsee täällä Kumogakuressa, joten mikäli päätämme myöhemmin sodan aikana turvautua jinchuurikien voimiin, pystymme lähettämään heidät matkaan hyvin nopeasti", Raikage sanoi.

"Millainen paikka sinulla on mielessäsi?" Mifune kysyi.

"Kyseessä on Kumogakurelle kuuluva saari, jota ei kuitenkaan voi löytää mistään olemassa olevasta kartasta, sillä saari liikkuu jatkuvasti", Raikage esitteli lopulta mielessään olevan vaihtoehdon.

"Liikkuva saari?" Gaara toisti kysyvään sävyyn, kuin miettien voisiko sellaista todella edes olla olemassa.

"Niin. Jos tarkkoja ollaan, kyseessä on oikeastaan valtava kilpikonna, joka on vaeltanut Kumogakuren alueilla jo muinaisista ajoista asti. Mutta kenties minun on syytä keskustella saaren tarkemmasta sijainnista vain Hokagen kanssa tämän kokouksen jälkeen. Sillä tavoin saamme varmistettua, että paikan sijainti todella pysyy niin salaisena kuin mahdollista", Raikage sanoi, haluamatta selkeästi kertoa yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko.

"Itse ehdotan, että turvallisuuden lisäämiseksi jinchuurikien seuraksi asetettavat vartijat valittaisiin nimenomaan Kumogakuresta ja Konohasta. Kun vartijat ovat samasta kylästä kuin jinchuurikit itse, tietovuodon riski on pienempi, kun se tarkoittaisi oman kylän jäsenen myymistä viholliselle", Ryuu ehdotti omasta puolestaan.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä idealta", Mizukagen paikalla istuva Mei yhtyi Ryuun tekemään ehdotukseen. Myös Gaara nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, eikä muillakaan tuntunut olevan vastaväitteitä Ryuun tekemän ehdotuksen suhteen, vaikka Tsunaden kasvoilla oleva epäluuloinen ilme vihjasi, että tämä todennäköisesti mietti, oliko Ryuulla jotain taka-ajatuksia ehdotuksensa taustalla.

"Siinä tapauksessa jatketaan seuraavaan aiheeseen...", Mifune sanoi ja viittasi kädellään mukanaan olevaa henkivartijaa tulemaan lähemmäs. Mies toikin pian pöydälle pinon paksuja paperinippuja, jotka Mifune jakoi pöydän ympärillä istuville kageille, sillä seuraavaksi olisi aika keskustella siitä millaisiin divisiooniin ja ryhmiin heidän käytössään olevat ninjat jaettaisiin, jotta liittouman komentoketju pysyisi mahdollisimman selkeänä. Heidän työnsä ei tulisi olemaan ohi vielä pitkään aikaan, sillä käsiteltäviä asioita oli vielä paljon ennen kuin heidän ninjansa lopulta kokoontuisivat täällä Kumogakuressa sotaan lähtöä varten.


	7. Taiteilijan paluu

Seuraava viikko kului lähes täysin kagejen hoitaessa viimeisiä valmisteluja ennen kuin kaikkien kylien joukot lopulta kerääntyisivät Kumogakureen. Se vähäinen vapaa-aika, jota Ryuulle ja muille kageille pitkien kokousten päätteeksi jäi, kului paljolti siinä, että kukin kävi läpi omien alaistensa tietoja ja jakoi ninjat heidän muodostamiinsa divisiooniin sen perusteella mitä kukin osasi. Kyseisen viikon aikana jinchuurikit myös siirrettiin Raikagen mainitsemalle saarelle ja sen perusteella, mitä Ryuu sai kokouksien aikana kuulla, Raikagen veli tiesi tulossa olevasta sodasta. Sen sijaan Konohan jinchuurikille, joka tuskin olisi suostunut jäämään saarelle yhtä yhteistyöhaluisesti, oli jouduttu keksimään tehtävä, joka tämän oli määrä suorittaa saarella ollessaan. Ja mikäli tehtävä itsessään ei saisi Narutoa pysymään saarella kyllin kauan, Raikage oli käskenyt veljensä opettaa Narutolle, miten tämä voisi hallita sisälleen sinetöidyn pedon voimia tehokkaammin kuin mihin nykyisellään kykeni.

Seuraavan viikon vaihteessa, kagejen istuessa jälleen yhdessä pitkässä kokouksessa ja viimeistellessä valmistelujaan joukkojen kokoontumista varten, huoneeseen juoksi konohalainen ninja, joka selkeästi oli tuomassa heille jonkinlaista viestiä.

"Saimme juuri raportin jinchuurikien seurassa olevilta vartijoilta. Akatsukin jäsen Hoshigaki Kisame, onnistui pääsemään saarelle ja oletettavasti ehti paljastaa saaren sijainnin Akatsukille", ninja kertoi huonot uutiset.

"Hoshigaki Kisame? Luulin hänen kuolleen Been ja Raikagen toimesta jo aiemmin?" Tsunade huudahti yllättyneenä ja vilkaisi Raikagea, joka puolestaan näytti yhtä yllättyneeltä tästä käänteestä kuin kaikki muutkin.

"Vartijoilta saamamme viesti oli melko lyhyt, mutta tämän hetken tietojen mukaan vaikuttaa siltä, että Kisamen on onnistunut Beetä ja Raikagea vastaan taistellessaan korvata itsensä jonkinlaiselle kloonilla ja siten lavastaa kuolemansa. Se on antanut hänelle tilaisuuden liikkua kenenkään huomaamatta. Tällä kertaa hän on kuitenkin todella kuollut. Yamato ja Aoba kertovat varmistaneensa, että tällä kertaa kyseessä ei ole klooni", konohalainen viestintuoja kertoi sen mitä tiesi.

"Kiitos. Toimita tämä tieto myös tiedustelu- ja viestintäyksikköömme Yamanaka Inoichille, jotta he saavat tietonsa ajan tasalle", ikkunapaikalla istuva Raikage käski. Viestintuojan poistuttua, mies kääntyi vakavana katsomaan muita kageja, miettien kuumeisesti mitä tehdä seuraavaksi.

"Onko ideoita mitä teemme nyt? Vaikka kyseessä onki liikkuva saari, emme voi suhtautua tilanteeseen huolettomasti. Akatsuki tulee varmasti etsimään Beetä ja Narutoa", Mei kysyi rauhallisesti.

"Jos Akatsuki todella menee etsimään saarta, on melko todennäköistä, että he lähettävät ensin vain pienen ryhmän varmistaakseen, että sijainti on oikea", Gaara totesi faktan, jota he voisivat mahdollisesti käyttää hyväkseen.

"Voimme varmaan tässä vaiheessa olettaa, että Kisame on onnistunut sisällyttämään Akatsukille lähettämäänsä viestiin jonkinlaiset koordinaatit sitä missä he ovat sillä hetkellä olleet. Vaikka saari liikkuukin, he todennäköisesti etsivät laajemmalta alueelta", Ryuu lisäsi.

"Minusta paras liike olisi lähettää saarelle vahvistuksia. Koska vihollinen saattaisi kuitenkin huomata, jos ryhdymme liikuttelemaan isoja joukkoja, ehdotan, että lähetämme matkaan pienemmän ryhmän parhaimpia ninjojamme, varmistamaan, että vihollinen ei pääse hyökkäämään jinchuurikien kimppuun ongelmitta", Mifune ehdotti. Myös Ryuun mielestä tämä vaikutti parhaimmalta vaihtoehdolta, joka heillä oli. Pöydän toisella puolen Tsunade oli jo avaamassa suunsa, ehdottaakseen luultavasti jotakuta Konohan riveistä, mutta ennen kuin tämä sai sanottua sanaakaan Oonoki puuttui keskusteluun.

"Minä menen", Oonoki sanoi painokkaasti. Vanhan miehen kasvoilla näkyi itsevarma ja jopa jossain määrin innostunut virnistys, eikä Ryuu ihmetellyt miksi. Vaikka heidän työnsä oli tärkeää, jokainen heistä alkoi silti olla kurkkuaan myöten täynnä tätä paperitöiden määrää ja kokoushuoneessa istumista.

"Sinä menet?" Ryuu toisti, kuin ei olisi uskonut korviaan ja silmäili epäilevästi Tsuchikagea. Hän ei toki epäillyt vanhan miehen kykyjä ninjana, mutta tämän ikä kuitenkin toisi omat ongelmansa taistelussa, mikäli Akatsuki todella lähettäisi ryhmän noutamaan jinchuurikejä.

"Jos Tsuchikage menee, niin minulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan. Hän pystyy lentämään saarelle huomaamattomasti pilvien suojassa", Tsunade totesi, valmiina luottamaan jinchuurikien turvallisuuden Oonokin käsiin. Ryuu kuitenkin näytti edelleen epäilevältä, samoin keskustelua vaitonaisena seurannut Gaara.

"Oletko nyt aivan varma?" Gaara kysyi lievästi huolestuneeseen sävyyn.

"Älä ole huolissasi poika. Minä olen sentään Iwagakuren Tsuchikage, pelätty kaksoisvaa'an Oonoki", pieni mies vastasi itsevarmasti ja kohottautui tuolillaan seisomaan, samalla kun iski kämmenensä pöytään kuin vakuuttaakseen, että ei ollut niin heikossa kunnossa kuin miltä ikänsä puolesta ehkä näytti. Äkillisen liikkeen seurauksena huoneessa kuului kuitenkin seuraavaksi vaimea naksahdus, jonka jälkeen Oonokin kasvoille levisi kivulias ilme ja tämä vei kätensä selkäpuolelleen, samalla kun kumartui hieman eteenpäin.

"Selkäni!" vanhalta mieheltä karkasi huudahdus. Ryuu ja Gaara vaihtoivat paljon puhuvan katseen, sillä juuri näiden äkkiliikkeistä johtuvien selkäkipujen vuoksi, kumpikin oli halunnut varmistua Oonokin päätöksestä mennä saarelle itse.

"Ehkä minun olisi parempi mennä. Voin ohjata hiekkaani ja lentää sen päällä saarelle hetkessä...", Gaara ehdotti ja oli jo nousemassa paikaltaan lähteäkseen heti matkaan. Oonoki kuitenkin löi kämmenensä lujasti pöydän pintaa vasten, saadakseen Gaaran pysähtymään.

"Minähän sanoin, että minä menen!" Oonoki protestoi ja suoristautui nopeasti pystyyn, kuin osoittaakseen, että pieni selkäkipu ei haittaisi häntä. Nopeaa suoristautumista seurasi kuitenkin uusi, hieman aiempaa kovempi rasahdus, joka paljasti Oonokin venäyttäneen selkänsä toistamiseen.

* * *

Jo tuntia myöhemmin Tsuchikage seisoi muiden kagejen mielipiteistä huolimatta meren rannalla, Kumogakuresta hieman etelään. Mukaansa vanha mies oli ottanut kaksi parhaimmaksi katsomaansa ninjaa omasta kylästään. Toinen näistä oli Oonokin oma lapsenlapsi, Kurotsuchi, joka oli ollut toinen hänen henkivartijoistaan kagejen kokoontuessa Raudan maassa. Toinen Oonokin mukaansa ottamista ninjoista taas oli Mirithi, Iwan jättinä tunnettu, yli kaksimetrinen mies, jonka suuta ja leukaa peitti pitkä, siististi leikattu musta parta. Mies oli erikoistunut käyttämään räjähtävää savea taistelussa, minkä lisäksi tällä oli käytössään myös laaja valikoima maaelementin tekniikoita.

"Tästä eteenpäin on vain merta, joten meidän on jatkettava lentäen", Oonoki ilmoitti ja katseli hetken rantaan lyöviä aaltoja. Kurotsuchin suupielessä näkyi pieni hymynpoikanen, tämän puolestaan kohottaessa katseensa kohti taivaalla lipuvia pilviä.

"Siitä onkin aikaa, kun olen viimeksi lentänyt. Tästä tulee hauskaa", nainen totesi, lievää innostusta äänessään.

"Kurotsuchi! Saatamme joutua taisteluun, kun pääsemme perille ja sinä vain mietit, kuinka hauskaa lentäminen on", Mirithi moitti nuorta naista vakavan näköisenä. Vaikka mies ei sanonutkaan sitä ääneen, eikä antanut sen näkyä päällepäin, salaa tämä oli kuitenkin aivan yhtä innoissaan kuin Kurotsuchikin. Oonoki oli heistä kolmesta ainoa, joka kykeni suorittamaan lentämisen mahdollistavan tekniikan, joten tällaista tilaisuutta ei saanut joka päivä. Kurotsuchi ei kuitenkaan ollut kuulevinaan Mirithin sanoja vaan odotti Oonokin tekevän käsimerkit, joiden jälkeen vanha mies kosketti lyhyesti Kurotsuchin käsivartta. Mirithi seurasi vierestä, kuinka Kurotsuchi nousi ensin hitaasti ilmaan ja kiihdytti sitten vauhtiaan noustakseen vieläkin ylemmäksi.

"Suhtautuisit tähän edes vähän vakavammin!" Mirithi huusi Kurotsuchin perään, ennen kuin näki naisen lopulta pysähtyvän noin sadan metrin korkeuteen odottamaan, että Mirithi ja Oonoki tulisivat perässä. Oonokin tehtyä tekniikkansa myös Mirithiin ja lentäessä sitten tämän vierellä Kurotsuchin luokse, kolmikko lähti jatkamaan matkaansa ylemmäs ja lopulta pilvien tarjoamassa näkösuojassa kohti paikkaa, jossa kilpikonnasaari tiedettävästi oli ollut Kisamen hyökätessä saarelle ja paljastaessa sen sijainnin.

Päästessään heille annettuihin koordinaatteihin Iwagakuren ninjat saivat huomata tulleensa paikalle samaan aikaan Akatsukin kanssa. Jo kaukaa kolmikko kykeni näkemään ilmassa liitävän räjähtävästä savesta muovatun linnun, jonka selässä seisoi kaksi hahmoa. Toisen hahmon vaaleista hiuksista ei voinut erehtyä ja jokainen heistä tajusi tuon hahmon olevan Deidara, Mirithin tavoin räjähtävään saveen erikoistunut ninja, joka oli jättänyt Iwagakuren kylän kauan sitten ja liittynyt Akatsukiin. Deidaran läsnäolo myös vahvisti Ryuun esittämät epäilykset siitä, että Akatsuki oli jotenkin herättänyt kuolleita ninjoja Edo Tensein avulla, sillä heidän tietojensa mukaan Deidara oli kuollut vain muutamia kuukausia ennen kagejen välistä kokousta. Toista hahmoa Mirithi ei kuitenkaan vielä tunnistanut. Tällä oli yllään samanlainen ruskea kaapu kuin Deidaralla, mutta toisin kuin Deidara, tämä toinen hahmo oli vetänyt kaavussaan olevan hupun päänsä yli ja peittänyt siten kasvonsa.

"Minä hyökkään ensin. Te kaksi toimitte taustatukenani", Oonoki ohjeisti seuralaisiaan vaimeasti, ennen kuin lähti pilvien suojassa lähestymään heidän näkemäänsä kaksikkoa. Lentäessään eteenpäin Oonoki muodosti vierelleen kivikloonin, joka lähti pian lentämään oikean Oonokin edellä kohti vihollisia. Sillä välin Mirithi ja Kurotsuchi vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lähtivät sitten lentämään Oonokin perässä, pitäen kuitenkin turvallisen etäisyyden toisiinsa sen sijaan, että olisivat pyrkineet pysymään Tsuchikagen lähellä. Deidaraa vastaan olisi viisainta taistella hieman erillään, sillä näin vain yksi joutuisi tämän aiheuttamien räjähdysten uhriksi, sen sijaan, että he olisivat olleet yksi ainoa helppo maali.

"Kisamen viestin mukaan tämä on oikea paikka, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, että he ovat ehtineet jo muualle", Mirithi kuuli huppupäisen vihollisen sanovan, kun hän pääsi pilvien suojassa vielä hieman lähemmäs. Enempää viholliset eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet keskustella keskenään, kun Oonokin luoma kiviklooni syöksyi pilvien lomasta puhujaa päin ja iski nyrkkinsä tämän rintakehästä läpi, samalla lennättäen tämän kauemmas, pois savilinnun selästä.

"Tuo lyönti jäi melko kevyeksi", Oonokin vastustajaksi valikoitunut mies sanoi. Lipuessaan pilvien suojassa vielä hieman lähemmäs, taistelua seuraava Mirithi viimein tajusi kuka puhuja oli, kun sai hupun alle kätkeytyvät kalpeat, kasvot näkyviinsä. Mies, jota kohti Oonoki oli hyökännyt, oli Yakushi Kabuto, entinen Orochimarun alainen, aivan kuten Hebikageksi itsensä nimittänyt Ryuu. Kabuton läsnäolo selitti monta asiaa, kuten sen kuka Edo Tenseitä oli käyttänyt Akatsukin hyväksi. Tämä oli Ryuun tavoin varmaankin opetellut tekniikan ollessaan vielä Orochimarun alaisuudessa.

"Testasin vain taitojasi. Ja samalla sain varmistuksen siitä, että sinä olet vain saviklooni", Oonokin tekemä kiviklooni vastasi, antaen sanoillaan ymmärtää, että ei ollut edes vaivautunut lyömään tosissaan. Ainoastaan saviklooni voisi selvitä rintakehän läpi uponneesta hyökkäyksestä ja kyetä vielä puhumaan ennen hajoamistaan. Kivikloonin puhuessa, Kabutolta näyttävä klooni alkoi menettää muotoaan ja muuttua vähitellen takaisin valkoiseksi saveksi. Oikean Kabuton oli kuitenkin pakko olla jossain päin aluetta, sillä miksi muuten Deidara olisi vaivautunut tekemään kloonista Kabuton näköisen?

Kääntäessään katseensa hetkeksi takaisin savilinnun suuntaan, sivusta seuraava Mirithi huomasi linnun selässä pysyneen Deidaran menettävän muotoaan samalla tavoin kuin Kabutokin ja lentävän suoraan Oonokin tekemää kloonia kohti. Heillä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa miettiä missä oikeat viholliset olivat, kun Deidara oli jo lintunsa kanssa kivikloonin kohdalla ja räjähti sitten valtavan kokoiseksi liekkipalloksi, kun jossain poissa näkyvistä oleva oikea Deidara teki tekniikan vaatiman käsimerkin.

Räjähdyksen aiheuttaman savun alkaessa hälvetä, Mirithi, Oonoki ja Kurotsuchi huomasivat jälleen yhden savilinnun tulevan pilvien joukosta esiin, vihollisten luultavasti halutessa varmistaa, että olivat todella saaneet Oonokin hengiltä. Vastustajien harmiksi, nämä saivat nähdä heidän kolmen tulevan esiin pilvien lomasta, valmiina jatkamaan taistelua näiden tervehdyshyökkäysten jälkeen.

"Enpä olisi uskonut, että näen sinut vielä jonain päivänä. Kuulin sinun kuolleen Deidara", Mirithi sanoi päästessään puhe-etäisyydelle ja katsoi esiin tulleen savilinnun selässä seisovaa kaksikkoa. Nyt läheltä hän kykeni erottamaan paremmin Deidaran silmät ja hän pisti oitis merkille, että elävästä ihmisestä poiketen, kuolleen miehen silmänvalkuaiset olivatkin mustat. Tämä yksityiskohta olisi hyvä muistaa myöhemminkin, jos kohtaisi sodan aikana lisää kuolleista kutsuttuja ninjoja.

"Annoit jonkun konohalaisen nulikan voittaa sinut ja uskallat sen jälkeen palata vielä elävien kirjoihin. Toisaalta se ei ole läheskään yhtä noloa, kuin antaa jonkun toisen ohjata sinua tuolla tavalla kuin nukkea", Tsuchikage sanoi halveksiva sävy äänessään. Mirithi arvasi sanojen tarkoituksen olevan provosoida Deidaraa, sillä tämä oli eläessään ollut äkkipikainen ja teki suuttuessaan paljon hätiköityjä päätöksiä, huolimatta siitä, että oli muuten ollut yksi kylän taitavimmista taistelijoista. He voisivat helposti käyttää Deidaran äkkipikaisuutta hyväkseen.

"Pää kiinni vanhus! Minä tapoin Uchiha Sasuken ja nyt on sinun vuorosi!" Deidara huusi takaisin, ilmeisen vihaisena siitä, että Oonoki ei näyttänyt ottavan tätä vakavasti. Oonoki kuitenkin virnisti lähinnä huvittuneena Deidaran puheille. Sanat paljastivat, että Deidara tosiaan luuli onnistuneensa tappamaan Sasuken taistelussa, jossa oli itse mennyt kuolemaan. Toistaiseksi kukaan heistä ei kuitenkaan kertonut tätä seikkaa Deidaralle suoraan. He voisivat taistelun aikana paljastaa tiedon Deidaralle ja siten saada kenties tilaisuuden saada Deidaran keskittyminen herpaantumaan.

"Tämä on hyvä tilaisuus napata sekä Deidara, että Kabuto, joten ryhdytään töihin", Oonoki vaihtoi aihetta ohjeistamalla mukanaan olevia alaisiaan. Sekä Mirithi, että Kurotsuchi nyökkäsivät, valmiina toimimaan. Deidaran takana seisovan Kabuton suusta kuuluva huvittunut hymähdys sai Oonokin alaisineen kuitenkin vielä hetkeksi pysähtymään.

"En olisi tuosta niin varma. Luulitko todella, että tulisimme tänne valmistautumatta siihen, että ninjaliittoumanne lähettää paikalle apuvoimia?" Kabuto kysyi. Mirithi ehti parin sekunnin ajan miettiä, mitä Kabutolla mahtoi olla mielessään, mutta sitten kauempaa mereltä kuului tuskainen, lähes sydäntä särkevä eläimen huuto. Hetken verran sekä iwalaiset, että Kabuto ja Deidara katsoivat suuntaan, josta ääni selkeästi tuli, ennen kuin Kabuton kasvoille levisi tyytyväisen näköinen, pahaenteinen hymy.

"Niin hauskaa kuin taistelu teidän kanssanne varmasti olisi, meidän on nyt mentävä", Kabuto sanoi.  
"Mitä? Miksi?" Deidara protestoi, haluten selvästi jäädä taistelemaan Oonokia ja tämän mukana olevia ninjoja vastaan, mutta Deidaran tahdosta huolimatta, tämän ohjaama savilintu lähti lentämään Deidaran tahdon vastaisesti Kabuton haluamaan suuntaan, kohti tuota tuskaista ääntä, jonka he kaikki olivat kuulleet.

"Äkkiä perään. Vaikuttaa siltä, että he löysivät saaren jo jotenkin", Mirithi totesi. Oonoki vaikutti ajattelevan samaa, sillä hetkeäkään epäröimättä Tsuchikage lähti jo liitämään ilman halki savilinnun perään, Mirithi ja Kurotsuchi aivan kannoillaan. Savilintu vaikutti kuitenkin olevan nopeampi ja ehti saada hyvän etumatkan, ennen kuin he saivat Kabuton ja Deidaran viimein kiinni, aivan jättimäisen kilpikonnan yläpuolella. Vaikka he olivat kaikki korkealla ilmassa ja pilvet peittivät osittain näkyvyyden, jokainen heistä kykeni kuitenkin näkemään, veden alla olevan jättikokoisen käärmeen, joka oli upottanut hampaansa kilpikonnan pyrstöön. Heidän katsellessaan ilmaa halkoi uusi huuto, massiivisen kilpikonnan huutaessa kivusta.

Savilinnun alkaessa laskeutua kohti kilpikonnaa, iwalaiset lähtivät nopeasti laskeutumaan vastustajien perässä. Ennen kuin he ehtivät kuitenkaan saavuttaa Kabutoa ja Deidaraa, Mirithi kuuli räjähdyksen äänen ja huomasi alapuolella olevan tyynen merenpinnan roiskahtavan voimakkaasti, mikä paljasti Deidaran ilmeisesti tiputtaneen saviolentojaan veteen jo ennen heidän saapumistaan. Räjähdysten seurauksena kilpikonnan toinen kylki kohosi korkealle ilmaan ja se päästi jälleen kivusta kertovan huudon, ennen kuin olennon häntää pureva käärme päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja syöksähti kietoutumaan kilpikonnan ympärille. Käärme saikin lopulta kilpikonnan käännettyä selälleen veteen ja alkoi sitten kietoutua eläimen kaulan ympärille, estääkseen sitä kääntymästä takaisin ympäri.

Iwalaisten saadessa viimein Kabuton ja Deidaran kiinni, nämä olivat jo päässeet aivan ylösalaisin olevan kilpikonnan yläpuolelle, niin että Kabuto kykeni hyppäämän savilinnun selästä kilpikonnan vatsalle. Iwalaiset eivät olleet varmoja, mitä kaksikko oli puhunut lentomatkansa aikana, kun he olivat jääneet jälkeen ja kuulomatkan ulkopuolelle, mutta sillä hetkellä vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että Deidaran tarkoitus oli luultavasti pidätellä heitä, sillä välin kun Kabuto puolestaan erkaantuisi taistelusta etsimään jinchuurikejä.

"Deidara! Saat katua sitä, että palasit takaisin elävien kirjoihin!" Oonoki huusi ja löi kämmenensä yhteen. Tämän vetäessä kädet taas erilleen, niiden väliin muodostui pieni hohtava kuutio, joka paljasti Oonokin aikovan käyttää samaa tekniikkaa kuin ensimmäisen kokouksen aikana yrittäessään hajottaa Sasuken atomeiksi. Deidaran kasvoilla oli uhkauksesta huolimatta lähes mielipuoliselta näyttävä innostuksen ja jännityksen sekainen ilme, tämän tajutessa Tsuchikagen olevan tosissaan hänen tuhoamisensa suhteen. Nopeasti Deidara lähti kuitenkin jälleen savilintuaan ohjaten lentämään poispäin, Kabuton taas lähtiessä juoksemaan kilpikonnan vatsaa pitkin päinvastaiseen suuntaan. Mirithi tiedosti sen, että jonkun heistä olisi lähdettävä Kabuton perään, mutta Deidaran ohjatessa savilintuaan yhä vain kauemmas, kilpikonnan vatsaa viistäen, Mirithi tajusi myös sen, että Oonoki ei saisi käyttää tekniikkaansa näin lähellä saarta.

"Tiedät, ettet pääse tekniikkaani pakoon!" Oonoki ehti huutaa Deidaran perään ja oli jo laukaisemassa tekniikkansa. Viime hetkellä Mirithin onnistui kuitenkin päästä Oonokin taakse ja tarttua tämän käsiin niin, että saattoi vetää ne erilleen Tsuchikagen sivuille, sillä seurauksella, että valkohehkuinen kuutio hajosi ennen kuin Oonoki ehti laukaista tekniikan kohti Deidaraa.

"Mirithi? Mitä sinä teet?" Oonoki vaati saada tietää, kuulostaen ärsyyntyneeltä Mirithin keskeytyksestä.

"Jos käytät tuota tekniikkaa, niin tapat kilpikonnan!" Mirithi vastasi, saaden Oonoki tajuamaan mitä oli ollut lähellä tehdä. Ylösalaisin oleva kilpikonna, oli näin läheltä katsottuna niin valtavan kokoinen, että sen vatsa näytti nopealla vilkaisulla vain valtavalta kiveltä elävänä olennon sijaan.

"Tämä menee haastavaksi. Näin läheltä se näyttää ihan tavalliselta saarelta", Oonoki jupisi ärtyneenä. Mirithin ja Oonokin huomion ollessa vielä kilpikonnassa, Deidara pääsi käyttämään tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja lähti kaartamaan takaisin heitä kohti. Tulematta kuitenkaan liian lähelle, vaaleahiuksinen mies lähetti kaksikkoa kohti yhden pienemmän savilinnun, joka lähti uskomattoman nopeasti kiitämään heitä kohti.

Sivusta seuranneen Kurotsuchin huomatessa uhkaavan vaaran, tämä teki nopeasti käsimerkit ja puhalsi sitten suustaan useita pieniä sementtiammuksia kohti Deidaran savilintua. Pienen kokonsa ja nopeiden liikkeidensä avulla tuo pieni lintu onnistui väistämään ensimmäiset ammukset, mutta lopulta yksi Kurotsuchin ammuksista kuitenkin osui ja alkoi nopeasti kovettua linnun ympärille. Lopulta pieni savilintu ei kyennyt enää liikkumaan ja lähti tippumaan sementtilohkareen sisällä alaspäin, kohti kilpikonnan vatsaa. Todettuaan hyökkäyksensä epäonnistuneen, Deidara lähti jälleen lentämään kauemmas ja hetkeäkään epäröimättä Oonoki lähti räjähde-ekspertin perään Kurotsuchi kintereillään.

Mirithi ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt seuraamaan tovereitaan, vaan selällään kelluvan kilpikonnan päästäessä jälleen yhden sydäntä särkevän tuskanhuudon, mies käänsi katseensa kohti kilpikonnan päätä. Olennon kaulan ympärille kietoutunut jättiläiskäärme vaikutti yrittävän tiukentaa otettaan kilpikonnan kaulasta, sen puolestaan itse yrittäessä epätoivoisesti vetää päänsä suojaan valtavan kilpensä sisään. Ja lähellä kilpikonnan ympärille kietoutunutta käärmettä, Kabuto oli kyykistynyt tekemään käsimerkkejä. Luottaen siihen, että Oonoki ja Kurotsuchi selviäisivät Deidarasta, Mirithi lähti lentämään kohti Kabutoa. Jos tämä kuvittelisi voivansa viedä jinchuurikit kenenkään huomaamatta, tämä saisi huomata luulevansa väärin.

Lentäessään Mirithi teki nopeasti käsimerkit ja otti vyöllään olevasta varustelaukusta pienen määrän savea. Päästään kyllin lähelle Kabutoa, hän lopulta puhalsi suustaan kolme kiviammusta, joiden sisään piilotti tekemänsä pienet savilinnut. Räjähtäessään onttojen kiviammusten sisällä, tekniikat yhdessä muodostaisivat ikään kuin pienen sirpalekranaatin. Mikäli nämä ammukset haavoittaisivat Kabutoa vakavasti, niin hyvä, mutta ammusten pääasiallinen tarkoitus oli kuitenkin kiinnittää Kabuton huomio siksi aikaa, että Mirithi saisi tehtyä savikäärmeen, jonka voisi lähettää sitomaan Kabuton aloilleen, sillä tämä tuskin tulisi antautumaan suosiolla.

Tuskin Mirithi oli kuitenkaan saanut ammukset matkaan, kun jostain kilpikonnan kaulan seudulta, paikalle tuli myös kaksi konohalaista ninjaa sekä yksi Kumogakuren ninjoista, jotka oletettavasti olivat osa jinchuurikien turvaksi asetettua vartioryhmää. Mirithi ei kuitenkaan uhrannut aikaansa vartijoille vaan piti huomionsa Kabutossa, joka vaikutti vaistonneen hänen lähestymisensä ja väisti kiviammukset huolimatta siitä, että hän oli ampunut ne Kabuton selkäpuolelta, eikä tämän siksi olisi pitänyt mitenkään kyetä huomaamaan ammuksia ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Mirithin katsellessa, Kabuton yllä olevan kaavun helman alta tuli esiin käärme, jonka häntä kuitenkin pysyi vielä toistaiseksi visusti kaavun sisäpuolella.

 _"Vai niin. Tuo siis toimi hänen silminään ja varoitti hyökkäyksestäni"_ , Mirithi ajatteli, samalla kun jinchuurikien vartijat juoksivat lähemmäs ja pysähtyivät lopulta parinkymmenen metrin päähän Kabutosta. Kabuton huomion kääntyessä vartijoihin, konohalaisiin Aobaan ja Yamatoon sekä kumolaiseen Motoihin, Mirithi pisti merkille, että hänen aiemmat kiviammuksensa olivat tippuneet vain vähän matkan päähän Kabuton jaloista. Tässä kohdin, Mirithi ei voinut estää voitonriemuista virnistystä. Hän kykenisi halutessaan kohdistamaan kiviammusten sisällä olevien räjähteiden voiman haluamaansa suuntaan, joten hänellä olisi edelleen tilaisuus sitoa Kabutoa aloilleen, vaikka tämä olikin väistänyt ammukset ensimmäisellä kerralla. Nopeasti Mirithi nappasi käteensä lisää savea ja alkoi muovata siitä räjähtävää käärmettä.

"Hyvä ajoitus. Te voittekin viedä minut Naruton ja Been luokse", Kabuto sanoi. Toisen konohalaisen vartijan silmät näyttivät laajenevan järkytyksestä, sillä vasta tunkeilijan äänen kuullessaan, tämä vaikutti tunnistavan miehen.

"Kabuto?" Yamato sai sanottua kysyvään sävyyn.

"Tapaamme jälleen Yamato", Kabuto vastasi huvittunut sävy äänessään ja laski tähän asti päänsä yli vedettynä olleen hupun alas. Vaaleat, lähes valkoiset hiukset ja miehen silmillä olevat silmälasit, olivat lähestulkoon ainoat tuntomerkit, joista saattoi tunnistaa miehen todella olevan Kabuto. Tämän iho vaikutti olevan jostain syystä suomuinen kuin käärmeellä ja jopa tämän silmät muistuttivat Orochimarun ja Ryuun omaamia keltaisia käärmeensilmiä. Edes Mirithi ei voinut olla miettimättä, mistä tämä muuttunut ulkonäkö oikein johtui, sillä hänenkin tietojensa mukaan Kabuton olisi pitänyt näyttää huomattavasti ihmismäisemmältä. Oli melkein kuin Kabuto olisi alkanut muokata omaa kehoaan enemmän Orochimarun kaltaiseksi. Kabuton ja tämän kaavun alta katselevan käärmeen huomion ollessa kuitenkin nyt täysin Yamatossa, oli Mirithin aika toimia ennen kuin Kabuto pääsisi karkuun tai pahimmassa tapauksessa jinchuurikien luokse.

"Ottakaa hänet kiinni!" Mirithi huusi vartijoille ja teki käsimerkin. Kabuton jaloissa olevat kiviammukset räjähtivät kovalla voimalla, vahingoittamatta kuitenkaan Aobaa, Motoita tai Yamatoa, sillä Mirithi kohdisti räjähdyksen voiman tarkasti vain Kabutoa kohti. Käärmemäinen mies huudahti kivusta ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin kuin lähteäkseen karkuun, mutta Mirithi oli kuitenkin tiputtanut muovaamansa savikäärmeen maahan Kabuton taakse. Ennen kuin Kabuto ehti lähteä juoksemaan, käärme kietoutui miehen kehon ympärille ja Mirithi teki käsimerkit, jotka saivat käärmeen kovettumaan kivipatsaaksi. Haluamatta kuitenkaan jättää mitään sattuman varaan, Mirithi teki vielä toisenkin käärmeen, jonka lähetti kietoutumaan Kabuton ympärille ja kovettumaan aivan kuten ensimmäinen savikäärmekin. Kabuton olisi mahdoton päästä käärmepatsaiden otteesta irti ilman hänen apuaan.

"Sinuna en yrittäisi päästä väkisin irti. Jos yrität rikkoa käärmeen niin ne räjähtävät. Ja halutessani pystyn myös räjäyttämään ne etäältä", Mirithi sanoi, samalla kun laskeutui ilmassa hieman alemmas.

"Yamato, ehkä sinäkin voisit tehdä oman sidontatekniikkasi? Ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Voin yrittää selvittää mitä hän tietää Akatsukin suunnitelmista", Aoba niminen vartija sanoi. Mirithin katsellessa, Yamatoksi kutsuttu mies teki käsimerkit ja ojensi sitten kätensä kohti Kabutoa. Pian Yamaton kämmenestä alkoikin kasvaa paksu lankku, joka eteni kohti Kabutoa ja lankun kasvaessa Kabuton kohdalle, siitä erkani kaksi piikikästä oksaa, jotka kietoutuivat Kabuton ylävartalon ympärille lisävarmistukseksi. Jos Kabuto yrittäisi mitään temppuja, Yamato voisi laukaista oksista kasvavat piikit kohti miestä ja tappaa tämän siihen paikkaan, mikäli Mirithin räjähdekäärmeet eivät riittäisikään tappamaan tätä. Yamaton saadessa tekniikkansa valmiiksi, Aoba lähti kävelemään varuillaan kohti Kabutoa.

"Varo vain, ettet joudu itse tulilinjalle, kun ystäväsi laukaisevat tekniikkansa", Kabuto sanoi pilkallisesti, kun Aoba pysähtyi lopulta tämän eteen. Toistaiseksi Kabuto ei kuitenkaan tehnyt vielä mitään, vaan vaikutti melkein kuin odottavan sopivaa tilaisuutta.

"Sinun ei tarvitse olla siitä huolissasi. Jospa nyt katsotaan mitä tietoa saamme sinusta irti?" Aoba vastasi ja ojensi kättään kohti Kabutoa, tehdäkseen tekniikkansa. Jos Mirithi arvasi oikein, mies luultavasti oli oppinut ANBU yksikön jäsenten ja tiedustelijoiden käyttämän mielenhallintatekniikan, joka antoi ninjalle mahdollisuuden käydä läpi kohteensa muistoja. Tekniikka oli mitä parhain keino selvittää miten Kabuto oli päätynyt Akatsukin riveihin ja ennen kaikkea kuinka monta muuta Deidaran kaltaista kuollutta, tämä oli herättänyt taistelemaan Akatsukin puolella tässä sodassa.

Mirithi havahtui kuitenkin ajatuksistaan nopeasti kuullessaan Aoban huudahtavan yllättyneenä ja huomatessaan, että Kabuton leuat olivat alkaneet avautua kuin käärmeellä konsanaan. Ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta, Kabuton leuat aukesivat lopulta luonnottoman näköiseen asentoon ja tämän suusta syöksyi esiin Kabuton itsensä kokoinen valkoinen käärme. Ainoastaan Käärmeen päälaella kasvavien hiusten perusteella sen saattoi tunnistaa olevan Kabuto, joka vaikutti ikään kuin luoneen nahkansa luopuakseen ihmiskehostaan.

Ennen kuin sen paremmin Mirithi kuin Yamatokaan ehti laukaista sidontatekniikkaansa, Kabuto syöksyi Aobaa päin ja kaatoi tämän maahan. Sen sijaan, että Kabuto olisi kuitenkaan jatkanut hyökkäystä sinkoamalla itsensä ilmassa leijuvaa Mirithiä kohti, mies lähtikin etenemään kohti Yamatoa ja Motoita.

"Varo!" Yamato ehti huutaa Motoille ja työnsi vieressään olevan miehen kauemmas itsestään. Ennen kuin Yamato ehti kuitenkaan tehdä mitään sen enempää, Kabuto oli jo päässyt miehen eteen ja levitti jälleen leukansa, niin että sai nielaistua Yamaton kokonaisena käärmemäisen kehonsa sisään. Onnistuttuaan tässä, Kabuto lähti matelemaan nopeasti kohti kilpikonnan kaulan ympärillä olevaa jättiläiskäärmettä, Mirithin taas kiitäessä miehen perään itsekseen kiroillen. Olisi pitänyt ottaa tiimiin neljänneksi joku genjutsuninja, joka olisi voinut vaivuttaa Kabuton uneen ennen kuin he edes olisivat edes yrittäneet miehen muistoihin kajoamista.

"Ikävää sinun kannaltasi, että tunnistin tekniikkasi käsimerkit. Onnistuin sen avulla yllättämään teidät kaikki", Kabuto ilkkui Mirithille olkansa yli, madellessaan uskomattomalla nopeudella eteenpäin. Kabuto oli siis koko ajan odottanutkin heidän yrittävän saada häneltä tietoja ja niinpä tämä oli ehtinyt aktivoida äsken käyttämänsä tekniikan ennen kuin hänen savikäärmeensä olivat edes saaneet otteen. Vihaisena Mirithi kiihdytti vauhtiaan yrittäen saada Kabuton kiinni, mutta turhaan sillä käärmeeksi muuttunut mies osoittautui lopulta heistä kahdesta nopeammaksi.

Kabuton päästessä kilpikonnan kimpussa olevan jättiläiskäärmeen luokse, Mirithi näki tämän livahtavan valtavan kokoisen käärmeen sieraimesta sisään. Hetkeksi Mirithi pysähtyi, epäröiden olisiko viisasta seurata Kabutoa käärmeen sisäpuolelle ja käydä miehen kimppuun siellä. Ennen kuin Mirithi ehti kuitenkaan tulla minkäänlaiseen päätökseen, jättiläiskäärme katosi paikalta, jättäen jälkeensä vain savupilven. Kiitos kutsuolennon katoamisen, Kabuto oli päässyt karkuun, Yamato mukanaan.

"Helvetti!" Mirithi kirosi, samalla kun selällään kelluva kilpikonna päästi helpottuneelta kuulostavan kumean henkäyksen ja alkoi hitaasti kääntyä takaisin ympäri, saadessaan vihdoin taas kunnolla henkeä.


	8. Joukkojen kokoontuminen

Mirithin palatessa epäonnistuneen takaa-ajon jälkeen takaisin Aoban ja Motoin luokse, myös Oonoki ja Kurotsuchi olivat jo tulleet paikalle ja saaneet kuulla Kabuton siepanneen Yamaton mukaansa. Kabuton paettua ilmeisesti myös Deidara oli kadonnut kesken taistelun paikalta aivan kuten Kabuton kutsueläinkin oli tehnyt. Koska heidän ei ollut mahdollista seurata Kabutoa ja Deidaraa tietämättä, minne nämä olivat siirtyneet, seurueen ei auttanut kuin miettiä miten jatkaa tästä eteenpäin. Selvää oli, etteivät he voisi poistua paikalta ihan vielä kaiken saarella tapahtuneen jälkeen.

Lopulta Oonoki oli päättänyt, että muuttaisi kilpikonnan painottomaksi tekniikkansa avulla, samalla tavoin kuin oli tehnyt Kurotsuchille ja Mirithille, ennen heidän lähtöään Kumogakuren rannikolta. Tämän jälkeen he siirtäisivät kilpikonnan mukanaan Kumogakureen, missä he voisivat helpommin kiristää saaren vartiointia ja varmistaa, että vihollinen ei yrittäisi päästä saarelle toistamiseen.

Kilpikonnan muuttuessa Oonokin tekniikan vaikutuksesta höyhenen kevyeksi, Mirithi ja Kurotsuchi olivat auttaneet eläintä kääntymään takaisin ympäri käärmeen hyökkäyksen jäljiltä. Mirithi oli jopa tarjoutunut hoitamaan massiivisen eläimen kantamisen itse, jotta Oonoki ei varmasti rikkoisi selkäänsä, mutta Oonoki oli itsepäisesti inttänyt vastaan ja vaatinut saada kantaa olennon itse. Vanha mies oli väittänyt vaatimuksensa johtuvan vain siitä, että hänen olisi joka tapauksessa pidettävä kosketuskontakti kilpikonnaan pitääkseen niin massiivisen eläimen kevyenä, mutta Mirithistä kuitenkin tuntui, että kyse oli enemmän vain ylpeydestä. Deidaran ja Kabuton päästyä pakoon ja taistelun jäätyä ikään kuin kesken, vanhus halusi osoittaa olevansa iästään huolimatta hyödyllinen ja kykenevä ninja. Varmuuden vuoksi Mirithi kuitenkin lensi koko matkan Oonokin vierellä, varmistamassa, että tämän voimat eivät loppuisi kesken matkan.

Heillä kesti lopulta useamman tunnin verran päästä takaisin Kumogakureen, johtuen siitä, että Oonoki joutui lentämään huomattavasti normaalia hitaammin, tasapainotellessaan kilpikonnaa yläpuolellaan käsiensä varassa. Ihme kyllä, Oonoki ei valittanut kertaakaan selkäänsä, vaikka miehen ilmeestä päätellen kilpikonnan kantaminen selkeästi saikin sen kolottamaan. Edes Mirithin muutamaan kertaan esittämä tarjous siitä, että he voisivat vuorotella kilpikonnan kantamisen suhteen, ei saanut Oonoki taipumaan vaan tämä kantoi itsepäisesti kilpikonnaan mukanaan koko matkan.

Heidän viimein päästessä matkansa päätteeksi takaisin Kumogakuren rannikolle, Oonoki alkoi hallitusti laskeutua alemmas, kahden korkealle yltävän vuoren välistä kohti sisämaahan puskevaa lahtea. Mirithi ja Kurotsuchi siirtyivät kannattelemaan kilpikonnaa sen kyljistä ja vasta Oonokin päästyä eläimen alta pois, he laskivat eläimen lahdessa olevaan veteen. Ilman apua olento ei mahtuisi vuorten välissä kulkevasta kapeasta vuonosta takaisin merelle ja he saisivat näin pidettyä kilpikonnasaaren yhdessä paikassa tiukan valvonnan alaisena.

Vasta heidän laskettuaan eläimen takaisin veteen, Oonoki päästi kilpikonnan palautumaan takaisin normaaliin painoonsa. Kilpikonnan jäädessä tyytyväisen näköisenä lepäämään käärmettä vastaan käymänsä kamppailun jäljiltä, Oonoki, Mirithi ja Kurotsuchi lensivät takaisin rantaan, missä Oonoki palautti heidän kehonsa takaisin normaaliin painoonsa. Niin hauskaa kuin lentäminen oli ollutkin, Mirithi oli kuitenkin silti tyytyväinen, että sai tuntea jälleen kiinteää maata jalkojensa alla.

"Selkäni...", Oonoki kuului mutisevan itsekseen, lähtiessään kävelemään rantahiekkaa pitkin takaisin kohti Kumogakuren kylää, jonka korkealle rakennetut rakennukset he saattoivat nähdä jo täältä asti, vaikka kylään olikin vielä muutaman kilometrin verran matkaa.

"Oma vikasi. Mirithi varoitti, että selkäsi ei välttämättä pitäisi kaikesta tuosta kantamisesta", Kurotsuchi huomautti kuuluvasti. Vastaukseksi nainen sai vain ärtyneen katseen, ennen kuin kolmikon huomio siirtyi Mizukageen, joka käveli heitä kohti kylän suunnasta. Mukanaan tällä oli ryhmä sekä Konohan, että Kumogakuren ninjoja, jotka Hokage ja Raikage luultavasti olivat keränneet kasaan, voidakseen asettaa nämä vartioimaan saarta ja sen ympäristöä.

"Tervetuloa takaisin. Oletan, että kaikki sujui ilman ongelmia? Vai törmäsittekö Akatsukiin?" Mei tervehti päästessään puhe-etäisyydelle ja pysähtyi lopulta muutaman metrin päähän heistä. Äänensä perusteella Mei vaikutti luottavaiselta sen suhteen, että he olivat selvinneet hyvin heille annetusta tehtävästä.

"Sekä Hachibi, että Kyuubi ovat kunnossa. Mutta Kyuubin vartijaksi asetettu puita hallitseva ninja, tuli kuitenkin siepatuksi", Oonoki vastasi vakavan näköisenä. Mei näytti yllättyneeltä ja vaikka nuori Mizukage ei ehtinytkään sanoa mitään ääneen, oli selvää, mitä tämän päässä liikkui. Siepatuksi tullut Yamato oli heidän tietojensa mukaan varsin korkea-arvoinen ninja Konohassa, joten vihollisella oli nyt mitä mainioin tilaisuus kaivaa Yamaton päästä kaikki mahdolliset tiedot, joita tällä saattoi olla heidän ninjaliittoumansa suunnitelmista.

"Käyn kuitenkin yksityiskohdat läpi vasta kun pääsemme takaisin kylään. Muidenkin johtajien on syytä kuulla mitä saarella tapahtui", Oonoki vastasi. Mei nyökkäsi myöntävästi. Heidän kuitenkin lähtiessä jo edeltä kulkemaan kohti Kumogakurea, Mei jäi vielä heidän jälkeensä, antaakseen vielä viimeiset ohjeet mukanaan tulleille ninjoille ja osoittaakseen mitä aluetta lahdesta kukin ryhmistä tulisi vartioimaan. Saatuaan kuitenkin oman tehtävänsä rannikolla suoritettua, Mizukage sai heidät nopeasti kiinni, jääden kulkemaan loppumatkan takaisin kylään heidän seurassaan.

* * *

Oonokin ja Mein päästessä takaisin kagejen käytössä olevaan kokoustilaan, Tsunade ja Raikage seisoivat ikkunan ääressä katselemassa kaukana siintävää saarta ja keskustelivat vaimeasti jostain keskenään. Ryuu ja Mifune taas istuivat kärsivällisesti paikoillaan, odottamassa, että saisivat kuulla mitä saarella oli tapahtunut.

"Minulla on ikävä kyllä huonoja uutisia", Oonoki ilmoitti pysähtyessään hetkeksi huoneen ovelle. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät Oonokiin, joka käveli sisään Mizukage vanavedessään ja istuutui sitten omalle paikalleen pöydän ääressä.

"Siinä tapauksessa ei hukata aikaa vaan aloitetaan heti. Kerro mitä tapahtui", Raikage vastasi, katkaistessaan keskustelunsa Tsunaden kanssa ja palatessaan muiden tavoin pöydän ääreen. Mifune avasi silmänsä ja kohdisti katseensa Oonokiin, joka kuitenkin kohteliaasti odotti kaikkien pääsevän takaisin istumaan, ennen kuin aloitti.

"Minä ja alaiseni saavuimme saaren alkuperäiseen paikkaan samaan aikaan Akatsukin kanssa. He olivat lähettäneet paikalle Yakushi Kabuton ja Deidaran", Oonoki aloitti ja sai kuulijoidensa kasvoilla aikaan epäuskoisia ilmeitä.

"Kabuto? Miksi Akatsuki liittoutuisi hänen kaltaisensa arkistorotan kanssa? Se mies ei ole mikään taistelija vaan enemmän tutkija ja lääkäri", Ryuu sanoi ja hieroi mietteissään leukaansa, muistellessaan niitä aikoja, kun oli ollut vielä Orochimarun palveluksessa. Silloin hän oli monesti joutunut olemaan tekemisissä myös Kabuton kanssa, joka oli niihin aikoihin toiminut jonkinlaisena Orochimarun henkilökohtaisena lääkärinä.

"Deidara myös? Ryuu oli siis oikeassa sen suhteen, että myös vihollisella on Edo Tensei käytössään", Raikage sanoi, sukien partaansa.

"Pitää paikkansa, että Kabuto ei ole taistelija, mutta hän vaikuttaa olevan nimenomaan se, joka oli tehnyt Edo Tensein Deidaran herättämiseksi. Edo Tensein lisäksi hän näytti oppineen monia muitakin Orochimarun käyttämiä tekniikoita. En ollut itse näkemässä niitä, koska taistelin Deidaran kanssa ilmassa, mutta alaiseni Mirithi kertoi saaneensa Kabuton hetkellisesti kiinni. Kabuto kuitenkin pääsi karkuun ikään kuin... luomalla nahkansa. Uskon, että tekniikka on sinulle varmasti tuttu", Oonoki kertoi sen mitä Mirithi oli tapahtumien kulusta hänelle kertonut ja vilkaisi viimeisten sanojensa kohdalla kohti Ryuuta, joka nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Voimme siis melko turvallisesti olettaa Kabuton kutsuneen vähintään Akatsukin entiset jäsenet ja luultavasti monia muitakin kuolleita ninjoja suurten kylien olemassaolon ajalta", Ryuu sanoi pohtivasti. Miehen äänestä kuului lievää turhautuneisuutta siitä, että Kabuton kaltainen rotta oli päässyt heitä askeleen edelle tällä tavoin.

"Olet luultavasti oikeassa. Mutta se ei ole kuitenkaan ainoa huono uutinen. Sen jälkeen, kun Kabuto oli päässyt vapaaksi Mirithin tekniikoista, hän sieppasi Kyuubin vartijana toimineen Mokuton verilinjaa käyttävän ninjan mukaansa ja pakeni paikalta kutsumansa kutsuolennon avulla", Oonoki kertoi loputkin huonot uutiset.

"Entä Kyuubi ja Hachibi? Eivät kai hekin...?" Gaara ehti aloittaa, mutta Oonoki pudisti kuitenkin vastaukseksi päätään.

"Siinä ovatkin tämän hetken ainoat hyvät uutiset. Jinchuurikit ovat saarella turvassa ja hyvässä kunnossa. Tuskin edes tietävät, että saari on siirretty tänne. Sotaa ei siis ole vielä hävitty, vaikka se olikin lähellä", Oonoki vastasi. Sekä Tsunade, että Raikage näyttivät helpottuneilta tämän tiedon kuullessaan. Vartijan sieppauksen ja sitä mahdollisesti seuraavan tietovuodon korjaamiseksi oli vielä jotain tehtävissä, mutta jos Hachibi ja Kyuubi olisivat päätyneet vihollisen käsiin, sota olisi ollut ohi ennen kuin se oli edes kunnolla ehtinyt alkaa.

"Kysymys kuuluu, miten toimimme nyt? Vihollinen kiskoo varmasti Kyuubin vartijasta irti kaiken mistä voi olla vähänkin hyötyä", Mei kysyi. Tsunade näytti olevan hetken omissa ajatuksissaan, mikä oli ymmärrettävää, sillä olihan siepattu mies yksi Konohan ninjoista ja Ryuun tiedon mukaan jopa yksi Tsunaden lähimmistä alaisista Nara Shikakun ja Hatake Kakashin ohella. Lopulta tämän katse kuitenkin vakavoitui, naisen terästäessä itsensä ja pakottautuessa keskittymään käsillä olevaan tilanteeseen.

"Yamato tietää kieltämättä paljon, mutta kaikki mitä vihollinen voi saada hänen kauttaan selville, on meidän komentoketjumme, tukikohdan sijainti, sekä mahdollisesti yksittäisten Konohan ninjojen osalta mihin divisioonaan heidät on määrätty", Tsunade totesi miettivästi. Heidän kannaltaan oli onni onnettomuudessa, että ninjoille ei oltu vielä kerrottu mitään liian arkaluonteisia tietoja juuri tämänkaltaisten ikävien yllätysten varalta.

"Toisin sanoen hän ei tiennyt vielä tarkkoja taistelusuunnitelmia sen paremmin kuin kukaan muukaan alaisistamme?" Mei kysyi, mihin Tsunade nyökkäsi myöntävästi vastaukseksi.

"Jos hän ei tiennyt vielä tarkkoja suunnitelmia ja taistelutaktiikoita, meidän ei välttämättä tarvitse muuttaa itse suunnitelmiamme. Vaikka toisaalta tekemällä niin, voisimme varmistaa, että nekin vähät tiedot, joita Yamato osaa kertoa, olisivat vihollisen kannalta hyödyttömiä", Gaara totesi ja nojautui hieman eteenpäin, niin että saattoi nojata kyynärpäillään pöytään ja ristiä sormensa kasvojensa eteen.

"Itse ehdotan, että emme lähde muuttamaan eri joukkojen roolia taistelussa. Viides divisioona ja sen erikoishyökkäykset ovat kuitenkin olemassa juuri sitä varten, että voimme siirtää joukkoja taistelukentältä toiselle sen mukaan ketä meillä on vastassamme", Raikage huomautti. Pöydän toisella puolen Ryuu nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, osoittaen olevansa samaa mieltä Raikagen kanssa.

"Tietovuoto on toki ongelma, mutta olen Raikagen kanssa samaa mieltä siitä, että pystymme selviämään vuodon aiheuttamista ongelmista sitä mukaa kun ne tulevat vastaan. Sen sijaan ehdotan, että pelaamme kuitenkin siinä määrin varman päälle, että vaihdamme kaikki tarvittavat koodit ja tunnussanat kaiken varalta. Niiden suhteen on parempi katsoa kuin katua", Ryuu ehdotti. Tämä sai aikaan kagejen joukossa hyväksyvää nyökkäilyä ja myöntyviä kommentteja. Pöydän toisella puolella Raikage viittasi henkivartijaansa lähemmäs ja kehotti tätä sitten viemään tiedon koodien vaihtamisesta liittouman tiedonkäsittelystä vastaaville ninjoille, jotta nämä osaisivat ryhtyä tarvittaviin toimiin heti.

"Jos tietovuotoon liittyen ei ole enää muuta niin ehdotan, että käymme vielä kerran suunnitelmamme läpi, nyt kun kaikki ovat paikalla. Teimme vielä muutamia muutoksia uusien tietojen pohjalta, sillä välin kun sinä olit poissa", Raikage sanoi Oonokille ja viittasi sitten Tsunaden takana seisovan Nara Shikakun tulemaan lähemmäksi pöytää. Parrakas mies levitti pöydälle kagejen eteen kartan, johon oli jo tehty muutamia merkintöjä tiettyjen sijaintien kohdalle. Omalla paikallaan Ryuu nojautui hieman eteenpäin, nähdäkseen paremmin.

"Tämä rasti tässä on merkitsemässä vihollisen päämajan oletettua sijaintia. Saimme tiedon tarkasta paikasta juuri ennen Tsuchikagen paluuta. Se tunnetaan paikallisten keskuudessa Vuoristohautausmaana ja sijaitsee entisen Otogakuren alueella", Shikaku aloitti ja osoitti karttaan merkittyä paikkaa. Ryuu tunsi alueen hyvin, sillä hänen palvellessaan Orochimarua, aluetta oli käytetty toisinaan harjoitusalueena. Paikka oli täynnä joskus kauan sitten kuolleiden, valtavan kokoisten eläinten luita ja kiitos harjoitusalueena toimimisen, vanhat taistelut olivat monelta osin muokanneet ympäristöä uuteen uskoon, niin että alueella oli useita tekniikoiden muodostamia sokkeloisia luolastoja ja kivimuodostelmia, joiden sekaan olisi helppo piiloutua.

"Osa joukoistamme tulee etenemään maateitse, joten joudumme kulkemaan Kuumien lähteiden maan ja Lumen maan läpi. Olemme jo lähettäneet kyseisten maiden hallitsijoille tiedon tulossa olevasta sodasta ja pyytäneet heitä evakuoimaan väkensä kohti etelää Tulen maan puolelle, missä he ovat taisteluiden ulottumattomissa", Shikaku jatkoi ja kuljetti sormeaan pitkin reittiä, jota pitkin joukkojen oli suunniteltu kulkevan.

"Etulinjassa olevalta tiedusteluryhmältä saamamme raportin mukaan, vihollisen vahvuus on karkeasti arvioiden 100 000 miestä. Suurin osa näistä on ilmeisesti Zetsu nimisestä jäsenestä tehtyjä, lihaa ja verta olevia klooneja. Oletamme tässä vaiheessa, että hänellä on jokin erikoiskyky, josta emme vielä tiedä, sillä muuten kloonit olisi varmasti tehty jonkun vahvemman henkilön pohjalta. Kun mietimme, miten vihollisen kannalta on järkevää liikutella noin suurta joukkoa, uskallan olla melko varma, että osa joukoista saapuu Otogakuren ja Kumogakuren välisen meren ylitse. Tämän vuoksi meidän on syytä sijoittaa ainakin yksi divisioona rannikolle, puolustamaan omaa tukikohtaamme, sillä jos omat joukkomme joutuvat kahden rintaman väliin, olemme pulassa", Shikaku kertoi suunnitelmasta, joka oli muodostettu heidän sen hetkisten tietojensa pohjalta.

"Koko taistelu tulee riippumaan käytännössä siitä, kuka ehtii iskeä ensin", Oonoki sanoi miettivän näköisenä, katsellessaan karttaa. Raikage oli samaa mieltä ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan sitten avustajanaan toimivaa naista, joka tähän asti oli seurannut kokousta vaitonaisena huoneen reunalta.

"Mabui. Kokoa meidän joukkojemme iskuryhmä heti. Haluan ryhmän lähtevän matkaan heti ensimmäisten joukossa. Ja käske heidän myös käydä läpi taistelumuodostelmansa ennen lähtöä", Raikage käski avustajaansa, joka kumarsi hieman ja lähti oitis suorittamaan saamaansa tehtävää.

"Varmista, että lääkintäjoukoilla on riittävästi varusteita. Ja auta viestiryhmäämme ja sensoreitamme varmistamaan, että heidän ryhmänsä toimii moitteettomasti, kun sen aika koittaa", Tsunade käski puolestaan Shikakua. Jättäen kartan heidän eteensä, mies lähti toteuttamaan Tsunadelta saamiaan käskyjä. Osan avustajista poistuessa kuka minnekin suorittamaan annettuja tehtäviä, Gaara kuitenkin kääntyi ottamaan jotain takanaan ikkunan alapuolella olevalta leveältä pöydältä.

"Tsuchikage... Nämäkin saatiin viimeisteltyä, sillä välin, kun olit poissa", Gaara sanoi ja kääntyessään takaisin kokouspöytää kohti, mies ojensi Oonokille tummanpunaisesta kankaasta tehtyä otsapantaa, johon kiinnitetyssä metallilevyssä ei kuitenkaan ollut Iwagakuren tai minkään muunkaan kylän tunnusta, kuten tavallisesti. Sen sijaan metallilevyyn oli kaiverrettu yksi ainoa kirjoitusmerkki, shinobi. Siinä missä Iwagakuren ninjat suosivat punaisia otsapantoja ja monen muun kylän ninjat taas mustaa tai tummansinistä, Ryuu ja moni muu Hebigakuren ninja kuitenkin oli päätynyt valitsemaan itselleen violetin värin. Vielä joukot eivät kuitenkaan olleet saaneet otsapantojaan, vaan ne jaettaisiin vasta ninjojen alkaessa saapua Kumogakureen.

"Uudet tunnukset näyttävät olevan hyvää työtä", Oonoki virnisti ja otti Gaaran ojentaman otsapannan vastaan, kiinnittäen sen sitten oitis normaalisti kantamansa Iwagakuren tunnuksen tilalle.

"Kaikki kiitos kuuluu Mifunelle. Ilman hänen ehdotustaan väittelisimme luultavasti edelleen siitä, millainen merkki laattoihin kaiverretaan", Ryuu sanoi ja virnisti hieman. Vaikka kyseessä olikin yksinkertainen kirjoitusmerkki, sopivampaa tunnusta heidän joukoilleen ei olisi kuitenkaan voinut valita.

"Jospa siirrymme seuraavaksi kuitenkin viimeisiin valmisteluihin. Alkaa olla korkea aika kutsua divisioonien komentajat paikalle, jotta voimme saattaa heidät ajan tasalle suunnitelmistamme. Ja mikäli kellään ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, tahtoisin Ryuun kutsuvan Uchiha Itachin käyttöömme. Vaikka en ole kohdannut häntä itse, uskon vahvasti, että Itachi on paras henkilö, jonka voimme lähettää etsimään Kabuton, sillä hän voi genjutsujensa avulla pakottaa Kabuton purkamaan oman Edo Tenseinsä", Raikage sanoi seuraavaksi. Muut kaget nyökkäilivät hyväksyvästi, jopa Tsunade, vaikka nainen ei edelleenkään tuntunut pitävän siitä, että Ryuulla oli Edo Tensein kaltainen tekniikka käytössään.

Gaaran kehottaessa omaa henkivartijaansa noutamaan divisioonien komentajat paikalle, Ryuu puolestaan ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä ja kutsui lopulta Itachin paikalle. He ehtisivät lähettää Itachin matkaan, ennen kuin tapaisivat divisioonien komentajat.

* * *

Seuraavan aamun valjetessa ninjat eri kylistä alkoivat ryhmä toisensa jälkeen saapua Kumogakureen. Koska jokaiselle oli kuitenkin jaettava otsapanta ja muut taistelussa tarvittavat varusteet, sekä kerrottava mihin divisioonaan ja mihin yksikköön kukin kuului, kesti vielä useamman päivän, ennen kuin lähtövalmistelut olivat sillä tolalla, että he kykenivät sanomaan olevansa valmiita.

Aamuna jona joukkojen oli viimein tarkoitus lähteä matkaan, tunnelma oli kaikkea muuta kuin hermostuneen hiljaisuuden täyttämä. Ryhmien kapteenit huutelivat alaisilleen käskyjä näiden kokoontuessa käymään vielä viime hetken tarkistuksia läpi. Vähitellen kaikki ryhmät alkoivat kuitenkin saada valmistelunsa päätökseen ja lähtivät kävelemään kohti kokoontumispaikaksi määrättyä suurta harjoituskenttää, missä kunkin divisioonan oli määrä asettua odottamaan komentajien saapumista paikalle.

"Tuntuu oudolta nähdä näin paljon muiden kylien ninjoja. Jotenkin oletin, että he jakaisivat meidät divisiooniin kylien mukaan", Kira, Hebigakureen liittynyt räjähde-ekspertti totesi, kävellessään Ishinin ja Kenichin perässä kohti kokoontumispaikkaa.

Räjähtävää savea Deidaran ja Mirithin tavoin käyttävä mies oli alun perin Iwagakuresta, mutta lopulta tämä oli kuitenkin päätynyt pettämään kylänsä ja siirtymään Hebigakuren palvelukseen, kohdattuaan Azusan, joka oli ollut Kirigakuressa järjestämässä Onimarua vapaaksi paikallisesta vankilasta.

"Et kai tosissasi kuvitellut niin? Tämä on sota eikä mikään harjoitustaistelu", Kenichi pilkkasi, peittelemättä lainkaan sitä, että piti Kiraa niin kokemattomana, että tämä olisi pitänyt jättää geninien tavoin pitämään kylää pystyssä, sillä välin kun muut hoitaisivat sotimisen. Siinä missä Kenichi ja Ishin olivat vuosien saatossa edenneet jounin tasoisiksi ninjoiksi, Kira oli itse vasta vähän aikaa sitten ylennetty chuunin.

"Kenichi on oikeassa. Tämä ei ole aika kilpailla muita kyliä vastaan", Ishin totesi aavistuksen ymmärtäväisempään sävyyn kuin Kenichi. Hetken mietittyään Ishin päätti lopulta selventää tilannetta Kiralle hieman enemmän. Ryuun henkivartijana toimiessaan hän oli kuitenkin päässyt kuulemaan joitakin suunnitelmia etukäteen ja oli siksi hieman paremmin kartalla kuin kaksi seuralaistaan, jotka tällä hetkellä tiesivät vain divisioonan, johon kuuluivat.

"Pääjoukkomme on jaettu viiteen divisioonaan sen mukaan, mihin kukin on erikoistunut. Ensimmäiseen kuuluvat keskipitkän matkan taistelijat ja toinen koostuu lähitaistelijoista. Kolmannessa divisioonassa taas on sekä lähitaistelijoita, että keskipitkän matkan taistelijoita ja heidän joukkoonsa on koottu nimenomaan parhaista parhaat. Ne, joilla on eniten nopeutta ja voimaa, sillä he toimivat muiden divisioonien taustatukena. Heidän pitää siksi tarpeen mukaan pystyä liikkumaan taistelukentältä toiselle nopeasti. Me taas olemme neljännessä divisioonassa kuten tiedät ja me olemme kaikki pitkän matkan taistelijoita. Viidenteen divisioonaan taas kuuluvat erikoistekniikoita käyttävät ninjat. Tavallaan he ovat yksi massiivinen erikoisryhmä, vaikka puhutaankin viidennestä divisioonasta", Ishin selitti heidän joukkojensa rakennetta Kiralle. Suurin osa tästä kaikesta tiedosta oli nuorelle miehelle täysin uutta ja niinpä tämä kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti Ishinin puhetta.

"Massiivinen erikoisryhmä?" Kira toisti, ymmärtämättä selvästikään täysin mitä Ishin ajoi tuolla ilmaisulla takaa.

"Taistelun aikana voi tapahtua mitä tahansa. Vaikka meidät onkin jaettu tällä tavalla, niin meidän ei voi odottaa kykenevän toimimaan täysin saumattomasti yhteistyössä, koska emme tunne taistelutovereitamme samalla tavalla kuin ehkä tunnemme kotikylän jäsenet. Siksi meillä on divisioona, jonka jäsenet omaavat erilaisia salaisiksi luokiteltuja tekniikoita. Kuten esimerkiksi Konohan Yamanaka -klaani ja heidän mielenhallintatekniikkansa tai meidän kotikylämme Dokukiri-klaani ja heidän myrkkynsä. He pystyvät erikoistekniikoillaan tukemaan muita divisioonia yllättävissä tilanteissa, jos emme selviä omin voimin", Ishin selvensi. Kiran ilme näytti kirkastuvan ja tämä alkoi nyökkäillä, osoittaen ymmärtävänsä nyt, mitä Ishin oli ajanut takaa. Pian tämän kasvoille laskeutui kuitenkin jälleen pohtiva ilme, heidän pysähtyessä lopulta muiden oman divisioonansa ninjojen muodostaman joukon jatkeeksi, odottamaan komentajien saapumista.

"Mutta eikö minun pitäisi sitten olla viidennessä divisioonassa tämän sijaan? Tarkoitan… savitekniikkanihan ovat luokiteltavissa salaiseksi tekniikaksi. Ja tavallaan kai sopisin sensoriryhmäänkin koska voin aistia chakraa", Kira kysyi. Tässä kohtaa Kenichi kuitenkin päästi huvittuneen tuhahduksen.

"Usko pois, sinä olet sen luokan sekasotku, että aiheutit Ryuulle melkoisesti päänvaivaa, kun hän mietti mihin sijoittaisi sinut. Saat todella olla kiitollinen, että ei jättänyt sinua Hebigakureen ja tehnyt sinusta Rikimarun orjaa kuten ehdotin", Kenichi nauroi käheästi. Kira sen sijaan päästi hieman vaivautuneen naurahduksen, tietämättä miten Kenichin sanoihin olisi pitänyt suhtautua. Sanat kuulostivat loukkaavilta, mutta toisaalta tuolla tavalla Kenichi puhui kaikille, jopa Ryuulle. Siksi miehestä ei ikinä voinut olla täysin varma, mikä oli vain suorapuheisuutta ja mikä taas oli varta vasten tarkoitettu loukkaukseksi.

"Noh, käskyt ovat käskyjä. Jos minun olisi todella pitänyt jäädä kylään, niin olisin toki tehnyt sen", Kira päätyi toteamaan.

"Komentajat paikalla!" joku huusi kovaan ääneen edestä päin ja sai divisioonittain asettuneet ninjat vähitellen vaikenemaan ja kääntämään katseensa ylempänä vuoren rinteellä olevalle parvekkeelle, josta harjoitusalueella käytäviä harjoituksia normaalisti seurattiin. Yksi toisensa jälkeen, divisioonien komentajat tulivat esiin ja asettuivat samaan järjestykseen kuin alapuolella odottavat joukotkin.

Ensimmäisenä vasempaan reunaan asettui Raikagen oikeana kätenä tunnettu sähköninja Darui. Toisen divisioonan johtajaksi taas oli valittu Oonokin poika Kitsuchi. Keskelle komentajien rivistöä asettui kolmannen divisioonan johtaja Hatake Kakashi. Viidennen divisioonan kohdalle taas asteli samuraiden johtaja Mifune ja viimeisenä paikalle tuli viides Kazekage, Gaara, joka oli valittu johtamaan heidän neljättä divisioonaansa.

"Voikohan joku noin nuori todella pystyä toimimaan komentajana?" kuului yllättäen vaimea kysymys jossain Ishinin takana. Vilkaistessaan vaivihkaa silmäkulmastaan, Ishin näki kaksi Iwagakuren ninjaa, joista toinen parhaillaan naurahti, osoittaen näin pohtivansa aivan samaa kuin äsken puhunut vierustoverinsakin.

"Miten voit tuomita ketään komentajista iän perusteella? Jokainen on varmasti ansainnut paikkansa syystä. Myös Gaara, vaikka onkin nuori. Ei häntä olisi valittu kylämme Kazekageksi, jos hänestä ei olisi mihinkään", iwalaisten toisella puolella seisova sunalainen puuttui yllättäen keskusteluun, voimatta selvästikään antaa asian vain olla, kun kuuli kylänsä johtajaa pilkattavan.

"Miten minun muka pitäisi tietää kenenkään heidän kyvyistä yhtään mitään? Tunnen ainoastaan Kitsuchin. Lisäksi ennen tätä liittoumaa emme olleet mitenkään lämpimissä väleissä teikäläisten kanssa", iwalainen mutisi takaisin, aikomatta selvästikään kuunnella itseensä kohdistuvaa kritiikkiä.

"Älä käsitä väärin, en kritisoi pelkästään sinua. Me luotamme teihin yhtä vähän kuin te meihin. Katso vain tästä eteenpäin mitä puhut", sunalainen kommentoi takaisin ja astui haastavasti askeleen verran lähemmäs iwalaista, kuin valmiina selvittämään kaikki erimielisyydet tässä ja nyt. Myös iwalaisen ilme näytti kiristyvän, eikä tämäkään vaikuttanut haluavan perääntyä vähitellen kuumenevasta väittelystä. Ishin ei voinut estää turhautuneen kuuloista huokausta karkaamasta huuliltaan.

"Olisi se kai pitänyt arvata. Emme ole päässeet edes lähtemään matkaan, kun jo käy näin", Ishin mutisi ja hetken ajan tämä oli aikeissa kääntyä, käskeäkseen väittelevää kaksikkoa hillitsemään itsensä ja käyttäytymään kuten shinobin kuului. Ishin ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan, kun heidän huomionsa kiinnittyi seuraavaksi heidän edessään seisovaan konohalaiseen, joka kumartui hieman vierellään olevan toverinsa puoleen.

"Pitää myöntää, että tunnen samalla tavoin kuin nuo tuolla takana", mies sanoi vaimeasti.  
"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?" kuului vastaus, toisen konohalaisen kääntyessä katsomaan hämmentyneen näköisenä vierellään seisovaa ystäväänsä.

"Sanotaan, että Orochimaru huijasi Sunagakuren osallistumaan Konohan tuhoamiseen muutama vuosi sitten, mutta minusta he olivat silti hyökkäyksen takana siinä missä Orochimarukin. Jos he eivät olisi hyökänneet, kolmas Hokage olisi luultavasti edelleen hengissä", ensiksi puhunut konohalainen perusteli sanomisiaan. Tuon kyseisen tapauksen mainitseminen saikin muutamia muistoja kohoamaan Ishinin päähän, sillä olivathan hän ja Ryuu aikanaan osallistuneet tuohon hyökkäykseen, toimiessaan silloin vielä Orochimarun alaisina. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan ryhtynyt rauhoittelemaan tilannetta, kuten oli ensin aikonut, päätti Ishin pysyä lopulta vain vaiti. Hänen vieressään Kira katseli hermostuneen näköisenä ympärilleen. Vaikka harjoituskentällä oli pääosin hiljaista, siellä täällä myös kauempana heistä saattoi kuulla kiivasta kuiskimista, kun samankaltaisia väittelyitä käytiin myös muualla heidän joukkojensa keskuudessa.

"Älä nyt. Sota on juuri alkamassa ja me olimme onnekkaita, kun meidät valittiin osaksi iskuryhmää joten...", toinen konohalainen aloitti ja koetti rauhoitella ystäväänsä, mutta tämä tuli kuitenkin keskeytetyksi.

"Tiedän kyllä. En aio asettua kylämme johtajia vastaan ja ruveta sooloilemaan tai mitään. Tuo oli vain oma mielipiteeni", mies sanoi painokkaasti, pyrkien lopettamaan keskustelun siihen, kun alkoi olla selvää, että ei saanut ystävältään vastakaikua ajatuksilleen. Ishin ehti jo luulla, että keskustelu olisi todella ohi, kun yllättäen hebiläisten toisella puolella seisonut kumolainen päätti liittyä keskusteluun.

"Aivan kuin teillä konohalaisilla olisi varaa puhua. Teidän kylästänne lähtenyt petturi hyökkäsi Been kimppuun ja vielä kagejen pitämään kokoukseen Raudan maassa! Aiotteko ottaa vastuun siitä, että Raikage menetti toisen kätensä Uchiha Sasuken takia?" kumolainen vaati saada tietää. Tämä sai konohalaisen kääntymään hieman ja Ishin pisti merkille, että keskustelun aloittanut mies puristi käsiään nyrkkiin kuin valmiina lyömään millä hetkellä tahansa.

"Tätä menoa taistelemme toisiamme vastaan ennen kuin pääsemme edes lähtemään", Kira totesi vaimeasti Ishinin vieressä, katsellessaan ympärilleen. Vähitellen kiivaampaan suuntaan etenevät väittelyt siellä täällä, saivat nuoren räjähde-ekspertin vilkuilemaan ympärilleen epäluuloisesti, kuin valmiina suojautumaan, jos heitä lähimpänä seisovat seurueet päättäisivät todella antaa seuraavaksi nyrkkiensä hoitaa puhumisen.

"Tavallaan se on ymmärrettävää, sillä kylät ovat vuosia taistelleet keskenään. Kukaan ei oleta, että entisistä vihollisista tulisi ylimpiä ystäviä päivässä tai kahdessa. Etenkin jos puhumme Sunagakuresta ja Iwagakuresta", Kenichi vastasi ja nyökäytti päätään kohti heidän takanaan käytävää keskustelua, missä osapuolet olivat jo edenneet niin pitkälle, että pitelivät toistensa kauluksista kiinni, välittämättä enää lainkaan siitä käytiinkö keskustelu kuiskaten vai huutamalla.

Myös Ishin vilkaisi taakseen, kun yllättäen hän huomasi riitelevän kaksikon väliin muodostuvan, ilmassa leijailevan hiekkapallon. Seuraavassa silmänräpäyksessä pallo näytti ikään kuin räjähtävän ja pakotti kaksikon päästämään irti toisistaan. Hieman kysyvään sävyyn, Ishin vilkaisi Kenichiä, joka kuitenkin pudisti päätään sen merkiksi, ettei tuo ollut hänen tekosiaan. Antaessaan katseensa kiertää ympärillään, Ishin pisti merkille samanlaisia hiekkapalloja ilmestyvän muidenkin keskenään väittelevien parien väliin ja erottavan nämä tehokkaasti toisistaan, aiheuttamatta kuitenkaan vahinkoa kellekään. Viimeisenä Ishinin katse osui kuitenkin parvekkeelle, jolla divisioonien komentajat seisoivat. Parvekkeella hän näki Gaaran ojentaneen toisen kätensä alapuolella odottavia joukkoja kohti, eikä enää jäänyt epäilystäkään siitä, kuka riitapukarit oli erottanut toisistaan.

"Omaa kylää ja valtiota hyödyttävien voittojen takia, eri kylien ninjat ovat vihanneet ja satuttaneet toisiaan jo vuosia. Aina ensimmäisestä ninjasodasta kolmanteen ninjasotaan asti", Gaara alkoi puhua. Sanat saivat vähitellen kaikki taas hiljenemään ja kiinnittämään huomionsa kohti komentajia, joskin Ishin pisti silti merkille, että toisistaan erotetut ninjat, mulkoilivat edelleen toisiaan epäluuloisesti.

"Aiemmin myös minä tunsin samanlaista vihaa. Ja minulla oli myös voimaa, joka vain harvalla on käytössään, sillä olin oman kyläni jinchuuriki. Silloin halusin vain tuhota kaiken tieltäni, aivan kuten Akatsuki nyt. Mutta yksi ainoa ninja Konohasta kuitenkin pysäytti minut. Me taistelimme toisiamme vastaan, kunnes kumpikaan ei pystynyt enää liikkumaan. Ja siitä huolimatta hän itki puolestani taistelun päättyessä ja kutsui minua ystäväksi. Olimme vihollisia, mutta olimme myös molemmat jinchuurikejä", Gaara jatkoi, nyt selkeästi aiempaa itsevarmemmin. Katsoessaan jälleen ympärilleen Ishin pisti merkille, että jo tässä vaiheessa nuoren miehen puhetta entisten vihollisten välinen epäluuloinen mulkoilu oli vähentynyt, kaikkien alkaessa sisäistää Gaaran sanoissa olevan viestin.

"Meitä kaikkia on satutettu Akatsukin toimesta, joten tällä hetkellä yksittäisiä kyliä ei enää ole. On ainoastaan shinobeja. Jos ette voi antaa Sunagakurelle anteeksi menneisyydessä tekemiämme vääryyksiä, voitte tulla tämän sodan jälkeen vaatimaan minun henkeäni maksuksi kaikesta kokemastanne. Nyt vihollisemme on kuitenkin Akatsuki ja Akatsuki on juuri sen saman ystävän perässä, josta juuri puhuin. Olen kuitenkin aivan liian nuori ja kokematon kyetäkseni taistelemaan heitä vastaan yksin, joten pyydän, että autatte minua voittamaan Akatsukin!" Gaara jatkoi puheensa loppuun.

Katsoessaan ympärilleen, Ishin pisti merkille, että Gaaran oli onnistunut puheellaan voittaa kaikki puolelleen, lukuun ottamatta kenties joitain yksittäisiä Kenichin kaltaisia ninjoja, jotka jo perusluonteensa puolesta suhtautuivat asioihin skeptisemmin kuin muut. Kazekage vetosi taitavasti kuulijoidensa tunteisiin ja käytti niitä hyväkseen saadakseen heidät tekemään yhteistyötä erimielisyyksistä huolimatta. Ympärillä olevien shinobien alkaessa lopulta hurrata, Ishinin korvat erottivat takana jälleen vaimean keskustelun alkavan. Tämä keskustelu oli kuitenkin sävyltään hyvin erilainen kuin riita, josta keskustelu oli alun perin alkanut.

"Olen pahoillani aiemmista sanomisistani", ääni kuului iwalaiselle ninjalle, joka aiemmin oli väitellyt vieressään seisovan sunalaisen kanssa.

"Ei se mitään. Otin sen ehkä liian henkilökohtaisesti", sunalainen myöntyi anteeksipyyntöön ja vaikutti todella olevan pahoillaan siitä, että oli antanut tunteidensa ottaa vallan sillä tavalla. Myös heidän edessään seisova konohalainen kääntyi sovinnon merkiksi kättelemään kumolaista, jonka kanssa oli väitellyt aiemmin.

"Vai muka nuori ja kokematon. Hän käsittelee näitä lampaita kuin olisi istunut jo vuosikymmeniä kagen paikalla", Kenichi murahti Ishinin vieressä vaimeasti. Koska kaikki nyt tuntuivat pyrkivän tulemaan keskenään toimeen paremmin kuin hetki sitten, jopa Kenichi piti enimmät mutinat omana tietonaan, vaikka tämän ilmeestä näki, että tämä oli skeptinen sen suhteen, kuinka kauan tämä yhteistyöhalukkuus lopulta kestäisi.

Heidän katsellessaan, komentajat kuitenkin perääntyivät pian parvekkeelta, laskeutuakseen lopulta vuoren rinteeseen rakennettuja portaita pitkin kukin oman divisioonansa luokse. Oli aika lähteä matkaan, kohti heille määrättyjä asemia.


	9. Iskuryhmä vs. iskuryhmä

Susan istui mustelinnun selässä ja katseli alapuolellaan levittäytyvää metsää. Ninjojen lähdettyä matkaan Kumogakuresta, hänen johtamansa iskuryhmä oli päättänyt edetä lentäen, konohalaisen Sai nimisen ninjan tekemien mustelintujen selässä. Hänen ja Sain lisäksi ryhmään kuuluivat Senju Muriki, Yukimura Oda, Hyuga Hoheto sekä Senhira, jotka olivat Sain tavoin Konohasta. Lisäksi oli vielä Kirigakuresta oleva sensori, Daimaru sekä ryhmän lääkintäninjaksi valittu Hebigakuresta oleva Dokukiri Rena, joka lääkintätekniikoiden lisäksi oli erikoistunut käyttämään myrkkyjä.

Susan itse oli ryhmän ainoa Sunagakuresta oleva ninja, mutta se ei huolettanut naista. Koska valtaosa ryhmästä oli konohalaisia, hän ei epäillyt hetkeäkään, etteikö olisi tullut toimeen ainakin näiden kanssa, johtuen Sunagakuren ja Konohan hyvistä väleistä. Hebigakuresta oleva Rena kuitenkin epäilytti häntä. Gaaran pitämästä puheesta huolimatta, hän ei kyennyt luottamaan Renaan täysin, etenkin kun tiesi kuka Hebigakurea johti.

Pitäen ajatuksensa kuitenkin omana tietonaan, Susan jatkoi alapuolella leviävän metsän tähyilemistä, etsien katseellaan heille sopivaa laskeutumispaikkaa. Lopulta hänen silmiinsä osui jonkinlainen aukio, jolla kasvoi vain muutamia, harvassa olevia puita. Äänettömästi Susan kohotti hieman kättään, kiinnittäen vieressään lentävän Sain huomion ja osoitti sitten näkemäänsä aukiota. Nuori mies käänsi katseensa hänen osoittamaansa suuntaan ja nyökkäsi myöntävästi. Tuo näytti lupaavalta paikalta myös Sain mielestä.

"Olemme nyt vihollisen alueella ja lähdemme laskeutumaan kohti metsää. Pysykää valppaana!" Susan sanoi ääneen muille, joiden mustelinnut lensivät hieman hänen ja Sain takana. Susan varoi kuitenkin tarkoin huutamasta, jotta ääni ei kantautuisi alas maan pinnalle. Puiden vuoksi heidän oli mahdoton nähdä, oliko puiden lomassa mahdollisesti Akatsukin joukkoja, mutta sama toivon mukaan toimi myös toiseen suuntaan, eivätkä maan tasalla mahdollisesti olevat viholliset näkisi heidän laskeutumistaan oksiston läpi.

Ryhmä laskeutui lopulta äänettömästi Susanin osoittamalle metsäaukiolle. Kiitos harvassa kasvavien puiden, he kykenisivät naamioimaan leirinsä, levittämällä puiden väliin telttakankaan, jonka peittäisivät lehdillä, niin että sitä olisi mahdoton havaita ylhäältäpäin, mutta samalla he näkisivät jo ajoissa, mikäli vihollinen lähestyisi heitä metsästä.

"Kerääntykää lähemmäs", Susan käski, kun kaikki olivat viimein päässeet maan tasalle ja Sai oli kutsunut mustelinnut talteen mukanaan kantamaansa kääröön mahdollista uudelleenkäyttöä varten.

"Kuunnelkaa tarkkaan! Tämän sodan lopputulos tulee riippumaan siitä onnistummeko me iskemään vihollisjoukkojen kimppuun ensin, joten haluan teidän ajattelevan pelkästään sitä, miten onnistumme tehtävässämme parhaiten! Kun aika koittaa, teemme nopeita iskuja vihollisjoukkojen sekaan ja peräännymme paikalta. Jos mahdollista, otamme vankeja ja yritämme Odan genjutsujen avulla selvittää mitä viholliset osaavat kertoa omien joukkojensa liikkeistä tai tukikohtansa tarkasta sijainnista, mutta älkää ruvetko uhkarohkeiksi. Valitaan taistelumme viisaasti", Susan sanoi, korostaen sitä kuinka tärkeä heidän ryhmänsä rooli oli koko sodan kannalta. Jollekulle muulle tämän kaltainen puhe olisi voinut jopa aiheuttaa suorituspaineita, mutta jokainen ryhmän jäsenistä oli valittu kykyjensä lisäksi ennen kaikkea paineensietokykyä silmällä pitäen. Siksi Susan luotti siihen, että saisi motivoitua alaisensa parhaiten vaatimalla heiltä täydellisyyttä.

"Pystytämme leirimme tähän ja alamme sitten tehdä ansoja alueelle. Haluan leirin olevan halkaisijaltaan kymmenen metriä ja poistumistiet tulevat olemaan kello kahdessa ja kello kuudessa", Susan jatkoi, antamalla ryhmälle ensit yleiset ohjeet leirin pystyttämisen suhteen.

"Senhira, sinun tehtäväsi on asettaa räjähdelappuja ja muita ansoja leirin ympäristöön, kunhan vain jätät poistumistiet vapaaksi. Sain vastuulle jää alueen tarkkailu ilmasta käsin. Muriki saa tehdä leirin ympärille juoksuhautoja maatekniikoilla, Oda taas pystyttää antennin chakralla viestimistä varten, jotta saamme tarvittaessa yhteyden päämajaan. Hoheto ja Daimaru ottavat ensimmäisen vartiovuoron. Minä ja Rena hoidamme leirin naamioimisen", Susan jakoi tehtävät kullekin ryhmän jäsenelle.

"Teillä on minut sensorina, joten voitte ottaa rauhallisesti", Daimaru kommentoi luottavaiseen sävyyn ja kohotti peukalonsa pystyyn kuin osoittaakseen, että mitään hätää ei tulisi olemaan.

"Älä suhtaudu tähän sotaan noin huolettomasti. Se voi maksaa sinulle henkesi, joten pysy valppaana", Muriki huomautti tiukasti, pitämättä selvästikään Daimarun huolettomasta äänensävystä.

"Tiedän kyllä. En ehkä näytä siltä, mutta minut valittiin tähän ryhmään taitojeni vuoksi", Daimaru puolustautui Murikin esittämää kritiikkiä vastaan, ennen kuin käänsi huomionsa takaisin Susaniin.

"Joten... onko mitään erityistä mitä meidän pitäisi tietää vihollisesta?" Daimaru kysyi Susanilta. Sunalainen oli hetken vaiti, mutta päätti sitten kertoa muille Edo Tenseistä. Toki nämä olivat varmasti jo kuulleet aiemmin, että Akatsuki saattaisi käyttää tekniikkaa heitä vastaan, mutta Susan tahtoi silti olla varma siitä, että jokainen tietäisi mitä odottaa.

"Nykyisten tietojemme mukaan Orochimarun entinen alainen, Yakushi Kabuto on liittynyt Akatsukiin ja käyttänyt Edo Tensei nimistä tekniikkaa Akatsukin hyväksi. Tekniikalla kutsutaan paikalle kuolleita ninjoja, jotka Kabuto on pakottanut taistelemaan meitä vastaan. Tekniikkaa ei kuitenkaan pysty purkamaan vain tappamalla Kabuton, joten jokaisen ninjamme yhtenä päämääränä on löytää Kabuto ja vangita hänet elävänä. Sen jälkeen voimme pakottaa hänet purkamaan tekniikan genjutsujen avulla", Susan kertoi heidän sen hetkisestä suunnitelmastaan sen verran kuin katsoi olevan tarpeellista. Tämä sai jopa huolettomalta vaikuttaneen Daimarun ilmeen vakavoitumaan ja hetken ryhmäläiset olivat hiljaa, kunkin miettiessä mitä tapahtuisi, jos kuolisi itse taistelussa. Oliko heillä vaarana päätyä kuolemansa jälkeen vihollisen riveihin?

"Mistä nämä kuolleet tunnistaa?" Daimaru kysyi lopulta, huomattavasti vähemmän innokkaammin ja itsevarmemmin kuin vielä hetki sitten.

"Kuolleet ninjat voi tunnistaa siitä, että heidän silmänvalkuaisensa ovat mustat ja lisäksi Edo Tenseillä kutsuttuja ninjoja ei voi tappaa. Voimme kuitenkin sinetöidä heidät kääröihin tai sitoa heidät aloilleen, niin, etteivät he pysty jatkamaan taistelua", Susan vastasi Daimarun kysymykseen ja odotti hetken siltä varalta, että ryhmäläisillä oli vielä lisäkysymyksiä. Kaikki pysyivät kuitenkin vaiti.

"Jos kaikki tietävät nyt tehtävänsä, eikä enempää kysymyksiä ole, niin ryhdytään töihin. Pystyttäkää leiri", Susan sanoi. Tämän jälkeen nainen viittasi Renan mukaansa ja lähti kävelemään kohti aukion keskellä kasvavien puiden rykelmää.

Ansoilla ja vallihaudoilla ympäröity pieni leiri oli lopulta pystytetty nopeammin kuin Susan oli osannut edes odottaa ja tämän jälkeen he saattoivat vain asettua tarkkailemaan ympäristöään ja odottamaan, että saisivat liittouman päämajasta ensimmäiset hyökkäyskäskynsä. Päämaja ilmoittaisi heille sijainnin heti, kunhan itsekin saisivat tarkempia tietoja eri tiedusteluryhmiltä, jotka olivat lähteneet matkaan jo yöllä, kauan ennen muita ninjoja, jotka olivat lähteneet matkaan komentajien johdolla vasta Gaaran pitämän puheen jälkeen.

Leirin pysyttämisen jälkeen kului tunti ja kului toinenkin. Sain tarkkaillessa aluetta ilmasta, maan tasalle jääneet ninjat taas olivat asettuneet asemiin leiriä ympäröivään juoksuhautaan, lukuun ottamatta Susania ja Renaa, jotka istuivat aukion keskellä kasvavien puiden väliin virittämänsä telttakankaan alla ja olivat syventyneet tutkimaan alueen karttaa. Heidän naamioidessaan sateensuojaansa, Rena oli kertonut tuntevansa alueen jossain määrin ja kertoi Susanille parhaillaan, millaisia reittejä pitkin he pääsisivät kulkemaan huomaamatta, jos olisi kuljettava maata pitkin. Äkisti yhteen Murikin tekemistä juoksuhaudoista asettunut Daimaru näytti kuitenkin valpastuvan. Sensorininjan takana puun alla istuva Susan, huomasi oitis miehen jännittyneisyyden ja kääntyi tätä kohti.

"Huomasitko jotain?" Susan kysyi, varoen huutamasta kysymystä liian kovaan ääneen. Mikäli lähistöllä oli vihollisia, heidän olisi parasta pitää matalaa profiilia, edes siihen asti, että tietäisivät kuinka monta miestä heillä olisi vastassaan.

"Chakra tuntuu jotenkin epäselvältä… aivan kuin joku häiritsisi sitä. Mutta joku tai jokin on kuitenkin tulossa", Daimaru varoitti. Tämä sai jokaisen heistä valpastumaan ja viemään kätensä valmiiksi aseiden kahvoille, samalla kun tarkkailivat ympäristöään. Pian puiden lomassa viimein näkyi liikettä, kun joku käveli heidän leiriään kohti.

Tulija osoittautui pitkätukkaiseksi, hiekanruskeaan kaapuun pukeutuneeksi mieheksi, jonka silmillä oli pienet pyöreät aurinkolasit. Selässään mies kantoi jonkinlaista isoa saviruukkua ja lähestyessään leiriä, tämä pysähtyi hetkeksi ottamaan tukea vieressään olevan puun rungosta, kuin väsyneenä pitkän matkan jäljiltä. Lopulta miehen voimat näyttivät pettävän ja tämä kaatui uupuneen näköisenä maahan. Samalla tämän käsivarteen sidotun otsapannan tunnus tuli kuitenkin näkyviin ja Susan tajusi miehen olevan Konohasta.

"Se on Aburame Muta! Yksi tiedusteluun komennetuista ninjoista! Olen varma siitä!" Odan ääni ilmoitti yhden juoksuhaudan luota, tämän aistiessa Daimarun tavoin tulijan chakraa.

"Mitä tehdään?" Muriki kysyi vuorostaan, tarkoittaen kysymyksensä lähinnä Susanille. Vaikka Aburame oli selkeästi heidän omiaan, oli silti epäilyttävää, että tämä ilmestyi heidän leiriinsä tällä tavoin, etenkin kun tiedusteluryhmien olisi pitänyt olla kaukana heidän edellään, tutkimassa vihollisen oletetun päämajan lähiympäristöä ja selvittämässä Akatsukin joukkojen sijaintia. Ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti päättää miten olisi parasta toimia, Daimaru oli hypännyt jo esiin juoksuhaudassa olevalta vartiopaikaltaan ja lähti pujottelemaan heidän virittämiensä ansojen ja miinojen läpi kohti loukkaantunutta Mutaa.

"Daimaru! Odota!" Susan huusi Daimarun perään, mutta turhaan. Tämä joko luotti kykyihinsä liikaa tai sitten ei ymmärtänyt, että tämä saattoi olla jonkinlainen ansa. Aburamen silmillä olevien aurinkolasien vuoksi, kukaan heistä ei voinut olla varma, oliko tämä todella edes elossa vai oliko tämä kuollut ja päätynyt kutsutuksi Edo Tensein avulla takaisin taistelukentälle.

"Minä tuon hänet takaisin leiriin! Hän ei selviä ansojen läpi omin voimin!" Daimaru huusi takaisin.

"Idiootti...", Susan mutisi itsekseen, katsoessaan kuinka Daimaru juoksi heidän ansojensa lomitse eteenpäin. Tämä oli lyhyessä ajassa ehtinyt jo lähes Aburamen luokse asti, joten he saattoivat nyt vain seurata sivusta, kuinka Daimaru juoksi viimeiset metrit metsän reunaan, maahan lyyhistyneen Aburamen viereen.

"Hoheto! Tarkista tilanne", Susan käski ryhmään kuuluvaa Hyugaa, joka teki työtä käskettyä ja aktivoi Byakuganin, Hyuga -klaanille ominaisen silmätekniikan, jolla saattoi nähdä halutun kohteen chakran ja jopa kiinteiden esteiden läpi. Hetken verran Hoheto silmäili maassa makaavaa Aburamea ja pian tämän kasvoille levisi hämmentynyt ilme, joka nopeasti vaihtui järkytykseksi, miehen tajutessa mitä oikein näki.

"Tuo ruukku hänen selässään ei sisällä Aburame -klaanin hyönteisiä kuten pitäisi! Siellä on räjähtävää savea!" Hoheto huusi varoituksen muille.

"Daimaru! Tule takaisin tällä sekunnilla!" Susan käski. Oli kuitenkin liian, myöhäistä, sillä silmänräpäyksessä maassa makaava Aburame jo nousi hieman huojuen seisomaan ja nappasi vierelleen kyykistyneen Daimarun tiukkaan kuristusotteeseen, ennen kuin tämä ehti reagoida Susanin käskyyn.

"Paetkaa! Ette pysty auttamaan minua!" Aburame huusi leirissä oleville ryhmän jäsenille. Susanin ilme kiristyi, kun Aburame lähti seuraavaksi etenemään kohti heidän leiriään, pidellen Daimarua edelleen otteessaan. Seuratessaan kuitenkin Aburamen liikkeitä, Susan pisti merkille, kuinka tämän jalat ja kädet näyttivät välillä ikään kuin nytkähtävän. Oli melkein kuin Aburame olisi yrittänyt estää itseään ottamasta enää askeltakaan eteenpäin, mutta joku tai jokin vaikutti pakottavan miehen liikkumaan. Ennen kuin Susan ehti tuoda huomaamaansa yksityiskohtaa julki, Aburame lähti seuraavaksi nopeaan juoksuun kohti leiriä, käyttäen Daimarua ihmiskilpenä heidän mahdollisia hyökkäyksiään vastaan.

"Hyönteisruukussa oleva savi alkoi juuri kerätä Mutan chakraa puoleensa!" Hoheto huusi.

"Muriki! Laske meidät alas!" Susan käski, samalla kun ohjasi chakraa sormiinsa ja lähetti niihin muodostamansa chakranarut ilman halki kohti Daimarua. Hän voisi ohjata Daimarua samalla tavoin kuin marionettejaan ja vetää tämän turvaan räjähdyksen tieltä. Olettaen tietysti, että hän ehtisi ajoissa.

Susanin chakranarujen lopulta kiinnittyessä maaliinsa, niin että nainen saattoi kiskaista Daimarun irti Mutan otteesta, Muriki puolestaan oli jo kyykistynyt painamaan kämmenensä vasten maan pintaa. Daimarun lopulta lentäessä chakranarujen vetämänä kohti leiriä, maanpinta leirin ympärillä rikkoutui ja heidän leirinsä alkoi laskeutua alaspäin, muun osan maapinnasta pysyessä paikoillaan. Susanin ohjauksessa oleva Daimaru ei ollut ehtinyt aivan täysin vielä leirin puolelle, kun Mutan ruukkuun piilotettu savipommi räjähti ja pakotti kaikki ryhmän jäsenet sulkemaan hetkeksi silmänsä, jotta eivät olisi sokaistuneet räjähdyksen aiheuttaman kirkkaan leimahduksen vuoksi. Savipommissa oli todella tehoa, sillä räjähdys sai aikaan korkealle ilmaan kohoavan sienipilven.

Savun alkaessa hälvetä, Susan avasi silmänsä ja antoi katseensa kiertää heidän leirissään, joka nyt oli neliön muotoisen kuopan pohjalla. Kaikki vaikuttivat selvinneen hengissä, jopa Daimaru, joskin nuoren miehen oli onnistunut täpärästä pelastumisesta huolimatta loukata jalkansa, koska oli ollut räjähdyksen tapahtuessa vielä puolimatkassa kohti leiriä. Tämä istui maassa muutaman metrin päässä Susanin edessä ja piteli tuskaisen näköisenä polveaan. Aburame oli kuitenkin kuollut räjähdyksessä. Ilman Hoheton silmiä hekin olisivat luultavasti jääneet räjähdyksen uhreiksi.

"Rena, paranna Daimarun vammat", Susan kehotti vierellään olevaa lääkintäninjaa, joka oli jo ilman erillistä käskyäkin siirtymässä Daimarun luokse. Kyykistyessään loukkaantuneen miehen viereen, tämä alkoi rauhallisesti ohjata parantavaa chakraa Daimarun polveen.

"He tulevat pian! Pysykää valppaina!" Odan ääni kuului leirin reunalta, tämän noustessa ylös juoksuhaudasta, johon oli suojautunut räjähdyksen pahimman voiman pyyhkäistessä heidän ylitseen. Tuskin mies oli saanut sanat suustaan, kun ylhäältä maanpinnan tasolta hyppäsi alas kaksi hahmoa. Susanin katsellessa, Senhira kiskaisi selkäpuolellaan roikkuvan katanan esiin. Hetkeäkään epäröimättä konohalainen nousi ylös juoksuhaudasta, jossa oli siihen asti ollut ja loikkasi sitten kohti lähestyviä vihollisia, samalla pyrkien sivaltamaan näitä aseensa terällä.

Hyökkääjien onnistui kuitenkin luonnottoman näköisesti väistää Senhiran hyökkäys kohoamalla hieman korkeammalle ilmaan. Kumpikaan ei selkeästi ponkaissut vauhtia mistään, mikä sai Susanin rypistämään hieman kulmiaan. Hänestä tuntui, että alkoi tajuta mistä Aburamen ja näiden uusien vihollisten oudot liikkeet oikein johtuivat.

Lopulta nämä kaksi hahmoa laskeutuivat väistönsä jälkeen leiriin, samalle tasolle heidän kanssaan. Kiitos ylhäältä paistavan auringon, Susan ei aluksi ollut nähnyt keitä tulijat olivat, mutta nyt Senhiran ja hyökkääjien laskeuduttua ja pysähdyttyä aloilleen, hän huomasi, että kyseessä oli kaksi uutta konohalaista. Hän ei tuntenut kumpaakaan, mutta oli varmasti turvallista olettaa, että nämä olivat Mutan tavoin kuuluneet johonkin tiedusteluryhmistä. Toisin kuin Aburamen tapauksessa, näiden kahden kohdalla he saattoivat olla varmoja siitä, että kumpaakaan ei ollut kutsuttu Edo Tenseillä, sillä näiden silmänvalkuaiset näyttivät normaaleilta.

"Tokuma ja Ranka? Mitä helvettiä tämä oikein on?" Muriki kuului sanovan. Sen sijaan, että olisi lähtenyt Senhiran tavoin hyökkäykseen, Muriki siirtyi Daimarun ja tätä parantavan Renan suojaksi, sillä jos heidän lääkintäninjansa kuolisi, heidän ryhmänsä taru olisi lopussa.

"Taas yksi! Yläpuolellamme!" Renan parannettavana maassa istuva Daimaru huusi varoituksen ja osoitti ylös, Murikin muodostaman kuopan reunalle. Susan kohotti katseensa uuteen tulijaan ja näki tämän juuri vetävän wakizashin esiin selkäpuolellaan roikkuvasta huotrasta. Ennen kuin tämä uusi hyökkääjä ehti kuitenkaan iskeä ketään heistä, ilmasta aluetta tarkkaillut Sai ilmestyi paikalle kuin tyhjästä. Lentäen mustelinnun selässä, Sai syöksyi nopeasti alas ja iskeytyi hyökkääjän selkään sellaisella voimalla, että tämä tippui kuopan pohjalle heidän kanssaan. Mustelintu Sain alla hajosi hyökkäyksen voimasta, mutta miehen onnistui kuitenkin laskeutua kuopan pohjalle turvallisesti ja huomattavasti vihollista hallitummin.

"Hyvä ajoitus Sai", Susan kehui konohalaista, joka hyökkäyksensä onnistuttua otti nopeasti etäisyyttä viholliseen ja perääntyi Senhiran viereen. Ennen kuin alkava taistelu ehti edetä sen pidemmälle, kuopan reunalta lankesi varjo heidän ylleen ja kohottaessaan jälleen katseensa ylös, Susan näki tällä kertaa heidän vangittujen liittolaistensa lisäksi Deidaran laskeutuvan savilinnun selässä lähemmäs heitä, jääden sitten muutaman metrin verran heidän yläpuolelleen, juuri ja juuri heidän iskuetäisyytensä ulkopuolelle.

"No niin, mitä aiotte tehdä seuraavaksi?", Deidara huusi pilkkaavaan sävyyn, kuin koettaen provosoida heidät tekemään jotain harkitsematonta, joka kääntäisi taistelun kulun Akatsukin hyväksi. Kaikki kuitenkin hillitsivät itsensä ihailtavaksi ja pysyivät aloillaan, odottaen Susanin käskyjä. Susan ei kuitenkaan välittänyt vaan käänsi katseensa Deidarasta ylöspäin, kohti kuopan reunaa.

"Sasori! Tiedän, että olet siellä! Tule esiin!" Susan huusi kuuluvasti. Tapa, jolla vihollisen ohjattavana olevat Tokuma ja Ranka olivat väistäneet Senhiran hyökkäyksen ja kuolleen Aburamen aiemmat nytkäykset, saattoivat tarkoittaa vain sitä, että Deidaran lisäksi Kabuto oli herättänyt kaikki muutkin Akatsukin entiset jäsenet. Ja näiden joukossa oli vain yksi, joka kykenisi ohjaamaan vihollista tällä tavoin.

"Sinä siis tajusit jonkun ohjailevan ystäviänne? Olet parempi kuin luulinkaan", Deidara virnuili, vahvistaen näin Susanin epäilykset. Pienestä kehusta huolimatta, Deidara vaikutti olevan kuitenkin varma siitä, että hän ja Sasori tulisivat voittamaan tämän taistelun.

"Te olette ilmeisesti Akatsukin iskuryhmä? Harvinaista, että iskuryhmät kohtaavat toisensa taistelussa tällä tavoin", Senhira puuttui keskusteluun. Tämä sai Deidaran naurahtamaan tyytyväisenä kuuloisena.

"Kyllä vain. Ja se tarkoittaa, että ryhmä, joka täällä voittaa, tulee määrittämään sodan kulun. Tosin teidän kannaltanne ikävää, että me emme voi hävitä. Me olemme jo kuolleita ja sen vuoksi voittamattomia!" Deidara vastasi ja käänsi sitten katseensa kohti nuorta poikaa, jonka Sai oli onnistunut väliintulonsa aikana iskemään maahan. Poika kohottautui parhaillaan ylös maasta ja heidän katsellessaan tämän kärsimät vammat alkoivat parantua itsestään. Pojan lopulta kohottaessa kasvonsa ylös ja katsoessa heitä, Senhiran vierellä seisova Sai näytti säpsähtävän.

"Ei voi olla totta… Shin", Sai onnistui sanomaan vaimeasti. Mies seisoi sillä hetkellä selin Susaniin, joten hän ei kyennyt näkemään Sain kasvoja, mutta tämän äänestä kuului järkytystä ja surua.

"Mikä nyt?" Senhira kysyi hämillään Sain reaktiosta.

"Pakene Sai. Meidän kehomme ovat tuhoutumattomia, joten hän on oikeassa. Te ette voi voittaa. Enkä halua joutua tappamaan omaa veljeäni", Shiniksi kutsuttu poika sanoi ja katsoi suoraan kohti Saita. Tässä kohtaa Susanille ja koko muullekin ryhmälle viimein valkeni, mistä Sain reaktiossa oli kysymys. Kabutolle ei ollut riittänyt se, että oli herättänyt pelkästään Akatsukin edesmenneet jäsenet takaisin henkiin tekniikallaan vaan sen lisäksi tämä oli päättänyt käyttää hyväksi myös heidän kuolleita läheisiään, horjuttaakseen heidän taistelutahtoaan.

Taempaa tilannetta seuraava Susan toivoi, että Sai kykenisi tästä käänteestä huolimatta taistelemaan, mutta osa hänestä taas alkoi kallistua sille kannalle, että kenties jonkun heistä muista olisi parempi hoidella tämä poika Sain puolesta. Vaikka ninjojen olikin määrä hallita tunteitaan tehtävien aikana ja tehdä mitä täytyi, olisi silti liian julmaa käskeä Saita taistelemaan omaa veljeään vastaan.

"Miten te kehtaatte? Minä en aio sietää sitä, että käytätte läheisiämme meitä vastaan!" Senhira ärähti lopulta ja astui jo pari askelta eteenpäin kuin valmiina hyökkäämään.

"Tämä on sotaa pentu! Ja sodassa kaikki on sallittua!" Deidara huusi innoissaan vastaukseksi. Tämä näytti olevan Senhiralle viimeinen niitti, sillä samassa mies oli jo lähtenyt juoksemaan eteenpäin ja pian myös Sai lähti liikkeelle Senhiran perässä. Myös Shin paransi otettaan wakizashinsa kahvasta ja valmistautui kohtaamaan kaksikon yhteishyökkäyksen.

"Hoheto ja Oda, menkää! Muriki, sinä olet seuraavana, joten valmistaudu!" Susan huusi muille. Vaikka Senhira ja Sai olivat saaneet hyökkäyksen vaikuttamaan harkitsemattomalta näiden liikkeistä kuitenkin huomasi, että molemmat tiesivät mitä olivat tekemässä ja luottivat siihen, että muu ryhmä toimisi heidän taustatukenaan.

Susanin puhuessa muille, Sai hyökkäsi Shiniä vastaan ja Senhira taas jatkoi juoksuaan eteenpäin, kohti vihollisen ohjaamia konohalaisia, Tokumaa ja Rankaa. Tokuma koetti iskeä Senhiraa kunailla, mutta miehen onnistui kuitenkin torjua hyökkäys katanallaan ja jatkaa matkaansa konohalaisten ohitse kohti Deidaraa, aivan kuin olisi ollut aikeissa hyökätä tämän kimppuun.

"Liikut yllättävän nopeasti, mutta et ikinä yllä tänne asti", Deidara sanoi jalkojensa alla olevan savilinnun päältä, samalla kun ohjasi linnun kohoamaan vielä hieman ylöspäin, kuin varmistaakseen, että Senhira todella ei tulisi yltämään Deidaraan asti. Huolimatta pitkästä välimatkasta, Senhira hyppäsi kuitenkin ilmaan kohti lintua, niin korkealle kuin kykeni ja heilautti sitten miekkaansa. Isku ei kuitenkaan suuntautunut eteenpäin, vaan taaksepäin, Senhiran selän taakse. Tässä kohtaa Deidara näytti tajuavan mitä juuri oli tapahtunut ja miehen kasvoille levisi yllättyneisyyden ja raivon sekainen ilme. Senhira ei ollut missään vaiheessa yrittänytkään osua Deidaraan vaan oli alun perinkin aikonut suunnata iskun taakseen. Kiitos Senhiran valehyökkäyksen, Tokumaa ja Rankaa ohjailevat chakranarut katkesivat ja molemmat miehet lysähtivät väsyneinä maahan.

"Hyvää työtä Senhira!" Susan huusi miehen laskeutuessa takaisin maahan. Senhiran takana Hoheto ja Oda olivat juosseet Tokuman ja Rankan luokse ja kantoivat loukkaantuneen kaksikon Renan ja Daimarun luokse, jotta Rena voisi tarkistaa kaksikon vammat ja parantaa ne mahdollisuuksien mukaan. Nyt heidän tarvitsi huolehtia ainoastaan Deidarasta, Sasorista ja Sain veljestä, sen sijaan, että olisivat joutuneet näiden lisäksi taistelemaan myös omiaan vastaan.

Seuraavaksi Susan muodosti jälleen chakranarut omiin sormiinsa. Ennen kuin Senhiran leikkaamat chakranarut ehtivät kadota näkyvistä Susan yhdisti omat chakranarunsa niihin ja kiskaisi sitten rajusti naruja itseään kohti. Tämän ansiosta hän sai viimein vedettyä kuopan reunan takana, poissa näkyvistä pysytelleen Sasorin esiin ja seuraavassa hetkessä Sasori jo lähti tippumaan kohti kuopan pohjaa.

"Muriki! Sinun vuorosi!" Susan huusi. Hänen luodessaan vilkaisun Murikia kohti, tämä oli jo laskeutunut koskettamaan maanpintaa ja alkoi tekniikkansa avulla nostaa heidän leiriään takaisin ylöspäin. Ilmassa lintunsa selässä oleva Deidara ei selvästikään ollut odottanut tätä siirtoa, sillä pian ylöspäin nouseva maanpinta osui voimalla savilintuun, lähes tiputtaen Deidaran linnun selästä. Myöskään alaspäin vedetylle Sasorille ei käynyt juuri paremmin, sillä tämä tipahti hallitsemattomasti suoraan Deidaran niskaan ja kaksikko tippui lopulta linnun selästä.

Maan pinnan lopulta pysähtyessä takaisin normaalille tasolleen, Sai ja Shin, jotka siihen asti olivat vaihtaneet miekaniskuja keskenään, ottivat vaihteeksi etäisyyttä toisiinsa. Huomatessaan Deidaran ja Sasorin olevan pulassa, Edo Tenseillä paikalle kutsuttu Shin riensi Akatsukin jäsenten eteen, suojaksi hyökkäyksiltä, joita heidän ryhmänsä saattaisi laukaista kaksikon niskaan.

"Kykysi ovat parantuneet siitä, kun tapasin sinut edellisen kerran Susan", Sasori totesi, noustessaan lopulta ylös Shinin takana. Kuolleista kutsutun nukketeerin katse, seurasi tiiviisti Susania, aivan kuin muita tiimin jäseniä ei olisi ollut edes paikalla.

"Vaikka olemme vihollisia, tuntuu kieltämättä imartelevalta kuulla tuo kylämme entisen nukkemestarin suusta", Susan vastasi vakavana, antamatta Sasorin kehujen nousta päähän.

"Olen yllättynyt, että he ylipäätään päästivät sinut tänne taistelemaan, vaikka jätit kylän ja liityit Yuuyakeniin", Sasori jatkoi ja virnisti hieman. Susan tiedosti, että tarkoitus oli selvästi saada hänet provosoitumaan.

"Minulle annettiin anteeksi, kun palasin kylään myöntämään virheeni ja kärsimään rangaistukseni kylän jättämisestä. Ehkä sinullekin olisi oltu armollisia, jos olisit toiminut samoin", Susan vastasi rauhallisesti. Puhuessaan, nainen otti esille yhden selkäpuolellaan roikkuvista kääröistä ja rullasi sen sitten auki eteensä. Laskiessaan kätensä vasten yhtä käärössä näkyvistä sinettikuvioista, Susan sai kutsuttua esiin nuken, joka oli kuin täydellinen kopio Sasorista itsestään. Myös Sasori itse tunnisti nuken, sillä ennen kuolemaansa hän oli käyttänyt juuri tuota kyseistä nukkea omana kehonaan.

"Miten tuo on päätynyt sinun käsiisi?" Sasori kysyi viimein. Äänessä kuului enemmän uteliaisuutta kuin yllättyneisyyttä. Oli aivan kuin miestä ei olisi lainkaan kiinnostanut kenen käsiin tämän eläessään rakentamat nuket olivat päätyneet, mikä oli jopa hieman surullista, jos Susanilta kysyttiin.

"Sen jälkeen, kun sinä kuolit, Kankuro kävi tutkimassa taistelukenttää jälkeenpäin ja otti kaikki korjattavissa olevat nukkesi talteen. Hän antoi minun ystävällisesti lainata tätä sodan ajan", Susan vastasi. Sasori kuitenkin hymähti ja pudisti hieman päätään.

"Myönnetään, että on outoa nähdä tuo nukke jonkun muun käytössä, mutta se on nyt arvoton. En tarvitse sitä enää, koska nyt minä todella olen nukke, joka ei koskaan hajoa pois. Tämä nykyinen keho on juuri sitä mitä aina toivoin, ikuista taidetta", Sasori sanoi. Puhuessaan Sasori muodosti käsiinsä uudet chakranarut, joilla otti tällä kertaa Shinin hallintaansa. Sasorin vieressä Deidara oli saanut savilinnun takaisin jaloilleen ja ohjasi sen takaisin ilmaan. Ennen kuin se ehti kuitenkaan nousta liian korkealle, Sasori hyppäsi linnun selkään Deidaran seuraksi.

"Olkaa varovaisia! Pojalla on räjähtävää savea vatsassaan!" Hoheto huusi varoituksen muille. Byakuganinsa avulla, tämä oli pitänyt vihollisia silmällä, sen jälkeen, kun he olivat saaneet Tokuman ja Rankan turvaan. Varoituksen kuultuaan jokainen ryhmän jäsen perääntyi hieman taaksepäin. Heidän leiriään lukuun ottamatta, kutakuinkin kaikki puut lähialueella olivat kaatuneet ja lentäneet jonnekin kauemmas ensimmäisen räjähdyksen voimasta, joten oli odotettavissa, että Shinin vatsassa olevalla savella olisi vähintään yhtä suuri tuhovoima kuin Mutan ruukussa olleella savella.

"Muriki, pysy Renan ja loukkaantuneiden suojana. Me muut hoidamme taistelemisen", Susan käski Murikia. Tämä oli maatekniikoidensa ansiosta luultavasti paras vaihtoehto suojaamaan ryhmän ainoaa lääkintäkykyistä. Konohalainen nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja asettui lähelle Renaa ja tämän paikattavaksi tuotuja loukkaantuneita ninjoja. Nopeasti mies teki käsimerkit ja kosketti sitten jälleen kerran maata, kasvattaen tällä kertaa verilinjansa avulla puisen kupolin itsensä ja suojaamiensa ninjojen ympärille.

Tuskin mies oli ehtinyt tehdä suojaustekniikkansa, kun Sasori ohjasi chakranarujensa avulla Shinin hyökkäämään heitä kohti. Susan vastasi hyökkäykseen ohjaamalla itse kutsumansa Sasori-nuken vastahyökkäykseen. Shinin yrittäessä iskeä nukkea miekallaan, Susan laukaisi nuken selässä olevan mekanismin, jonka vaikutuksesta nuken selkäpuolelta tuli esiin kaksi terää, jotka taittuivat nuken olkapäiden yli Shinin iskun tielle. Samaan aikaan Deidara puolestaan ohjasi savilintunsa kohoamaan korkeammalle ilmaan. Vaikka Susanin huomio näyttikin olevan täysin Deidaran vierellä olevassa Sasorissa, nainen pisti merkille, kuinka Deidara teki käsimerkin, valmiina räjäyttämään Shinin.

Susan liikautti kevyesti yhtä sormeaan ja tämän liikkeen seurauksena yksi naisen chakranaruista laukaisi maan alle jo aiemmin piilotetun ansanuken. Hetkessä Sain veli, joka oli juuri räjähtämäisillään Deidaran saven vuoksi, tuli suljetuksi maan alla piilossa olleen nuken sisään, juuri ajoissa, ennen kuin räjähdys olisi luultavasti tappanut heidän kaikki.

"Shin!" Sai huusi hätääntyneenä. Susanin kävi nuorta miestä sääliksi, sillä vaikka Sai varmasti itsekin tiesi veljensä olevan jo kuollut, eikä näin ollen voisi enää kuolla uudelleen, oli varmasti vaikeaa seurata räjähdystä sivusta, voimatta tehdä veljensä hyväksi mitään.

Pian nuken sisällä tapahtuva räjähdys sai maan heidän jalkojensa alla tärähtämään voimakkaasti. Susanin katselleessa nuken pintaan alkoi ilmestyä säröjä ja pitääkseen nuken kasassa, Susan aktivoi toisen tekniikkansa, jonka avulla kykeni korjaamaan nukkeen muodostuvia säröjä, sitä mukaa kun niitä syntyi. Lopulta räjähdyksen voima oli kuitenkin liikaa ja nukke hajosi useisiin pienempiin osiin. Juuri ennen kuin nuken sisältä purkautuva paineaalto olisi pyyhkäissyt heidän ylitseen, Susan ohjasi Sasori-nuken heidän eteensä ja nuken käsivarret levisivät neljään osaan, joiden avulla Susan muodosti eräänlaisen chakrakilven suojaamaan itseään ja muita nuken taakse jääneitä ninjoja. Vaikka osuma paineaallosta tuskin olisi tappanut ketään heistä, oli parempi katsoa kuin katua.

Ainoastaan Sai oli räjähdyksen tapahtuessa ollut liian sivussa ja niinpä paineaalto kaatoi nuoren miehen maahan. Paineaallon vaikutuksesta myös Sain varustelaukku aukesi ja osa miehen varusteista ja henkilökohtaisista tavaroista tippui maahan Sain jalkoihin.

"Ympäröit pommin puolustukseen tarkoitetulla nukella ja vähensit sen voimaa noin paljon? Pilasit taideteokseni", Deidara kommentoi kovaan ääneen, katsellessaan räjähdyksen jälkeensä jättämää pientä kraatteria. Susanin oli pakko ihmetellä Deidaran sanavalintaa. Pitikö mies aiheuttamiaan räjähdyksiä taideteoksina? Susan katsoi parhaimmaksi olla kysymättä asiaa, mutta mitä tuli Saihin, Deidaran sanat tuntuivat osuvan erityisen kipeästi.

"Sanoitko sinä häntä pommiksi?" Sai kysyi, samalla kun alkoi kohottautua ylös maasta, mihin oli paineaallon seurauksena kaatunut.

"Mitä sitten vaikka sanoinkin? Niin kauan kuin hän pysyy kutsuttuna tänne, voin tehdä hänestä pommin uudelleen ja uudelleen, juuri niin monta kertaa kuin haluan", Deidara vastasi Saille haastavaan sävyyn. Deidaran puhuessa sekä Susanin, että Sain huomio kiinnittyi kraatterin yläpuolelle, missä paikalle oli alkanut kerääntyä jotain valkoisia hiutaleita, ikään kuin pientä paperisilppua. Hetkeä myöhemmin noista hiutaleista, muodostuivat jalat, sitten polvet, reidet, vyötärö... ja lopulta juuri palasiksi räjähtänyt Shin seisoi taas heidän edessään melkein kuin mitään erikoista ei olisi juuri tapahtunut. Tätä se siis käytännössä tarkoitti, kun sanottiin, että nämä kuolleista kutsutut viholliset olivat tuhoutumattomia.

"Sai, ole kiltti ja pakene. En halua satuttaa sinua", Shin sanoi Saille, joka katsoi avuttoman näköisenä veljeään, kuin miettien olisiko mitään, mitä voisi tehdä tämän hyväksi.

"Hiljaa poika. Aika tehdä lisää taidetta", Deidara käski Shiniä ja otti samalla varustelaukustaan esiin savea, kuin valmiina tekemään Shinistä uuden pommin tässä ja nyt. Tämä vaikutti olevan viimeinen niitti Saille. Nopeasti Sai nappasi käsiinsä maahan tippuneen käärön, jonka toisesta päästä avasi pienen mustetta sisältävän kotelon. Saatuaan vielä sudin käteensä varusteliivinsä taskusta, Sai piirsi nopeilla, tottuneilla vedoilla mustelinnun, jonka kutsui lopulta chakransa avulla ulos kääröstä, niin että saattoi nousta linnun selkään.

Mustelinnun heilauttaessa siipiään ja kohotessa taivaalle, Sailta aiemmin maahan tippunut luonnoskirja, aukesi ilmavirran voimasta, jääden lopulta auki keskiaukeaman kohdalta. Omalta paikaltaan Susan ei nähnyt mitä luonnoskirjassa oli, mutta hän huomasi kuinka Shin pysähtyi vaitonaisena katsomaan kirjaan piirrettyä kuvaa sillä välin, kun Sai kohosi ilmaan ja alkoi maalata lisää kuvia käsissään olevaan kääröön.

Pian Sain kääröstä hyökkäsi esiin kaksi demonia muistuttavaa musteolentoa, jotka hyppäsivät vuoron perään linnun selästä kohti Deidaraa ja tämän vieressä seisovaa Sasoria. Hyökkäys ei olisi kuitenkaan onnistunut ilman Odaa, joka tähän asti oli vain seurannut taistelua Murikin luoman puukupolin vierestä. Deidaran ja Sasorin olisi ollut normaalisti helppo väistää suoraan edestä tuleva aggressiivinen hyökkäys, mutta kiitos Odan tekemän genjutsun, kaksikon silmissä näytti siltä kuin Sain piirtämät olennot eivät olisi kyenneet hyppäämään mustelinnun selästä kyllin pitkälle, vaan lähteneet juuri ennen osumaa tippumaan alaspäin. Siksi kumpikaan ei edes yrittänyt väistää ja kaksikon kasvoille leviävät yllättyneet ilmeet olivat näkemisen arvoiset, kun mustedemonien nyrkkien iskut osuivatkin maaliinsa. Nyrkkien iskut saivat molemmat havahtumaan genjutsusta takaisin todellisuuteen, vain tajutakseen, että olivat iskun voimasta lentäneet pois savilinnun selästä ja alkoivat tippua kohti maata.

Sain hyökkäystä seurannut Susan, päästi tyytyväisen hymyn käymään kasvoillaan. Vaikka Sai oli näyttänyt toimivan tunteidensa ajamana, oli tällä silti ollut sen verran järkeä, että oli hyökkäyksellään iskenyt Deidaran ja Sasorin kohti kahta muuta ansanukkea, jotka oli ensimmäisen tavoin haudattu piiloon maan alle. Susanin tarvitsi vain kevyesti liikauttaa sormiaan ja osuessaan maahan Deidara ja Sasori saivat huomata joutuvansa ansanukkejen sisäpuolelle, samalla tavoin kuin Shin hetkeä aiemmin.

Hyökkäys ei kuitenkaan jäänyt tähän, vaan seuraavaksi Susan jatkoi tekniikkaansa, kutsumalla maahan aiemmin levittämästään kääröstä esiin useita irtonaisia marionettien käsiä. Näissä nukkekäsissä olevien mekanismien avulla Susan sai käsien sisälle piilotetut miekanterät tulemaan esiin. Vasta tämän tehtyään Susan ohjasi kutsumansa kädet ansanukkejen luokse ja iski terät nukkejen kyljissä olevista kapeista aukoista läpi. Sekä Deidara, että Sasori tulivat hetkessä seivästetyiksi eri suunnista iskeytyvien miekanterien keskelle. Susan ei kuitenkaan luottanut siihen, että Deidara pysyisi kauan nuken sisällä. Sasorin he kenties saisivat pidettyä aisoissa, mutta ennemmin tai myöhemmin Deidara räjäyttäisi tiensä ulos.

"Senhira! Tarvitsen sähköä!" Susan huusi yhdelle konohalaisista. Hänen ei tarvinnut selittää mitä tarkoitti, sillä Senhira näytti myös tajunneen, että Deidaraa olisi estettävä käyttämästä savitekniikoitaan ja riensi oitis toisen nuken vierelle. Pysähtyessään Senhira otti oman miekkansa ja iski sen yhdestä tyhjästä aukosta sisään, minkä jälkeen ohjasi aseen terän kautta sähköchakraa Deidaran kehoon, niin että mies lamaantuisi hetkeksi. Sähköchakran ansiosta kaikki pommit, joita mies saattaisi yrittää nuken sisällä tehdä, tulisivat jäämään suutareiksi, sillä Deidaran tekniikat olivat tiedettävästi heikkoja sähkölle.

Senhiran jatkaessa sähköchakran ohjaamista aseensa terään ja pitäessä Deidaran hallinnassa, Susan kiskaisi yhden aiemmin nukkeen isketyistä miekkakäsistä ulos ja laukaisi sitten nuken kyljessä olevan mekanismin. Seuraavaksi ansanuken kyljestä alkoi tulla esiin ohutta, mutta sitäkin kestävämpää vaijeria, jonka Susan ohjasi tyhjästä aukosta nuken sisälle, missä vaijeri kietoutui lamaantuneen Deidaran ympärille, niin että tämän olisi turha edes kuvitella ottavansa varustelaukuista savea pommejaan varten. Heidän saatuaan vihdoin vaarallisimmat vastustajansa vangittua, taistelukentälle laskeutui hetkeksi hiljaisuus. Jäljellä oli enää Shin, joka edelleen katsoi maassa makaavaa luonnoskirjaa. Ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti kuitenkaan lähteä hyökkäykseen tämän vangitsemiseksi, Shin kohotti yllättäen katseensa kohti Saita.

"Sinä siis sait piirrettyä kuvasi valmiiksi", Shin sanoi samalla kun tämän kasvoille levisi pieni hymy. Heidän katsellessaan, Shinin keho alkoi yllättäen hajota paperisilppua muistuttaviksi hiutaleiksi, joista oli juuri vähän aikaa sitten muodostunut. Hetken verran Susan ei voinut mitään sille, että epäili tämän olevan jonkinlainen temppu ja mielessään tämä alkoi käydä läpi erilaisia nukkeja, joita voisi kutsua kääröstään esiin. Shin ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään hyökätäkseen, katsoi vain hymyillen Saita.

"Olen iloinen, että sain viimein nähdä lupaamasi kuvan. Voin vihdoinkin jatkaa matkaani eteenpäin pikkuveli", Shin lisäsi, hieman haikeasti, vaikka pieni kasvoille levinnyt hymy pysyikin edelleen pojan kasvoilla. Jos Susan nyt ymmärsi Shinin puheita lainkaan oikein, Sai oli ilmeisesti luvannut näyttää jonkin luonnoskirjaan piirtämänsä kuvan, mutta jotain oli kuitenkin tapahtunut ja Shin oli kuollut ennen kuin oli ehtinyt nähdä kuvaa. Ja nyt Shin ilmeisesti oli nähnyt tuon saman kuvan maahan tippuneessa luonnoskirjassa.

"Sai, kiitos", Shin sanoi viimeisinä sanoinaan, ennen kuin tämä hajosi kokonaan ja jätti jälkeensä vain kasan hiutaleita, joista tämän keho oli koostunut. Tämän hiutalekasan keskellä makasi pitkin pituuttaan heille täysin tuntemattoman miehen ruumis. Kyseessä oli pakko olla ihmisuhri, jota Kabuto oli käyttänyt saadakseen Shinin kutsuttua. Susanin katsellessa, Sai laskeutui mustelintunsa kanssa maahan ja käveli nostamaan maassa lojuvan luonnoskirjan käteensä. Nuori mies näytti surulliselta ja Susan saattoi vain kuvitella, miltä miehestä juuri nyt mahtoi tuntua.

"Minä luulin, että Edo Tenseillä kutsuttu ei voi kuolla. Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtui?" Odan ääni katkaisi taistelukentälle laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden.

"Ehkä Kabuto päätti purkaa tekniikan?" Hoheto ehdotti, samalla kun katseli maassa makaavan uhrin ruumista, varmistuakseen siitä, että siinä ei ollut enää chakraa jäljellä. Äkisti toisen nuken sisältä kuului kuitenkin äänekäs huuto ja muutamia tarkoin valittuja kirosanoja, kun lamaantunut Deidara alkoi viimein palautua tajuihinsa sähkötekniikan jäljiltä, vain huomatakseen, että oli sidottuna liikkumiskyvyttömäksi.

"Ei vaikuta siltä. Ainakin tuo äänekäs idiootti on vielä täällä", Oda totesi samalla kun käveli lähemmäs Shinin jäänteitä ja uskaltautui koskettamaan paperisilppua. Mitä ikinä nämä hiutaleet olivatkin, ne näyttivät hajoavan pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta tomuksi.

Muiden kerääntyessä tutkimaan epämääräistä hiutalekasaa ja miettimään mikä tämän hajoamisen oli aiheuttanut, Susan käveli lopulta toisen ansanuken viereen, niin että voisi puhua Sasorin kanssa. Jokin mitä kuollut nukkemestari oli sanonut, oli jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä ja hän halusi ainakin yrittää korjata Sasorin ajattelutapaa, jos se oli mahdollista.

"Mitä sanoitkaan aiemmin? Että kehosi on nyt ikuista taidetta? Minusta sinä olet väärässä", Susan avasi keskustelun. Nuken sisällä oli hetken hiljaista, mutta lopulta Sasori vastasi.

"Millä perusteella sanot noin? Mikä voisi olla ikuisempi taideteos kuin kuolematon keho?" Sasori kysyi. Vaikka mies kuulosti pyrkivän pitämään äänensä rauhallisena, siinä oli kuultavissa kireä pohjavire, sillä Susanin väite oli mitä ilmeisimmin Sasorille verinen loukkaus tämän taidekäsitystä kohtaan.

"Ja kuinka kauan kuvittelet kuolemattoman kehosi pysyvän kasassa? Juuri nyt sinut on kutsuttu takaisin elävien maailmaan, vain koska Kabuto halusi niin, mutta entä sodan jälkeen? Kehosi tulee hajoamaan heti kun Kabuto niin haluaa", Susan sanoi.

"Kaikki eläessäsi luomasi nuket ovat oikeaa taidetta verrattuna tuohon kuolleista kutsuttuun kehoon, joka sinulla nyt on. Pitää paikkansa, että nuket ovat vain esineitä, jotka kuluvat ja ennen pitkää hajoavat käytössä, mutta kaikki luomiesi nukkejen piirustukset ja kaikki niiden kanssa käytettävät taistelutekniikat… ne tullaan muodossa tai toisessa säilyttämään aina kylämme aarteina ja juuri ne ovat sitä ikuista taidetta, jota niin kovasti halusit eläessäsi luoda", Susan jatkoi, antamatta Sasorille tilaisuutta keksiä mitään vastaväitteitä.

"Ajatteletko sinä todella noin? Että minä sittenkin onnistuin luomaan ikuista taidetta?" Sasorin ääni kuului nuken sisältä hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Susan piti vain muutaman sekunnin tauon, ennen kuin vastasi.

"Ajattelen. Ja Kankuro on samaa mieltä. Olemme keskustelleet siitä monta kertaa sen jälkeen, kun jälkeesi jättämät nuket otettiin talteen ja aloimme korjata niitä parhaan kykymme mukaan", Susan vastasi vilpittömästi. Tämän jälkeen tuli taas hetkeksi hiljaista, kun Sasori tuntui sulattelevan kuulemaansa.

"Susan... minä jätän kaikki nukkeni sinun ja Kankuron käsiin. Ja kun jonain päivänä ette kykene enää toimimaan aktiivisesti ninjoina, antakaa ne eteenpäin jollekulle, joka ymmärtää niiden arvon samalla tavalla", Sasori sanoi lopulta. Susanin katsellessa, nuken alaosassa olevista tyhjistä aukoista, leijaili muutama hiutale maahan ja vaikka ei nähnytkään mitä nuken sisällä tapahtui, hänestä tuntui, että Sasori oli hajoamassa. Aivan kuten Shin hetki sitten.

"Minä lupaan. Ja kunhan tämä sota on ohi, aion perustaa nuorille ninjoille tarkoitetun akatemian, jossa keskitytään varta vasten nukkejen rakentamiseen ja niiden käyttöön. Kaikki, jotka vain suinkin ovat kiinnostuneita, tulevat oppimaan, mitä oikea taide on ja kuinka paljon työtä sinä teit omien taideteostesi eteen", Susan sanoi. Tämä tuntui olevan juuri sitä, mitä Sasori oli halunnutkin kuulla.

"Kiitos", Sasori sanoi viimeiseksi, ennen kuin hajosi aivan samalla tavalla kuin Shin hetki sitten. Pian nuken kyljissä olevista aukoista alkoi valua enemmän hiutaleita ja Susan uskaltautui avaamaan nuken. Sasori oli poissa ja tilalla oli vain hiutalekasa ja toinen ruumis, jota Kabuto oli käyttänyt ihmisuhrina.

"Edo Tensei ei olekaan niin täydellinen tekniikka kuin ennakkotiedot antoivat ymmärtää. Vaikuttaa siltä, että he hajosivat tuntiessaan vihdoin saavuttaneensa jotain, mitä eivät olleet ehtineet saavuttaa eläessään", Susan sanoi ääneen. Muut kääntyivät häntä kohti ja huomasivat nyt myös Sasorin hajonneen. Varmuuden vuoksi, Hoheto tuli hieman lähemmäs, tutkiakseen myös Sasorin jäänteet kaiken varalta, kenties nähdäkseen oliko Shinin ja Sasorin jäänteiden välillä mitään ratkaisevaa eroa.

"Oda, raportoi tästä Edo Tensein heikkoudesta päämajaan. Muut joukkomme voivat tarvita tätä tietoa myöhemmin, jos Shinin lisäksi on kutsuttu muitakin läheisiämme taistelemaan Akatsukin riveissä", Susan käski. Oda nyökkäsi ja lähti sitten kohti aiemmin leirin keskelle pystytettyä antennia, Susanin taas mennessä ilmoittamaan Murikille, että puukupoli olisi turvallista purkaa Renan ja loukkaantuneiden ympäriltä. Ensimmäinen taistelu oli ohi, mutta sota oli vasta alussa.


	10. Kirigakuren seitsemän miekkamiestä

Iskuryhmän voitettua vastassaan olleet viholliset, oli kulunut vielä jonkin aikaa, kun ryhmä viimein sai päämajasta käskyn jatkaa syvemmälle vihollisen alueille. Susanin käskystä Senhira, Sai ja Oda olivat kohonneet mustelintujen selässä ilmaan, kun taas loput ryhmästä etenisivät maata pitkin, missä he voisivat edetessään virittää ansoja vihollisjoukkojen kiusaksi.

Tokuma ja Ranka, jotka he olivat ensimmäisen taistelun aikana pelastaneet, oli Renan lääkintätekniikoiden ansiosta saatu siihen kuntoon, että nämä olivat voineet lähteä vetäytymään kohti iskuryhmän perässä etenevää kolmatta divisioonaa ja sitä kautta lääkintädivisioonan luokse perusteellisempaan hoitoon.

Heidän lentäessään eteenpäin, Oda käytti sensorikykyään vihollisten sijainnin aistimiseen ja niinpä matkaa tehtiin Odan antamien ohjeiden mukaan. Jos Odan aistimat vihollisjoukot vaikuttivat liian suurilta heidän kolmen voitettavaksi, he laukaisivat ilmaan punaisen savuraketin, jonka perusteella sekä Susanin johtama ryhmä, että kolmannen divisioonan ninjat tietäisivät missä isoimmat Zetsu-ryhmittymät liikkuivat. Mikäli Oda taas aisti pienempiä ryhmiä, Sai ohjasi heidän mustelintunsa alemmas, tekemään nopeita yllätyshyökkäyksiä metsässä piilottelevien Zetsu-kloonien niskaan, minkä jälkeen he laukaisivat ilmaan vihreän savuraketin, merkiksi siitä, että tätä kautta muiden olisi turvallisempaa edetä syvemmälle vihollisten alueelle. Tarkoitus oli ympäröidä heitä vastassa olevat Zetsut heidän joukkojensa keskelle, niin että näillä ei olisi mitään pakotietä.

"Alapuolellamme on neljä vihollista. Mutta olkaa varovaisia, heidän chakransa tuntuvat jotenkin… oudoilta", Oda ilmoitti, huomatessaan aisteillaan jälleen yhden metsässä piilottelevan ryhmän. Hän ei osannut täysin kuvailla mitä tunsi. Niissä oli jotain samaa kuin heidän aiemmin kohtaamissaan Deidarassa, Sasorissa ja Shinissä, mutta samalla nuo chakrat kuitenkin tuntuivat pieniltä, aivan kuten Zetsuilla. Ehkä Kabuto oli ehtinyt herättää osan tapetuista Zetsuista jotain tarkoitusta varten?

Sai tyytyi nyökkäämään Odalle vastaukseksi ja piirsi nopeasti kuusi pienempää mustelintua, minkä jälkeen mies kutsui linnut esiin kääröstään. Kiinnitettyään lintuihin liudan räjähdelappuja, Sai ohjasi linnut kohti Odan osoittamaa suuntaa. Kiitos alapuolella levittäytyvän tiheän metsän, he eivät voineet varsinaisesti nähdä vihollista, mutta Sai pyrki ohjaamaan lintunsa kuitenkin sen verran laajalle alueelle, että viholliset varmasti ottaisivat osumaa, vaikka yrittäisivätkin väistää yllätyshyökkäyksen.

"Senhira, lähetä signaali kolmannelle divisioonalle", Oda käski, pitäen katseensa kuitenkin alapuolellaan. Senhira nyökkäsi ja heitti sitten ilmaan pienen savupommin, joka lopulta räjähti ja alkoi levittää ilmaan keltaista savua. Tämä toimisi merkkinä siitä, että he olivat löytäneet pienemmän ryhmän, johon mahdollisesti kuului Edo Tenseillä kutsuttuja ninjoja, sillä Odan huomio oudoista chakroista viittasi siihen.

Kolmikko oli jo aikeissa jatkaa matkaansa, hyökätäkseen seuraavan vihollisryhmän kimppuun, kun yllättäen Oda tunsi kylmän tuulenvireen heiluttavan hiuksiaan. Katsoessaan ympärilleen, hän huomasi kuinka ilmassa heidän ympärillään leijaili pieniä lumihiutaleita, huolimatta siitä, että taivaalla lipui vain muutamia pilviä.

"Lunta?" Sai mutisi, aivan yhtä hämmentyneen näköisenä, kuin Oda itsekin. Lopulta Oda kuitenkin tajusi, mistä oli kyse. Miehen kääntäessä nopeasti katseensa heidän yläpuolelleen, hän ehti vain juuri ja juuri huomata heidän yläpuolelleen muodostuneen, suuren, peilikirkkaan jäälaatan. Tämän jääpeilin pinnasta eivät kuitenkaan heijastuneet he kolme, vaan yksinkertaisiin ruskeisiin housuihin ja tummanvihreään haoriin pukeutunut, pitkähiuksinen poika, joka näytti hädin tuskin heidän ikäiseltään. Silmiin pistävin yksityiskohta oli kuitenkin mustat silmän valkuaiset, jotka paljastivat vastustajan Edo Tenseillä kutsutuksi ninjaksi.

Ennen kuin kukaan heistä kolmesta, ehti tehdä mitään, peilissä näkyvä poika oli ottanut käteensä kolme terävän näköistä senbon neulaa ja heittänyt ne päin heidän allaan olevia mustelintuja. Osuman seurauksena linnut hajosivat ja he kaikki kolme lähtivät oitis tippumaan alapuolella näkyviä puiden latvoja kohti.

Odan onneksi, hän itse tippui kohti maata, aivan yhden puun runkoa viistäen ja saadakseen putoamisensa edes jollain tavoin hallintaan, Oda ponnisti puunrungosta vauhtia ja heittäytyi sitten eteenpäin, kohti seuraavan puun oksia. Saatuaan yhdestä oksasta otteen, mies heilautti itsensä sen avulla kohti maata ja onnistui laskeutumaan jaloilleen, joskin hieman kömpelön näköisesti. Senhira ja Sai eivät kuitenkaan olleet aivan yhtä onnekkaita, vaikka pyrkivätkin hallitsemaan putoamistaan Odan esimerkkiä seuraten. Sai päätyi yrityksensä päätteeksi lopulta kaatumaan vatsalleen ja liukui maata pitkin vähän matkaa eteenpäin. Senhira taas kieri muutaman kerran ympäri, ennen kuin pysähtyi selälleen.

Odan päästessä tiimitoveriensa vierelle, auttaakseen nämä takaisin jaloilleen, heidän edestään kuului yllättäen puhetta, joka sai jokaisen heistä tavoittelemaan aseitaan ja valmistautumaan taisteluun.

"Hehän ovat vain kakaroita", yllättyneeltä kuulostava naisääni sanoi ja Odan kääntäessä katseensa äänen suuntaan, hän näki heidän eteensä pysähtyneen neljä hahmoa. Jokainen näistä oli silmiensä perusteella kuolleista kutsuttu taistelija. Äsken puhuneen naisen Oda tunnisti. Kyseessä oli Pakura, yksi Sunagakuren historian kyvykkäimmistä ninjoista. Naisen toisella puolella taas seisoi sama poika, jonka hän oli aiemmin ehtinyt nähdä jääpeilin kautta. Odalla ei ollut aavistustakaan keitä loput kaksi olivat, mutta nyt jouduttuaan vihollisten lähelle hän kykeni aistimaan näiden chakrat tarkemmin ja suoraan sanottuna ne tuntuivat musertavilta verrattuna heidän omiinsa. Vaikutti siltä, että joku näistä neljästä Edo Tensei ninjasta oli tehnyt häirintätekniikan, jolla oli piilottanut nelikon chakrat ja siten saanut hänet luulemaan vihollisia vain yhdeksi Zetsu-ryhmäksi muiden joukossa.

"He kaikki vaikuttavat olevan jonkin verilinjan käyttäjiä", Oda sanoi Senhiralle ja Saille. Vihreään haoriin pukeutunut poika ainakin omasi Hyouton-verilinjan, jolla kykeni muodostamaan ja hallitsemaan jäätä, kuten he olivat juuri nähneet.

"Kaikki paitsi minä", jääpojan vieressä seisova mies korjasi. Tämä oli pukeutunut pääosin mustiin vaatteisiin ja peittänyt kasvojensa alaosan jonkinlaisella siteellä, kuin salatakseen sillä tavoin henkilöllisyytensä.

"Meillä ei ole mitään teitä vastaan, mutta ikävä kyllä emme pysty hallitsemaan omia tekojamme tällä hetkellä. Siksi meidän on pakko hyökätä", mustapukuisen miehen toisella puolen seisova Iwagakuren ninja sanoi, ehkä aavistuksen pahoittelevaan sävyyn. Vaikutti lähes siltä, kuin tämä ei olisi halunnut taistella laisinkaan. Oda mietti voisivatko he kenties suostutella kuolleet kertomaan heille omat heikkoutensa, sillä puhumaan nämä näyttivät kykenevän vapaasti. Ennen kuin mies ehti kuitenkaan tuoda tätä ajatusta esiin Senhiralle ja Saille, viholliset lähtivät juoksemaan heitä kohti.

* * *

Juuri kun näytti siltä, että vastustajat tappaisivat iskuryhmän jäsenet siihen paikkaan, Odan eteen ilmestyi kuusikätinen mies, joka piteli jokaisessa kädessään yhtä katanaa. Torjuakseen edessään olevan jääpojan iskun, tämä kuusikätinen mies, Onimaru kohotti kuitenkin vain yhtä aseistaan. Ennen kuin poika ehti perääntyä tai jatkaa iskemällä johonkin muualle, Onimaru kohotti kaksi muista miekoistaan pojan kaulalle, niin että lopulta näytti kuin pojan pää olisi ollut valtavien saksien välissä. Hyökkäystä olisi ollut helppo jatkaa tästä katkaisemalla pojan kaula, mutta Onimaru ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut tekemään sitä vielä, sillä tiesi pojan kokoavan itsensä vain uudelleen, mikäli hän tappaisi tämän nyt. Koska heidän divisioonassaan olevat sinetöintiin erikoistuneet ninjat, eivät olleet vielä ehtineet paikalle, olisi pojan tappaminen ollut yhtä tyhjän kanssa.

Myös muut Edo Tensei ninjat tulivat pysäytetyksi, juuri ennen kuin olisivat päässeet Odan, Sain ja Senhiran kimppuun. Siteillä kasvonsa peittänyt mies tuli pysäytetyksi itse Hatake Kakashin toimesta, kun taas Pakuran eteen oli ilmestynyt Kirikaze, yksi Ryuun lähimmistä alaisista, aivan kuten Onimarukin. Neljäs kuolleista ninjoista, joutui pysähtymään konohalaisen taijutsuninjan Guyn asetuttua tämän tielle. Vähitellen heidän neljän ja iskuryhmän taakse alkoi tulla lisää Ninjaliiton omia joukkoja, jotka kuitenkin toistaiseksi pysyttelivät taka-alalla, odottaen Kakashin käskyjä.

"Ajoituksenne ei voisi olla parempi", Oda sanoi Onimarun takana, kuulostaen olevan kiitollinen paikalle tulleiden apuvoimien saapumisesta.

"Älä juhli vielä poju. Hauskuus on vasta alkamassa", Onimaru sanoi, innoissaan alkavasta taistelusta. Itse pysäyttämäänsä poikaa hän ei tuntenut, mutta ellei hän ollut aivan väärässä, Kirikazen pysäyttämä nainen oli Pakura ja Guyn pysäyttämä iwalainen taas oli Iwagakuren edesmennyt räjähde-ekspertti Gari. Kukan näistä ei kuitenkaan herättänyt Onimarussa yhtä paljon mielenkiintoa kuin, Kakashin pysäyttämä Zabuza, yksi Kirigakuren seitsemästä miekkamiehestä. Olisi mielenkiintoista päästä näkemään oliko tämä maineensa veroinen vastustaja.

"Tiesin, toki, että meidän pitää taistella, mutta en ikinä osannut arvata, että vastassa olisit sinä, Kakashi. Sinun piti lähettää minut helvettiin, mutta kun tulin tajuihini olin samassa paikassa kuin Haku. Eikä tämä näytä olevan sen paremmin helvetti kuin taivaskaan", Zabuza sanoi parhaillaan Kakashille ja puhuessaan nyökäytti päätään kohti Onimarun pysäyttämään poikaa. Samalla Zabuza koetti parhaansa mukaan työntää kädessään olevaa kunaita kohti Kakashin kasvoja, pakotettuna liikkumaan Kabuton tekemän tekniikan vuoksi. Kakashi kuitenkin suojasi itseään oman kunainsa avulla.

"Tämä on elävien maailma. Akatsuki kutsui teidät kuolleista Edo Tensei nimisellä tekniikalla", Kakashi kertoi. Ennen kuin Zabuza ehti kuitenkaan vastata mitään, kaikkien neljän vihollisen kasvoille kohosi tuskaiselta näyttävä ilme. Mitään näkyvää syytä kivulle ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan.

"Kakashi, pysäyttäkää... meidät", Zabuzan onnistui sanoa, kuin pelkkä puhuminenkin olisi vaatinut valtavia ponnistuksia. Miehen ilme oli ristiriidassa sen kanssa, että tämän puhuessa, kaikkien neljän kuolleen ympärille oli alkanut kohota paljaalla silmällä näkyvä, chakrasta koostuva taisteluaura, merkkinä siitä, että Kabuto halusi näiden taistelevan heti alusta alkaen kaikin voimin.

"Perääntykää!" Kakashi käski ja vaikka Onimaru olisi paljon mieluummin halunnut käydä vihollisten kimppuun saman tien, ennen kuin nämä ehtisivät tehdä ensimmäistäkään liikettä, hän totteli käskyä ja ponnisti taaksepäin. Vaikka hän normaalisti teki pääosin mitä halusi, näin ison mittakaavan taistelussa olisi parempi totella käskyjä ja olla ottamatta riskejä, vaikka päätökset eivät hänestä aina oikeilta tuntuisikaan. Lisäksi oli vielä se seikka, että Ryuu oli erityisesti painottanut hänelle ja Kenichille, että heidän olisi parasta tehdä yhteistyötä muiden kanssa, tai kävisi huonosti. Ainakaan toistaiseksi hän ei ollut valmis ottamaan riskiä siitä, että saisi Ryuun vihan niskoilleen.

Perääntyessään ja pysähtyessään lopulta Guyn, Kirikazen ja muiden lähistölle, Onimaru piti katseensa tiukasti vihollisissa. Iwalainen ninja, Bakuton verilinjaa käyttävä Gari, piteli päätään kuin olisi kärsinyt voimakkaasta päänsärystä, samoin Pakura. Taistelijat näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat millä hetkellä tahansa voineet lyyhistyä tajuttomina maahan. Seuraavassa hetkessä, kivuliaat ilmeet kuitenkin katosivat kuin pois pyyhkäistynä ja vastustajien silmiin tuli tyhjä katse, samalla kun näiden silmien pupillit ja iirikset muuttuivat kokonaan valkoisiksi. Nelikossa ei ollut enää mitään merkkiä siitä, että nämä olisivat kyenneet vapaasti puhumaan kuten aiemmin, vaan ilmeisesti Kabuto oli häivyttänyt vastustajien omat persoonat jonnekin taka-alalle.

Zabuza oli lopulta ensimmäinen, joka teki käsimerkit. Zabuzan tekniikan seurauksena heidän ympärilleen alkoi kohota sakea sumu, joka vähitellen peitti vastustajat heidän näkyvistään ja alkoi levitä myös heidän omien joukkojensa suuntaan, kunnes Onimaru kykeni näkemään vain häntä lähimpänä seisovat ninjat.

"Asettukaa neljän hengen ryhmiin selät vastakkain ja suojatkaa toisianne! Meidän on paikannettava Zabuza äänen perusteella! Haluan myös sensorien luotaavan ympäristöä ja ilmoittavan jos havaitsevat vihollisen chakran!" Kakashi huusi käskyn paikalla oleville joukoille. Onimaru tuhahti, mutta asettui kuitenkin ohjeiden mukaan selät vastakkain Kirikazen, Odan ja Senhiran kanssa, jotka olivat häntä lähimpänä. Jos hän olisi saanut itse päättää hän olisi jo hyökännyt sumun sekaan yksinään, sillä lukuisat harjoitustaistelut Rikimarun kanssa olivat antaneet hänelle arvokasta kokemusta juuri tämän kaltaisista taisteluista.

Hetkeen sumun keskeltä ei kuulunut mitään, mutta ilma tuntui kylmenevän, mikä saattoi merkitä vain sitä, että Hakuksi kutsuttu, jäätä käyttävä poika, oli myös aktivoinut jonkin tekniikan. Lopulta jostain sumun keskeltä kantautui tuskanhuuto. Pian ensimmäisen huudon jälkeen kuului myös toinen ja kolmas, tällä kertaa paljon lähempänä kuin ensimmäinen. Tietäessään nyt missä suunnassa viholliset olivat, Onimaru irrottautui selät vastakkain seisovasta ryhmästä ja lähti juoksemaan kohti taistelun ääniä, ennen kuin kukaan muista ninjoista ehti estää. Hän ei aikonut vain seistä odottamassa, että viholliset löytäisivät hänet.

Päästessään paikalle, Onimaru huomasi ensimmäiseksi maassa makaavan kuolleen ninjan. Ilmassa vähän matkan päässä leijaili jääpeili, jonka pinnasta Hakuksi kutsutun pojan kuvajainen edelleen näkyi, mutta vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että tämä oli jo siirtynyt peilinsä kautta jonnekin toiseen osaan taistelukenttää.

Kauempaa kantautui hänen korviinsa räjähdysten ääniä, Pakuran ja Garin liittyessä taisteluun Zabuzan ja Hakun avuksi. Todeten kuitenkin, että Zabuza ja Haku oli voitettava ensin, Onimaru kääntyi silmäilemään jääpeiliä ja teki sitten yhden nopean iskun peilin keskiosaan. Seuraavassa hetkessä, ilmassa leijaileva jää särkyi ja tippui pieninä sirpaleina maahan. Haku ei enää pystyisi siirtymään tänne, ainakaan ennen kuin tekisi uuden peilin.

Tämän jälkeen Onimaru lähti jatkamaan matkaansa eteenpäin, kohti lähimpää kuuluvia ääniä. Lopulta hän sai, Kakashin ja Zabuzan näkyviinsä sumun keskeltä. Silmää nopeammin Onimaru syöksähti Kakashin ohitse ja iskuetäisyydelle päästessään heilautti miekkaansa kohti Zabuzaa, joka onnistui kuitenkin perääntymään juuri ja juuri hänen aseensa ulottumattomiin, ennen kuin syöksähti kunai kädessään takaisin häntä kohti. Onimaru kuitenkin kohotti kaksi käsistään ylös ja torjui iskun omien aseidensa avulla.

Sillä välin Kakashi käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja ilmestyi Onimarun vasemmalle puolelle, mistä potkaisi Zabuzaa kipeästi kylkeen. Tavoitteenaan miehellä oli selvästikin ahdistaa Zabuza kauemmas muista ninjoista, jotta saisi tilaisuuden käyttää laajempia ja tuhoisampi tekniikoita osumatta vahingossa omiin. Zabuzan liukuessa potkun voimasta taaksepäin, Onimaru lähti nopeasti perään, tavoitteenaan leikata Zabuzan kädet irti, jolloin tämä ei kykenisi puolustautumaan ennen kuin tämän kädet kokoaisivat itsensä jälleen uudestaan. Ennen kuin Onimaru ehti kuitenkaan viedä tekniikkaansa loppuun asti, jossain lähellä räjähti niin kovaa, että maa tärähti heidän jalkojensa alla ja sai Onimarun horjahtamaan. Tämä pakotti hänet keskeyttämään hyökkäyksensä ja ottamaan hieman etäisyyttä, ennen kuin Zabuza ehtisi käyttää räjähdyksen aiheuttamaa horjahdusta hyväkseen.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" kuului yllättäen kahdesta suusta ja kääntäessään katseensa, sekä Onimaru, että Kakashi, saivat huomata Pakuran ja Garin tulleen sumun suojissa lähemmäs. Äskeinen räjähdys oli selkeästi ollut näiden tekosia ja niiden tarkoitus oli ollut pakottaa liian lähelle tulleet ninjat kauemmas, niin että kaksikko sai aikaa suorittaa kutsumistekniikkansa.

Vihollisten laskeutuessa tekniikkansa päätteeksi koskettamaan maan pintaa, Pakuran ja Garin eteen ilmestyi kuusi puista arkkua, joiden luokse Zabuza perääntyi, kuin suojatakseen näitä uusia vastustajia, jotka Pakura ja Gari olivat kutsuneet paikalle. Arkkujen kansien tipahtaessa lopulta raskaiden tömähdysten saattelemana auki, Onimaru virnisti leveästi. Tästä tulisi hauskaa.

"Ovatko nuo...?" Kakashi ehti aloittaa, mutta ennen kuin mies ehti esittää kysymystään, Onimaru nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä, Kirigakuren seitsemän legendaarista miekkamiestä. Kaikki ryhmän viimeisimmät jäsenet, Hoshigaki Kisamea lukuun ottamatta", Onimaru vastasi ja katsoi Zabuzaa, joka heidän puhuessaan oli ehtinyt tehdä käsimerkit ja kutsua paikalle oman miekkansa, Kubikiribochon. Tuon saman miekan Onimaru oli jo kerran nähnyt Raudan maassa pidetyssä kokouksessa. Silloin miekka oli ollut Sasuken seurassa olleen valkotukkaisen pojan hallussa ja katkennut kahteen osaan, mutta ilmeisesti Zabuza oli kuitenkin piilottanut aseeseen jonkinlaisen sinetin, jonka avulla voisi kutsua sen käsiinsä mistä päin maailmaa tahansa.

"Ensui! Maki!" Kakashi huusi jonnekin sumun sekaan. Pian paikalle ilmestyi konohalainen Nara -klaaniin kuuluva mies ja tämän perässä tuli Sunagakuresta oleva nainen, joka kantoi mukanaan jonkinlaista suurta kangaskääröä.

"Ensui, haluan, että yhdistät oman varjosi minun omani kanssa. Sen jälkeen minä hankkiudun Zabuzan lähelle ja astun hänen varjonsa päälle. Kun se tapahtuu, haluan sinun pysäyttävän Zabuzan liikkeet. Sen jälkeen Maki voi sinetöidä Zabuzan pois pelistä ja pääsemme keskittymään muihin vastustajiimme", Kakashi kertoi suunnitelman. Ensui laskeutui maahan toisen polvensa varaan ja vei kätensä käsimerkkiin, ryhtyäkseen suorittamaan tekniikkaansa, kun taas Maki nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja avasi hieman käsissään olevaa kangaskääröä. Ilmeisesti naisen tekniikka toimi siten, että kangas kietoutuisi vastustajan ympärille, minkä jälkeen tämä voitiin sinetöidä liikuntakyvyttömäksi joko erillisellä sinettitekniikalla tai sinettilapuilla, joita joukoille oli jaettu ennen kuin he olivat lähteneet Kumogakuresta.

"Kaikkien muiden haluan hyökkäävän yhtä aikaa, ennen kuin muutkin miekkamiehet kutsuvat aseensa takaisin itselleen! Ilman miekkojaan, he ovat vain puoliksi yhtä voimakkaita kuin normaalisti", Kakashi antoi käskyn ja pyrki samalla rohkaisemaan alaisuudessaan olevia joukkoja. Ennen kuin kukaan lähistöllä olevista ninjoista, ehti kuitenkaan lähteä hyökkäykseen, Onimaru kohotti yhtä käsistään ja osoitti miekkamiehiä katanan terällä.

"Liian myöhäistä. He toivat miekkansa mukanaan", Onimaru huomautti ja katsoi yhtä miekkamiehistä, valkotukkaista miestä nimeltä Hozuki Mangetsu. Nuori mies oli heidän puhuessaan ottanut varusteidensa joukosta esiin käärön, ja levittänyt sen auki. Muidenkin kääntäessä katseensa Onimarun osoittamaan suuntaan, Mangetsu kutsui kääröstä esiin neljä miekkaa. Ainoat puuttuvat miekat olivat Beelle kuuluva, Samehadaksi nimetty miekka, sekä nykyisen Mizukagen toiselle henkivartijalle kuuluva Hiramekarei.

Onimaru antoi katseensa vielä hetken kiertää miekkamiesten joukossa. Zabuzan hän jättäisi Kakashin huoleksi, sillä tällä oli selkeästi jokin suunnitelma miehen voittamiseksi, mutta Mangetsun kutsuttua aseet kääröstä ja annettua ne oikeille omistajilleen, joku muu miekkamiehistä kelpaisi hänelle vastustajaksi vallan hyvin. Ameyuri Ringo, Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, sekä Jinpachi Munachi olivat Zabuzan lisäksi ainoat, joilla nyt oli miekat käytössään ja Onimarun katsellessa miekkamiehet olivat lähteneet levittäytymään ympäri taistelukenttää, päästäkseen Ninjaliiton joukkojen kimppuun.

Tehtyään päässään nopean arvion siitä, kuka miekkamiehistä luultavasti aiheuttaisi heidän omilleen eniten harmia Zabuzan jälkeen ja ketä vastaan olisi hauskinta taistella, Onimaru lähti lopulta juoksemaan kohti Jinin Akebinoa. Tämän ase Kabutowari oli käytännössä vain suuri yhdellä kädellä käytettävä kirves, jonka kahvasta lähtevän ketjun toisessa päässä oli niin ikään yhdellä kädellä käytettävä suuri vasara. Sanottiin, että tuo ase kykeni murtamaan puolustuksen kuin puolustukseen. Onimaru ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt päästä iskuetäisyydelle, kun Akebino jo huomasi hänet. Mies oli jo iskemässä häntä kohti kirveellään ja Onimaru puolestaan kohottamassa omia aseitaan torjuntaan, kun hänen peräänsä lähteneiden muiden ninjojen tekemät hyökkäykset pakottivat Akebinon perääntymään, ennen kuin he pääsivät vaihtamaan ensimmäistäkään iskua.

Ärsyyntyneenä keskeytyksestä, Onimaru vilkaisi olkansa ylitse. Sumun seasta hänen silmänsä erottivat ainakin parikymmentä ninjaa, jotka kukin hyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa Akebinon kimppuun, kuka tulipalloja sylkien ja kuka taas räjähdelappuihin turvautuen. Kauempana sumun seassa myös muut ninjat hyökkäsivät kukin muita miekkamiehiä vastaan. Kiitos hyökkääjien lukumäärän, suuri osa miekkamiehistä menetti raajojaan tai loukkaantui siinä määrin vakavasti, että näiden kehot hajosivat ympäriinsä leijailevaksi paperisilpuksi, mutta pian tuo sama paperisilppu alkoi kuitenkin kerääntyä takaisin kuolleita taistelijoita kohti, näiden kasatessa kehonsa uudestaan.

"Antaa heittää! Akebino on minun!" Onimaru huusi peittelemättä lainkaan ärtymystä äänessään. Hän sai osakseen hämmentyneitä ja kummeksuvia katseita, mutta niistä välittämättä hän kävi uuteen hyökkäykseen. Tällä kertaa kuusikätinen mies pääsi kuin pääsikin iskemään vastustajakseen valitsemaansa miestä, joka äskeisten hyökkäysten vuoksi oli menettänyt osan jalastaan. Nopeuttaen etenemistään chakralla, Onimaru syöksähti Akebinon ohitse, onnistuen saamaan kuusi pitkää viiltoa tämän vasempaan kylkeen ja lennättäen lisää paperisilppua ilmaan. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan kääntyä takaisin kohti Akebinoa, jostain hänen edestään syöksyi esiin, punatukkainen nainen, jonka käsissä olevat kaksi miekkaa hehkuivat kirkkaan sinisinä niihin kerääntyneen sähkön voimasta.

Onimarun onnistui vain juuri ja juuri väistää sen verran, että hänen näkemänsä nainen, Ameyuri Ringo meni hänen ohitseen. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan jatkanut matkaansa ja hyökännyt muita lähellä olevia ninjoja kohti, epäkuollut nainen kääntyi katsomaan Onimarua ja laukaisi aseistaan jonkinlaisen pallosalaman. Ei tarvittu kummoisiakaan päättelykykyjä tajuamaan, että Kabuto, joka istui jossain ohjaamassa näitä kuolleita taistelijoitaan, oli tuonut Ringon paikalle, jotta Akebino ehtisi korjata itsensä aiempien hyökkäysten jäljiltä.

"Pois tieltä. Tulen kyllä päästämään sinutkin takaisin haudan lepoon, kunhan hoidan hänet ensin", Onimaru ärisi Ringolle. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan tullut, minkä perusteella Onimaru arveli, ettei Ringo ymmärtänyt mitä ympärillä tapahtui, kiitos Kabuton, joka oli alistanut miekkamiesten persoonallisuudet oman tahtonsa alle. Sen sijaan Ringo kuitenkin seuraavaksi heitti toisen aseensa pyörimään sirkkelin tavoin ilmassa häntä kohti ja pyörähti sitten hetkeksi poispäin Onimarusta, niin että saattoi sulavalla liikkeellä leikata kahdelta taakseen tulleelta kumolaiselta kaulat auki. Nämä olivat ilmeisesti yrittäneet käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi, Ringon huomion ollessa Onimarussa, mutta huonoin tuloksin, sillä Ringo ei ollut turhaan päässyt aikanaan yhdeksi Kirigakuren miekkamiesryhmän jäsenistä.

Onimaru ei kuitenkaan juuri kiinnittänyt huomiota kahden liittolaisen kuolemaan, puhumattakaan muista lähistöllä olevista, jotka pyrkivät Ringon kimppuun. Hänen huomionsa oli täysin Ringon heittämässä miekassa, joka ilman halki lentäessään todellakin näytti kuin sähköistyneeltä sirkkelin terältä. Onimaru otti muutaman nopean sivuaskeleen, varmana siitä, että kykenisi väistämään. Miehen ajatuksena oli väistön jälkeen päästä kiertämään Ringon sivulta Akebinon kimppuun, mutta suunnitelma pyyhkiytyi nopeasti hänen mielestään, kun hän tajusi jotain valuvan oikean puolen käsivarsiaan pitkin.

Nopea vilkaisu kohti märältä tuntuvaa käsivartta, vahvisti sen mitä Onimaru oli jo ehtinyt ajatellakin. Ase oli saanut aikaan syvän viiltohaavan yhteen hänen käsivarsistaan, huolimatta siitä, että hän oli väistänyt sen. Tai ainakin hän oli luullut väistävänsä. Luultavasti aseen terään kerääntyneen sähkön vaikutus ulottui laajemmalle kuin mitä paljaalla silmällä näki. Onimarun vilkaistessa kuitenkin seuraavaksi olkansa yli, hän näki käsivarttaan viiltäneen aseen kääntyvän takaisin tulosuuntaansa ja tulevan tällä kertaa hänen selkäänsä kohti.

Vetäen syvään henkeä, Onimaru asettui hieman tukevampaan asentoon ja kohotti kaksi miekoistaan, odottaen että Ringon ase lentäisi lähemmäksi. Sen ollessa enää vain muutaman metrin päässä, kuusikätinen mies pidensi aseidensa teriä chakrallaan ja teki sitten alhaalta ylöspäin suuntautuvan iskun, jolla käänsi sirkkelin lailla pyörivän miekan suuntaa hieman ylöspäin. Heti perään seurasi kuitenkin toinen isku, jonka avulla Onimaru sinkosi aseen Ringon yli, kohti Akebinoa, joka oli tällä välin jo lähes koonnut itsensä aiempien hyökkäysten jäljiltä.

Ennen kuin Ringon ase kuitenkaan osui Akebinoon, se Onimarun yllätykseksi pysähtyi aloilleen ilmaan ja lähti sitten sinkoutumaan takaisin kohti Ringoa, joka oli kohottanut kätensä asetta kohti. Hänen katsellessaan, miekka palautui takaisin Ringon käteen, tekemättä minkäänlaista vahinkoa Akebinoon ja saatuaan aseensa takaisin nainen kumartui iskemään ne hetkeksi maahan, saaden aikaan sen, että maanpinta sähköistyi ja lennätti muutamia liian lähelle pyrkineitä ninjoja kauemmas Ringosta.

"Niinpä tietysti...", Onimaru mutisi. Aikomatta kuitenkaan antaa Ringon tuhlata hänen aikaansa enempää, Onimaru turvautui tällä kertaa Shunshiniin, jonka avulla katosi hetkellisesti Ringon silmistä ja ilmestyi pian uudelleen näkyviin Akebinon edessä. Tästä Onimaru saattoi helposti tehdä nopean kuuden iskun sarjan kohti Akebinon keskivartaloa. Ennen kuin hän sai kuitenkaan sarjaansa vietyä loppuun asti, Akebinon onnistui potkaista Onimaru kauemmas itsestään ja lyödä sitten kirveensä kohti Onimarun olkapäätä. Nopeasti kuusikätinen mies nosti kaksi aseistaan ylös ja onnistui torjumaan kirveen iskun. Akebino ei kuitenkaan jättänyt hyökkäystään tähän vaan iski seuraavaksi kirveensä perää toisessa kädessään olevalla vasaralla. Aseiden yhteisvaikutus oli juuri sellainen kuin Onimaru oli kuullut kerrottavan. Hänen torjuntaan kohotetut kaksi miekkaansa menivät ensin säröille ja toisen vasaran iskun tullessa miekat lopulta särkyivät kuin ne olisivat olleet vain lasia. Kirves viilsi Onimarun rintakehään syvän haavan, hänen perääntyessään taaksepäin iskun tieltä.

Perääntyessään hän huomasi liikettä silmäkulmastaan ja vilkaistessaan liikkeen suuntaan, hän näki Ringon syöksyvän aseet ojossa häntä kohti. Ringon laukaistessa taas yhden pallosalaman aseistaan, hyökkäys osui Onimaruun täydellä voimallaan ja lennätti tämän pitkän matkaa taaksepäin, kunnes mies lopulta tippui maahan ja jäi hetkeksi makaamaan paikoilleen, henkeään haukkoen. Isku oli tyhjentänyt hetkellisesti kaiken ilman keuhkoista.

Toivuttuaan lopulta pahimmasta, Onimaru käänsi katseensa sinne suuntaan, missä oli Ringon ja Akebinon viimeksi nähnyt. Lennettyään taaksepäin, sumu oli peittänyt kaksikon hetkeksi hänen näkyvistään, mutta hän saattoi kuitenkin erottaa taistelun äänet, kun muut lähistöllä olevat ninjat hyökkäsivät Ringon ja Akebinon kimppuun, olettaen luultavasti, ettei hänestä olisi äskeisen iskun jälkeen enää jatkamaan.

Noustessaan rauhallisesti takaisin jaloilleen ja kutsuessaan käsiinsä uudet miekat Akebinon hajottamien tilalle, Onimaru erotti hetken kuluttua kaksi hahmoa, jotka vähitellen näyttivät taistelevan tiensä paikalle sumun seassa. Lopulta hän erotti tulijoiden olevan Ringo ja Akebino, jotka Kabuton ohjaamina varmaankin olivat tulossa varmistamaan, että olivat onnistuneet tappamaan hänet. Kaksikon eteneminen oli kuitenkin hidasta, taistelukentällä juoksevien ninjojen heittäessä hyökkäyksiään näitä kohti.

Kykenemättä hillitsemään itseään, Onimaru alkoi nauraa pahaenteistä naurua. Hän oli yhtä aikaa iloinen haasteellisesta taistelusta, että vihainen kahden miekkansa tuhoutumisesta. Lopulta miehen tunnetila kääntyi enemmän vihan voitoksi. Akebino ja Ringo saisivat luvan maksaa hänen miekkojensa tuhoutumisesta.

"Onko tuossa kaikki mihin pystytte?!" Onimaru kysyi. Puhuessaan Onimaru tunsi niskassaan olevassa sinetissä poltetta, kun se alkoi hänen tuntemansa vihan seurauksena aktivoitua. Pian Onimarun kasvot ja ylävartalo alkoivat peittyä sinetistä leviävillä mustilla kuvioilla. Huolimatta siitä, että kyseessä oli vasta sinetin ensimmäinen aste, Onimaru muistutti kuin jonkinlaista helvetistä noussutta demonia, tämän katsellessa raivon ja innostuksen sekaisin tuntein lähestyviä vastustajiaan.

Sinetin aktivoiduttua, Onimaru riisui vielä otsallaan olevan otsapannan ja paljasti sen takaa kolmannen silmän, jota tavallisesti piti otsapannan takana piilossa. Tässä tilanteessa siitä tulisi olemaan hyötyä, sillä hänen piti pystyä näkemään mahdollisimman tarkasti, jos aikoi todella hoidella Ringon ja Akebinon kerralla kuten nyt suunnitteli. Laitettuaan lopulta otsapannan talteen varustelaukkuunsa, Onimaru kohotti miekkansa ylös ja viittoili yhdellä käsiparillaan provosoivasti Akebinon ja Ringon suuntaan.

"No? Mikä kestää? Antaa tulla!" Onimaru huusi kaksikolle. Tuskin mies oli saanut sanat suustaan, kun Ringo heitti jälleen toisen miekoistaan pyörimään häntä kohti sirkkelin lailla ja Akebino taas syöksyi lähemmäs, kohottaen kirveensä iskuvalmiiksi. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan vaivautunut torjumaan ja menettämään lisää miekkojaan, Onimaru käytti hyväkseen nopeutta ja voimaa, jotka sinetin aktivoiminen oli hänelle antanut. Kirveen heilahtaessa alaspäin, Onimaru itse ohjasi yhdellä miekalla kirveen terän itsestään sivuun, samalla kun iski toisella aseella kohti Akebinon rannetta. Osuman seurauksena Akebinon käsi jäi roikkumaan velton näköisenä alaspäin, kykenemättä kannattelemaan kirvestä, joka tipahti Akebinon otteesta maahan.

Sillä välin, kun Onimaru oli hyökännyt Akebinoa kohti, Ringon ase oli päässyt kyllin lähelle, jotta se oli kuusikätisen miehen iskuetäisyydellä. Nopeasti Onimaru astui Akebinon ohitse, ilman halki lentävän sähköisen miekan tielle. Juuri kun näytti siltä, että ase oli osumassa, Onimaru sinetöi yhden aseistaan takaisin käsivarsissaan oleviin tatuointeihin, niin että saattoi tarttua vapautuneella kädellä ilmassa pyörivän miekan kahvaan. Ringon ase ehti viiltää jälleen yhden syvän haavan hänen käsivarteensa, ennen kuin hän sai siitä kunnollisen otteen, mutta näytti aivan siltä kuin Onimaru ei olisi huomannut koko asiaa. Sen sijaan tämä kuitenkin iski nappaamansa aseen suoraan Akebinon selkään ja seurasi sitten tyytyväisenä sivusta, kuinka Akebino jäykistyi hetkeksi sähkön voimasta aloilleen ja kaatui lopulta kasvot edellä maahan. Ringo ojensi jälleen kättään miekkaansa kohti, kutsuakseen sen takaisin, mutta Onimarun pidellessä aseesta kiinni se ei totellut omistajansa käskyä kuten ensimmäisellä kerralla.

Akebinon kaaduttua maahan, Onimaru iski neljä miekoistaan Akebinon raajojen läpi, kirjaimellisesti naulaten kuolleen miehen aloilleen. Varmistaakseen, että Akebino ei pääsisi nousemaan takaisin ylös ihan heti, hän vielä työnsi selkään upottamansa sähköistetyn miekan syvemmälle Akebinon selkään, kunnes tunsi sen uppoavan kokonaan epäkuolleen miehen läpi ja syvälle maahan. Saatuaan tällä tavoin hetkeksi toisen vastustajistaan toimintakyvyttömäksi, Onimaru potkaisi vielä vasaran Akebinon kädestä ja heitti kirveenkin vastustajan ulottumattomiin, ennen kuin kääntyi kohti Ringoa, joka näytti jähmettyneen aloilleen seuraamaan tapahtumia.

Silmää nopeammin Onimaru siirtyi Shunshinin avulla aivan naisen eteen ja iski jäljellä olevat kaksi miekkaansa naisen vatsasta läpi. Tehostaakseen hyökkäystään vielä lisää, Onimaru kutsui käsiinsä kaksi uutta miekkaa ja nopealla liikkeellä miehen onnistui leikata Ringolta pää hartioilta, ainakin siihen asti, että kuolleista kutsuttu taistelija alkaisi taas koota itseään. Varmistaakseen että tämä olisi Akebinon tavoin kuitenkin hetken toimintakyvytön, Onimaru kaatoi naisen ruumiin maahan ja naulasi Ringon paikoilleen samalla tavoin kuin oli tehnyt Akebinollekin.

"Täällä tarvitaan sinetöintiryhmää!" sumun seasta kuuluva huuto sai Onimarun ajatukset kääntymään taistelusta takaisin ympäristöönsä. Kääntäessään katseensa huudon suuntaan, hän erotti kuinka sumun seassa joku heidän omistaan oli uskaltautunut tulemaan Akebinon lähelle varmistamaan, että tämä ei pääsisi nousemaan ylös vaikka näyttikin yrittävän rimpuilla irti. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin sumun seasta juoksi paikalle lisää omaa väkeä, ilmeisesti juuri sunalaisen sinetöintiryhmän jäseniä, kuten Maki, joka oli aiemmin lähtenyt Kakashin taustatueksi Zabuzaa vastaan. Todeten, että nämä kaksi oli tällä erää hoideltu, Onimaru päästi Ryuun sinetin sulkeutumaan ja palasi takaisin normaaliin olomuotoonsa. Sinetöintiryhmän sinetöityä Akebinon ja Ringon paksujen kangaskääröjensä avulla, Onimaru kävi kuitenkin kiskaisemassa aseensa irti vastustajistaan ja istuutui sitten hetkeksi maahan silmäilemään vastustajilta jälkeen jääneitä aseita.

Akebinon tiputtaman Kabutowarin, Onimaru totesi nopeasti aivan liian epäkäytännölliseksi omaan käyttöönsä kokeillessaan kirveen ja vasaran painoa käsissään. Sen sijaan Ringolta jääneitä kahta miekkaa, Onimaru tutki huomattavasti pitempään, kuin miettien olisiko niistä korvaamaan hänen aiemmin tuhoutuneet miekkansa. Hänen vielä miettiessään asiaa, taistelukentälle levinnyt sumu alkoi vähitellen hälvetä, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa vain sitä, että Kakashin suunnitelma oli toiminut ja Zabuzakin oli sinetöity. Jäljellä oli siis enää neljä miekkamiestä sekä Pakura ja Gari. Kohauttaen lopulta olkapäitään, Onimaru päätti ottaa Ringon aseet mukaansa. Hän ei edelleenkään ollut varma siitä, tulisiko itse käyttämään niitä, mutta ehkä ne muutaman vuoden kuluttua olisivat hyviä harjoitusaseita tyttärelle, jonka Rena väitti olevan hänen?

Sen sijaan, että olisi vetäytynyt hetkeksi taemmas lääkintäninjojen parannettavaksi, Onimaru katsoi hälvenevän sumun läpi kauemmas taistelukentälle, missä Jinpachi Munashi juuri käytti omaa asettaan kahden iwalaisen ninjan räjäyttämiseen. Innoissaan virnistäen, Onimaru lähti juoksemaan Munashia kohti. Oli aika kaataa seuraava vastustaja ja testata näitä sähkömiekkoja.

Jostain metsän keskeltä taisteluun oli liittynyt myös suuri joukko Zetsun klooneja, mutta näistä Onimaru ei olisi kuitenkaan voinut vähempää välittää. Miekkamiehen silmissä Zetsut olivat lähinnä tykinruokaa, joihin ei kannattanut aikaansa tuhlata.


	11. Kaksi taistelukenttää

Sillä välin, kun kolmas divisioona oli vasta aloittamassa omaa taisteluaan Zabuzaa ja muita Edo Tenseillä kutsuttuja ninjoja vastaan, Ishin, Kira ja Kenichi puolestaan seisoivat keskellä Kuumien lähteiden maassa sijaitsevaa aavikkoa, jonne heidän neljäs divisioonansa oli edennyt. Siellä täällä hiekasta pisti esiin korkealle ulottuvia kalliopylväitä ja yhden tällaisen pylvään laella divisioonan komentajana toimiva Gaara seisoi tähystämässä. Alhaalla maan tasalla tämän johtamat joukot katselivat ylöspäin, seuraten Gaaran liikkeitä siltä varalta, että tämä antaisi merkin valmistautua taisteluun.

Heidän odottaessaan Gaaran käskyjä, Ishin pisti merkille, kuinka joukon kärjessä seisovan Nara -klaanin jäsenen luokse juoksi yksi konohalaisista ninjoista ja vaikka Ishin ei voinutkaan kuulla mitä eturivissä puhuttiin, hän arvasi kuitenkin eleistä, että paikalle tullut konohalainen alkoi ilmeisesti kertoa jotain Naralle ja tämän vieressä seisovalle, Temarille. Pian tämä Ishinille tuntematon Nara nyökkäsi ja kääntyi sitten kohti takanaan seisovia joukkoja. Sikäli kuin Ishin ymmärsi, Nara ja Temari toimivat kai jonkinlaisina varakomentajina, mikäli he joutuisivat tilanteeseen, jossa Gaara itse ei ollut paikalla.

"Saimme viestin päämajasta. Vihollinen on kutsunut Edo Tensei nimisellä tekniikalla kuolleita ninjoja taistelemaan meitä vastaan. Emme kuitenkaan tiedä keitä vihollinen on tarkalleen ottaen kutsunut, joten valmistautukaa henkisesti siihen, että vastassa saattaa olla ihmisiä, jotka tunsitte heidän eläessään!" Nara varoitti kuuloetäisyydellä olevia joukkoja, jotka puolestaan välittivät tiedon kohti takariviä, minne nuoren miehen ääni ei välttämättä kantanut.

Pian koolle kokoontuneet ninjat kuitenkin alkoivat liikehtiä levottomasti ja kääntäessään katseensa takaisin kallion päällä seisovaan Gaaraan, Ishin näki nuoren miehen kohottaneen nyrkkinsä ylös, mikä merkitsi sitä, että tämä oli onnistunut hiekkatekniikoillaan paikantamaan lähestyvät viholliset.

"Oli jo aikakin", Kenichi totesi Ishinin vieressä ja antoi katseensa kiertää ympärillä olevissa ninjoissa. Vaikka mies ei sanonut mitään, Ishin arvasi tämän arvioivan olisiko ympärillä olevista muista ninjoista lopulta yhtään mihinkään, kun taistelun aika koittaisi.

"Eikö päämajan sensorien olisi pitänyt huomata samat viholliset kuin Kazekagekin ja ilmoittaa niistä meille? Mistä oikein on kyse?" Kira kysyi Ishinin toiselta puolelta.

"Se voi tarkoittaa vain sitä, että nämä ovat vihollisia, joita edes päämajan sensorit eivät näe. Tai sitten vihollisella on jokin poikkeuksellisen voimakas häirintätekniikka käytössään. Luultavasti saamme vastaamme juuri Edo Tenseillä kutsuttuja taistelijoita kuten tuo Nara juuri kertoi", Ishin vastasi Kiralle ja seurasi kuinka yksi kumolaisten sensorininjoista kiipesi Gaaran viereen kallion laelle, vaihtamaan muutaman sanan. Pian kumolainen muodosti käsimerkin ja otti yhteyden päämajaan, jotta nämä voisivat muodostaa heille toimivan taistelustrategian.

* * *

Sillä välin, kun joukot olivat levittäytyneet taistelutantereelle ja aloittaneet ensimmäiset taistelunsa, kaget puolestaan olivat jääneet päämajaan ja sopinee vielä siitä, kuka heistä lähtisi suojaamaan suurten valtioiden daimyoita, jotka vihollinen saattaisi yrittää napata panttivangeikseen. Lopulta yksimielisellä päätöksellä, daimyoiden suojeleminen oli päätetty jättää nykyisen Mizukagen, Mein huoleksi. Naisen kerättyä nopeasti mukaansa pienen ryhmän, tämä oli lähtenyt kohti yhtä ennalta sovituista piilopaikoista, jonne daimyot oli kerätty yhteen, jotta näitä olisi helpompi suojella. Suunnitelmana oli, että Mizukagen päästyä paikalle, daimyot siirrettäisiin tasaisin väliajoin piilopaikasta toiseen, jotta vihollisen olisi hankalampi ennakoida mistä nämä voisi löytää.

Mizukagen poistuttua, Kumogakuressa sijaitsevassa päämajassa olivat jäljellä enää Raikage, Tsunade, Oonoki, sekä Ryuu. Lisäksi jäljelle jääneet neljä johtajaa olivat siirtyneen kylän keskustassa sijaitsevasta Raikagen hallintorakennuksesta kylän ulkopuolelle, samoihin tiloihin sensoriryhmän ja tiedonvälitysryhmän kanssa ja istuivat nyt huoneeseen tuodun pitkän pöydän ääressä, jonka päälle oli levitetty taistelualuetta kuvaava kartta. Huoneen keskellä sensorit olivat yhteisvoimin keskittyneet luomaan jonkinlaisen vesikuplan, jonka kautta nämä ilmeisesti kykenivät aistimaan mitä taistelukentällä tapahtui. Ryuu ei ollut täysin varma tavasta, jolla tekniikka toimi, mutta ilmeisesti siinä käytettiin kuitenkin hyväksi valtioiden rajoille tehtyjä sinettejä, joiden avulla tämä vesipallo sieppasi ikään kuin antennin tavoin kaiken mitä alueella tapahtui ja sensorit saattoivat siten keskittyä johonkin tiettyyn osaan pallosta, saadakseen kuvan haluamansa taistelukentän tilanteesta.

Huoneen laidalla tiedonvälitysryhmä puolestaan oli keskittynyt välittämään taistelukentältä tulevia tietoja eteenpäin muille divisioonille, sekä tietenkin huoneessa heidän kanssaan istuville kageille, sen mukaan kuin oli tarpeellista. Ryuun tietämyksen mukaan tekniikka oli verrattavissa jonkinlaiseen telepatiaan, jolla tiedonvälitysryhmän jäsenet saattoivat ottaa yhteyden suoraan haluamansa ninjan päähän ja jopa yhdistää useampia ninjoja samaan keskusteluun. Pitkien välimatkojen vuoksi tiedonvälityksestä vastaavat ninjat käyttivät kuitenkin avukseen jonkinlaista vahvistinta ja joutuivat pitämään hyvin epäkäytännöllisen näköisiä kypäriä päässään, kyetäkseen ottamaan yhteyttä tarvittaessa niinkin kauas kuin heidän etulinjaansa asti.

Ryuu itse taas piti silmiään kiinni ja seurasi aiemmin eloon kutsumansa Itachin etenemistä Itachin silmien kautta. Normaalisti hän pyrki häivyttämään kuolleiden persoonallisuudet käyttäessään Edo Tenseitä, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli antanut Itachin pitää oman tahtonsa ja persoonallisuutensa siinä määrin, että tämä kykenisi tarvittaessa taistelemaan ilman hänen ohjaustaan. Loppujen lopuksi tämä itse tunsi parhaiten omat tekniikkansa. Ryuun yllätykseksi mies ei ollut edes erityisemmin vastustellut joutuessaan Edo Tensein pakottamana lähtemään matkaan.

"Missä Itachi kulkee tällä hetkellä?" Oonokin ääni sai Ryuun havahtumaan takaisin nykyhetkeen ja keskeyttämään Itachin tarkkailun, niin että saattoi keskittyä siihen mitä huoneessa hänen ympärillään tapahtui.

"Hän on edennyt Kumogakuren rajalla olevaan metsikköön ja jäänyt sinne odottamaan jotain. En ole aivan varma mitä hän suunnittelee, mutta luultavasti hänen tarkoituksensa on odottaa yön laskeutumista, jolloin hän voi helpommin liikkua huomaamatta ja käyttää genjutsujaan vihollista vastaan", Ryuu vastasi.

"Mutta etkö antanut hänen tehtäväkseen edetä vihollisen tukikohtaan?" Raikage kysyi vuorostaan.

"Annoin. Mutta olen kieltämättä samaa mieltä, että hänen on edetessään viisainta aiheuttaa mahdollisimman paljon kaaosta vihollisen riveihin ennen kuin saavuttaa määränpäänsä", Ryuu sanoi ja kohautti hieman olkapäitään.

"Saimme juuri raportin Gaaralta ja neljänneltä divisioonalta!" yksi raportteja välittävistä ninjoista keskeytti Raikagen ja Ryuun keskustelun yllättäen.

"Hyvä on, kerro mistä on kyse", Raikage kehotti.

"Gaara on havainnut neljä vihollista ja hänen havaintojensa perusteella kyseessä ovat toinen Mizukage, toinen Tsuchikage, neljäs Kazekage ja... kolmas Raikage", ninja vastasi, epäröiden kuitenkin viimeisen nimen kohdalla. Eikä ihme, sillä tämä selkeästi osasi odottaa Raikagen reaktiota asiaan.

"Mitä?! He ovat kutsuneet isäni myös?!" Raikage huudahti ja läimäytti kämmenensä vasten edessään olevan pöydän pintaa, samalla kun nousi kiihtyneen näköisenä seisomaan. Kukaan ei tällä kertaa kuitenkaan voinut syyttää miestä kiivasluontoisuudesta, sillä jokainen heistä olisi varmasti reagoinut vastaavassa tilanteessa samoin. Oli varmasti shokki kuulla, että oma isä oli kutsuttu vihollisen riveihin. Lopulta Ryuu kuitenkin kurtisti kulmiaan tajutessaan jotain.

"Gaaran äskeisen raportin mukaan vihollisia on neljä, mutta sensorimme kuitenkin sanoivat aiemmin havainneensa kolme. Osaako joku vihollisistamme piilottaa itsensä?" Ryuu kysyi ja vilkaisi sitten sensorien suuntaan, jotka olivat keskittyneet aistimaan taistelualueella liikkuvia ninjoja. Ryuu näytti melkein siltä kuin olisi epäillyt tekivätkö nämä todella työnsä kunnolla.

"Raportin mukaan yksi vihollisista on toinen Tsuchikage. Eläessään hän kykeni piilottamaan itsensä täydellisesti kaikilta sensoritekniikoilta. Hänet pystyi havaitsemaan ainoastaan, kun hän laukaisi jonkin tekniikoistaan, mutta muulloin häntä olisi ollut mahdoton löytää, ellei hän varta vasten halunnut tulla löydetyksi", Oonoki vastasi Ryuun kysymykseen. Ei ollut yllättävää, että kolmannen Tsuchikagen virkaa hoitava Oonoki tiesi asiasta, sillä totta kai tämä oli perehtynyt jo viran puolesta edeltäjiensä käyttämiin tekniikoihin. Ryuu kuitenkin vaikutti yllättyneeltä tästä tiedosta, samoin Tsunade.

Oonoki oli aikeissa jatkaa ja sanoa jotain, kun sensoriryhmän johtoon asetettu Ao, joka oli ollut Raudan maan kokouksessa toinen Mizukagen henkivartijoista, näytti valpastuvan ja käänsi sitten katseensa kohti kageja. Mies vaikutti aistineen jotain, mikä oli raportoitava nyt heti.

"Daruin ensimmäistä divisioonaa lähestyy suuri joukko Zetsun klooneja, mutta heillä on mukanaan todella paljon kuolleista kutsuttuja ninjoja. Ja kaksi niistä tuntuu aivan kuin... ne olisivat kylpeneet Kyuubin chakrassa", Ao kertoi, koettaen ilmeestä päätellen saada paremmin selkoa siitä mitä aisti.

"Kylpeneet Kyuubin chakrassa? Älä vain sano, että Akatsuki on kutsunut puolelleen myös Kumogakuren kulta- ja hopeaveljekset?" Raikage totesi. Puhuessaan mies puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja näytti pohtivan ankarasti mitä tehdä. Sillä välin, kun Raikage sulatteli kuulemaansa, sensoreilta alkoi tulla lisää raportteja siitä, keitä he kuolleista kutsuttujen joukossa aistivat. Ilmeisesti Daruin divisioona tulisi saamaan vastaansa myös Kakuzun, joka oli ollut eläessään Akatsukin jäsen. Lisäksi vastustajien joukossa oli myös suuri määrä edesmenneitä Konohan ninjoja, muun muassa Sarutobi Asuma, Hyuga Hizashi ja Kato Dan. Ryuu itse oli kuullut näistä edesmenneistä ninjoista vain nimeltä, mutta Tsunaden kasvoille leviävästä ilmeestä päätellen, tämä oli kuitenkin tuntenut ainakin osan mainituista ninjoista jo näiden eläessä. Kabuto todella vaikutti tehneen parhaansa valitakseen juuri ne taistelijat, jotka saisivat heidän rivinsä parhaiten ristiriitaisten tunteiden valtaan tai jotenkin muuten aiheuttaisi heille ongelmia.

"Neljäs divisioona saa siis vastaansa isäni ja ensimmäinen divisioona taas veljekset, Ginkakun ja Kinkakun. Minulla ei taida olla muita vaihtoehtoja kuin lähteä liikkeelle itse", Raikage päätti. Mies oli jo aikeissa nousta poistuakseen paikalta ja rientääkseen taistelukentälle heidän joukkojensa avuksi, mutta Tsunaden takana tähän asti vaitonaisena seissyt Nara Shikaku kuitenkin pysäytti miehen, ennen kuin tämä ehti nousta.

"Pyydän, odottakaa hetki Raikage", Shikaku sanoi, mikä sai Raikagen kääntämään katseensa itseään lähes päätä lyhyempää miestä kohti. Vaikka Raikage nyökkäsi myöntävästi, tämän ilme kuitenkin vaikutti vaativan selitystä sille, miksi Shikaku esti häntä lähtemästä taistelukentälle.

"Ymmärrän halusi mennä joukkojemme avuksi, mutta te olette koko ninjaliittouman ylikomentaja. Sen vuoksi teidän on pysyttävä täällä turvassa, jotta kykenette jakamaan käskyjä joukoille aina sodan loppuvaiheeseen asti. Se on velvollisuutesi alaisuudessasi toimivia joukkoja kohtaan", Shikaku sanoi mahdollisimman diplomaattisesti.

"Onko sinulla ehdotuksia sen suhteen, miten meidän olisi parasta toimia? Kummallakin divisioonalla on vastassaan vahvoja shinobeja, joiden suhteen he tarvitsevat taustatukea", Tsunade puuttui puheeseen ennen kuin Raikage ehti aloittaa väittelyä Shikakun kanssa. Shikaku nyökkäsi ja siirtyi sitten lähemmäs pöytää, niin että saattoi nähdä kagejen edessä olevalle kartalle levitetyt pienet, litteät nappulat, jotka oli aseteltu merkitsemään kunkin divisioonan ja jopa joidenkin pienempien ryhmien sen hetkistä sijaintia. Lisäksi karttaan oli merkitty myös osa vihollisen liikkeistä heidän saamiensa raporttien perusteella.

"Käydään ensiksi läpi joukkojemme kokonaistilanne. Ihan etulinjassa ovat Susan ja hänen iskuryhmänsä, jotka viimeisimmän raportin mukaan ovat hajaantuneet kahdeksi ryhmäksi, jotka etenevät kolmannen divisioonan mukana kohti vihollisen tukikohtaa. Kolmas divisioona taistelee parhaillaan Kirigakuren miekkamiehiä vastaan, mutta he ovat pääsemässä vihollisen niskan päälle", Shikaku kertoi ja osoitti samalla kahta litteää nappulaa, jotka oli sijoitettu entisen Otogakuren alueen päälle. Nappulat eivät olleet kaukana vihollisen päämajasta, mutta raporttien perusteella tulisi kestämään kuitenkin pitkän aikaa, ennen kuin heidän joukkonsa pääsisivät etenemään vihollisten puolustuksen läpi päämajaan asti, sillä edesmenneiden miekkamiesten lisäksi alueella liikkui myös paljon Zetsuja.

"Juuri nyt pääasiallinen taistelu on keskittynyt tänne, toisen divisioonan luokse. Kitsuchin johdolla heidän joukkonsa taistelevat parhaillaan Zetsun klooneja vastaan. Raporttien mukaan Zetsut yrittivät päästä tänne maan alla kulkien, mutta Kitsuchin ja Kurotsuchin onnistui kuitenkin ajaa heidät takaisin maanpinnalle tekniikoillaan. Lisäksi on vielä Mifunen johtama viides divisioona, joka on tällä hetkellä levittäytynyt kolmannen ja toisen divisioonan väliin antamaan taustatukea tarpeen mukaan", Shikaku jatkoi ja puhuessaan osoitti ensin Kitsuchin sijaintia ja lopuksi hieman kaartuvaa nappuloiden riviä, joka oli aseteltu kolmannen ja toisen divisioonan väliin.

"Daruin divisioona on tällä hetkellä, täällä rannikolla ja vihollinen lähestyy mereltä. Kutsutaan sitä vaikkapa tässä yhteydessä taistelukenttä A:ksi. Ja täällä taas on Gaaran divisioona, jolla on vastassaan ryhmä entisiä kageja, nimetkäämme se taistelukenttä B:ksi", Shikaku jatkoi ja alkoi käydä läpi strategiaa, jonka oli ehtinyt lyhyessä ajassa muodostaa heidän sen hetkisten tietojensa perusteella. Kaikki paikalla olevat kaget nojautuivat hieman eteenpäin, nähdäkseen kartan paremmin ja kuunnellen keskittyneesti millainen ehdotus Shikakulla olisi heille tarjota.

"Perustaktiikka pienempien ninjatiimien työskentelyssä on se, että vihollisen lähestyessä kahdesta suunnasta, on järkevämpää iskeä kaikin voimin ensin yhden kohteen kimppuun kuin jakaa tiimit ja hyökätä molempia vastaan yhtä aikaa. Tilanteemme on nyt täysin sama, mutta isommassa mittakaavassa", Shikaku selitti ja osoitti samalla taistelukenttiä A ja B, kuten oli juuri nämä kaksi eri rintamaa nimennyt strategiansa selittämistä varten.

"Meidän kannattaa hoitaa ensiksi taistelukenttä A, eli Daruin divisioonaa lähestyvät viholliset. Lähetämme siis Mifunen divisioonan levittäytymään Daruin taistelukentälle asti, tukemaan sekä Daruin, että Kitsuchin joukkoja. Samalla kuitenkin lähetämme osan Kitsuchin divisioonasta kiertämään vihollisten taakse merta pitkin, jolloin viholliset joutuvat vuorostaan kahden rintaman väliin", Shikaku selitti. Ryuu pisti merkille, että jo tässä vaiheessa suunnitelma olisi varmasti riittänyt voittamaan mereltä tulevat vastustajat, mutta suunnitelma ei kuitenkaan päättynyt tähän vaan päämääränä tuntui olevan jokaisen vihollisen täydellinen tuhoaminen.

"Sillä välin kun muut ahdistavat mereltä tulevat viholliset kahden rintaman väliin, Gaaran divisioonan tehtävä taas on perääntyä hitaasti taaksepäin, kauemmas Kabuton kutsumista entisistä kageista. Vähän kuin yrittäisivät houkutella viholliset luokseen sen sijaan, että hyökkäisivät itse. Tämän jälkeen puolet divisioonasta lähtee tukemaan Daruin divisioonaa heidän taistelussaan. Kunhan taistelukenttä A:n viholliset on voitettu, sekä Daruin divisioona, että Gaaran joukoista lähetetyt apuvoimat palaavat takaisin taistelukenttä B:n luokse, kagejen taakse. Sieltä he voivat laukaista yhteishyökkäyksen Gaaran divisioonan toisen puoliskon kanssa ja voittaa tämänkin vihollisen", Shikaku kertoi suunnitelmansa.

Raikage oli hetken verran hiljaa ja katseli tovin mietteissään kartalle leviteltyjä nappuloita, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa Shikakun suuntaan.

"Miksi aloittaa juuri taistelukentästä A? Ja jos jaat Gaaran divisioonan kahteen osaan, eikö heidän vihollisensa voi käyttää tilannetta hyödykseen ja tuhota jäljelle jäävän puolikkaan Gaaran joukoista?" Raikage kysyi. Sama kysymys oli käynyt myös Ryuun mielessä, sillä jos hän itse olisi ollut vastapuolen leivissä, olisi hän käyttänyt tilaisuuden todellakin hyödykseen juuri kuten Raikage sanoi. Gaaran divisioona olisi helppo tuhota, kun puolet siitä olisi jossain muualla.

"Gaaran vastustajia ei kannata aliarvioida. He ovat sentään aikaisempia kageja, joten he saattavat hyvin arvata, millaisia taktiikoita käytämme", Ryuu huomautti. Shikaku nyökkäsi, mutta miehellä vaikutti kuitenkin olevan vedenpitävä perustelu valmiina, sillä tämä kääntyi heidän kysymyksensä kuullessaan jälleen kartan puoleen.

"Divisioonat kaksi ja viisi ovat taistelukenttä A:n välittömässä läheisyydessä ja sen vuoksi he voivat mennä taustatueksi nopeasti. Lisäksi Kitsuchin divisioona on ehtinyt jo aloittaa taistelun Zetsun klooneja vastaan, joten he ovat varmasti jo päässeet jyvälle siitä mitä odottaa ja miten parhaiten toimia niitä vastaan. Se takaa meille hyvät mahdollisuudet voittaa taistelukenttä A:n taistelut nopeasti. Mitä tulee taistelukenttä B:hen, edelliset kaget tuskin käyttävät tilaisuutta hyväkseen, vaikka he varmasti toisen Tsuchikagen sensorikykyjen avulla huomaavatkin osan divisioonasta poistuvan paikalta", Shikaku vastasi. Tämä sai kuitenkin Ryuun kohottamaan epäuskoisen näköisenä kulmiaan.

"Miten voit olla niin varma siitä, etteivät he hyökkää?" Ryuu kysyi.

"On todennäköistä, että edelliset kaget olettavat meidän suunnittelevan jotain, kun huomaavat Gaaran divisioonan perääntyvän. Heidän aikanaan sodittiin paljon, joten he tuskin hyökkäävät varomattomasti, jos he ajattelevat, että on olemassa mahdollisuus, että he kävelevät suoraan jonkinlaiseen ansaan. Ja hitaan perääntymisen on tarkoitus saada heidät ajattelemaan juuri sitä mahdollisuutta, että yritämme johdattaa heidät johonkin tiettyyn paikkaan", Shikaku kertoi. Tässä kohtaa vaitonaisena keskustelua seurannut Oonoki nyökkäsi, vaikuttaen olevan samaa mieltä Shikakun kanssa siitä, miten edelliset kaget todennäköisesti tulisivat toimimaan.

"Lisäksi vaikka he hyökkäisivätkin kuten arvelet, Gaaran divisioona on erikoistunut pitkän matkan tekniikoihin. Sen vuoksi kaget eivät tulisi pääsemään lähitaisteluetäisyydelle aivan heti. Toisin sanoen he ovat divisioona, joka pystyy ostamaan muille divisioonille aikaa voittaa ensin viholliset taistelukenttä A:n luona, ennen kuin siirrymme hyökkäämään taistelukenttä B:n vihollisten kimppuun", Oonoki puuttui puheeseen.

"Minun puolestani voimme hyväksyä tämän suunnitelman. Lopullinen päätös on kuitenkin sinun, joten mitä sanot?" Tsunade kysyi Raikagelta. Raikage oli vielä tovin hiljaa, ennen kuin hymähti itsekin ja käänsi hetkeksi katseensa Tsunadea kohti.

"Ei ihme, että emme voineet kaataa Konohaa edellisessä sodassa. Sinut on siunattu hyvillä alaisilla Tsunade", Raikage totesi. Sanat olivat tulkittavissa ainoastaan kehuksi Shikakun taistelusuunnitelmaa kohtaan, vaikka Raikage ei sitä suoraan myöntänytkään. Tsunade päästi pienen huvittuneen hymähdyksen sanat kuullessaan.

"Olen sitä mieltä, että menemme tällä strategialla", Raikage päätti. Shikaku nyökkäsi tyynen näköisenä ja kääntyi sitten kohti tiedonvälityksestä huolehtivia ninjoja.

"Inoichi! Kuulit äskeisen eikö niin?" Shikaku huusi huoneen poikki yhdelle ninjoista, joka nyökkäsi myöntävästi, samalla kun piti käsiään käsimerkissä, ilmeisesti keskustellen parhaillaankin jonkun kanssa.

"Olen jo välittämässä käskyjä eteenpäin. Ilmoitin juuri strategiasta Mifunelle ja hänen divisioonalleen ja he ovat lähdössä matkaan. Lisäksi otin yhteyttä myös lääkintäjoukkoja johtavaan Shizuneen. Hän lupasi varmistaa, että myös lääkintäjoukot jakautuvat tasaisesti eri taistelukenttien välille", Inoichi kertoi mitä oli jo ehtinyt saada aikaan siinä lyhyessä ajassa, joka oli kulunut siitä, kun paikalla olevat kaget antoivat hyväksyntänsä Shikakun suunnitelmalle.

"Minulla on vielä yksi kysymys strategiaasi koskien", Oonoki sanoi yllättäen, vaikka ei vaikuttanutkaan olevan suunnitelmaa vastaan. Kaikki pöydän ympärille kokoontuneet kuitenkin kääntyivät katsomaan Oonokia, miettien mikä tätä mietitytti. Kokeneimpana heistä, Oonoki oli epäilemättä huomannut jotain, mitä he muut eivät olleet tulleet ajatelleeksi.

"Jotta suunnitelmasi olisi idioottivarma, sinun on lisättävä siihen vielä yksi asia. Minut", Oonoki sanoi. Tämä sai Shikakun kasvoille pohtivan ilmeen.

"Mitä oikein tarkoitatte?" Shikaku kysyi, myöntäen ettei itse tajunnut missä kohtaa häneltä oli jäänyt jotain huomaamatta.

"Toinen Tsuchikage ei ole tavallinen ninja. En itse koskaan tavannut häntä, mutta minun tietojeni mukaan ainoa, joka hänet voi pysäyttää on Oonoki", Tsunade puuttui puheeseen, arvaten mitä Oonoki ajoi takaa. Vanhan miehen olisi itse mentävä Gaaran divisioonan tueksi ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mikäli he tahtoivat voittaa edelliset kaget sitten kun sen aika tulisi.

"Hänen nimensä tuli esiin jo aiemmin ja sain käsityksen, että hän on vähintään yhtä vaarallinen vastustaja kuin kolmas Raikage. Siitä asti, kun kuulin, ettei häntä voi aistia kuin hänen hyökätessään arvasin, että hän tulisi tuottamaan ongelmia. Millainen ninja hän oikein on?" Shikaku kysyi. Myös Ryuu oli kiinnostunut kuulemaan lisää, sillä toisin kuin muut kaget, hän ei ollut vielä edes syntynyt siihen aikaan, kun toinen Tsuchikage oli vielä johtanut Iwagakurea.

"Kuten tiedätte, joillakin ninjoilla on käytössään kekkei genkai, verilinja, joka yhdistää keskenään kahta eri elementtiä joksikin uudeksi elementiksi. Nämä kahta elementtiä yhdistävät verilinjat jo itsessään ovat harvinaisia, mutta toisella Tsuchikagella on käytössää kekkei touta. Verilinja, joka yhdistää keskenään kolmea elementtiä", Oonoki kertoi.

"Kekkei touta? Luulin, että juuri sinä olet ainoa, jolla sellainen on?" Ryuu sanoi yllättyneenä. Siinä missä Shikaku kuitenkin näytti järkyttyneeltä tästä tiedosta, Ryuu puolestaan tunsi lähinnä uteliaisuutta. Hän oli tähän asti hän oli elänyt siinä uskossa, että ainoastaan Oonoki oli kyennyt yhdistämään kolmea elementtiä ja siten suorittamaan niin kutsutun partikkelitekniikkansa, jolla haluttu kohde voitiin hajottaa atomeiksi. Pöydän toisella puolen Shikaku nojautui vasten karttapöytää ja kävi luultavasti mielessään suunnitelmansa läpi vielä kerran, miettien kuitenkin tällä kertaa miten toisen Tsuchikagen kyvyt mahdollisesti vaikuttaisivat heidän taistelusuunnitelmaansa. Teoriassa vastustaja voisi halutessaan tuhota koko Gaaran divisioonan kerralla.

"Toinen Tsuchikage on juuri se henkilö, joka alun perin opetti minut yhdistämään tulta, maata ja tuulta keskenään, jotta kykenen käyttämään tekniikkaani", Oonoki vastasi Ryuulle. Puhuessaan mies laskeutui tuolilta, jolla oli tähän asti istunut, alkaen mitä ilmeisimmin tehdä lähtöä, kohti Gaaran ja tämän divisioonan sen hetkistä olinpaikkaa.

"Joutua nyt taistelemaan omaa mestariaan vastaan tässä iässä", Oonoki mutisi ja kuulosti hetken ajan jopa väsyneeltä, vaikka samalla miehen ilme kertoi, että tämä oli enemmän kuin valmis kohtaamaan edeltäjänsä taistelukentällä.

"Oletan, että aiot mennä Gaaran joukkojen tueksi heti?" Ryuu kysyi, harkiten pitäisikö hänen tarjoutua menemään Oonokin mukaan. Oonoki saattoi olla ainoa, joka kykeni käyttämään kolmea elementtiä toisen Tsuchikagen tavoin, mutta se ei silti tarkoittanut, ettei kenenkään muun kyvyistä olisi taistelussa hyötyä.

"Minulla ei taida olla juuri muita vaihtoehtoja", Oonoki tuhahti, lievästi huvittuneena kysymyksestä. Vaikka Ryuu ei ollutkaan ehdottanut ääneen menevänsä itse, Oonoki luultavasti arvasi mitä hänen päässään liikkui.

"Mutta se ei haittaa minua. Jonkunhan tässä pitää näyttää puolestamme taisteleville kakaroille, mistä taistelemisessa on todella kyse", Oonoki jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen huolettomaan sävyyn, aivan kuin muka olisi todella ollut sitä mieltä, että heidän ninjansa olivat liian nuoria kyetäkseen taistelemaan kunnolla. Tämän sanottuaan mies kohosi tekniikkansa avulla ilmaan ja lensi sitten ulos huoneesta, lähteäkseen Gaaran ja tämän joukkojen avuksi.

Oonokin poistuttua, jäljelle jäivät enää Raikage, Tsunade ja Ryuu, joille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin odottaa kärsivällisesti lisää uutisia taistelukentältä. Ehti kulua tuskin viittä minuuttia, kun Raikage jo alkoi naputella kärsimättömästi pöydän pintaa. Naputeltuaan aikansa, tämä nousi lopulta seisomaan ja alkoi rauhattomasti kävellä edestakaisin pöydän vieressä, kuin olisi toivonut ajan voivan kulua nopeammin sillä tavoin.

"Rauhoitu ja istu alas Raikage. Uutiset taistelukentältä eivät tulee yhtään nopeammin vaikka kuluttaisit uran siihen lattiaan", Ryuu huomautti lopulta. Sanat saivat Raikagen pysähtymään ja mulkaisemaan Ryuuta äkäisesti, mutta sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan vastannut mitään takaisin, mies käänsi katseensa lattiaan ja puristi turhautuneesti ainoaa kättään nyrkkiin. Olisi melkein voinut odottaa, että Raikage levottomuuttaan purkaakseen hajottaisi taas yhden seinän, kuten oli tehnyt ensimmäisessä kokouksessa.

"Te kaksi ette vain tiedä kuinka kammottavia Kumogakuren kulta- ja hopeaveljekset ovat", Raikage kivahti lopulta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Tämä sai Tsunaden naurahtamaan huvittuneesti ja pieni kiusoitteleva hymy levisi naisen kasvoille.

"Kammottavia? Enpä olisi uskonut koskaan näkeväni sitä päivää, kun sinä myönnät pelkääväsi jotakuta", Tsunade totesi, samalla kun nojasi kyynärpäillään pöytään ja piteli leukaansa käsiensä päällä.

"Älä käsitä väärin. Kyse ei ole niinkään siitä, että olisin peloissani. Ne kaksi ovat Kumogakuren historian taitavimpia ninjoja, mutta samalla he ovat myös kylämme vaarallisimmat rikolliset. Veljekset koettivat järjestää vallankaappauksen aikanaan, kun Kumogakuresta ja Konohasta tuli liittolaisia ja vieläpä sen seremonian aikana, jolloin tieto virallistettiin ja kerrottiin kyläläisille. He hyökkäsivät toisen Hokagen ja toisen Raikagen kimppuun", Raikage kertoi. Ryuu kohotti kulmiaan hieman, sillä tämä oli hänellekin uutta tietoa, vaikka hän olikin kylänsä perustamisen jälkeen perehtynyt eri kylien historiaan, välttääkseen tekemästä samoja virheitä kuin kollegansa kyseisissä kylissä.

"Olen kuullut kerrottavan, että he käyttäisivät taistelussa itsensä Kuuden Tien Tietäjän tekemiä aseita. Ja tiedän myös sen verran, että toinen Hokage kuoli lopulta heidän takiaan, joskin ei tuon mainitsemasi vallankaappausyrityksen aikana vaan hieman myöhemmin, kun kyliemme välit taas tulehtuivat", Tsunade sanoi, selvästi koettaen saada ongittua tietoonsa, pitivätkö tarinat paikkansa.

"Mikä heidän tarinansa oikein on? Ao sanoi aiemmin, että tuntui kuin he olisivat kylpeneet Kyuubin chakrassa. Miten heillä oikein voi olla Kyuubin chakraa, vaikka se on tällä hetkellä sinetöitynä Uzumaki Narutoon?" Ryuu puolestaan kysyi, alkaen enenevissä määrin kiinnostua näistä Kinkakusta ja Ginkakusta.

Tässä kohtaa Raikage oli viimein alkanut rauhoittua sen verran, että palasi lopulta kokouspöydän ääreen istumaan. Hetken mies oli vaiti kuin miettien mistä oikein aloittaa, mutta viimein tämä kuitenkin kohotti katseensa Ryuuta ja Tsunadea kohti.

"Kauan sitten Kumogakure yritti napata Kyuubin itselleen ennen kuin ensimmäisen Hokagen vaimo, rouva Mito ryhtyi Kyuubin jinchuurikiksi. Ginkaku ja Kinkaku lähetettiin silloin asialle, mutta taistelun aikana Kyuubi kuitenkin nielaisi heidät. Oman kertomansa mukaan veljekset alkoivat riehua Kyuubin vatsassa ja alkoivat vahingoittaa sitä sisältäpäin. Sillä tavoin he saivat lopulta pakotettua Kyuubin oksentamaan heidät ulos. Sen jälkeen heillä on ollut omaan chakraansa sekoittuneena Kyuubin chakraa. Syynä luultavasti on se, että he viettivät Kyuubin vatsassa kokonaiset kaksi viikkoa ja sinä aikana he henkensä pitimiksi söivät Kyuubia sisältä päin, ihan kirjaimellisesti", Raikage kertoi.

"Entä huhut siitä, että heillä todella olisi Kuuden Tien Tietäjän aseet hallussaan?" Tsunade kysyi uudelleen. Myös Ryuu oli kiinnostunut kuulemaan enemmän tästä huhusta, sillä aseet, jotka olivat kuuluneet ninjatekniikoiden keksijälle, olisivat varmasti täysin omaa luokkaansa, verrattuna heidän nykyisin käyttämiinsä aseisiin.

"Sikäli kuin minä tiedän, ne huhut pitävät paikkansa. Tavalliset ihmiset eivät voi kuitenkaan käyttää niitä aseita, sillä yksikin käyttökerta vie valtavan määrän chakraa aseiden käyttäjältä. Keskivertoninja luultavasti kuolisi chakran loppuessa yksinkertaisesti kesken. Poikkeuksen muodostavat ainoastaan ne, joilla on luonnostaan paljon chakraa tai ne, joilla on hallussaan häntäpedoilta saatua chakraa, kuten juuri Ginkaku ja Kinkaku", Raikage vastasi. Ryuu pisti merkille, kuinka tämän käsi puristui jälleen nyrkkiin.

"Ne kaksi ovat ninjoja, joilla todella on hirviömäinen määrä chakraa. Se mitä minä kuitenkin pelkään, on ajatus alaisistamme, jotka joutuvat kohtaamaan veljekset taistelukentällä. Niitä kahta ei voi sinetöidä yhtä helpolla kuin muita vastustajiamme", Raikage päätti kertomuksensa. Hetken ajaksi huoneeseen laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus, Ryuun ja Tsunaden sulatellessa kuulemaansa, mutta lopulta Ryuun kasvoille levisi itseluottamusta uhkuva virnistys.

"Luottaisit liittolaisiimme hieman enemmän Raikage. Olen varma, että he keksivät tavan selvitä niistä kahdesta. Ja elleivät keksi... Shikaku varmasti keksii jotain, kunhan alamme saada taistelukentältä raportteja taistelun etenemisestä", Ryuu sanoi luottavaisesti. Raikage ei näyttänyt aivan yhtä vakuuttuneelta kuin Ryuu, mutta lopulta mies nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa kohti tiedonvälitysninjoja. Toistaiseksi he saattoivat ainoastaan odottaa uusien tietojen saapumista.


	12. Ginkaku ja Kinkaku

Kagejen odottaessa uutisia taistelukentältä, Daruin johtama ensimmäinen divisioona oli käskyjen mukaisesti levittäytynyt laajalle alueelle Kumogakuren rannikolle. Hieman kauempana merellä he saattoivat nähdä Zetsun klooneista muodostuvan armeijan lähestyvän heitä veden pintaa pitkin. Keskellä rantaa, alaspäin viettävien kallioiden juurella Yamanaka Inoue seisoi komentaja Daruin vierellä ja silmäili lähestyviä Zetsuja, jotka lopulta pysähtyivät juuri ja juuri riittävän kauas, jotta heidän heittoaseensa eivät yltäisi näihin aivan vielä. Oli aivan kuin Zetsut olisivat odottaneet hyökkäyskäskyä tai silmäilleet rannalle levittäytyneitä ninjoja, kuin arvioiden missä kohden heidän puolustuksensa olisi heikoimmillaan, jotta nämä voisivat pyrkiä heidän riviensä läpi ja jatkaa matkaansa kohti heidän päämajaansa.

"Tämä tympii... Mutta saavat vielä nähdä miksi minut valittiin puolustamaan rannikkoa", Inoue kuuli komentajan sanovan itsekseen, osoittamatta sanojaan sen kummemmin kenellekään. Lopulta tämä kohotti toisen kätensä etu- ja keskisormen pystyyn, valmistautuen hyökkäämään.

"Voitko yhdistää minut kaikkiin paikalla oleviin ryhmänjohtajiin?" Darui kysyi seuraavaksi Inouelta, joka nyökkäsi ja muodosti käsimerkit. Tämä oli ensisijainen syy sille, miksi hänet oli asetettu juuri ensimmäiseen divisioonaan, eikä viidenteen, johon suurin osa muista Yamanaka -klaanin jäsenistä oli määrätty. Kunhan taistelu alkaisi, Daruin ääni ei kantautuisi joka puolelle taistelukenttää taistelun äänten ylitse, joten hänen tehtävänsä oli pysytellä Daruin lähellä ja varmistaa, että tämä kykeni halutessaan ottamaan yhteyttä päämajaan tai välittämään käskyjä ympäri taistelukenttää. Ja tietenkään siitä ei ollut haittaa, että hänellä oli myös lääkintäosaamista, joten hän kykenisi tarvittaessa parantamaan Daruin ja muiden ninjojen vammoja silloin, kun lääkintäjoukkojen ei olisi turvallista tulla etulinjaan.

Inouelta kesti hetken löytää kaikkien ensimmäisen divisioonan ryhmänjohtajien chakrat, mutta lopulta hän löysi kaikki ja suoritti tekniikkansa loppuun. Inouen ojentaessa käsimerkkiensä jälkeen kätensä koskettamaan Daruin olkapäätä, hän yhdisti tämän telepaattisesti ryhmänjohtajiin, niin että tämä voisi välittää käskynsä joka puolelle taistelukenttää.

 _"Minä laukaisen ensimmäisen hyökkäyksen. Ohjatkaa joukot hyökkäämään heti minun jälkeeni"_ , Darui välitti käskynsä ryhmänjohtajille. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin taistelukentän ylitse alkoi kantautua huutoja, kun ryhmänjohtajat välittivät saamansa käskyn ääneen muille ninjoille.

Ympärillään Inoue näki kuinka yksi toisensa jälkeen ninjat kohottivat aseensa ja aloittivat käsimerkkien tekemisen, valmiina hyökkäämään heti kun Darui saisi aloituslaukauksen tehtyä. Myös Inoue tarttui selkäpuolellaan roikkuvan wakizashin kahvaan ja veti sen esiin. Vaikka hänen ensisijainen tehtävänsä olikin huolehtia siitä, että Darui pystyisi tarvittaessa kommunikoimaan muiden kanssa, se ei suinkaan tarkoittanut sitä, että hän pysyisi vain sivussa muiden taistellessa.

Inouen katsellessa Darui teki käsimerkit ja ojensi sitten toisen kätensä kohti heidän edessään levittäytyvää vihollisarmeijaa. Pian miehen kädestä sinkoutui esiin mustaa sähköä, joka edetessään otti ikään kuin jonkinlaisen pantterin hahmon. Hyökkäys osui onnistuneesti keskelle Zetsuja ja kiitos näiden jalkojen alla lainehtivan meriveden, sähkö levisi laajemmalle alueelle, mikä teki hyökkäyksestä tehokkaamman kuin mitä se olisi ollut kuivalla maalla.

Hyökkäys ei kuitenkaan ollut riittävän iso ulottuakseen kaikkiin vihollisiin. Inouen katsellessa taaempana olevat Zetsut lähtivät kiertämään sähkötekniikan uhriksi joutuneiden sivulta ja juoksemaan kohti rantaa. Tässä vaiheessa koko rannikolle kerääntynyt ninja-armeija oli jo avannut tulen, aivan kuten oli käsketty. Erilaiset heittoaseet ja tekniikat lensivät ilman halki kohti vihollisarmeijaa, mutta aina yhden Zetsun kaatuessa maahan, tuntui takarivistä tulevan joku tilalle. Vajaata minuuttia myöhemmin ensimmäiset viholliset jo pääsivät rannalle asti, pyrkien pääsemään lähitaisteluun rannalle levittäytyneiden ninjojen kanssa.

Kerättyään nopeasti chakraa käsissään olevan wakizashin terään, Inoue onnistui viiltämään yhtä rannalle päässeistä Zetsuista ja pakottamaan sen kauemmas itsestään, sillä seurauksella, että Zetsu päätyi taisteluun yhden lähellä seisoneen iwalaisen kanssa. Huomatessaan Daruin lähtevän etenemään kohti merta, Zetsujen seassa juoksevien, kuolleista kutsuttujen vastustajien luokse, Inoue lähti juoksemaan miehen perään. Hänen ei tarvinnut seurata Daruita kauan tajutakseen, että tämä eteni kohti kahta Kumogakuren varusteliiveihin pukeutunutta miestä. Toisella kumolaisista, oli hopeanharmaat hiukset ja tämä kantoi selässään jonkinlaista isoa saviruukkua. Toisella miehistä taas oli kullanväriset hiukset ja päälle päin katsoen tämä vaikutti aseettomalta. Eri värisistä hiuksista huolimatta nämä kaksi miestä olivat kuitenkin siinä määrin, saman näköisiä, ettei tarvittu kovinkaan kaksista päättelykykyä tajuamaan, että nämä olivat luultavasti veljeksiä.

"Tiedän, että pelkkien Zetsujen kaataminen varmasti tympii, mutta voinko luottaa siihen, että sinä pidät ne loitolla? Ginkaku ja Kinkaku ovat riittävän hankalia vastustajia ilman, että myös Zetsut ovat kimpussani koko ajan", Darui sanoi yllättäen hänelle, heidän juostessaan veden pintaa pitkin eteenpäin ja kaataessa tielleen asettuvia Zetsuja.

"Teen parhaani. Luulen myös, että sinä tunnet noiden kahden tekniikat paremmin kuin minä, joten jätän mielelläni heidät sinun huoleksesi", Inoue vastasi, samalla kun painoi vastustajien nimet mieleensä. Hän ei ollut varma olivatko kyseessä todella vastustajien oikeat nimet vai jonkinlaiset ajan saatossa muodostuneet lempinimet, mutta nimien perusteella oli helppo päätellä kumpi oli kumpi. Gin ja Kin tarkoittivat kuitenkin hopeaa ja kultaa.

Heidän päästessään vihollisten lähelle, Inoue jättäytyi hieman Daruista jälkeen, ennen kuin pysähtyi silmäilemään ympärillä olevia vihollisia. Suurin osa vihollisista pyrki rannikolle, minkä vuoksi heidän ja veljesten lisäksi lähistöllä ei ollut enää kuin muutamia Zetsuja. Pikaisesti laskien ehkä parikymmentä, mutta päätellen siitä kuinka helposti ne vaikuttivat kaatuvan, Inoue oli varma, että kykenisi pitämään Zetsut loitolla huolimatta niiden lukumäärästä.

Inouen edessä, Darui puolestaan jatkoi vielä vähän matkaa eteenpäin, ennen kuin pysähtyi turvallisen välimatkan päähän kahdesta vastustajastaan, käsi valmiina selässään roikkuvan miekan kahvalla. Toistaiseksi kukaan vihollisista ei tehnyt elettäkään hyökätäkseen, vaan kaikki katseet tuntuivat olevan liimautuneena Daruita kohti, niin veljesten kuin Zetsujenkin odottaessa tämän tekevän ensimmäisen siirron.

"Anteeksi, että joudun nolaamaan teidät näin julkisesti Ginkaku ja Kinkaku. Tiedän tämän olevan töykeää kaltaisianne mestareita kohtaan, mutta tavalla tai toisella joudun sinetöimään teidät... vaikka se tympiikin", Darui sanoi lopulta yllättävän kohteliaasti.

"Kuinka oikein puhuttelet edeltäjiäsi? Hiljennän kaltaisesi rääväsuun hetkessä", Ginkaku vastasi, samalla kun mittaili tätä katseellaan arvioivasti, kuin laskien päässään kuinka kauan veljeksiltä kestäisi vaientaa Darui lopullisesti.

"Ei voi mitään. Vaikuttaa siltä, että kuolemastamme on kulunut jo hyvän aikaa, joten kukaan ei muista enää kuinka vahvoja todella olemme", Kinkaku totesi hopeatukkaiselle veljelleen. Vaikka Kinkaku ei vaikuttanut ottavan Daruin sanoja ihan yhtä pahana loukkauksena, keskustelua seuraavan Inouen mielestä oli kuitenkin selvää, että tämä ei pitänyt Daruin kommentista yhtään sen enempää kuin veljensäkään.

Ennen kuin Darui ehti sanoa enempää, Inoue kuuli nopeita juoksuaskelia heidän takaansa. Nopeasti nainen kääntyi katsomaan, varmana siitä, että osa lähistöllä olevista Zetsuista oli lähtenyt hyökkäykseen heitä kohti. Sen sijaan hän sai helpotuksekseen huomata suurimman osan Zetsuista lähteneen kohti rannalla riehuvaa taistelua ja juoksuaskelten olevan lähtöisin kahdesta lähestyvästä ninjasta. Toisen ninjoista, hän tunnisti, sillä kyseessä oli Akimichi Raijin, jonka kanssa hän oli aikanaan ollut samassa ryhmässä, heidän valmistuttuaan ninja-akatemiasta vuosia sitten. Toisen hän taas tunnisti Hyuga klaanin jäseneksi, jonka etunimestä hän ei ollut täysin varma.

"Raijin ja Hisoka, vai muistanko väärin?" Darui kysyi, kaksikon pysähtyessä Daruin ja Inouen luokse, valmiina liittymään taisteluun.

"Aivan oikein", Hisokaksi kutsuttu Hyuga vastasi lyhyesti Daruin kysymykseen ja myös Raijin nyökkäsi myöntävästi. Vaikka Inoue ei epäillytkään sitä, etteikö Darui olisi pärjännyt yksinkin, hän oli silti iloinen siitä, että he olivat saaneet edes nämä kaksi taustatueksi. Tilanteen ollessa neljä vastaan kaksi, ylivoima oli heidän puolellaan ja heidän voiton mahdollisuutensa paranisivat huomattavasti.

"Inoue, voitko yhdistää meidät telepaattisesti toisiimme? On nopeampaa saattaa komentaja ajan tasalle kyvyistämme ajatusten välityksellä. Ja niin ettei vihollinen kuule", Raijin kysyi. Inoue nyökkäsi ja teki työtä käskettyä. Ninjojen vielä vaihtaessa ajatuksia keskenään, Inoue pisti merkille, kuinka Kinkaku avasi suunsa. Vähitellen miehen suusta työntyi esiin kaksi miekan kahvaa. Kinkaku itse tarttui toiseen kahvaan, Ginkakun taas tarttuessa toiseen ja yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä veljekset vetivät aseensa kokonaan ulos Kinkakun suusta.

Vasta aseiden ollessa kokonaan ulkona, Inoue huomasi, ettei kyseessä ollutkaan kaksi miekkaa, kuten aluksi olisi voinut luulla. Toinen aseista oli jonkin ison linnun sulista tehty viuhka, kun taas toinen aseista muistutti kyllä miekkaa etäisesti, mutta terän muodosta päätellen oli vaikea uskoa, että sitä olisi suunniteltu viiltämiseen ja leikkaamiseen. Terä muistutti hieman kuin pitkulaista pilveä ja vaikka tämä ase olikin valmistettu jonkinlaisesta metallista sen reunat eivät näyttäneet läheskään niin teräviltä kuin wakizashi, joka Inouella oli kädessään.

Ginkakun ja Kinkakun saatua aseensa käsiinsä, Inoue huomasi seuraavaksi, kuinka Ginkaku otti selässään roikkuvan ruukun kainaloonsa ja tämän vieressä seisovan Kinkakun tehdessä käsimerkin, ruukun ympäriltä kohosi jonkinlainen kullanhohtoinen köysi, joka kietoutui Kinkakun vasemman käden ympärille.

"Mitä nuo ovat?" Raijin kysyi ääneen kysymyksen, joka pyöri myös tilannetta seuraavan Inouen mielessä. Toki kumpikin heistä käsitti sen, että nuo olivat aseita, mutta mitä hyötyä noin epäkäytännöllisen näköisistä aseista olisi taistelussa, oli kuitenkin heille täysi mysteeri.

"Nuo ovat neljä viidestä legendaarisesta aseesta, jotka Kumogakure on kerännyt haltuunsa kauan sitten. Tuo köysi, Kokinjo, sitoo kohteen ja puristaa osan heidän sielusanansa ulos. Miekka, Shichiseiken leikkaa sanan irti ja kiroaa sen. Ruukku Benihisago tallentaa sanan ja sinetöi ninjan sisäänsä. Ja viuhka, Bashosen voi tuottaa kaikkia viittä chakraelementtiä: tuulta, tulta, vettä, maata ja sähköä", Darui ehti kertoa lyhyesti. Ennen kuin komentaja ehti kuitenkaan jatkaa pitemmälle, Inoue huomasi liikettä veden pinnan alla.

"Varokaa! Vihollisia alapuolellamme!" Inoue huusi varoituksen muille, samalla kun Zetsuja alkoi yksi toisensa jälkeen nousta veden alta heidän ympärilleen. Hän oli olettanut niiden lähteneen kohti rantaa, kun ei ollut enää huomannut niitä veden pinnalla Raijinin ja Hisokan tullessa paikalle, mutta ilmeisesti Zetsut olivat keränneet veden alle isomman joukon, ennen kuin olivat päättäneet hyökätä kaikki kerralla.

"Inoue, hoida takana olevat. Minä huolehdin edessä olevista!" Raijin huusi takaisin, ensimmäisten Zetsujen lähtiessä tulemaan heitä kohti. Inoue ei vaivautunut huutamaan vastausta vaan kävi epäröimättä hyökkäykseen takaa lähestyviä vihollisia kohti. Leikattuaan kaksi ensimmäistä vihollista siististi kahtia, nainen laskeutui koskettamaan vedenpintaa ja ohjasi kätensä kautta sähköchakraa veteen. Sähkö levisi veden pintaa pitkin hänen ympärilleen ja tainnutti hetkessä valtaosan hänen vastuulleen jääneistä Zetsuista. Ainoastaan kolme niistä tajusi hypätä taaksepäin, perääntyäkseen pois sähkötekniikan kantamalta. Ennen kuin yksikään kolmesta Zetsusta ehti laskeutua, Inoue oli ottanut käteensä kolme räjähdelapuin varustettua kunaita, heittäen yhden jokaista ilmaan hypännyttä Zetsua kohti. Ilmassa ne eivät kyenneet väistämään vaan olivat helppoja maalitauluja kelle tahansa ninjalle.

"Nuo aseet näyttävät kyllä ikäviltä, mutta loppujen lopuksi ne ovat vain työkaluja. Voitamme kyllä, jos vain pelaamme korttimme oikein", Hisoka sanoi itsevarmasti, samalla kun aktivoi Byakuganinsa. Saatuaan vastustajien chakran tällä tavoin näkyviin itselleen, Hyuga lähti nopeasti juoksemaan kohti Ginkakua ja Kinkakua, selvästi tarkoituksenaan päästä lähitaisteluun.

"Hisoka! Älä hätäile vaan seuraa ensin kauempaa! Kuulit mitä komentaja kertoi aseista!" Raijin huusi. Vaikka Inoue ei sanonutkaan sitä ääneen, hän oli samaa mieltä, sillä heidän olisi parempi sopia jonkinlainen taistelusuunnitelma ennen kuin hyökkäisivät vihollisen kimppuun. Sen perusteella mitä Darui oli kertonut aseista, heidän ei todellakaan kannattanut rynnätä kosketusetäisyydelle varomattomasti.

Inoue oli jo aikeissa liittyä muiden avuksi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti ottaa askeltakaan, hän tunsi jonkun tarttuvan jalkaansa. Kääntäessään katseensa alaspäin hän huomasi, että yksi aiemmista Zetsuista oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla selvinnyt hengissä. Sen sijaan, että Zetsu olisi kuitenkaan vetänyt häntä veden alle, Inoue tunsi jalkojensa notkahtavan, heikotuksen tunteen pyyhkäistessä hänen ylitseen.

 _"Ne imevät chakraa"_ , Inoue tajusi. Zetsut vaikuttivat kaatuvan niin helposti, että hän oli jo hetken ehtinyt ajatella niiden olevan helposti voitettavissa, mutta tieto siitä, että ne pyrkivät viemään heidän chakraansa, muutti tilannetta täysin. Ilman chakraa kukaan heistä ei kykenisi käyttämään ninjutsua hyökätessään. Jokainen heidän omista taistelijoistaan kulutti chakraansa jo ihan normaalistikin taistelun aikana, mutta jos vihollinen kykeni tällä tavoin imemään hetkessä senkin vähän mitä jäi hyökkäysten jälkeen jäljelle, suuri osa heidän joukoistaan tulisi kuolemaan yksinkertaisesti siihen, että chakra loppuisi kehosta täysin.

Päästäkseen nilkkaansa tarttuneesta vastustajasta eroon, Inoue leikkasi hänestä kiinni pitelevän Zetsun käden poikki ranteen kohdalta. Kipu sai Zetsun huutamaan veden alla ja samalla vetämään myös vettä keuhkoihinsa. Inoue ei kuitenkaan jäänyt seuraamaan vastustajan hukkumista, vaan käänsi katseensa kohti Daruita, Raijinia ja Hisokaa. Sillä välin, kun hänen huomionsa oli ollut jalkaansa tarttuneessa vastustajassa, Zetsuja oli tullut veden alta lisää ja nämä olivat onnistuneet estämään kolmikon etenemisen. Ginkaku puolestaan oli lähtenyt kiertämään Zetsujen muodostaman rivistön takana sivulle ja Inouesta vaikutti selvältä, että tämä pyrki hyökkäämään kohti Daruita, sen sijaan, että olisi keskittynyt lähimpänä oleviin Raijiniin ja Hisokaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin mies jo pääsi Daruin luokse, pyrkien iskemään kädessään olevalla, miekkaa muistuttavalla aseella, mutta Daruin onnistui torjua isku omalla miekallaan. Ginkakun kuitenkin pakottaessa komentajan taistelemaan itseään vastaan tällä tavoin, he muut olivat omillaan Kinkakua vastaan.

Inouen katsellessa Raijin kutsui käteensä pitkän metallisen sauvan ja huitaisi sitä laajassa kaaressa. Osa Zetsuista onnistui väistämään sauvalla tehdyn lyönnin perääntymällä taaksepäin, mutta ne, jotka jäivät iskun uhriksi, lensivät valtavalla voimalla Raijinin sivulle, kylkiluut murskaantuneina. Koska oli ennenkin toiminut samassa ryhmässä Raijinin kanssa, Inoue tiesi miehen ohjanneen sauvaan maaelementin chakraa, tehdäkseen siitä raskaamman ja painavamman kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli.

Raijinin raivatessa sauvansa avulla Zetsuja pois tieltä, Hisoka puolestaan pääsi sen ansiosta etenemään Kinkakun luokse. Hyuga oli jo iskemässä sormensa vasten kuolleen miehen chakrapisteitä, estääkseen tätä käyttämästä chakraansa, mutta ennen kuin isku ehti osua, Kinkaku löi käsivartensa vasten Hisokan kasvoja. Vaikka iskussa oli riittävästi voimaa paiskaamaan Hisoka pois Kinkakun tieltä, pahinta kuitenkin oli, että tämän käsivarren ympärille kietoutunut kullanhohtoinen köysi osui lyönnin ansiosta Hisokaan myös. Kiitos Daruin aiemman lyhyen selostuksen ansiosta, Inoue arvasi, ettei köyden koskettaminen voinut olla hyvä asia, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan ihan täysin varma siitä, mitä nyt tulisi tapahtumaan.

Hisokan lentäessä iskun seurauksena Kinkakun sivulle, Raijin iski viimeiset Zetsut pois tieltään ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Hyugaa auttaakseen tämän pystyyn, mutta ennen kuin Raijin ehti päästä Hisokan luokse, Kinkaku oli lähtenyt liikkeelle ja iski köyden peittämän käsivartensa Raijinin kylkeen.

Tietämättä mitä muutakaan tehdä, Inoue laittoi wakizashin takaisin huotraansa ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Kinkakua, samalla käsimerkkejä tehden. Tarkoituksenaan naisella oli laukaista käsistään pallosalama kohti miestä ja sillä tavoin järjestää Raijinille ja Hisokalle aikaa vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta hän ei ehtinyt ottaa montakaan askelta, kun osa Daruin ympärillä olevista Zetsuista lähti tulemaan häntä kohti pysäyttämään hänen etenemisensä.

Aiemmasta kokemuksestaan viisastuneena, Inoue tiesi nyt varoa joutumasta lähitaisteluun Zetsujen kanssa, jotta ei menettäisi lisää chakraa. Sen sijaan, että olisi päässyt iskemään pallosalamansa vasten Kinkakua, hän laukaisikin tekniikkansa Zetsujen muodostaman joukon keskelle. Hyökkäystä lähimpänä olleet Zetsut lensivät tekniikan voimasta korkealle ilmaan, kun taas kauempana olevat jäivät ympäriinsä sinkoilevien salamoiden uhriksi, kun tekniikka sähköisti veden pinnan suurelta alueelta Zetsujen alla. Kääntäessään katseensa Zetsuista takaisin Kinkakuun, Inoue tajusi olevan liian myöhäistä auttaa Raijinia ja Hisokaa, sillä Zetsut olivat viivyttäneet häntä liikaa.

"Sinun vuorosi Ginkaku! Vaihdetaan paikkoja!" Kinkaku huusi taistelun äänten yli veljelleen, joka tämän merkin saadessaan otti välittömästi etäisyyttä Daruihin, jonka kanssa oli siihen asti taistellut. Tämän jälkeen kumpikin veljeksistä käytti Shunshinia ja vaihtoivat paikkaa keskenään.

"Purista, Kokinjo!" Kinkaku huusi, pysähtyessään lopulta Daruin eteen. Tuskin sanat olivat päässet ulos miehen suusta, kun sekä Raijinin, että Hisokan kasvoille levisi pahoinvoiva ilme. Hetkeä myöhemmin kumpikin avasi suunsa oksentaakseen ulos jotain läpinäkyvää ja sinertävää, joka lopulta asettui ilmassa leijuvan pallon muotoon. Ensivilkaisulla näytti siltä, kuin nämä pallot olisivat olleet silmin havaittavaa chakraa, mutta kiitos Daruin aiemmin kertomien tietojen, Inoue arveli, että näiden oli pakko olla sielusanat, joista Darui oli aiemmin puhunut, mitä ikinä se sitten käytännössä tarkoittikin.

"Raijin! Hisoka! Perääntykää!" Inoue huusi varoituksen, mutta liian myöhään, sillä kaksikon eteen siirtynyt Ginkaku oli jo lähtenyt syöksymään kohti kaksikkoa, kädessään oleva miekka iskuvalmiiksi kohotettuna.

"Kiroa heidät, Shichiseiken!" Ginkaku huusi komennon kädessään olevalle miekalle, samalla kun teki kaksi nopeaa viiltoa. Viillot eivät kuitenkaan suuntautuneet Raijinin ja Hisokan vartalon vaan sen sijaan miekka leikkasi kaksikon suusta tulleet sielun palaset irti. Tämän tehtyään Ginkaku tarttui tiukemmin kainalossaan olevaan saviruukkuun.

"Tallenna, Benihisago!" Ginkaku huusi seuraavaksi. Samalla hetkellä näytti siltä kuin voimakas ilmavirta olisi tarttunut irti leikattuihin sielun palasiin ja pian ne jo imeytyivät Ginkakun kainalossa olevan ruukun suusta sisään. Tämän jälkeen Ginkaku vilkaisi kädessään olevan Shichiseikenin terää nopeasti, ennen kuin virnisti.

"Minun osani on tehty Kinkaku. Sinun vuorosi jatkaa tästä. En usko, että menee kauan, kun saamme jo sinetöidä ensimmäisen", Ginkaku sanoi omahyväisesti virnistäen ja heitti kädessään olleen miekan kohti Kinkakua. Kinkaku otti sanat kuullessaan hieman etäisyyttä Daruihin ja napattuaan Shichiseikenin ilmasta, tämäkin vilkaisi miekan terää, ennen kuin virnisti. Mistä tuossa oli kyse? Näkyikö miekan terässä jotain, mitä he muut eivät voineet nähdä?

"Niinhän sinä luulet! Käännämme taistelun vielä voitoksi, kunhan pelaamme tämän oikein!" Hisoka huusi Ginkakulle ennen kuin Kinkaku ehti vastata veljensä sanoihin mitään. Tuskin Hisoka oli ehtinyt päättää lausettaan, kun Ginkakun kasvoille levisi voitonriemuinen hymy.

Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin näytti silta kuin voimakas tuuli olisi alkanut puhaltaa Hisokaa kohti Ginkakun kainalossa olevaa ruukkua. Hyugan vieressä seisovan Raijinin onnistui hetkeksi saada ote Hisokan kädestä ja parhaansa mukaan mies yritti vetää Hyugan turvaan, mutta turhaan. Ilmavirta repi Hisokan hetkessä irti Raijinin otteesta, kunnes Hyuga katosi ja sinetöityi saviruukun sisäpuolelle.

Hisokan sinetöidyttyä pois, Kinkaku puolestaan jatkoi taistelua ja heilautti tällä kertaa kädessään olevaa viuhkaa. Kuin tyhjästä Kinkakun onnistui lähettää matkaan valtavan kokoinen liekkiaalto, mutta hyökkäys ei kohdistunutkaan Daruihin vaan Inouea ja Raijinia kohti. Nopeasti Inoue perääntyi taaksepäin, kauemmas vihollisista välttääkseen joutumasta tulimeren keskelle, mutta lähempänä Ginkakua olevan Raijinin oli pakko turvautua torjumiseen. Nopeasti tämä muutti käsisään olevan metallisauvan hetkellisesti jälleen painavaksi ja iski sauvan sitten voimalla veden pintaan. Tämä sai aikaan valtavan aallon, jonka avulla Raijinin onnistui torjua suurin osa kohti tulevista liekeistä. Akimichin huomion ollessa Kinkakun tekemässä hyökkäyksessä, Inoue näki kuinka Ginkakun kiinnitti kainalossaan olevan Benihisagon takaisin selkäänsä ja syöksyi kohti Raijinia.

"Raijin, varo!" Inoue huusi. Raijin käänsi päätään Ginkakun suuntaan, mutta liian myöhään. Hopeahiuksisen miehen onnistui saada Raijin kuristusotteeseen ja vetää tämä itseään vasten kuin ihmiskilveksi. Raijinin alkaessa rimpuilla pakottaakseen Ginkakun päästämään irti, näytti hetken siltä, että tämän onnistuisi päästä niskan päälle, mutta lopulta Ginkaku osoittautui kaksikosta vahvemmaksi ja tämän onnistui pitää Raijin otteessaan. Darui tarttui selässään roikkuvan miekan kahvaan, valmiina tulemaan avuksi, mutta Ginkakun sanat kuitenkin pysäyttivät komentajan aloilleen

"Jos te kaksi liikutte, niin en tyydy pelkästään sinetöimään häntä vaan tapan hänet tähän paikkaan", Ginkaku uhkasi. Hetken verran kaikki olivat hiljaa ja Inoue vilkaisi Daruin suuntaan kuin kysyen mitä mies halusi hänen tekevän. Oli selvää, etteivät he voisi antaa veljesten vain olla vaikka, nämä kuinka uhkailisivat, mutta samalla Inoue halusi kuitenkin edes yrittää saada Raijinin vapaaksi Ginkakun otteesta. Kyseessä oli hänen ystävänsä ja vaikka hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa sen vaikuttaa taistelua koskeviin päätöksiin, hänen oli myönnettävä, että kaikesta huolimatta se vaikutti.

Darui ei kuitenkaan joko huomannut tai ollut huomaavinaan Inouen katsetta, vaan seisoi paikoillaan katse Ginkakuun ja Raijiniin kohdistettuna. Aiemmin hieman etäisyyttä ottanut Kinkaku lähti juoksemaan kohti Daruita ja pyrki iskemään käsissään olevan Shichiseikenin kohti komentajan päälakea, nyt kun vaikutti siltä, että ninjat halusivat pitää ystävänsä hengissä, eivätkä siksi tulisi väistämään iskuja.

"Anteeksi Raijin", Darui sanoi hiljaa, Kinkakun ollessa jo lähes iskuetäisyydelle. Tämän sanottuaan Darui kiskaisi miekkansa esiin huotrastaan ja teki nopean alaspäin suuntautuvan viillon, joka leikkasi Kinkakun vasemman käden irti olkapään kohdalta, jättäen miehen käyttöön nyt ainoastaan Schichiseikenin, kun toisessa kädessä olleet köysi ja viuhka tippuivat käden mukana veteen.

Tämän jälkeen Darui jatkoi hyökkäystään ristimällä kätensä miekan kahvan ympärillä käsimerkkiä varten. Daruin kädet alkoivat hohtaa ja niistä sinkoutui useita eri suuntiin lentäviä sähkösinisiä säteitä kohti Ginkakua ja Kinkakua. Inoue ehti hetken olla varma, että säteet iskeytyisivät Raijinin läpi, mutta naisen helpotukseksi säteet kuitenkin kiersivätkin Ginkakun sivulle, iskeytyen lopulta tämän molempiin kylkiin. Tekniikka sai Ginkakun irvistämään kivusta ja irrottamaan otteensa Raijinista, joka käytti tilaisuuden oitis hyväkseen ponnistamalla kauemmas vastustajastaan ja loikkasi sitten Inouen viereen, kauemmas molemmista vastustajista.

Sillä välin, kun Darui oli keskittynyt auttamaan Raijinin vapaaksi, Kinkaku oli kuitenkin keksinyt potkaista irti leikattua kättään, niin että käden ympärille kietoutunut Kokinjo osui Daruin käsivarsiin ja sai miehen horjahtamaan taaksepäin. Seuraavassa hetkessä komentajan kasvoille levisi pahoinvoiva ilme ja tämä joutui oksentamaan suustaan sinertävän, chakraa muistuttavan pallon, aivan kuten Raijin ja Hisoka aiemmin.

"Kiroa hänet, Schichiseiken!" Kinkaku huusi komennon, viiltäessään Daruin eniten käyttämän sanan irti. Vilkaistuaan tämän jälkeen nopeasti miekan terää ja heitti sen takaisin kohti Ginkakua, joka nappasi aseen ilmasta, voidakseen itsekin nähdä mitä terään oli tullut näkyviin.

"Tallenna, Benihisago!" Ginkaku puolestaan huusi seuraavaksi, samalla kun otti saviruukun selästään takaisin kainaloonsa. Daruin eniten käyttämän sanan tullessa sinetöidyksi ruukkuun, Kinkaku otti etäisyyttä Daruihin, mikä antoi miehelle tilaisuuden nousta takaisin ylös. Inoue alkoi olla tuskallisen tietoinen siitä, että hän oli nyt ryhmän ainoa, joka ei ollut vielä joutunut vihollisten tekniikoiden uhriksi.

"Minusta sinun pitäisi perääntyä. Silloin he eivät voi vahingossakaan kuulla eniten käyttämääsi sanaa eivätkä tiedä milloin sinetöidä sinut vai kuinka?" Inoue ehdotti Raijinille. Mies avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti saada sanaakaan sanottua, Raijin alkoi imeytyä kohti ruukkua ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta. Hetkeä myöhemmin Raijin oli Hisokan tavoin kadonnut ruukun suuaukosta sisään. Seurasi järkyttynyt hiljaisuus, kun sekä Inoue, että Darui katsoivat Ginkakua ja tämän kainalossa olevaa saviruukkua.

 _"Raijin ei sanonut sanaakaan ja silti hän joutui sinetöidyksi. Mitä oikein tapahtui?"_ Inoue ajatteli ja kävi päässään läpi mitä taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut. Oliko Raijin sittenkin sanonut kielletyn sanan, jossain kohtaa, mutta hän ei vain ollut kuullut sitä taistelun äänten yli? Vai oliko Ginkakun kantamassa saviruukussa sittenkin jokin salaisuus? Jotain, joka mahdollisti sinetöimisen myös siinä tapauksessa, että kohde ei sanoisi kiellettyä sanaa?

"Jos kohde on liian kauan hiljaa, joutuu kaikesta huolimatta vangiksi ruukun sisälle, niinkö?" Darui kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Ilmeisesti myös tämä oli pistänyt merkille sen, ettei Raijin ollut sanonut mitään, minkä olisi pitänyt saada sinetöintitekniikka aktivoitumaan. Myös Inoue oli tullut samaan johtopäätökseen, sillä muutakaan loogista selitystä äskeiselle ei ollut.

"Terävä huomio. Taidatkin olla ensimmäinen, joka on tajunnut tuon", Ginkaku vastasi ja vahvisti näin heidän päätelmänsä oikeaksi. Välttääkseen joutumasta ruukun sisään, Daruin olisi siis pakko puhua jotain, mutta samalla oltava tarkkana, ettei lausuisi ääneen eniten käyttämäänsä sanaa.

"Ja sanovat, että hiljaisuus on olevinaan kultaa? Paskapuhetta", Inoue totesi, samalla kun siirtyi hitaasti kohti Daruita. Koska lähistöllä ei ollut enempää Zetsuja ja muut ninjat olivat kukin kiinni omissa taisteluissaan joko Zetsuja tai kuolleita vastaan, Inoue oli ainoa, joka nyt voisi toimia Daruin taustatukena. Mielessään nainen kuitenkin epäili olisiko hänestä juurikaan hyötyä, sillä hänen tekniikkansa rajoittuivat paljolti hänen klaaninsa mielenhallintatekniikoihin ja muutamaan sähkötekniikkaan, joita hän käytti lähitaistelun tukena. Lisäksi hänellä oli jonkin verran lääkintäosaamista, mutta mikään hänen tuntemansa lääkintätekniikka tuskin poistaisi aseiden vaikutusta Daruista.

"Tässä tapauksessa asia on aivan päinvastoin. Vaikeneminen on suurin mahdollinen tabu ja teidän on pakko puhua", Ginkaku nauroi pilkallisesti. Inouesta vaikutti siltä, että veljekset pyrkivät nyt vain leikkimään heidän kustannuksellaan, ennen kuin jotenkin huijaisivat Daruin käyttämään omaa teemasanaansa.

"Ninjalle sanat ovat työkaluja, siinä missä kunait tai mikä tahansa muukin ase. Niitä käytetään ihmisten huijaamiseen ja etenkin ninjojen kesken valehtelu ja petokset ovat mitä parhaimpia taistelutaktiikoita", Kinkaku lisäsi pilkalliseen sävyyn.

"En enää yhtään ihmettele miksi teitä kahta pidetään kylämme häpeäpilkkuina, vaikka olettekin olleet sen vahvimpia ninjoja aikanaan", Darui sanoi viimein. Sanat saivat Ginkakun tulistumaan hetkessä.

"Miten sinä kehtaat puhua meille noin? Olet itsekin vain sen sekopäisen Raikagen työkalu. Pidä turpasi kiinni!" Ginkaku huusi vihaisesti.

"Minun pomoni ei ole mikään sekopää. Hän on hillitympi ihminen kuin luuletkaan", Darui totesi tiukkaan sävyyn. Hetkeksi paikalle laskeutui hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoivat ainoastaan rannalta kantautuvan taistelun äänet. Lopulta Kinkakun kasvoille levisi kuitenkin voitonriemuinen hymy.

"Hei, Ginkaku... Voit käyttää Benihisagoa", Kinkaku sanoi veljelleen, joka näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta käydessään kuitenkin mielessään läpi Daruin äsken käyttämät sanat tämän kasvoille levisi oivaltava ilme. Seuraavassa hetkessä Darui jo alkoi imeytyä kohti Ginkakun pitelemää ruukkua, Raijinin kerratessa Daruin äsken lausumia sanoja mielessään.

Mielessään Inoue toisteli Daruin äskeisiä sanoja. Hän ei ollut tuntenut miestä vielä kovin pitkään, mutta hänelle oli jo ehtinyt käydä selväksi, että tätä tuntui tympivän kaikki, joten oli melko itsestään selvää, mikä tämän eniten käyttämä sana oli. Mutta missä kohtaa mies muka oli käyttänyt sitä?

 _"Hillitympi ihminen... hillitympi i... tympii!"_ Inoue tajusi viimein. Siitäkö tässä oli kyse? Sana tympii oli sisältynyt noihin kahteen sanaan?

Koska tiesi jo aiemmin sinetöityjen Raijinin ja Hisokan vuoksi, ettei kykenisi estämään ilmavirtaa vetämästä Daruita mukanaan, päätti Inoue sen sijaan yrittää häiritä Ginkakun keskittymistä ja toivoa, että tämä sen vuoksi joutuisi keskeyttämään Daruin sinetöimisen. Nopeasti nainen teki käsimerkit ja sinkosi käsistään sitten salaman kohti miestä. Hyökkäys ei kuitenkaan osunut maaliinsa, kun vähän matkan päässä seisova Kinkaku heilautti ehjässä kädessään olevaa viuhkaa ja lähetti matkaan tuulihyökkäyksen, joka osui yhteen hänen sähkönsä kanssa ja lopulta torjui hyökkäyksen kokonaan.

"Anteeksi Inoue!" Darui ehti huutaa viimeisinä sanoinaan, ennen kuin tämä katosi ja Inoue jäi yksin Ginkakua ja Kinkakua vastaan.

"Eiköhän jatketa. Haluatko sinä tulla sinetöidyksi kuten muutkin vai tuletko mieluummin vain tapetuksi?" Kinkaku kysyi Inouelta, samalla kun käveli irrottamaan Kokinjon aiemmin irronneesta kädestään ja kiinnitti sen sitten uuteen käteen, joka oli palautunut irronneen tilalle.

Inoue ei vastannut, vaan otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja kävi päässään läpi vaihtoehtojaan. Kenties hän voisi yrittää varastaa yhden aseista, jolloin nämä eivät kykenisi sinetöimään ketään? Se vaikutti ainoalta varteenotettavalta suunnitelmalta, ilman minkäänlaista taustatukea. Jos hänen toinen tiimitoverinsa, Nara Usagi vain olisi ollut täällä, tämä olisi voinut lukita veljekset aloilleen varjonsa avulla ja hän olisi voinut käyttää oman klaaninsa tekniikoita. Niin kauan kuin veljekset kykenivät liikkumaan vapaasti, hänen oli kuitenkin turha kuvitella voivansa hallita näitä mielenhallintatekniikoillaan.

Ennen kuin Inoue ehti tehdä elettäkään lähteäkseen hyökkäykseen, Ginkakun takana vesi alkoi aaltoilla ja yllättäen Darui tuli esiin veden alta. Nopealla liikkeellä tämä viilsi miekallaan suuren haavan Ginkakun keskivartaloon, minkä jälkeen potkaisi tämän kohti Kinkakua, sillä seurauksella, että tällä kertaa Ginkaku itse kosketti Kokinjoa. Iskun voimasta myös Benihisago ja Shichiseiken irtosivat Ginkakun otteesta. Hetkeäkään epäröimättä Inoue syöksähti eteenpäin ja onnistui nappaamaan saviruukun käteensä, kun taas Daruin onnistui saada Schichiseiken haltuunsa.

"Mitä oikein tapahtui? Luulin sinun joutuneen ruukkuun", Inoue kysyi pysähtyessään komentajan viereen.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en ole ihan varma. Mutta jos pitää arvata, niin luulen eniten käyttämäni sanan vaihtaneen paikkaa toiseksi eniten käytetyn kanssa, juuri ennen kuin olisin joutunut ruukkuun. Käytin tilaisuutta hyväkseni ja siirryin Shunshinilla veden alle", Darui vastasi Inouen kysymykseen ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Ginkakua, joka oli kaatunut istualleen veteen. Kokinjon koskettamisen vuoksi, osa tämän sielusta oli tullut ulos.

Kinkaku ehti ottaa muutaman askeleen mennäkseen veljensä avuksi, mutta Darui kuitenkin pysäytti tämän etenemisen, heittämällä oman miekkansa kohti Kinkakua. Hyökkäys pakotti Kinkakun pysähtymään ja torjumaan miekan kätensä ympärillä olevan Kokinjon avulla. Kinkakun huomion ollessa aseessa, Darui yhdisti jälleen kätensä käsimerkkiin ja ampui sitten Kinkakua kohti sinihohtoisia säteitä, aivan kuin aiemmin auttaessaan Raijinin vapaaksi panttivankitilanteesta. Hyökkäys sai Kinkakun hetkeksi vajoamaan veden alle ja Darui itse sai tilaisuuden päästä Ginkakun luokse.

"Kiroa hänet, Schichiseiken!" Darui huusi ja onnistui leikkaamaan Ginkakun suusta ulos tulleen sielun palasen irti. Tämän tehtyään Darui vilkaisi Inoue olkansa yli. Kaksikon ei tarvinnut vaihtaa sanoja keskenään, sillä Inoue tiesi jo mitä hänen toivottiin tekevän.

"Tallenna, Benihisago!" Inoue huusi, samalla kun ohjasi chakraansa saviruukkuun. Hän ei ollut varma käyttikö asetta oikein, mutta nähdessään lopulta irti leikatun sielun palasen alkavan lentää ilmavirran mukana kohti ruukkua, Inoue henkäisi helpotuksesta. Tämän jälkeen hän tunsi kuitenkin jalkojensa notkahtavan uhkaavasti. Ilmeisesti nämä aseet veivät paljon enemmän chakraa kuin olisi voinut kuvitella. Oli suorastaan ihme, että Ginkaku ja Kinkaku itse olivat pystyssä sinetöityään jo kaksi ihmistä. Hänen ei ollut tarvinnut kuin sinetöidä tämä yksi sana ja hänestä tuntui kuin olisi käyttänyt jo lähes kaiken chakransa. Myös Darui näytti väsyneeltä, mutta nyt kun he olivat onnistuneet kääntämään tilanteen edulliseksi itselleen, heidän olisi pakko viedä Ginkakun sinetöiminen loppuun asti.

"Auta minua... Kinkaku!" Ginkaku päästi epätoivoiselta kuulostavan huudahduksen, kykenemättä selvästikään kääntämään katsettaan Daruista ja Inouesta. Puhuessaan Ginkaku oli kuitenkin jo sinetöinyt oman kohtalonsa. Darui käänsi Shichiseikeniä, niin että sekä Inoue, että Ginkaku saattoivat nähdä aseen pintaan muodostuneen sanan, jonka Benihisago oli juuri nauhoittanut. Aseen pinnassa luki isoin kirjaimin KINKAKU.

"Inoue, tiedät mitä tehdä", Darui sanoi viimeisinä sanoinaan, ennen kuin Inoue ohjasi jälleen chakraansa aseeseen ja ilmavirta alkoi vetää Ginkakua mukanaan kohti naisen käsissä olevaa ruukkua.

"Kinkaku!" Ginkaku huusi hädissään ennen kuin katosi ruukun sisälle. Tällä kertaa Inoue vajosi uupuneena toisen polvensa varaan, aseen viedessä taas ison osan hänen jäljellä olevasta chakrastaan. Samaan aikaan hän oli kuitenkin helpottunut, sillä nyt jäljellä oli enää Kinkaku, joka ei kuitenkaan ilman Benihisagoa ja Shichiseikeniä voisi sinetöidä enää ketään.

Kääntäessään katseensa Kinkakua kohti, Inoue tajusi kuitenkin, että tämä ei tulisi olemaan helppo vastus edes ilman aseitaan. Miehen ympärille oli alkanut kerääntyä paljaalla silmällä näkyvää punaista chakraa.

"Miten sinä... miten sinä kehtaat!?" Kinkaku huusi vihaisesti. Samalla tämä ympärille kerääntyvän chakran määrä lisääntyi entisestään, kunnes kaikki tuo yhteen kerääntyneen chakran määrä sai veden miehen ympärillä roiskumaan valtavana aaltona ilmaan. Jopa veden pinta Inouen ja Daruin jalkojen alla alkoi lainehtia rajusti, mikä teki veden päällä seisomisesta vähintäänkin haastavaa. Pian jostain vesimassojen joukosta viuhahti pitkä, punahehkuinen häntä, joka ulottui aina rannalle asti ja iskeytyi voimalla maahan, tappaen niin Zetsuja kuin heidän omia ninjojaankin.

Vasta veden liikehdinnän rauhoittuessa ja Kinkakun tullessa taas näkyviin, he tajusivat tämän peittyneen kokonaan punaisen chakran peittoon. Chakrasta oli muodostunut tämän taakse useita ympäriinsä viuhtovia häntiä ja kaikin puolin tämä näytti aivan kuin jinchuurikiltä, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä ottanut pedon hahmoa kokonaan.

"Miten te kehtaatte sinetöidä Ginkakun?!" Kinkaku huusi raivoissaan. Asetelma oli jälleen kääntynyt päälaelleen, huolimatta aseista, jotka he olivat napanneet haltuunsa.


	13. Tiimityötä

Sillä välin, kun Inoue ja Darui löysivät itseensä pinteestä Kinkakun suhteen, päämajassa sekä sensorininjat että tiedonvälitysryhmäkin paiskivat väsymättömästi töitä, pyrkien pysymään taistelukentän tapahtumien tasalla.

"Ovatko vahvistukset pian jo rannikolla? Mikä on Daruin divisioonan tilanne?" Raikage kysyi kärsimättömästi, sillä oli kulunut jo tovi siitä, kun taistelukentältä oli viimeksi tullut uutisia. Vaikka sensorininjat raportoivat taistelun kulusta sen mitä pystyivät chakrojen perusteella aistimaan, heillä ei vielä ollut varmaa tietoa siitä, miten Daruin divisioonalla sujui ja olivatko muista divisioonista paikalle määrätyt apujoukot jo paikalla vai eivät.

"Saimme juuri raportin, että yksi vihollisista, Ginkaku on onnistuneesti sinetöity. Kinkaku on kuitenkin muuttunut jinchuurikin tavoin osittaiseen petomuotoon. Joukot pyytävät apua sopivan taistelustrategian muodostamiseen", tiedonvälityksestä vastaava Inoichi kertoi heidän juuri saamastaan raportista. Raikage oli hetken hiljaa, mutta sitten tämän ilme kirkastui, miehen saadessa idean. Nopeasti Raikage kääntyi avustajanaan toimivan kumolaisen naisen puoleen.

"Mabui, valmistele siirtotekniikkasi. Lähetämme heille Kohaku no Johein", Raikage sanoi naiselle, joka nyökkäsi ja poistui sitten nopeasti paikalta toteuttamaan Raikagen antamaa käskyä.

"Haluatko saattaa meidätkin ajan tasalle siitä mitä sinulla on mielessäsi?" Ryuu kysyi Raikagelta.

"Me hyödynnämme yhtä kylämme legendaarisista aseista ja käytämme sitä Kinkakun sinetöimiseen", Raikage vastasi, samalla kun nousi seisomaan. Lähtiessään kävelemään paikalta poistuneen, Mabuiksi kutsutun ninjan perään, Raikage viittoi Ryuuta ja Tsunadea seuraamaan mukanaan. Ryuu nousi rauhallisesti ylös paikaltaan ja lähti sitten kävelemään muiden mukana ulos huoneesta. Takanaan hän kuuli Inoichin puhuvan jollekulle, luultavasti Daruille, jotta tämä saisi tietoonsa mitä päämaja aikoi taistelukentälle lähettää.

Raikage johdatti heidät lopulta käytävää pitkin lähes rakennuksen toiseen päähän, missä Mabui oli jo asettanut jonkinlaisen suuren ruukun huoneessa olevalle kivialustalle ja teki parhaillaan käsimerkkejä tekniikkaansa varten. Pian heidän päästyään huoneeseen, myös Shikaku liittyi heidän seuraansa, kuullakseen Raikagen muodostaman suunnitelman.

"Tuo ruukku on Kohaku no Johei. Yksi viidestä legendaarisesta aseesta, jotka Kumogakure on kerännyt vuosien varrella. Sitä on alun perin käytetty Hachibin sinetöimiseen silloin kun ei ole ollut sopivaa jinchuurikiä, joka olisi pitänyt Hachibin hallinnassa", Raikage selitti heille.

"Ja miten se tarkalleen ottaen auttaa sinetöimään Kinkakun pois taistelukentältä?" Tsunade kysyi, käsivarret ristittynä rinnalleen. Nainen näytti epäilevältä sen suhteen voisiko tuosta ruukusta todella olla hyötyä ja oli ilmiselvää miksi. Päällepäin tuo ruukku näytti niin vanhalta ja hauraalta, että Ryuu itsekin epäili sen hajoavan pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta sirpaleiksi.

"Jos kohde vastaa, kun ruukkua hallussaan pitelevä ninja puhuttelee häntä, kohde joutuu sinetöidyksi tuon ruukun sisään. Aikanaan kun Ginkaku ja Kinkaku jättivät kylän, onnistuimme viemään ruukun heiltä ja palauttamaan sen kylämme haltuun. Lähetämme ruukun Daruille ja hän voi käyttää sitä Kinkakun sinetöimiseen", Raikage vastasi Tsunaden kysymykseen.

"Mutta eikö ruukun toimittaminen taistelukentälle kestä liian kauan? Monia ninjoja omista joukoistamme ehtii kuolla, ennen kuin se on Daruin käsissä", Shikaku kysyi vuorostaan, mihin Raikage kuitenkin pudisti kieltävästi päätään.

"Mabui pystyy tekniikallaan siirtämään elottomia esineitä haluamaansa paikkaan. Ruukun siirtämisessä ei kestä kuin muutamia sekunteja sen avulla", Raikage kertoi ja osoitti avustajaansa, joka oli saanut käsimerkkisarjansa valmiiksi ja odotti nyt vain käskyä saattaa tekniikkansa loppuun, niin että voisi siirtää Kohaku no Johein Daruin haltuun.

"Taidan ymmärtää mitä sinulla on mielessäsi. Kinkaku tietää miten tämä ruukku toimii, joten hän voi vältellä vastaamasta niin halutessaan, mutta Darui voi pyytää divisioonassaan olevaa Yamanakaa ottamaan Kinkakun mielen haltuunsa, jolloin he voivat pakottaa Kinkakun vastaamaan puhutteluun?" Ryuu kysyi.

"Juuri niin. Heidän tarvitsee ainoastaan odottaa sen verran, että lähettämiemme vahvistusten mukana olevat Nara-klaanin jäsenet pääsevät perille. Silloin joku Nara-klaanin jäsenistä voi sitoa Kinkakun paikoilleen varjotekniikoidensa avulla, jotta Yamanakan tekniikka varmasti osuu maaliinsa", Raikage vastasi ja käänsi sitten katseensa kohti Mabuita.

"Voit siirtää ruukun", Raikage sanoi seuraavat sanat avustajalleen. Heidän katselleessaan Mabui teki viimeisen käsimerkin ja pian kivialustalle asetettu ruukku alkoi hohtaa kirkasta valoa, tekniikan aktivoituessa. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin ruukku katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen, Mabuin lähettäessä sen taistelukentällä olevalle Daruille.

* * *

Kinkakun häntä iskeytyi Inouea kohti ja hän joutui heittäytymään pois tieltä välttääkseen ottamasta osumaa. Inoue laskeutui rantaveteen ja kierähti nopeasti pystyyn ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa kohti rantaa. Komentaja Darui vaikutti tulleen myös tulokseen, että olisi parempi hankkiutua rantakallioiden tuntumaan ja juoksi jo parikymmentä metriä hänen edellään.

Tuskin Inoue oli ehtinyt väistää ensimmäisen hännän, kun yksi niistä venyi uskomattoman pitkäksi, lähestulkoon rantaan asti ja heilahti sitten laajassa kaaressa sivulle. Ennen kuin Kinkaku ehti kuitenkaan aiheuttaa liian suurta tuhoa taistelukentällä, Inoue näki kauempaa, kuinka joku heidän divisioonansa Akimicheista kasvatti kokoaan ja asettui hännän tielle, niin että saattoi tarttua siihen käsillään ja estää Kinkakua pyyhkäisemästä koko rantaa sileäksi.

Pysäytettyään hyökkäyksen, Akimichi päästi hännän taas nopeasti otteestaan ja paiskasi sen takaisin kohti Kinkakua itseään, poispäin rannasta. Inoue ei ihmetellyt kauan miksi, sillä jopa täältä kauempaa hän kykeni näkemään Akimichin käsiin syntyneet palovammat. Häntäpedon chakra oli kuumaa ja poltti ketä tahansa joka sitä kosketti jollain tavoin. Oli suorastaan ihme, että Kinkaku itse oli ylipäätään pystyssä, sillä Inouen tietojen mukaan tuo chakra poltti isäntäkehoa siinä missä heitä muitakin.

Juostessaan eteenpäin Daruin perässä, Inoue vilkaisi olkansa ylitse Kinkakun suuntaan, vain havaitakseen, että tämä oli jälleen heilauttanut yhden hännistään kohti häntä, kun taas toinen heilahti kohti edellä juoksevaa Daruita. Vaikka Kinkaku pyrki selkeästi aiheuttamaan hyökkäyksillään mahdollisimman paljon tuhoa, vaikutti siitä huolimatta siltä, että Inoue ja Darui olivat miehen ensisijaiset kohteet, joihin tämä halusi ensimmäisenä päästä käsiksi.

Kuin ihmeen kaupalla kaksikon onnistui kuitenkin perääntyä iskujen tieltä takaisin rannalle, missä he saattoivat hetkeksi vetäytyä isojen rantakivien taakse siinä toivossa, että saisivat edes muutaman minuutin aikaa kerätä chakraansa ja vetää hieman henkeä. Molemmat heistä olivat käyttäneet ison osan chakrastaan vain Ginkakun sinetöimiseen ja ilman jonkinlaista lyhyttä taukoa, heillä ei tulisi olemaan mitään mahdollisuutta voittaa Kinkakua.

"Sinä tunnet nämä aseet paremmin kuin minä. Voimmeko käyttää Benihisagoa hänen sinetöimiseensä mitenkään?" Inoue kysyi taistelun äänten yli Daruilta, joka nojasi selkäänsä heidän ja Kinkakun välissä olevaan kiveen. Komentaja ei kuitenkaan vastannut heti, vaan veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä saadakseen hengityksensä tasaantumaan.

"Ei onnistu. Kokinjo on edelleen hänen kädessään tuon chakrakerroksen alla. Enkä usko, että meillä on mitään mahdollisuutta päästä hänen lähelleen viemään sitä", Darui vastasi Inouelle, joka vilkaisi varovasti kiven reunan takaa Kinkakua. Parhaillaan petomuodossa olevan miehen huomio oli pienessä ninjajoukossa, joka oli yhteisvoimin hyökännyt tämän kimppuun, mutta olisi luultavasti vain ajan kysymys, ennen kuin Kinkaku pyyhkäisisi nämä tieltään ja jatkaisi matkaansa rannalle heidän perässään.

 _"Darui, Inoue"_ , kuului yllättäen ääni Inouen päässä. Hän tunnisti äänen kuuluvan Yamanaka-klaanin johtajalle, Inoichille, joka vastasi tiedonvälityksestä taistelukentän ja päämajan välillä.

 _"Raikage aikoo lähettää teille Kohaku no Johein. Olkaa valmiina ja varmistakaa, että se ei päädy vihollisen käsiin. Saatte hetken kuluttua lisätietoja"_ , Inoichin ääni sanoi, ennen kuin ääni hävisi ja he jäivät jälleen kahden omien ajatustensa kanssa.

"Kohaku no Johei?" Inoue toisti ääneen ja katsoi kysyvästi Daruita.

"Se on hieman Benihisagon tapainen saviruukku, joka sinetöi kohteen, jos tämä vastaa puhutteluun. Kieltämättä se on parempi vaihtoehto kuin Benihisago, mutta sekin ruukku kuului alun perin veljeksille, joten Kinkaku tietää miten se toimii. Hän voi vain jättää vastaamatta, joten en ihan ymmärrä miten he oikein…", Darui vastasi, mutta kesken lauseen tämä vaikutti tajuavan, millainen strategia päämajalla oli mielessään. Ennen kuin Inoue ehti kysyä mistä oli kyse, jostain taistelun keskeltä juoksi esiin kaksi Zetsua, jotka heidät nähdessään hyökkäsivät heitä kohti. Darui nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja leikkasi molemmat Zetsut kahtia käsissään olevalla Shichiseikenillä.

"Pystytkö ottamaan Kinkakun hallintaasi klaanisi tekniikoilla?" Darui kysyi seuraavaksi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli.

"Haluat minun ottavan Kinkakun hallintaani, jotta voin pakottaa hänet vastaamaan, kun puhuttelet häntä? Voin tehdä sen, mutta hänet on saatava pysymään paikallaan riittävän kauan, jotta tekniikkani varmasti osuu. Jos emme saa sidottua häntä omin voimin, joudumme odottamaan muiden divisioonien vahvistuksia, jotta saamme jonkun heidän Nara-klaanilaisistaan paikalle", Inoue vastasi.

"Yksi vaihtoehto voisi olla, että käytämme erilaisia elementtitekniikoita. Maaninjat voisivat esimerkiksi vetää hänet osittain maan alle ja ehkä sähköisku voisi saada hänet lamaantumaan riittävän pitkäksi aikaa, jotta saat tilaisuuden käyttää tekniikkaasi", Darui sanoi pohtivasti, samalla kun katsoi kauempana riehuvan Kinkakun suuntaan. Petomuodossa oleva mies oli selvinnyt kimppuunsa hyökänneistä ninjoista ja vaikutti etsivän heitä katseellaan.

Darui ja Inoue eivät ehtineet pohtia suunnitelmaa sen enempää, kun kumpikin havaitsi kirkkaan valonvälähdyksen heidän takanaan. Kääntyessään katsomaan, Inoue näki maassa heidän vieressään hieman Benihisagoa isomman pyöreän ruukun, jonka päällä oli puinen kansi.

"Tuoko se nyt on?" Inoue ehti kysyä, juuri ennen kuin havaitsi varjon ilmestyvän ilmaan heidän yläpuolelleen. Kääntäessään katseensa ylöspäin, hän näki sen mitä oli osannut jo arvatakin. Myös Kinkaku oli nähnyt kirkkaan valon, joka Kohaku no Johein lähettämisestä oli syntynyt ja sen avulla tämä oli löytänyt heidät taistelukentällä taistelevien ninjojen ja Zetsujen seasta.

Kinkakun laskeutuessa alas heidän viereensä ja iskiessä häntänsä heitä kohti, Inouen oli pakko heittäytyä taaksepäin välttääkseen jäämästä iskun tielle. Darui sen sijaan ehti heidän onnekseen saada heille lähetetyn ruukun kainaloonsa, minkä jälkeen mies teki käsimerkin ja muodosti sekä itsestään, että ruukusta useita klooneja Kinkakun ympärille. Daruin ja kloonien ottaessa etäisyyttä Kinkakuun, jotta tämän olisi vaikeampi arvata mikä niistä oli oikea, jostain Inouen takaa syöksähti esiin valtavan kokoinen, parrakas mies, joka oli pukeutunut Iwagakuren taisteluvarusteisiin.

"Mirithi", Inoue tervehti taisteluun liittyvää miestä helpottuneena. Mirithin perässä paikalle saapui pian parikymmentä muutakin ninjaa, jotka nopeasti levittäytyivät Kinkakun ympärille, valmiina suojaamaan Daruita ja Inouea.

Inoue ei ollut varma siitä oliko päämaja ehtinyt välittää tiedon suunnitelmasta myös muille ninjoille, vai oliko Mirithi katsonut parhaaksi liittyä taisteluun omin luvin, mutta joka tapauksessa Inoue arvosti iwalaisen tarjoamaan apua suuresti. Tämä antaisi hänelle tilaisuuden ottaa etäisyyttä, ennen kuin olisi hänen vuoronsa suorittaa oma tekniikkansa.

"Ryhmä yksi, tulta!" Mirithi huusi mukanaan oleville joukoille, joista osa teki jo käsimerkkejä. Mirithin käskyn kajahtaessa ilmoille, joka puolelta Kinkakun ympäriltä lensi eri kokoisia ja vahvuisia tulihyökkäyksiä tätä kohti, sillä seurauksella, että miehen ympärillä oleva chakrakerros syttyi joistain paikoista tuleen. Kinkakulta pääsi äänekäs huuto, joka kuitenkin taisi johtua enemmän raivosta kuin kivusta.

Pakottaakseen taistelijat kauemmas, Kinkaku heilautti jälleen yhtä hännistään laajassa kaaressa ja huolimatta siitä, että suuri osa ninjoista onnistui väistämään vastahyökkäyksen tavalla tai toisella, osa ninjoista taas ei ollut yhtä onnekkaita vaan lensivät iskun seurauksena kauemmas Kinkakusta, kunnes tippuivat sinne tänne ympäri taistelukenttää. Yksi ninjoista laskeutui vain vähän matkan päähän Inouesta ja laskeutuessaan löi päänsä veden alta pilkottavaan kiveen. Osuma tappoi ninjan siihen paikkaan ja vaikka Inouen teki mieli polvistua kuolleen ninjan viereen edes sen verran, että nappaisi tämän kantoonsa ja siirtäisi ruumiin pois tieltä, hän jätti sen kuitenkin tekemättä. Nyt ei ollut aika pysähtyä suremaan kuollutta taistelutoveria vaan oli keskityttävä omaan ja jäljelle jääneiden hengissä pysymiseen..

"Ryhmä kaksi!" Mirithi huusi merkin seuraaville ninjoille. Tällä kertaa joka puolelta heidän jalkojensa alla olevasta vedestä kohosi ilmaan tarkkaan tähdättyjä vesisuihkuja, joita väistellen Kinkaku perääntyi hieman taaksepäin, minne oli äskeisellä hännän iskullaan saanut eniten tilaa. Mirithi ja tämän mukaansa kokoama tiimi vaikuttivat kuitenkin ennakoineen petomuodossa olevan vihollisen jokaisen liikkeen parhaansa mukaan.

"Ryhmä kolme!" Mirithi jatkoi käskyjen antamista. Ilmaan kohoavien vesisuihkujen laantuessa ryhmän maatekniikoita käyttävät ninjat astuivat eteenpäin ja nostattivat hetkessä Kinkakun ympärille neljä korkeaa maamuuria, niin että ainoa tapa väistää olisi hypätä ylöspäin.

"Yksi hyödytön temppu toisensa jälkeen! Tapan teidät kaikki!" Kinkaku huusi raivoissaan ja hyppäsi ylöspäin, mutta tässä kohtaa kaksi Daruin klooneista oli jo päässyt tilanteen tasalle siinä määrin, että olivat ehtineet hypätä yhden maamuurin päälle. Kinkakun hypätessä ilmaan ja yrittäessä päästä ympärilleen kohonneiden maamuurien ulkopuolelle, molemmat Daruin kloonit keräsivät käsiinsä sähköchakraa. Normaalista sähköstä poiketen, tämä sähkö oli kuitenkin mustaa ja kloonien ojentaessa kätensä kohti Kinkakua, kumpikin näistä laukaisi kädestään jonkinlaisen ison kissaeläimen hahmossa etenevän sähköhyökkäyksen. Tekniikat osuivat Kinkakuun täydellä voimallaan ja petomuodosta huolimatta, tämä näytti jäykistyvän sähköiskujen voimasta aloilleen, ennen kuin tippui takaisin alas maamuurien muodostaman kehän keskelle.

"Ryhmä kolme, seuraava vaihe!" Mirithi huusi viimeisen käskyn. Tämä toimi maaninjoille merkkinä jatkaa hyökkäystään ja Inoue huomasi pian kuinka kaksi Kinkakun ympärille muodostetuista maamuureista, lähti liukumaan eteenpäin, pyrkien litistämään miehen kahden seinämän väliin. Lopulta seinämät puristuivat kokonaan kiinni toisiinsa ja lukitsivat Kinkakun tiukasti maaseinämien sisään, tai niin he ainakin ehtivät hetken verran luulla.

Kului vain muutama sekunti, ennen kuin seinämät alkoivat yksi toisensa jälkeen halkeilla ja romahtivat lopulta kokonaan. Alas tippuvien lohkareiden keskeltä lensi pian muutama isompi lohkare kohti maaninjoja, kun Kinkaku heitti lähellään olevia lohkareita kohti ympärillään olevia ninjoja. Samalla myös kaksi hännistä iskeytyi kohti Daruita ja tämän klooneja, joista molemmat hajosivat ottaessaan osumaa.

"Revin teidät kappaleiksi!" Kinkaku huusi raivoissaan ja singahti sitten eteenpäin, nopeammin kuin Inouen silmät ehtivät seurata. Tätä äkillistä syöksyä seurasi jyrisevä ääni ja Inouen kääntäessä katsettaan äänen tulosuuntaa kohti, hän huomasi Kinkakun onnistuneen syöksymään aina taistelukentän puoliväliin asti ja romahduttamaan suuren osan kallioista, joille ninjat ja Zetsut olivat levittäytyneet taistelemaan keskenään. Isojen lohkareiden romahtaessa ja lähtiessä vyörymään kohti alapuolella odottavaa merta, Inoue näki yhtä lailla ninjoja kuin Zetsuja hautautumassa maamassojen alle, osan taas onnistuessa kuin ihmeen kaupalla pelastautumaan tukevammalle maaperälle ennen kuin olisivat muuten jääneet lohkareiden alle.

"Yhdellä iskulla...", Inoue mumisi epäuskoisena. Tilanteen lopulta rauhoittuessa, hän näki kauempaa, kuinka Kinkaku seisoi hännät levottomasti viuhtoen rannalla ja katseli ympärilleen hetken, ennen kuin lähti jälleen liikkeelle. Inouen yllätykseksi Kinkaku ei kuitenkaan palannut merelle ja hyökännyt sinne perääntyneiden taistelijoiden kimppuun vaan eteni rantaa pitkin, välittämättä lainkaan muutamista rannalla seisovista elossa selvinneistä. Seuratessaan Kinkakun etenemistä, Inoue lopulta tajusi tämän suuntaavan kohti oikeaa Daruita, joka oli Kohaku no Johein kanssa kyykistynyt muutamien kivenlohkareiden taakse suojaan, vaihdettuaan Mirithin tarjoaman harhautuksen aikana paikkaa jonkun klooninsa kanssa.

 _"Komentaja, Kinkaku on tulossa sinua kohti vasemmalta!"_ Inoue ehti lähettää telepaattisen varoituksen Daruille juuri kun Kinkaku kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja hyppäsi kohti Daruita. Juuri kun näytti siltä, että Kinkakun nyrkki oli osumaisillaan Daruihin, komentajan eteen ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä iwalainen ninja, joka iski nopean nyrkiniskun kohti Kinkakun kylkeä ja paiskasi tämän kauemmas Daruista. Pian paikalle ilmestyi miehen perässä lisää ninjoja, jotka lähtivät levittäytymään ympäri taistelukenttää, heidän omien joukkojensa tueksi.

"Toisen divisioonan apujoukot!" ympärillä alkoi kuulua innostuneita huutoja, osan ninjoista tajutessa näiden uusien tulijoiden olevan heidän omia ninjojaan, jotka olivat tulleet toiselta taistelukentältä tukemaan heidän divisioonaansa tässä taistelussa.

"Meillä on sittenkin vielä mahdollisuus voittaa tämä!" joku kiriläinen hihkui Inouen takana. Inoue itse näytti ainoastaan helpottuneelta. Kinkakun tuhottua äsken yhdellä iskulla suuren osan heidän joukoistaan hän oli alkanut jo epäillä, voisivatko he edes voittaa tätä taistelua, mutta apuvoimien saapuminen herätti hänessäkin toivon siitä, että tavalla tai toisella he vielä voittaisivat Kinkakun. Heidän pitäisi vain saada tämä hetkeksi sidottua aloilleen, jollain tavalla, jotta hän saisi tilaisuuden käyttää mielensiirtotekniikkaansa, kuten oli suunniteltu.

Apuvoimien saapuminen valoi heidän väsyneisiin joukkoihinsa uutta taistelutahtoa, joten kun muut lähellä olevat ninjat kävivät uuteen hyökkäykseen pysäyttämättömältä vaikuttavia vihollisia vastaan, Inoue ehti ottaa muutaman askelen liittyäkseen itsekin takaisin taisteluun. Ennen kuin Inoue ehti kuitenkaan hyökätä, hän kuuli päässään taas tutun äänen. Tällä kertaa hänelle puhui Nara Shikaku, joka Inoichin tapaan oli sillä hetkellä päämajassa, auttamassa kageja taistelusuunnitelmien muodostamisessa.

 _"Usagi, Inoue, Ryuuki! Kuunnelkaa tarkkaan"_ , Shikaku puhutteli kolmea ninjaa, jotka oli Inoichin tekniikan avulla yhdistänyt samaan päänsisäiseen keskusteluun.

 _"Meillä on suunnitelma, jolla Daruin divisioona voi voittaa Kinkakun ja te kolme olette tässä suunnitelmassa avainasemassa. Kuunnelkaa tarkkaan mitä kerron sillä teillä ei ole varaa virheisiin, jos aiomme voittaa taistelun"_ , Shikakun ääni jatkoi ja alkoi sitten kertoa muodostamaansa suunnitelmaa heille. Kuten Darui ja Inoue olivat jo arvanneet, Inouen mielensiirtotekniikka olisi tässä avainasemassa. Se ei kuitenkaan selkeästi tulisi toimimaan, ilman jonkinlaisia sitomiseen tarkoitettuja tekniikoita ja sitä varten päämaja oli päättänyt lähettää paikalle juuri Usagin ja tämän Ryuukin, jonka erikoiskyky vaikutti olevan sitoa ihmisiä aloilleen omalla chakrallaan. Kaksikon tehtävänä olisi sitoa Kinkaku, jotta Inoue saisi tilaisuuden kaapata tämän mielen hallintaansa.

 _"Hyvä on"_ , Inoue vastasi kuultuaan lopulta koko suunnitelman.

 _"Ole vain valmiina, kun saavumme viidennen divisioonan mukana. Älä mene käyttämään chakraasi loppuun"_ , Usagi varoitti Inouea.

 _"Ole huoleti. Olen kyllä valmiina heti kun tulette paikalle",_ Inoue vastasi. Inouella ei ollut aavistustakaan kuka tämä Ryuuki oikein oli, mutta aivan kuten Benihisagoon sinetöitynyt Raijin, myös Usagi oli kuulunut aikanaan samaan ryhmään kuin hänkin, heidän kolmen ollessa vielä genineitä. He kaksi tunsivat toistensa tekniikat lähestulkoon yhtä hyvin kuin omansa. Jos Usagi ei kykenisi tämän Ryuukin avulla sitomaan Kinkakua aloilleen, niin siihen ei kykenisi kukaan.

 _"Jään odottamaan teitä. Pitäkää kiirettä"_ , Inoue sanoi vielä, ennen kuin telepaattinen yhteys heidän välillään katkaistiin. Toivoen, että hänen tiimitoverinsa eivät olleet enää kaukana, Inoue lähti juoksemaan kohti Daruin ympärillä riehuvaa taistelua. Sillä välin, kun odottaisi Usagin ja Ryuukin saapumista, hän voisi olla hyödyksi kaatamalla lisää Zetsuja, joita tuntui edelleen näkyvän taistelukentällä loputtomasti, vaikka heidän joukkonsa olivatkin onnistuneet silminnähden harventamaan vihollisen rivejä.

Osan heidän joukoistaan yrittäessä edelleen ahdistaa Kinkakua nurkkaan, Inoue katsoi parhaaksi keskittyä vaarattomampiin vastustajiin säästääkseen voimiaan telepaattisesti saamansa suunnitelman toteuttamista varten. Vaikka hän joutuikin odottamaan vain runsaat kaksikymmentä minuuttia, nuo minuutit tuntuivat hänen elämänsä pisimmiltä, sillä Zetsuja tuntui tulevan jostain loputtomana virtana, joka ei ottanut loppuakseen. Viimein jostain kauempaa alkoi kuitenkin kantautua jälleen innostuneita huutoja ja kääntäessään katsettaan hetkeksi huutojen suuntaan, hän näki yläpuolellaan kohoavilla kallioilla suuren joukon ninjoja, kun paikalle lähetetyt joukot neljännestä ja viidennestä divisioonasta viimein saapuivat paikalle.

Etsittyään katseellaan hetken aikaa, Inoue viimein huomasi Usagin hahmon lähellä joukon kärkeä ja lähti nopeasti etenemään taistelukentän poikki kohti tulijoita. Usagin lopulta laskeutuessa rannalla kohoavilta, osittain romahtaneilta kallioilta etulinjaan veden pinnalle Inoue oli jo paikalla odottamassa. Pian Usagin perässä paikalle laskeutui myös vanha, punahiuksinen nainen, joka varusteista päätellen oli Takigakuren ninjoja.

"Anteeksi, että olemme myöhässä", Ryuuki pahoitteli pitkäksi venynyttä odotusaikaa, laskeutuessaan Usagin ja Inouen seuraksi. Vanhan naisen katse oli kuitenkin nauliutunut määrätietoisesti kohti kauempana olevaa Kinkakua, joka parhaillaan paiskasi jälleen yhden kimppuunsa yrittäneen ninjan kauemmas itsestään.

"Eiköhän hoideta tämä pois päiväjärjestyksestä", Usagi totesi pieni virnistys kasvoillaan ja koukisti hieman polviaan, samalla kun teki käsimerkin tekniikkaansa varten. Vielä ei kuitenkaan ollut aika aktivoida tekniikkaa, vaan heidän olisi odotettava oikeaa hetkeä, kun Kinkakun huomio olisi jossain muualla.

"Kaikki! Suojatkaa heitä viimeiseen asti!" Daruin huuto kajahti jostain taistelun äänten yli. Samassa joka puolelta taistelukenttää alkoi lentää kunaita ja muita heittoaseita kohti Kinkakua, joka kuitenkin kohotti kaikki häntänsä ympärilleen jonkinlaiseksi suojaksi, jonka avulla huitoi heittoaseita sivuun. Osaan heittoaseista oli kuitenkin sidottu kiinni räjähdelappuja, jotka yhdessä saivat aikaan niin ison räjähdyksen, että merestä nousi ilmaan valtavan kokoinen vesipatsas, joka hetkeksi peitti heidät Kinkakun näkyvistä.

Tätä tilaisuutta Ryuuki käytti oitis hyödykseen. Inouen katsellessa nainen teki käsimerkit ja vain hetkeä myöhemmin tämän selästä näytti tulevan esiin kuin jonkinlaisia kullanhohtoisia ketjuja, jotka syöksyivät Ryuukin ohjaamina veden alle. Räjähdyksen aiheuttaman vesipatsaan laskeutuessa alas, ketjut tulivat uudelleen esiin Kinkakun alapuolelta ja kiertyivät tiukasti petomuodossa olevan miehen raajojen ympärille.

Koska pelkät ketjut eivät kuitenkaan riittäisi pitämään Kinkakua aloillaan riittävän kauan, oli seuraavaksi Usagin vuoro aktivoida oma tekniikkansa. Inouen valmistautuessa hoitamaan oman osansa, Usagin varjo alkoi venyä kohti Kinkakua ja yhdistyi lopulta miehen oman varjon kanssa, niin että tämä oli pakotettu pysymään aloillaan myös varjotekniikan avulla. Oli kuitenkin selkeästi nähtävissä, että Kinkaku teki kaikkensa päästäkseen näistä sidontatekniikoista irti. Sekä Ryuuki, että Usagi näyttivät joutuvan toden teolla ponnistelemaan, vain pitääkseen Kinkakun aloillaan ja molempien kasvoille oli nopeasti kohonnut tuskanhiki, joka kertoi paljon siitä, kuinka kovasti Kinkaku sillä hetkellä vastusteli.

"Luuletteko todella voivanne kaataa minut tällaisilla tempuilla?!" Kinkaku karjui raivoissaan. Inoue oli hädin tuskin ehtinyt viedä kätensä yhteen ja tähdätä niiden välistä kohti Kinkakua, kun petomuodossa oleva mies viimein onnistui pääsemään voitolle ja rikkoi hetkessä sekä Ryuukin kasvattamat ketjut, että Usagin varjotekniikan. Vihaisesti muristen, Kinkaku käytti yhtä hännistään kuin keihästä ja iski sen kohti Usagia ja Ryuukia kuin tarkoituksenaan seivästää kaksikko siihen paikkaan.

Juuri kun näytti siltä, että isku tulisi osumaan ja kaksikko olisi mennyttä, häntä kuitenkin pysähtyi aloilleen. Inoue oli viime hetkellä ehtinyt tähdätä tekniikkansa kohteeseen ja ottanut Kinkakun hallintaansa mielenhallintatekniikoillaan. Kinkakun silmien kautta hän näki kehonsa kaatuvan tajuttomana taaksepäin, mutta Ryuukin onnistui saada hänen kehostaan ote, ennen kuin se olisi muuten vajonnut veden alle.

"Loistava ajoitus, Inoue", Usagi sanoi helpottuneen kuuloisena. Tämä oli luultavasti itsekin ehtinyt jo hetken olla varma siitä, että isku tappaisi hänet siihen paikkaan. Inoue ei kuitenkaan vastannut vaan sen sijaan Kinkakun kehoon siirtynyt Inoue käänsi Kinkakun katseen kohti Daruita ja tämän vierellä olevaa Kohaku no Joheita, jonka päämaja oli lähettänyt.

"Shintenshin no jutsu onnistui! Teidän vuoronne!" Inoue pakotti Kinkakun sanomaan. Sanat kuullessaan Darui nosti Kohaku no Johein päällä olevan puisen kannen nopeasti ylös.

"Kinkaku!" Darui huusi seuraavaksi.

"Täällä!" Kinkakun ääni vastasi, Inouen pakottaessa miehen jälleen vastaaman. Hän kykeni tuntemaan kuinka tämän mieli yritti vastustella, mutta hän oli heistä kahdesta se, joka oli erikoistunut tämänkaltaisiin mielensisäisiin taisteluihin. Kinkakulla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta estää häntä tekemästä mitä halusi.

Tuskin vastaus oli ehtinyt kajahtaa ilmoille, kun Kinkakun keho kohosi ilmaan ja lähti nopeasti lentämään kohti Daruin vieressä olevaa ruukkua, aivan kuin todella voimakkaan ilmavirran lennättämänä. Vasta tässä kohtaa Kinkakun onnistui hetkellisesti päästä irti Inouen hallinnasta, niin että tämä saattoi tarttua kiinni vedessä lojuvasta kivenlohkareesta. Inouella ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan päästää Kinkakua selviämään tästä pinteestä ja pian Kinkakun sormet päästivätkin kivestä irti, Inouen pakottaessa tämän kehon liikkumaan haluamallaan tavalla.

"Inoue! Tule ulos!" Usagin huusi kauempaa ja syystä, sillä tätä menoa Inoue itsekin joutuisi sinetöidyksi ruukkuun Kinkakun mukana. Inoue odotti kuitenkin viime hetkeen asti ja nähdessään ruukun lopulta vain muutaman metrin päässä Inoue päästi tekniikkansa purkautumaan. Kinkakun imeydyttyä kokonaan ruukun sisään, Darui piti vielä ruukun kantta auki, kuin varmistaakseen, että Inouella todella olisi tilaisuus tulla vielä ulos. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin paiskasi ruukun kannen kiinni. Tämän seurauksena ruukun kyljessä oleva kirjoitusmerkki hohti hetken aikaa, kunnes se palautui taas normaaliin muotoonsa, merkkinä siitä, että Kinkakun sinetöiminen oli onnistunut.

Inouelta tämä kaikki jäi kuitenkin näkemättä, tämän tajunnan hitaasti palautuessa naisen omaan kehoon. Avatessaan viimein taas omat silmänsä hän näki yläpuolellaan Usagin ja Ryuukin huolestuneet katseet, jotka pian vaihtuivat helpotukseksi, kun nämä huomasivat hänen onnistuneen purkamaan tekniikkansa ennen ruukkuun joutumista.

"Et saisi säikäyttää noin. Olin jo varma, että jouduit sinetöidyksi itsekin", Usagi sanoi moittivasti.

"Ei hätää, tiesin koko ajan mitä olin tekemässä", Inoue hymähti, samalla kun nousi Ryuukin auttamana takaisin jaloilleen.

"Ryhmät 6, 7 ja 8! Levittäytykää ja etsikää haavoittuneita! Loput seuratkaa minua ja ahdistakaa viholliset kauemmas rannalta!" Mirithin ääni kantautui jostain kauempaa saaden kolmikon kääntämään huomionsa takaisin rannalla riehuvaan taisteluun. Vaikka Kinkaku ja Ginkaku oli viimein saatu sinetöityä, taistelu ei suinkaan ollut vielä ohi.

"Oletteko valmiita jatkamaan?" Usagi kysyi lopulta seurattuaan hetken verran, kuinka rannalle levittäytyneet ninjat hajaantuivat osa etsimään haavoittuneita ja kuljettamaan näitä lääkintäninjojen hoidettavaksi, osan taas ahdistaessa vihollisia kauemmas, jotta haavoittuneita etsivät kykenisivät hoitamaan oman työnsä rauhassa.

"Chakrani alkaa olla melko lopussa, mutta teen parhaani. Jollakin lääkintäninjalla on varmasti chakrapillereitä, jos alkaa vaikuttaa siltä, etten kykene jatkamaan", Inoue vastasi itsevarmasti ja puristi kätensä päättäväisesti nyrkkiin. Usagin johdolla kolmikko lähti juoksemaan takaisin kohti rantaa liittyäkseen avuksi taisteluun.


	14. Rena & Mifune vs. Hanzo

Iskuryhmän hajaannuttua ensimmäisen taistelun jälkeen kahdeksi pienemmäksi ryhmäksi, Susan oli johdattanut jäljelle jääneet ryhmän jäsenet metsän tarjoamassa näkösuojassa syvemmälle vihollisten alueelle. Koska kellään heidän ryhmässään ei ollut sinetöintiosaamista, ryhmä oli Sain, Senhiran ja Odan poistuttua päättänyt kuljettaa ansanuken sisälle vangittua Deidaraa mukanaan, sillä jos tämän olisi jättänyt nuken sisään odottamaan heidän pääjoukkojensa saapumista, oli olemassa riski, että joku vihollisista kävisi päästämässä vangitun miehen vapaaksi.

Deidaran kuljettaminen toi mukanaan kuitenkin myös omat haasteensa, sillä miehelle itsellään ei vaikuttanut olevan aikomustakaan tehdä heidän etenemisestään helppoa. Deidara tuntui olevan jatkuvasti äänessä, eikä tämä käskyistä huolimatta suostunut vaikenemaan kuin lyhyiksi ajoiksi kerrallaan. Susanin olisi tehnyt mieli avata nukke ja tukkia miehen suu jotenkin, mutta koska se olisi tarkoittanut myös Deidaraa sitovien vaijerien irrottamista nukesta, ei nuken avaaminen tullut kysymykseenkään.

"Tämä jatkuva liikkuminen ja keinuminen saa minut voimaan pahoin. Minä oksennan kohta", Deidaran ääni kaikui nuken sisältä, heidän matkatessa eteenpäin puiden oksia pitkin hyppien.

"Turpa kiinni tai tungen vaijerin pään kurkustasi alas", Susan esitti uhkauksen Deidaralle, edes vilkaisematta nukkea, jota ohjasi tulemaan perässään puiden oksilla. Muriki, Hoheto, Rena ja Daimaru taas olivat levittäytyneet hänen ympärilleen, jokainen silmäillen yhtä sivustaa heidän muodostelmastaan, siltä varalta, että he törmäisivät uusiin vihollisiin.

"Minä en ole kiinnostunut sidontaleikeistä sinun kanssasi nukkenainen!" Deidara huusi tulistuneena, ottaen selkeästikin Susanin sanat loukkauksena eikä uhkauksena, jollaiseksi ne oli tarkoitettu. Tämä sai Susanin huokaisemaan turhautuneesti. Heidän olisi pian pakko pysähtyä ja keksiä jokin keino Deidaran vaientamiseksi, sillä tätä menoa mies paljastaisi heidän sijaintinsa kaikille vihollisille kymmenen kilometrin säteellä.

Oli aivan kuin maailmankaikkeus olisi lukenut Susanin ajatukset, sillä hetkeä myöhemmin hänen toisella puolellaan etenevä Daimaru päästi vaimean vihellyksen ja viittoili sitten hänelle suunnan, merkiksi siitä, että oli aistinut vihollisia, jotka parhaillaan lähestyivät heitä.

"Shukakun häntä soikoon...", Susan kirosi itsekseen ja lähti sitten suosiolla johdattamaan ryhmäänsä kohti vihollisia. Deidaran älämölön vuoksi ei ollut toivoakaan siitä, että he pääsisivät ohitse kenenkään huomaamatta, joten parasta vain luottaa siihen, että heidän ryhmänsä selviäisi edessä olevasta yhteenotosta tavalla tai toisella. Turvatakseen kuitenkin heidän mahdollisuutensa selvitä elossa, Susan vilkaisi olkansa yli perässään hyppivää Renaa ja viittasi sitten tälle, että laukaisisi yhden heidän savuraketeistaan, jotta viides divisioona saisi heidän sijaintinsa tietoonsa. Jos hyvin kävisi, he saisivat apuvoimia ennen kuin taistelu olisi edes alkanut, sillä omien linjat eivät olleet kovin kaukana takana päin.

Renan ammuttua punaista savua levittävän raketin ilmaan, ryhmä jatkoi matkaansa vielä vähän matkaa, ennen kuin kaikki laskeutuivat Susanin johdolla maahan, tämän saadessa viholliset näkyviinsä. Myös viholliset pysähtyivät aloilleen, luultavasti mittailemaan heitä ja arvioimaan millaista väkeä olivat saaneet vastaansa. Ansanuken tömähtäessä maahan Susanin takana, sisältä saattoi kuulla, kuinka Deidaralta pääsi vaimea huudahdus, tämän luultavasti heilahtaessa nuken sisällä epämukavasti, sillä Susan ei todellakaan vaivautunut tekemään matkanteosta mukavaa Deidaran kannalta. Nähdessään kuitenkin ketä heillä tällä kertaa oli vastassaan, Susanin kasvoille levisi yllättynyt ilme, sillä hän tunnisti osan heidän näkemistään vihollisista.

"Chiyo-rouva?" Susanilta pääsi, tämän katsoessa vanhaa, mustaan kaapuun pukeutunutta naista. Kyseessä oli heidän aiemmin kohtaamansa Sasorin isoäiti ja eläessään tämä oli ollut yksi Sunagakuren kyvykkäimpiä marionetin käyttäjiä. Nyt tuo vanha nainen kuitenkin seisoi siinä heidän edessään, vihollisen nukkena kuten Sasorikin oli ollut aiemmin, ennen kuin tämä oli Susanin kanssa keskusteltuaan hajonnut.

"Hyvin toimittu Susan. Selvisitte ilmeisesti Sasorin ryhmästä", vanha nainen vastasi Susanille, kuullessaan heidän puhuvan. Ennen kuin Susan ehti kuitenkaan vastata mitään, Deidara alkoi taas mekastaa ansanuken sisällä ja koetti rimpuilla irti vaijerista, joka oli edelleen tämän ympärille kietoutuneena, estämässä miestä tekemästä tekniikoitaan.

"Hei! Jos te olette täällä auttamassa, niin päästäkää minut ulos täältä! Täällä sisällä on niin ahdasta, että räjähdän kohta!" Deidara huusi nuken sisältä. Tämä kaikesta päätellen oli kuullut heidän törmänneen vihollisiin, mikä saattaisi olla hyvä asia Deidaran kannalta, mikäli heidän iskuryhmänsä ei selviäisi näistä vastustajista.

"Ei, sinä olet väärässä. Et voi räjähtää ja se on juuri se syy miksi olet edelleen siellä pentu", yksi heidän neljästä vihollisestaan vastasi Deidaralle. Kyseessä oli vanha mies, joka kantoi mukanaan kusarigamaa, sirppiä, jonka päässä oli pitkällä ketjulla kiinnitetty paino. Mies oli lisäksi peittänyt suunsa jonkinlaisella kaasunaamarilla. Jos Susan ei ollut täysin väärässä, tämän oli pakko olla Amegakuren entinen johtaja, Hanzo, liikanimeltään Salamanteri. Hän ei itse ollut koskaan tavannut Hanzoa, mutta tarinoiden mukaan tämä käytti mukanaan olevaa asetta taitavasti ja lisäksi tämä oli hänen tietojensa mukaan erikoistunut myrkkyihin, mikä teki tästä vaarallisen vastustajan. Susan tiedosti, että vaikka heillä olikin Rena mukanaan täyttämässä lääkintäninjan virkaa, osuma myrkytetystä sirpistä olisi epäilemättä tappava näissä olosuhteissa. Oli täysin eri asia hoitaa heitä rauhassa jossain omien joukkojen taustalla, kuin saada myrkkyjä ulos heidän kehoistaan kesken taistelun.

"No... se on kyllä totta...", Deidara myönsi hämmentyneenä, hieman aiempaa vaitonaisemmin. Pian tämä tuntui kuitenkin ymmärtävän, että Hanzo oli joko tarkoituksella tai tahtomattaan tarkoittanut sanat loukkaukseksi, ja tämä sai Deidaran jälleen yrittämään irti rimpuilemista, niin raivoisasti, että ansanukke heilui Susanin takana puolelta toiselle.

"En tarkoittanut sitä kirjaimellisesti idiootti! Nyt, päästäkää minut ulos täältä!" Deidara huusi nuken läpi. Kukaan heidän edessään seisovista vihollisista ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut enää edes huomioivan Deidaraa, vaan nämä olivat kiinnittäneet huomionsa miestä mukanaan kuljettaviin ninjoihin.

"Ihan vain tiedoksenne pennut, minulla ei ole aikomustakaan auttaa teitä, vaikka halveksinkin tätä tekniikkaa, jolla minut on kutsuttu tänne. Sekä Akatsuki, että viisi ninjakylää ovat minun silmissäni vihollisia", Hanzo julisti seuraavaksi. Tämä sai Susanin kiroamaan huonoa tuuria päässään. Chiyon hän tiesi olevan vaarallinen ja hän oli toivonut, että ainakin tämä saattaisi taistelun aikana kyetä antamaan heille vinkkejä tekniikkojensa heikkouksista. Jos muiden vastustajien asenne oli kuitenkin sama kuin Hanzolla, se tulisi tuottamaan heille ongelmia.

"Peräännymme minun signaalistani ja houkuttelemme heidät lähemmäs omien joukkoja. Olkaa valmiina", Susan sanoi lopulta vaimeasti muulle ryhmälle, samalla koukistaen hieman polviaan kuin valmiina pinkaisemaan juoksuun vastustajia kohti ja hyökätäkseen näiden kimppuun. Lopulta Susan kuitenkin laukaisi nukkensa sisältä savupommin, joka hetkessä sai suurehkon savupilven leviämään heidän ympärilleen, peittämään heidät vihollisten näkyvistä. Tätä lyhyttä hetkeä hyväksi käyttäen, Susan ja tämän mukana oleva ryhmä lähtivät perääntymään ja hyppimään puiden oksia pitkin takaisin omia kohti.

Ryhmä ei ehtinyt paeta pitkälle, kun Susan vilkaisi taakseen ja pisti merkille, että viholliset olivat lähteneet oitis heidän peräänsä, eikä vaikuttanut siltä, että he tulisivat karistamaan näitä kannoiltaan kovin pian.

"Daimaru! Ota yhteyttä päämajaan ja ilmoita tilanteemme sinne!" Susan huusi komennon edessään hyppivän Kirigakuren ninjan suuntaan. Tämä nyökkäsi ja teki nopeat käsimerkit saadakseen yhteyden päämajassa oleviin viestien välittämisestä vastaaviin ninjoihin. Tämän jälkeen kului hetken aikaa, Daimarun ollessa syventyneenä keskusteluun päämajan kanssa, ennen kuin tämä lopulta vilkaisi olkansa yli takaisin Susania kohti.

"He lähettivät viidennen divisioonan joukoista koostuvan samurairyhmän avuksemme. Ryhmä on meistä katsoen koillisessa, joten meidän on jatkettava heitä kohti", Daimaru välitti päämajan antamat ohjeet Susanille, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Kuulitte päämajan ohjeet. Hoheto saa mennä ryhmän kärjessä ja varmistaa, ettemme saa vastaamme enää toista vihollisryhmää. En halua joutua epäkuolleiden ja Zetsujen väliin!" Susan välitti komennon muulle ryhmälle. Hoheto nyökkäsi ja aktivoi Byakuganinsa pystyäkseen pitämään ympäristöä näin paremmin silmällä. Susan puolestaan jättäytyi ryhmän perälle ja valmistautui tarvittaessa kutsumaan esille toisen nuken, jonka avulla taistella, mikäli heidän epäkuolleet takaa-ajajansa pääsisivät liian lähelle. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla heidän onnistui kuitenkin pysytellä takaa-ajajiensa edellä hyvän aikaa, joskin nämä hitaasti mutta varmasti saavuttivat heitä koko ajan.

"Ei enää pitkä matka!" Daimaru huudahti kireästi, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa vain sitä, että tämä kykeni jo sensorikyvyillään aistimaan viidennen divisioonan joukot edessä päin. Sen pitemmälle iskuryhmä ei kuitenkaan päässyt jatkamaan matkaansa, kun heidän takaa-ajajansa päättivät katkaista heidän pakonsa ja laukaista viimein ensimmäisen hyökkäyksen heitä kohti.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Hanzon ääni kuului ryhmän takaa. Tätä seurasi kaatuvista puista aiheutuva rytinä ja natina, Hanzon kutsuman jättikokoisen salamanterin ilmestyessä keskelle metsää. Susanin vilkaistessa taakseen hän näki Hanzon kutsuman eläimen puhaltavan suustaan jonkinlaista savua, joka nopeasti levisi heidän takaansa puhaltavan tuulen mukana ympäristöön.

 _"Myrkkyä!"_ Susan ehti ajatella viimeisenä ajatuksenaan ja koetti pidättää hengitystään jatkaessaan matkaansa puiden oksia pitkin eteenpäin. Oli kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä, sillä hän oli ehtinyt jo ottaa ensimmäisen henkäyksen. Pian naisen silmissä alkoi pimetä ja tämä lähti nukkeineen tippumaan puiden oksilta alaspäin. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että heille luvattu taustatuki ehtisi paikalle, ennen kuin mitään peruuttamatonta ehtisi tapahtua.

* * *

Muiden iskuryhmän jäsenten menettäessä yksi toisensa jälkeen tajunsa ja lähtiessä tippumaan puiden oksilta kohti maata, Rena oli lopulta ainoa, joka onnistui pysymään tajuissaan, huolimatta siitä, että oli ehtinyt vetää keuhkoihinsa jo muutaman henkäyksen Hanzon kutsuman salamanterin puhaltamaa myrkkyä. Pidättäen hengitystään, Rena hyppäsi kohti lähimpänä olevaa Susania, joka oli vaarassa tippua päin alapuolellaan olevaa oksaa ja onnistui viime hetkellä nappaamaan naisen kiinni ja laskeutumaan sitten hallitusti maahan, muiden ryhmän jäsenten tippuessa enemmän tai vähemmän hallitusti heidän ympärilleen. Kukaan ei onneksi näyttänyt tippuvan päälleen, vaikka epäilemättä yksi, jos toinenkin tulisi heräämään luunmurtumien kanssa, kunhan nämä pääsisivät saamaan hoitoa.

Laskettuaan Susanin käsivarsiltaan maahan, Rena käänsi katseensa kohti Hanzoa ja tämän perässä seuraavia muita kuolleita kohti. Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi selviämään kaikista neljästä vihollisesta yksin, joten järkevintä olisi ollut ryhtyä parantamaan jotakuta muista ryhmän jäsenistä, mutta samalla hän tiedosti myös sen, että viholliset eivät tulisi antamaan hänelle mahdollisuutta kenenkään parantamiseen. Jos hän taas parantamisen sijaan kävisi taisteluun pelatakseen aikaa apuvoimien saapumiseen asti, hänen olisi pelattava korttinsa oikein. Hän arveli, että kykenisi ehkä väliaikaisesti halvaannuttamaan Susanin tunnistaman Chiyo-rouvan ja muut kaksi kuollutta omilla myrkyillään, mutta Hanzo ja tämän salamanteri olisivat ongelma. Koska Hanzo ja salamanteri käyttivät myrkkyä hyökkäyksissään itse, oli mahdollista, että nämä olivat kasvattaneet omaa myrkynsietokykyään. Renan itsensäkin olisi pitänyt olla immuuni myrkyille, mutta Hanzon salamanterin puhaltama kaasu oli jotain aivan omaa luokkaansa, sillä se oli jo parin henkäyksen jälkeen saanut hänen kätensä tärisemään ja koko kehon menemään hitaasti tunnottomaksi.

"Sinä kykenet sietämään myrkkyjäni? Tämäpä yllättävää", Hanzo sanoi laskeutuessaan puiden oksilta alas salamanterinsa pään päälle seisomaan.

"Ikävä kyllä kestävyytesi ei tule pelastamaan sinua. Ryhmänne tie päättyy tähän", Hanzo jatkoi. Puhuessaan mies oli ottanut esiin selkäpuolellaan roikkuneen kusarigaman ja hyppäsi sitten nopeasti hyökkäykseen kohti Renaa. Aikomatta luovuttaa ilman taistelua, Rena kohotti kätensä ja tavoitteli oman katanansa kahvaa torjuakseen hyökkäyksen. Saadessaan kuitenkin otteen aseensa kahvasta, nainen tiesi jo, että oli liian myöhäistä. Kiitos myrkyn vaikutuksen, hänen liikkeensä olivat hitaampia kuin normaalisti, joten hän ei ehtisi vetää asettaan esiin ajoissa.

Viime hetkellä ennen kuin Hanzon kädessä olevan viikatemaisen aseen kärki olisi osunut hänen päälakeensa, Rena näki yllättäen jonkun ilmestyvän vierelleen ja torjuvan Hanzon tekemän iskun miekalla, minkä jälkeen tulija ja Hanzo jäivät aloilleen, pyrkien kumpikin jatkamaan iskuaan perille asti ja puskemaan toinen toisensa tieltään.

"Hanzo-herra oletan? Minä olen Mifune, samuraiden johtaja ja haluan haastaa sinut", tulija ilmoitti päättäväiseen sävyyn, mutta yllättävän kohteliain sanankääntein.

"Ajoituksesi ei olisi voinut olla parempi", Rena sanoi helpottuneena, kykenemättä pidättelemään hengitystään enempää. Naisen puhuessa heidän ympärilleen oli alkanut kerääntyä lisää haarniskoituja samuraita, tarkistamaan missä kunnossa iskuryhmän jäsenet olivat.

"Olkaa varovaisia. Hanzo käyttää myrkkyjä. Ja oletettavasti nukkevanhuksella on niitä myös… joskin ei ehkä yhtä voimakkaita kuin Hanzolla", Renan onnistui sanoa seuraavaksi.

"Ei hätää. Meidän kypärämme on suunniteltu shinobeja vastaan taistelemiseen. Mikään myrkky ei pääse niistä läpi", yksi lähellä olevista samuraista vakuutti, sillä välin kun osa samuraista alkoi nostaa tajuttomia iskuryhmän jäseniä selkäänsä kantaakseen nämä lähimmän lääkintäryhmän luokse saamaan hoitoa.

"Sinun olisi parasta vetäytyä ryhmäsi mukana. Tarvitset muiden tavoin vastamyrkkyjä...", yksi lähellä olevista samuraista huomautti Renalle. Nainen kuitenkin pudisti itsepäisesti päätään.

"Ei tarvitse. Olen itsekin myrkkyspesialisti, joten pystyn neutralisoimaan myrkyn tekniikoillani, kunhan vain annatte aikaa siihen. Voin jäädä Mifunen taustatueksi ja palata sen jälkeen ryhmäni luokse", Rena vastasi, samalla kun alkoi ohjata chakraansa ympäri kehoaan, pakottaakseen sen avulla suurimman osan myrkystä elimistöstään ulos. Osan hän jättäisi kehoonsa kuitenkin tarkoituksella, voidakseen ottaa sen myöhemmin talteen ja analysoida sen. Kunhan myrkyn eri ainesosat olisi selvitetty, hän kykenisi halutessaan tekemään myrkkyä lisää ja siedättämään sekä itseään, että muita klaaninsa jäseniä sille.

"Keskittykää pitämään muut viholliset kauempana. Hoidan Danzon Dokukiri-neidin avustuksella", Mifunen antoi käskyn mukanaan tulleille samuraille, samalla kun puski edelleen miekkansa terää vasten Danzon kusarigamaa. Käskynsä annettuaan, vanha mies liikkui kuitenkin nopeasti ja teki lähes silmää nopeamman viillon kohti Hanzon vatsaa. Samurait puolestaan hajaantuivat nopeasti käskyn kuultuaan, taistelemaan muita kuolleita vastaan, jotta ryhmän mukana olevat sinetöintininjat, saisivat tilaisuuden vastustajien sinetöimiseen.

Välttääkseen ottamasta osumaa Mifunen miekaniskusta, Hanzo perääntyi nopeasti taaksepäin, välttäen vain täpärästi saamasta syvää viiltohaavaa vatsaansa. Amegakuren entinen johtaja vaikutti kuitenkin olevan valmis vastaanottamaan Mifunen esittämän haasteen, sillä sen sijaan että olisi lähtenyt hyökkäykseen muita samuraita vastaan ja pyrkinyt tappamaan heistä niin monta kuin mahdollista, tämä jäi lopulta vähän matkan päähän, ase iskuvalmiina katsomaan Mifunea.

"Sinä olet samurai. Miksi ihmeessä sinä ja alaisesi olette ryhtyneet palvelemaan ninjoja? Voitteko enää edes kutsua itseänne samuraiksi?" Hanzo kysyi yllättäen, vaikuttaen siltä, että yritti todella ymmärtää Mifunen motiiveja osallistua tähän sotaan. Tavallaan Rena ymmärsi Hanzon hämmennyksen, sillä tähän asti samurait olivat aina pyrkineet pysymään mahdollisimman puolueettomina ja erossa ninjojen välisistä yhteenotoista.

"Me emme palvele ninjoja. Me samurait olemme täällä taistelemassa rauhan puolesta, aivan kuten olemme taistelleet jo ennen kuin ninjakyliä oli edes olemassa", Mifune sanoi päättäväinen sävy äänessään. Vaikka Rena itse ei täysin jakanutkaan samuraiden kunniakäsityksiä, hänen oli myönnettävä, että vanhan samurain sanat kuulostivat vilpittömiltä ja tämä selkeästi seisoi koko olemuksellaan sanojensa takana, riippumatta siitä mitä mieltä muut olivat.

"Rauhan puolesta?" Hanzo hymähti pilkallisesti ja kohotti sitten kättään taakseen jääneen salamanterin suuntaan. Kuin käskystä, lisko perääntyi hieman ja kaivautui sitten nopeasti maan alle.

"Taistelet sitten rauhan tai ninjojen puolesta, minä en aio perääntyä suurten ninjavaltioiden tieltä!" Hanzo julisti ja lähti sitten hyökkäykseen Mifunea kohti. Päästessään iskuetäisyydelle, Hanzo heilautti kusarigaman kohti Mifunen kasvoja, mutta vanha samurai onnistui jälleen kerran torjumaan iskun, minkä jälkeen tämä lähti johdattamaan Hanzoa Renasta pois päin.

Rena loi kiitollisen vilkaisun vanhan samurain suuntaan samalla kun otti varustelaukustaan esiin pienen lasipullon, jonka laski maahan eteensä. Tämän jälkeen hän teki käsimerkit ja alkoi ohjata chakransa avulla kehossaan olevaa myrkkyä kohti käsiään. Tämä johti siihen, että hetkellisesti tunto katosi hänen molemmista käsistään kokonaan, mutta Renan jatkaessa tekniikkaansa, hän näki kuinka hänen käsivarsiinsa alkoi tiivistyä pieniä myrkkypisaroita. Hänen chakransa ohjaamina nämä myrkkypisarat lähtivät valumaan kohti kämmeniä, yhdistyen lopulta kahdeksi nopan kokoiseksi nestepisaraksi. Saatuaan klaaninsa salaisten tekniikoiden avulla myrkyn ulos kehostaan, Rena päästi nämä nestepisarat tippumaan maahan laskemaansa lasipulloon. Suljettuaan korkin ja sujautettuaan pullon takaisin taskuunsa, hän lähti juoksemaan Mifunen ja Hanzon perään, jotka olivat toisiaan vastaan taistellessaan ehtineet edetä jo hyvän matkaa Renan vasemmalle puolelle, poispäin muista taistelijoista. Mifunen ideana vaikutti olevan johdattaa Hanzo mahdollisimman syrjään, jotta salamanterin kaasumyrkyt eivät ulottuisi ninjaliiton taistelijoihin asti.

Nainen pääsi paikalle juuri ajoissa, sillä vaihdettuaan muutaman iskun Mifunen kanssa Hanzo oli ottanut samuraihin hieman etäisyyttä ja heitti käsissään olleen kusarigaman ketjun kohti Mifunen asetta. Ketjun kiertyessä Mifunen käsissä olevan katanan terän ympärille ja lukitessa aseen aloilleen, Hanzo jatkoi hyökkäystä heittämällä ketjun toisessa päässä olevan viikatteen ilmaan ja pientä ketjun nykäisyä myöhemmin aseen terä lähestyi uhkaavasti Mifunen päätä. Viime hetkellä Mifunen onnistui kuitenkin kallistaa katanaansa hieman, samalla kun kyykistyi alemmas, niin että kusarigaman terä kimposi lopulta katanan kahvasta takaisin ilmaan. Hyökkäyksensä epäonnistuttua, Hanzo nykäisi ketjusta uudelleen ja kiskaisi ketjun päässä olevan sirpin takaisin käteensä. Samaan aikaan Mifune astui hieman lähemmäs, minkä ansiosta sai ketjun löystymään juuri sen verran, että saattoi vetää aseensa vapaaksi.

"Vanhaksi ja heikoksi mieheksi torjuit tuon hyvin. Kukaan ei koskaan ole onnistunut torjumaan tuota hyökkäystä. Mutta sinun kanssasi leikkiminen saa nyt riittää...", Hanzo sanoi ja kohotti käsiään selvästi aikeissa tehdä jonkin tekniikan. Ennen kuin mies ehti kuitenkaan viedä käsiään yhteen, Rena näki Mifunen syöksyvän silmää nopeammin aivan Hanzon eteen, sivaltavan miekallaan niin, että Hanzon oli pakko käsimerkkien tekemisen sijaan tarttua torjua Mifunen tekemä hyökkäys kusarigamansa avulla.

"Minä pidän huolen, että tästä hetkestä eteenpäin ainoastaan Dokukiri-neiti kykenee turvautumaan ninjutsuun!" Mifune ilmoitti päättäväisesti. Sanat oli selkeästi tarkoitettu osin Hanzolle varoitukseksi siitä, että tämän oli turha yrittää turvautua ninjatekniikoihin tästä taistelusta selvitäkseen, mutta samalla Mifune myös kertoi Renalle miten he kaksi tulisivat tämän vastustajan voittamaan, sillä taistelun aikana heillä ei ollut aikaa ryhtyä keksimään strategiaa omien taistelutyyliensä yhteensovittamiseksi. Mifune siis estäisi miekkatekniikoillaan Hanzoa turvautumasta ninjutsuun, kun taas Rena olisi vapaa tekemään mitä tahansa ninjatekniikoita katsoi tarvitsevansa.

"Käskystä!" Rena huusi Mifunelle, samalla kun veti oman katanansa esiin ja teki sitten vapaalla kädellään käsimerkin. Tekniikan seurauksena, hänen kehoonsa lisätty myrkkyrauhanen aktivoitui ja hän saattoi ohjata sen tuottaman myrkyn sormenpäähänsä, mistä sipaisi myrkyn katanansa terään. Myrkytettyään oman aseensa, nainen lähti juoksemaan kohti Hanzoa ja Mifunea, pyrkien parhaansa mukaan lukemaan vanhan samurain liikkeitä, jotta ei vahingossakaan osuisi mieheen tai astuisi tämän iskujen tielle. Toisin kuin Mifune, joka piteli katanansa kahvasta kaksin käsin, Renan tyyli oli käyttää katanaan yhdellä kädellä, jolloin toinen käsi jäi vapaaksi ninjatekniikoiden tekemistä varten.

"Huhut siis pitävät paikkansa. Ninjutsu todella on hyödytöntä sinua vastaan", Hanzo sanoi, samalla kun pyrki perääntymään kauemmas Renan ja Mifunen suorittamien yhteishyökkäysten tieltä. Mies ei päässyt ottamaan montaa askelta Mifunen seuratessa perässä ja tehdessä viiltävän iskun kohti Hanzon toista kylkeä, sillä välin kun Rena puolestaan siirtyi Shunshinin nopeuttamana Hanzon taakse ja pyrki viiltämään kohti kuolleen ninjan selkää. Hanzo ei kuitenkaan jäänyt Mifunea huonommaksi, sillä taitavasti tämän onnistui kääntyä sivuttain ja torjua Hanzon tekemä isku viikatteen terällä, kun taas Renan aseen terä pysähtyi vasten kireäksi kiskaistua ketjua, jonka Hanzo onnistu viime hetkellä kohottamaan hänen iskunsa tielle.

Rena ei aikaillut yrittää uudestaan ja pyörähti nopeasti ympäri, samalla pyrkien sivaltamaan kohti Hanzon kaulaa, mutta kuolleen ninjan onnistui välttää tämäkin isku kyykistymällä alemmas, jolloin miekka meni hiuksenhienosti miehen pään yli, leikaten irti ainoastaan muutaman hiussuortuvan. Tämän jälkeen Hanzo suoristautui jälleen ja potkaisi Mifunen kauemmas, minkä jälkeen jatkoi iskemällä viikatteensa kohti Renan olkapäätä. Kykenemättä kohottamaan asettaan torjuntaan, Rena oli pakotettu liikkumaan taaksepäin välttääkseen ottamasta osumaa.

"Alan ymmärtää miksi joku sinun tasoisesi ninja päätyi tapetuksi", Mifune totesi yllättäen. Hanzon silmät kapenivat hieman ja tämä tuijotti Mifunea pistävästi, ottaen selvästikin miehen sanat loukkauksena.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Hanzo kysyi kireästi. Rena ei ollut varma oliko aihe vain jotenkin arka, vai oliko miehen äänensävyssä kyse enemmän siitä, että tämä otti sanat loukkauksena.

"Etkö muka todella ymmärrä?" Mifune kysyi. Lyhyen hetken verran Rena saattoi nähdä Hanzon kasvoilla epäröivän ilmeen, mutta tuo hetki meni nopeasti ohitse, kun Rena tunsi yllättäen liikettä maan alla, aivan kuin maanpinta olisi kevyesti tärähdellyt. Hetkessä hän muisti salamanterin, joka aiemmin oli Hanzon käskystä kaivautunut maan alle.

"Mifune!" Rena huusi varoituksen ja syöksyi Hanzon ohitse kohti Mifunea, niin että saattoi tönäistä vanhan samurain kauemmaksi. Rena ehti juuri ja juuri ajoissa sillä Mifunen ottaessa tönäisyn vuoksi muutaman horjuvan askeleen taaksepäin, maan alle aiemmin kaivautunut salamanteri tuli vihdoin esiin maan alta ja nappasi Renan suuhunsa. Liskon sulkiessa suunsa, Rena yritti ensin kammeta sen leukoja auki, mutta todettuaan sen turhaksi, päätti nainen turvautua kovempiin otteisiin. Liskon suussa ei ollut hirveästi tilaa, mutta lopulta hänen onnistui ohjata miekkansa terään chakraa ja iskeä se lähes kahvaa myöten liskon alaleukaan kiinni. Voimakas kipu sai jättikokoisen liskon päästämään kivusta kertovan huudon ja avaamaan suutaan juuri sen verran, että Rena saattoi kiskaista miekkansa irti ja heittäytyä ulos salamanterin suusta, ennen kuin se lopulta katosi savupilven saattelemana paikalta nuolemaan haavojaan sinne mistä oli tullutkin.

Laskeutuessaan maahan ja kääntäessään katseensa kohti Hanzoa ja Mifunea, Rena sai huomata kaksikon syöksyneen jälleen toisiaan kohti aseet iskuvalmiina. Nopeasti Rena nousi takaisin jaloilleen ja siirtyi Shunshinilla Mifunen viereen. Iskuetäisyydelle päästyään hän teki viiltävän iskun kohti Hanzon keskivartaloa. Miehen torjuessa iskun kusarigaman terällä, Rena keräsi chakraa vapaaseen käteensä ja onnistui iskemään sen lujasti vasten Hanzon rintakehää. Tämä sai Hanzon ähkäisemään ja vaikka tämän kasvoista olikin näkyvissä vain silmät, näytti Renan silmiin siltä, että mies irvisti kaasunaamarinsa takana.

Saadakseen aikaa toipua hyökkäyksestä, Hanzo loikkasi taaksepäin. Estääkseen Renaa ja Mifunea seuraamasta perässä, mies heitti kusarigaman ketjun päässä olevan raskaan painon heitä kohti, mikä pakotti Renan ja Mifunen väistämään poispäin toisistaan, jotta kumpikaan ei tulisi ketjun aloilleen sitomaksi. Renan kannalta väistöliike osoittautui kuitenkin virheeksi, sillä Hanzo vaikutti arvanneen mihin suuntaan hän tulisi väistämään. Renan pysähtyessä aloilleen ja valmistautuessa hyökkäämään uudelleen, hän huomasi Hanzon ehtineen heittää viikatteen ilmaan. Kyseessä näytti olevan sama tekniikka, jonka Mifune oli aiemmin onnistunut torjumaan katanansa kahvan avulla.

Tietäen ettei kykenisi torjumaan tekniikkaa yhtä sulavasti kuin Mifune, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisi ehtinyt väistää, Rena päätti tarkoituksella ottaa osuman vastaan ja minimoida viikatteen terän aiheuttaman vahingon. Niinpä Rena liikkui aavistuksen verran sivulle ja kohotti toisen käsivartensa päänsä suojaksi huolimatta siitä, että arveli Hanzon sivelleen jonkinlaista myrkkyä aseensa terään, aivan kuten Rena itsekin oli tehnyt. Pian Rena tunsi sirpin terän uppoavan käsivarteensa mistä hänen oli helppo tarttua sirpin kahvaan, kiskaista se irti kädestään ja lähteä sitten Hanzon yllätykseksi hyökkäykseen kohti miestä katana toisessa kädessään ja Hanzon oma kusarigama toisessa. Pidellen kuitenkin kusarigaman ketjua edelleen kädessään, Hanzo kiskaisi ketjun päässä olevan painon luokseen ja heitti sen sitten kohti hänen katanaansa. Ketju kietoutui katanan terän ympärille ja esti häntä hyökkäämästä miekan avulla, mutta sirpin Rena yritti parhaansa mukaan iskeä Hanzon kasvoihin. Samalla hetkellä Hanzo liikahti sivulle väistääkseen iskun, mutta Rena oli nopeampi. Hänen onnistui sirpin terällä viiltää kaasunaamaria aloillaan pitävä hihna poikki, minkä seurauksena se tipahti lopulta hyödyttömänä maahan, jättäen Hanzon täysin suojattomaksi kaasumyrkkyjen suhteen.

Raivoisa ilme kasvoillaan Hanzo kiskaisi kusarigaman ketjusta rajusti ja onnistui riistämään sirpin Renan käsistä. Tuskin tämä oli saanut aseen takaisin haltuunsa, kun Hanzon oli pakko kääntyä kohtaamaan Mifune, joka myös yritti käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja hyökätä Hanzon kimppuun, sillä välin kun tämän huomio oli ollut Renassa. Hanzon onnistui kohottaa sirpin terä torjumaan Mifunen hyökkäys, mutta aseiden osuessa toisiinsa, sirpin terä katkesikin kahteen osaan. Sirpin irtonainen osa lensi iskun voimasta jonkin matkan päähän taistelijoista ja upposi lopulta puoliksi maahan, sillä välin kun Mifune jatkoi iskusarjaansa ja viilsi syvän haavan, joka kulki viistosti Hanzon rintakehän poikki. Oli suorastaan ihme, että Hanzo oli ylipäätään pystyssä viillon jäljeltä, mutta saamastaan vakavan näköisestä osumasta huolimatta, tämä oli jäänyt paikoilleen seisomaan ja katsomaan saamaansa viiltohaavaa, joka hitaasti alkoi taas korjaantua itsekseen.

"Tajuatko nyt mitä yritin sanoa aiemmin? Sinä luovutit ja lakkasit hiomasta taistelutaitojasi, minkä vuoksi sinä tulet häviämään tämän taistelun, vaikka parhaimpina vuosinasi olisit voittanut meidät kaksi helposti. Ihmiset ovat kuin miekkoja ja miekka, josta ei pidetä huolta, ruostuu ja tylsyy ajan mittaan. Tylsä miekka on käytännössä hyödytön", Mifune sanoi katsoessaan Hanzoa, joka iskun aiheuttamasta yllätyksestä toivuttuaan oli kohottanut katseensa kohti Mifunea ja Renaa. Hetken verran näytti jo siltä kuin kuollut ninja olisi ollut valmis myöntämään, että Mifune oli oikeassa ja antaisi sinetöidä itsensä vapaaehtoisesti, mutta pian Hanzon ilme kuitenkin kiristyi ja tämä päästi aseensa tippumaan maahan. Tämän seurauksena myös ketju Renan katanan terän ympärillä löystyi sen verran, että hän saattoi vetää aseen irti ja kohottaa sen iskuvalmiina eteensä.

"On selvää, että en todella voi voittaa teitä tällä tavalla... mutta kuten tiedätte, minä en ole tällä hetkellä sen paremmin elävä kuin kuollut. Vien teidät kaksi mukanani ja palaan sitten Edo Tensein ansiosta takaisin jatkamaan taistelua alaisiasi vastaan", Hanzo sanoi päättäväisesti. Renan yllätykseksi Hanzo alkoi seuraavaksi riisua yllään olevaa paitaa ja heitti sen lopulta maahan, paljastaen näin vasemmassa kyljessään olevan pitkän arven. Hämillään Rena seurasi Hanzon liikkeitä, kun tämä seuraavaksi veti varustelaukustaan esiin pelkän kunain. Hän ei käsittänyt mitä Hanzo kuvitteli pelkällä kunailla saavuttavansa, mutta naisen onneksi Mifune näytti ymmärtävän.

"Dokukiri-neiti! Hänen kätensä!" Mifune ehti huutaa nopean varoituksen lähtiessään juoksemaan kohti Hanzoa. Käsittämättä täysin vieläkään mistä oli kyse, Rena lähti juoksemaan Mifunen perässä, kunnes huomasi edellään juoksevan miehen tekevän iskun kohti Hanzon asekättä. Luottaen siihen, että Mifune hoitelisi tuon käden, Rena puolestaan kaarsi aavistuksen toiseen suuntaan, päättäen hoidella vapaana olevan käden. Hanzo yritti parhaansa mukaan väistää iskua, mutta kiitos Mifunen nopean toiminnan kuolleen ninjan asekäsi ja siinä oleva kunai lensivät lopulta kauemmas taistelijoista, Mifunen onnistuessa leikkaamaan käden irti kokonaan. Vapaalla kädellään Hanzo yritti tavoitella esiin uutta kunaita, mutta ennen kuin tämä ehti saada kättään lähellekään kunailaukkuaan, Rena oli jo miehen kimpussa ja onnistui viime hetkellä katkaisemaan jäljellä olevan käden ranteen kohdalta. Katkaisematta hyökkäystään kuitenkaan siihen, Rena teki vapaalla kädellään muutaman käsimerkin ja kumartui sitten puhaltamaan pienen pilven myrkkykaasua Hanzon kasvoille, nyt kun tällä ei ollut enää kaasunaamariaan antamassa suojaa.

Renan perääntyessä hyökkäyksensä päätteeksi kauemmas, Hanzon silmät alkoivat nopeasti painua umpeen, kunnes tämä lysähti halvaantuneena maahan, kiitos myrkyn, jota Rena oli onnistunut tekniikkansa avulla puhaltamaan. Tavallisesti hän olisi puhaltanut myrkyn ulos ison, värittömän kaasupilven muodossa, jotta vastustajan olisi mahdoton aavistaa mitään ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä. Mifunen ollessa kuitenkin lähettyvillä ilman minkäänlaista kaasunaamaria tai muutakaan suojaa, Rena oli keskittynyt pitämään myrkyn määrän pienenä, jotta se ei leviäisi ympäristöön liittolaisten riesaksi.

"Tarvitsemme sinetöintitiimin tänne heti! Tämä myrkky ei pidä häntä maassa kauaa!" Rena huusi muiden lähistöllä taistelevien samuraiden suuntaan. Tieto välittyi taistelijoiden joukossa eteenpäin ihailtavan nopeasti ja pian ympäröivien puiden seasta juoksi esille kaksi Sunagakuren taisteluasuihin pukeutunutta ninjaa, joista kummallakin oli iso kangaskäärö mukanaan. Uskaltautuen tässä vaiheessa perääntymään, Rena seurasi valppaana, kuinka sinetöintininjat ohjasivat mukanaan olevat kangaskääröt kietoutumaan Hanzon ympärille ja asettivat sitten lähestulkoon muumiota muistuttavan käärön päälle sinettilapun, joka varmistaisi sen, että Hanzo ei kykenisi käyttämään chakraansa tai murtautumaan paketin sisältä ulos raakaa voimaa käyttämällä.

"Hyvin toimittu Dokukiri-neiti. Minun on kuitenkin käskettävä teitä menemään lääkintäninjojen leiriin etulinjan taakse, jotta voitte toimittaa heille näytteen Hanzon käyttämästä myrkystä", Mifune sanoi Renalle, joka ei ryhtynyt väittämään vastaan. Koska muut hänen tiiminsä jäsenet olivat ehtineet hengittää myrkkyä aiemmin, näyte hänen keräämästään myrkystä varmasti helpottaisi lääkintäninjojen työtä ja auttaisi näitä saamaan hänen tiiminsä takaisin taistelukuntoon.

"Palaan tuota pikaa muun ryhmäni kanssa jatkamaan taistelua. Koettakaa kestää siihen asti", Rena vastasi ja lähti sitten yhden lähistöllä olevan samurain saattamana kohti Mifunen mainitsemaa leiriä.


	15. Gedopatsas

Vaikka taistelut tuntuivat kuluvan hyvin, pienikin virhe voisi osoittautua kohtalokkaaksi, joten päämajaan jääneet Ryuu, Raikage ja Tsunade tekivät parhaansa mukaan yhteistyötä reagoidakseen taistelukentältä tuleviin uutisiin. Tarvittaessa he tukeutuivat myös Tsunaden neuvonantajan, Shikakun antamiin neuvoihin, jotka olivat jo moneen otteeseen osoittautuneet kultaakin kalliimmiksi. Taistelujen jatkuessa jokainen heistä alkoi olla jo toiveikas sen suhteen, että heillä olisi todella mahdollisuus voittaa ainakin ensimmäisen päivän taistelut, kun yllättäen viestininjojen joukosta kuului Yamanaka Inoichin ääni.

"Sain uutisia jinchuurikejä vartioivalta ryhmältä! Naruton onnistui päästä ulos saaren sisällä olevasta sinetöidystä luolastosta ja aistia taistelukentän tapahtumat sensorikykyjensä avulla. Vartijoiden oli pakko kertoa sodasta Narutolle ja parhaillaan hän on matkalla ulos saarelta", Inoichi kertoi lyhyen version siitä mitä oli itse juuri saanut kuulla kilpikonnasaarelle määrätyiltä ninjoilta. Uutinen sai Raikagen lyömään nyrkkinsä pöytään ja kääntämään katseensa turhautuneena kohti Tsunadea.

"Mitä tämä tarkoittaa Hokage?! Luulin sinun valinneen ryhmään nimenomaan sellaisia ninjoja, jotka saisivat puhuttua Kyuubin jinchuurikin pysymään saarella, mikäli näin kävisi!" Raikage vaati selitystä. Ryuu pisti merkille, että Tsunaden kulmat olivat kurtistuneet vihaisesti ja hetken verran nainen oli hiljaa, kuin olisi yrittänyt laskea kymmeneen saadakseen itsensä rauhoittumaan sen sijaan, että olisi noussut ylös ja lähtenyt pysäyttämään Narutoa omakätisesti.

"Rauhoitu Raikage. Tiesimme etukäteen, että Kyuubin jinchuuriki on arvaamaton ja toimii impulsiivisesti, joten tämä oli odotettavissa. Meidän ei auta kuin käyttää voimaa ja estää häntä pääsemästä pois saarelta", Ryuu sanoi Raikagelle, joka edelleen puristi ainoaa kättään nyrkkiin, kuin olisi halunnut hakata edessään olevan pöydän palasiksi.

"Ryuu on oikeassa. Mikä on saarella olevan sinetöintiryhmän tilanne?" Tsunade kysyi ja käänsi katseensa kohti Raikagen takana seisovaa avustajaa, Mabuita kohti.

"He ovat muodostaneet 36 kerroksisen, koko ajan uusiutuvan sinettimuodostelman saaren ympärille. Narutolla on vastassaan läpinäkyvä seinämä, jonka läpi hän ei tule pääsemään, vaikka käyttäisi kaiken Kyuubin chakran, joka hänellä on käytössään", Mabui vastasi rauhallisesti. Nämä sanat näyttivät saavan Raikagen rauhoittumaan, joskin tämän kasvoilla pysyi edelleen ärtynyt ilme.

"Onko sinettiryhmälle ilmoitettu Naruton tulosta?" Raikage kysyi seuraavaksi ja vilkaisi kohti viestininjoja.

"Kyllä. Jinchuurikien vartijat ilmoittivat heille tilanteesta heti ensimmäisenä, ennen kuin ottivat yhteyttä meihin", Inoichi vastasi. Tämä sai jokaisen pöydän ympärillä istuvan kagen rauhoittumaan jonkin verran, mutta siitä huolimatta tunnelma oli nyt jännittyneempi kuin hetki sitten. Toistaiseksi he saattoivat ainoastaan odottaa sinetöintiryhmän raporttia siitä olivatko nämä onnistuneet pysäyttämään Naruton tekniikkansa avulla vai eivät.

Heidän ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan, sillä jo viittä minuuttia myöhemmin, yksi viestininjoista alkoi jälleen puhua, saadessaan lisätietoa saarella olevalta sinettiryhmältä.

"Sain viestin saaren sinetöintininjoilta! Sekä Naruto, että Killer Bee onnistuivat pääsemään ulos saarelta ja ovat matkalla kohti taistelukenttää!" viestininja kertoi nopeasti sen mitä kuuli.

"Miten se on mahdollista? Sinettiseinämän piti olla niin kestävä, että siitä ei pääse läpi vaikka käyttäisi kaiken häntäpedon chakran!" Raikage vaati saada tietää.

"Kukaan ei osannut odottaa, että jinchuurikit tekisivät yhteistyötä ja pakenisivat yhdessä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että Bee on ryhtynyt auttamaan Narutoa", heitä puhutteleva viestininja kertoi. Uutinen sai Raikagen kiroamaan itsekseen hiljaa.

"Hyvä on. Siinä tapauksessa minä menen ja pysäytän jinchuurikit itse. Tsunade, sinä tulet mukaan", Raikage päätti lopulta ja nousi seisomaan. Sanat saivat Tsunaden vilkaisemaan Ryuuta ja sitten kääntämään katseensa takaisin Raikageen.

"Ja Ryuuko jää pitämään huolta tukikohdasta?" Tsunade kysyi. Vaikka nainen ei sanonutkaan sitä suoraan, kireästä äänestä ja laskelmoivasta ilmeestä saattoi päätellä, että tämä ei vieläkään luottanut Ryuuhun täysin, vaikka hän olikin tehnyt yhteistyötä ja jakanut kaiken omaamansa tiedon Akatsukista siinä missä muidenkin kylien kaget. Ja Raikage tuntui jakavan Tsunaden tunteman epäluulon, sillä myös tämä vilkaisi ensin Ryuuta ja oli muutaman sekunnin hiljaa, ennen kuin teki päätöksensä.

"Ryuu ja Shikaku yhdessä saavat luvan huolehtia päämajasta. Mutta Shikaku tekee lopulliset päätökset, mikäli vaikuttaa vähänkään siltä, että Ryuulla on taka-ajatuksia", Raikage päätti. Ryuu päästi huvittuneen hymähdyksen. Hän ei jaksanut tässä vaiheessa juuri välittää siitä, että muut kaget tuntuivat pitävän häntä edelleen rikollisena, huolimatta hänen halustaan yhteistyöhön.

"Eli toisin sanoen voin kertoa mielipiteeni ja siinä kaikki. Jotta en varmasti pelaa Akatsukin hyväksi. Sopii minulle", Ryuu totesi. Raikage näytti hetken verran olevan valmis lyömään nyrkkinsä päin Ryuun kasvoja, mutta yllättävää kyllä hillitsi itsensä lopulta.

"Jätän Katsuyun tänne teidän seuraksenne. Jos tulee jotain mistä teidän täytyy ilmoittaa meille, voitte ottaa meihin yhteyttä hänen avullaan", Tsunade sanoi. Pitemmittä puheitta Hokage teki käsimerkit ja kosketti sitten edessään olevan pöydän pintaa. Kuin tyhjästä paikalle ilmestyi pieni valkoinen etana, joka kuitenkin nopeasti jakaantui kahdeksi vielä pienemmäksi, joista toisen Tsunade asetti olkapäälleen, toisen taas jäädessä pöydälle. Ryuun katsellessa, pöydälle jäänyt etana mateli hitaaseen tahtiin lähemmäs pöydän keskelle levitettyjä papereita ja karttoja. Kyseessä oli Hokagen kutsueläin, joka tiettävästi kykeni olemaan telepaattisessa yhteydessä omiin klooneihinsa. Tai kenties parempi olisi ollut puhua tämän omista osista, sillä etana kykeni halutessaan jakaantumaan useammaksi ja yhdistymään sitten takaisin yhdeksi, kuten Ryuu oli juuri omin silmin nähnyt.

"Mennään Tsunade", Raikage murahti. Tsunade nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja lähti sitten Raikagen perässä kävelemään ulos huoneesta, Ryuun ja Shikakun jäädessä pöydän ääreen kuuntelemaan taistelukentältä tulevia viestejä.

* * *

Auringon alkaessa laskea ja päivän alkaessa hämärtyä illaksi, Daruin johtama ensimmäinen divisioona oli joitain yksittäisiä Zetsuja lukuun ottamatta onnistunut voittamaan jokaisen heitä vastaan asettuneista vihollisista. Nämäkin yksittäiset vastustajat, tulivat kuitenkin yksi toisensa jälkeen tapetuiksi, kiitos Iwagakuren Mirithin ja tämän keräämän pienen ryhmän, jotka etenivät pitkin rannikkoa viimeistelemässä kaatuneita Zetsuja sillä välin, kun suuri osa muista ninjoista oli jo hajaantunut etsimään omia kaatuneita kuljettaakseen ruumiit lääkintäninjojen sinetöitäväksi. Tällä tavoin he pysyisivät kärryillä siitä, kuinka monia he itse olivat menettäneet ja samalla myös estäisivät vihollista saamasta heidän omiensa ruumiita käsiinsä Edo Tensein suorittamista varten.

Vähän matkan päässä Mirithistä, Inoue antoi lisää chakraa Usagille, jonka oli onnistunut varjotekniikoillaan lukita aloilleen Kakuzu niminen ninja, joka eläessään oli ollut Akatsukin jäsen. Heidän toiselle puolellaan taas seisoi liikkumatta henkiin herätetty Hyuga-klaanin jäsenen, joka taistelun viime hetkillä, oli onnistunut aiheuttamaan heille hieman ongelmia yrittäessään vapauttaa Kakuzun Usagin varjotekniikasta. Kiitos Mirithin he olivat kuitenkin onnistuneet ahdistamaan myös Hyugan nurkkaan ja enää tarvitsisi saada vain joku paikalle sinetöimään nämä kaksi vihollista, jotta he eivät aiheuttaisi enempää harmia.

Ne muutamat minuutit, jotka heidän oli odotettava sinetöintiryhmän saapumista, tuntuivat Inouesta hänen elämänsä pisimmiltä, mutta lopulta paikalle saapui kaksi sinetöintininjaa, komentaja Daruin johdattaessa nämä paikalle. Yhteistuumin kaksikko ryhtyi sinetöimään ensimmäisenä Kakuzua, sillä huolimatta chakrasta, jota Inoue parhaillaan antoi Usagille omista chakravaroistaan, oli selvää, että Usagi ei jaksaisi pitää varjotekniikkaansa yllä enää kovin kauan.

Kun Kakuzu ja Hyuga oli viimeinkin saatu sinetöityä aloilleen ja kiedottua sinetöintininjojen mukanaan tuomiin kangaskääröihin, Usagi uskaltautui purkamaan varjotekniikkansa. Heidän ympärillään muut ninjat olivat vähitellen saaneet viimeisetkin jäljellä olevat Zetsut kaadettua ja vaikutti siltä, että päivän taisteluista hengissä selvinneet saattoivat ryhtyä pystyttämään itselleen väliaikaista leiriä tulevaa yötä varten.

Inouen, Usagin ja Mirithin lähtiessä rantaa pitkin kohti leiriä, Inouen katse osui Ryuukiin ja konohalaiseen ase-eksperttiin, Tenteniin. Taistelujen alkaessa päättyä, kaksikko oli komentaja Daruin suostumuksella ottanut Benihisagon ja vetäytynyt sivuun, voidakseen tutkia ruukkua ja yrittää vapauttaa sen sisään vangitut ystävänsä.

"Mitään edistystä?" Inoue kysyi, heidän päästessään puhe-etäisyydelle. Ryuuki ja Tenten kääntyivät hetkeksi katsomaan heitä, ennen kuin Ryuuki lopulta nyökkäsi.

"Olen melko varma, että keksin keinon saada ruukun sinetöintitekniikka toimimaan päinvastoin, niin että saamme ystävämme ulos ruukusta. Mutta ongelma on, että vapauttaminen vaatii paljon enemmän chakraa, kuin kohteiden sinetöiminen ruukun sisälle. Kummallakaan meistä ei vain tällä hetkellä ole tarpeeksi chakraa ruukun käyttämiseen, joten emme pysty testaamaan ideaani", Ryuuki totesi. Nainen kuulosti olevan harmissaan ja pettynyt itseensä, mutta Inoue laski kuitenkin kätensä lohduttavasti Ryuukin olkapäälle.

"Entä jos me kaikki annamme sinulle chakraa? Luuletko, että saisimme sillä tavoin kerättyä tarpeeksi suuren määrän, että saamme edes yhden ihmisen ulos ja voimme testata, että tekniikkasi toimii kuten pitää?" Usagi puuttui keskusteluun, ennen kuin Inoue ehti ryhtyä lohduttamaan pettyneeltä näyttävää naista.

"En tiedä… ehkä jos saamme chakraa tarpeeksi monelta ihmiseltä. Ymmärrän, että meistä jokainen on varmasti väsynyt", Ryuuki vastasi.

"Usagi on niin lopussa, että en voi antaa hänen luovuttaa chakraa muille. Mutta minulla on vielä jonkin verran", Inoue sanoi ja käänsi sitten katseensa kohti Tenteniä ja Mirithiä.

"Minä pystyn antamaan osan chakrastani myös. Palaudun luonnostaan hieman keskivertoa nopeammin", Mirithi kommentoi. Myös Tenten lupautui jakamaan siitä vähästä mitä hänellä oli käytössään.

"Hyvä on. Ottakaa minusta kiinni. Minä pystyn siirtämään meidän kaikkien chakran Ryuukille, joka voi sitten yrittää suorittaa tekniikkansa", Inoue kehotti, pitäen edelleen kiinni Ryuukin olkapäästä. Tenten ja Mirithi tekivät työtä käskettyä ja pian Inoue tunsi kuinka kaksi kämmentä, painettiin hänen selkäänsä vasten. Saatuaan kosketuskontaktin heidän kaikkien välille, Inoue keskittyi keräämään yhteen kaiken chakran, jonka he kolme vain suinkin kykenivät jakamaan ja siirsi keräämänsä chakran lopulta Ryuukille.

"Taitaa olla siinä ja siinä riittääkö tämä, mutta toivotaan parasta. Kenet haluatte ulos ensin?" Ryuuki kysyi, samalla kun nosti Benihisagon maasta kainaloonsa. Inoue vilkaisi Usagia ja Mirithiä.

"Haluan Raijinin ulos ensimmäisenä. Ei sillä, että väheksyisin Hyuga-klaanin tekniikoita, mutta uskon, Akimichi-klaanin salaisista tekniikoista olevan meille juuri nyt enemmän hyötyä, jos voimme saada ulos vain toisen omistamme", Darui puuttui keskusteluun. Sinetöintininjojen vietyä Kakuzun ja heille tuntemattoman Hyugan mennessään, komentaja oli päättänyt liittyä heidän seuraansa.

Ryuuki nyökkäsi ja sulki sitten keskittyneesti silmänsä. Hetkeen ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan mitään, mutta äkisti ruukusta kuului kuitenkin ääni, melkein kuin ruukun sisältä olisi alkanut puhaltaa ilmaa ulos. Selkänsä takana Inoue tunsi kuinka myös Darui painoi kätensä hänen selkäänsä vasten. Komentajalla ei ollut paljonkaan chakraa käytössään, mutta Inouelle oli selvää, että mies halusi hänen ottavan myös tämän chakrasta sen mitä voisi. Ryhtymättä väittämään vastaan, Inoue siirsi myös osan Daruin chakrasta Ryuukille ja tämä pieni määrä tuntui olevan juuri se mitä tässä tilanteessa tarvittiin.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Raijin ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä heidän eteensä. Mies katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, kuin ei olisi ensin tiennyt missä oli, mutta nähdessään edessään olevat muut ninjat, muistikuvat taistelusta alkoivat selkeästi palautua mieleen.

"Tervetuloa takaisin", Usagi tervehti vanhaa tiimitoveriaan. Inoue tunsi muidenkin päästävän hänen selästään irti ja siirtyvän lähemmäs Raijinia, niin että saattoivat saattaa tämän tilanteen tasalle taistelun suhteen. Ryuuki kuitenkin vajosi uupuneena istumaan maahan ja Inouen oli pakko kyykistyä naisen viereen varmistamaan, että tämä oli kunnossa. Annettuaan suuren osan heidän muiden chakrasta Ryuukille, hän ei kyennyt antamaan naiselle enempää, vaan kaikki mitä hän saattoi tämän hyväksi tehdä, oli antaa yksi hänen viimeisistä chakrapillereistään, jolla Ryuuki kykenisi nopeuttamaan omaa luontaista palautumistaan.

"Kiitos", Ryuuki sanoi väsyneenä ja soi hänelle pienen hymyn.

"Ei kestä kiittää. Olemme liittolaisia, joten totta kai katsomme toistemme perään", Inoue vastasi.

"Minä voin viedä hänet lääkintäninjojen luokse. He voivat toivottavasti auttaa häntä palautumaan", Tenten ehdotti. Inoue nyökkäsi ja autettuaan Tentenin kanssa Ryuukin jaloilleen, hän katsoi hetken kaksikon perään, kun nämä lähtivät toisiinsa tukeutuen kulkemaan kohti leiriä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin käänsi katseensa Raijiniin, Usagiin, Daruihin ja Mirithiin, jotka olivat hyppineet rannan myötäisesti kulkevia kallioita pitkin ylöspäin, saadakseen paremman näkymän heitä ympäröivään maastoon. Inouelta kesti hetken verran tavoittaa muut, mutta päästessään kallioiden huipulla alkavalle tasangolle muiden seuraan, hän saattoi kuulla miesten suunnittelevan keskenään, miten parhaiten selvitä tulevasta yöstä. Todennäköistä oli, että sodan molemmat osapuolet vetäytyisivät pääosin omiin leireihinsä, mutta tästä huolimatta heidän olisi järjestettävä jonkinlainen puolustus ja vartiointi leirin ympärille.

"Inoue, voitko ottaa yhteyttä päämajaan ja…", Darui aloitti, mutta lause jäi kesken, kun yllättäen maa heidän jalkojensa alla tärähti voimakkaasti. Jokainen heistä valpastui hetkessä ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen. Inoue puoliksi odotti uutta Zetsujen aaltoa rannan myötäisesti kulkevien kallioiden seasta, sillä toiselta ja kolmannelta divisioonalta kantautuneiden tietojen mukaan ne kykenivät kulkemaan maan alla. Lopulta Inouen katse pysähtyi kuitenkin tasangon toiseen reunaan ja sinne ilmestyneeseen valtavan kokoiseen patsaaseen. Se muistutti ihmistä, mutta selästä kasvavat eri paksuiset ja pituiset piikit, sekä yhdeksän silmää paljastivat tämän patsasta muistuttavan humanoidin olevan jotain muuta. Inouen katsellessa, se levitti kätensä sivuilleen kuin valmiina hyökkäämään ja päästi sitten suustaan selkäpiitä karmivan huudon, joka kantautui varmasti jokaisen ninjan korviin usean kilometrin säteellä.

"Mikä tuo oikein on?!" Inoue huusi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut kuulevan häntä patsashirviön huudon ylitse. Kun olennon huuto lopulta vaimeni, se lähti juoksemaan kohti rantaa, sillä seurauksella, että maa tärähti jokaisella askeleella tuntuvasti.

"Pitäkää etäisyyttä siihen, että ette jää jalkoihin! Minä menen lähemmäs ja yritän estää sitä pääsemästä leiriin!" Raijin käski ja alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä. Hetkeä myöhemmin Akimichi kasvoi lähes yhtä valtavan kokoiseksi kuin tuo taistelukentälle ilmestynyt patsashirviö ja lähti sitten juoksemaan patsasta kohti. Raijinin päästessä iskuetäisyydelle, Inoue näki ystävänsä keräävän chakraa käteensä ja iskevän sitten nyrkkinsä vasten patsaan rintakehää. Iskun voimasta patsas liukui maata pitkin taaksepäin ja pysähtyi lopulta muutaman sadan metrin päähän rannasta.

Ennen kuin Raijin ehti tehdä mitään muuta, patsas päästi jälleen kovan taistelukentän yli kantautuvan huudon, minkä lisäksi se päästi itsestään paineaallon tavoin etenevän voimakkaan chakrapurkauksen. Patsaan ei edes tarvinnut yrittää lyödä Raijinia takaisin, sillä paineaalto oli riittävän voimakas paiskaamaan kaikki lähistöllä olevat ninjat ympäriinsä ja Inoue tajusi jopa Raijinin lentävän lopulta ilman halki takaisin rantaa kohti, huolimatta suuresta koostaan. Inoue saattoi vain toivoa, että kukaan ei olisi ilmalennon päätteeksi Raijinin alla, sillä mies ei tässä tilanteessa kykenisi itse vaikuttamaan siihen liiskaisiko jonkun alleen vai ei. Toisaalta se oli luultavasti viimeinen asia, josta hänen nyt kannatti olla huolissaan, sillä paineaalto paiskasi hänetkin muiden mukana poispäin patsaasta.

Tömähtäessään lopulta raskaasti maahan, Inouelta kesti hetken verran päästä takaisin jaloilleen. Kohottaessaan lopulta monen muun tavoin katseensa takaisin humanoidipatsaan suuntaan, hän näki olennon lähteneen jälleen lähestymään rantaa, tällä kertaa kuitenkin kävellen eikä juosten. Parinsadan metrin päässä hänestä, myös isoksi kasvanut Raijin nousi parhaillaan ylös ja vaikutti valmistautuvan uuteen hyökkäykseen, kun jostain Inouen oikealta puolelta kantautui kovaääninen huuto.

"Perääntykää ja antakaa minulle tilaa!" Mirithi huusi patsaan askelista lähtevien tömähdysten yli. Kääntäessään katseensa iwalaista kohti, Inoue näki Mirithin iskevän parhaillaan kätensä maahan ja pian patsashirviön molemmin puolin maanpinta alkoi suurelta alueelta nousta pystyyn ja painautua tiiviisti humanoidia vasten, niin että Mirithi voisi vangita sen liikuntakyvyttömäksi näiden kahden massiivisen maaseinämä väliin.

Heidän kaikkien yllätykseksi humanoidi ojensi kuitenkin kätensä suoriksi ja onnistui hetkeksi pysäyttämään Mirithin nostattamat maaseinämät aloilleen. Miehen syöttäessä tekniikkaansa lisää chakraa, maa humanoidin käsien ympärillä alkoi kuitenkin murtua. Tämä sai olennon päästämään jälleen uuden raivoisan huudon, melkein kuin haavoittunut ja ärsytetty eläin. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan hallitsemattomasti puskenut jälleen chakraansa ympäriinsä ja lähettänyt ninjaliiton joukot uudelle ilmalennolle, olento turvautui tällä kertaa sähköelementtiin. Sen harteilta kasvavat piikit alkoivat nopeasti hehkua sähkönsinisinä, kunnes niistä alkoi sinkoilla salamoita, jotka iskeytyivät lopulta jatkuvana sähkövirtana maahan ja etenivät maan pintaa pitkin kohti rannikkoa.

Perääntyessään taaksepäin, kohti rantakallioita ja niiden tarjoamaa suojaa, Inoue näki myös Raijinin palaavan takaisin normaalin kokoonsa ollakseen ottamatta osumaa sähköstä ja voidakseen muiden tavoin perääntyä taaksepäin. Juostessaan kuitenkin muiden ninjojen seassa eteenpäin, Inoue menetti näköyhteytensä Raijiniin.

Heittäytyessään lyhyen juoksumatkan päätteeksi rantakallioiden tarjoamaan suojaan, Inoue huomasi päätyneensä lähelle Usagia ja Daruita, jotka ymmärrettävistä syistä olivat perääntyneet ensimmäisten joukossa. Kummallakaan heistä ei ollut kovin paljon chakraa jäljellä, joten nykyisessä tilanteessa kumpikaan ei voisi tehdä juuri muuta, kuin koordinoida muiden vastahyökkäyksiä takalinjasta.

"Onko tästä ilmoitettu päämajaan?! Mikä tuo olento oikein on?!" Usagi huusi Inouelle, patsaan päästäessä jälleen yhden korvia särkevän huudon. Inoue pudisti kieltävästi päätään. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt ottaa yhteyttä päämajaan ennen kuin paineaalto oli paiskannut hänet kauemmas patsaasta hetki sitten.

"En ole täysin varma, mutta epäilen, että Madara on sinetöinyt Akatsukin nappaamat häntäpedot sen sisään. Siksi se pystyy paiskomaan noin massiivisia hyökkäyksiä ympäriinsä", Darui huusi lopulta takaisin. Inoue käänsi katseensa olennon suuntaan ja muodosti käsimerkit eikä kulunut kauan, kun hän sai yhteyden päämajaan. Hän ehti vain lyhyesti kertoa olennon ilmestymisestä ja siitä, että toimiva taistelustrategia olisi kerrottava komentaja Daruille ensi tilassa, ennen kuin hänen oli pakko keskeyttää tekniikkansa, maan tärähtäessä jalkojen alla.

Patsas teki parhaillaan uutta sähköhyökkäystä, mutta sen sijaan, että salamat olisivat hallitsemattomasti sinkoilleet ympäriinsä, niiden koko voima näytti suuntautuvan täysin Mirithin nostattamiin maaseinämiin. Tekniikan päättyessä, maaseinämät alkoivat murentua ja hajota isoiksi lohkareiksi, jotka yksi toisena jälkeen tippuivat maahan. Inoue tunsi kylmän hien valuvan selkäänsä pitkin. Ennen sotaa Akatsuki oli ehtinyt kerätä itselleen seitsemän häntäpetoa, jotka kaikki olivat tuon patsaan sisällä, jos Daruin epäilykset pitivät paikkansa. Jo Ginkakun ja Kinkakun sinetöiminen oli vaatinut heiltä paljon, vaikka näillä oli ollut käytössään vain pieni osa Kyuubin chakrasta ja nyt heidän yhtäkkiä pitäisi selvitä jostain, jolla oli seitsemän pedon voimat kokonaan käytössään?

"Katsokaa! Vedenrajassa!" Usagin ääni kantautui Inouen korviin. Daruin ja Inouen kääntäessä katseensa Usagin osoittamaan suuntaan, he huomasivat rantakallioiden juurella violettiin kaapuun pukeutuneen hahmon, joka oli peittänyt kasvonsa valkoisella maskilla. Uchiha Madara itse oli saapunut taistelukentälle tuon patsaan lisäksi. Vain muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä Madarasta, Inoue huomasi Benihisagon ja Kohaku no Johein edelleen rantahiekassa, siinä mihin Ryuuki oli ne jättänyt, kun Tenten oli lähtenyt viemään uupunutta naista leiriin hoidettavaksi.

"Patsas on vain harhautus! Hän haluaa aseet!" Usagi huusi varoituksen muille, samalla kun lähti hyppimään kallioita pitkin kohti Madaraa ja rantahiekassa makaavia aseita. Darui lähti nopeasti Usagin perään, mutta Inoue sen sijaan jäi paikoilleen ja muodosti käsimerkit, minkä jälkeen otti Madaran tähtäimeensä. Seuraavassa hetkessä Inouen keho kaatui tajuttomana maahan, kun nainen siirtyi omasta kehostaan Madaran kehoon ja otti sen hallintaansa. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin sai huomata, ettei Madaran pitäminen hallinnassa tulisi olemaan helppoa, sillä hän saattoi tuntea kuinka Madara teki parhaansa paiskatakseen hänet takaisin ulos ja ottaakseen kehonsa jälleen omaan hallintaansa. Tämä pään sisäinen tahtojen taisto kesti vain muutamia sekunteja, ennen kuin Inouen oli pakko luovuttaa.

Palatessaan takaisin omaan kehoonsa ja noustessaan polvilleen hän näki Daruin sanovan Madaralle jotain, mitä hän itse ei kuitenkaan taistelun äänten yli kuullut. Mitä tahansa mies kuitenkin sanoi, se vaikutti pitävän Madaran huomion poissa Usagista riittävän kauan, jotta mies saattoi vuorostaan lukita Madaran aloilleen yhdistämällä oman varjonsa Madaran varjon kanssa. Helpottuneena siitä, että oli onnistunut pelaamaan tovereilleen aikaa edes muutaman kallisarvoisen sekunnin, Inoue lähti hyppimään kallioita pitkin lähemmäs. Toisin kuin hänen tekniikkansa kohdalla, Madara ei vaikuttanut pyrkivän varjotekniikasta irti yhtä aktiivisesti ja päästessään kuuloetäisyydelle, Inouelle selvisi nopeasti miksi. Mies oli syventynyt keskusteluun häntä puhutelleen Daruin kanssa.

"En ole kiinnostunut näistä aseista, vaan siitä mitä niiden sisällä on", Madara sanoi kylmällä äänensävyllä.

"Anna kun arvaan. Haluat Ginkakun ja Kinkakun, koska heillä on osa Kyuubin chakrasta", Usagi vastasi, kun Inoue pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän Daruista ja Usagista oikealle. Sillä hetkellä tuntui hyvältä idealta pitää hieman etäisyyttä muihin, jotta Madara ei voisi iskeä kaikkiin kerralla, mikäli sattuisi pääsemään Usagin varjotekniikasta irti yhtä helposti kuin hänen mielensiirtotekniikastaan.

"Harmillista, että sinä olet vihollinen. Akatsukilla olisi paljon käyttöä teille Nara-klaanin jäsenille, sillä vaikutatte olevan luonnostaan teräviä", Madara totesi. Vaikka Madara ei suoraan myöntänytkään Usagin arvauksen osuneen oikeaan, sen saattoi silti päätellä rivien välistä. Ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti jatkaa keskustelua pidemmälle, Inoue kuuli kallioiden huipulta jälleen raskaita, jättimäisistä jaloista lähteviä juoksuaskelia. Kääntäessään katseensa äänen suuntaan, hän näki patsaan päässeen aivan rannan tuntumaan ja hyppäävän lopulta kallioiden huipulta suoraan kohti heitä. Inoue tajusi hetkessä, että varjotekniikasta huolimatta, Madara kykeni edelleen jollain tavoin ohjaamaan patsasta ja päästäkseen irti varjotekniikasta, tämän suunnitelma vaikutti olevan murskata heidät kaikki patsaan jalkojen alle.

Nopea vilkaisu Usagiin paljasti Inouelle nopeasti, että mies ei vaikuttanut edes aikovan väistää. Inoue ei kuitenkaan halunnut vain katsoa sivusta, kuinka yksi hänen ystävistään kuolisi valtavan patsaan alle. Edes miettimättä asiaa, hän lähti juoksemaan kohti Usagia. Viime hetkellä hänen onnistui heittäytyä ystäväänsä vasten ja vetää tämä mukanaan pois patsaan jalkojen alta. Heidän takanaan maasta lensi ilmaan suuria lohkareita ja hiekkapilviä, kun maanpinta patsaan alla murskaantui sen laskeutumisen voimasta.

Inouen ja Usagin tömähtäessä täpärän pelastumisen jälkeen maahan, patsas päästi ympärilleen purkautumaan uuden paineaallon, joka pyyhkäisi mennessään niin heidät kuin ilmaan lentäneet lohkareetkin. Inoue ehti nähdä vain lyhyen vilahduksen Madarasta, kun tämä nappasi rannalla lojuneet aseet kantoonsa ja katosi sitten paikalta yhtä yllättäen kuin oli tullutkin.

Paineaallon laantuessa ja Inouen saadessa tilaisuuden nousta takaisin jaloilleen, hän kuuli patsaan päästävän vielä viimeisen korvia särkevän huudon, ennen kuin se lopulta katosi paikalta suuren savupilven saattelemana. Toisin kuin olisi voinut olettaa, kukaan heistä ei kuitenkaan tällä kertaa huokaissut helpotuksesta, edes siitä huolimatta, että he olivat kuin ihmeen kaupalla selvinneet hengissä. Vaikka päivän taistelut oli pääosin voitettu, aseiden menetys tuntui mitä isoimmalta tappiolta ja laski heidän jokaisen mielialaa siitä, mitä se oli ollut ennen patsaan ja Madaran ilmestymistä. Lisäksi Inouen mieltä painoi se seikka, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin he luultavasti joutuisivat kohtaamaan patsaan uudestaan ja siihen mennessä heillä olisi parasta olla jonkinlainen suunnitelma sen pysäyttämiseksi.

"Inoue, ota yhteyttä päämajaan ja kerro mitä täällä tapahtui", Usagi sanoi hänelle, noustessaan jaloilleen hänen vieressään. Inoue nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja muodosti jälleen käsimerkit saadakseen yhteyden päämajaan. Kauempana heistä, Inoue kuuli Daruin alkavan huutaa käskyjä lähellä oleville ninjoille. Jokaisen heistä olisi valmistauduttava yötä varten, sillä sota ei tulisi olemaan ohi, vaikka pääosa kummankin puolen joukoista vetäytyisi omiin asemiinsa lepäämään.

* * *

Aurinko oli jo laskenut, kun päämajan johtoon jääneet Ryuu ja Shikaku alkoivat saada taistelukentältä uutisia siitä, kuinka jäljellä olevat Edo Tensei ninjat yksi toisensa jälkeen vetäytyivät ja tulivat kutsutuiksi pois taistelukentältä. Lisäksi he saivat myös kuulla Madaran onnistuneen nappaamaan käsiinsä Kumogakuren sinetöintiaseet, joiden sisälle Ginkaku ja Kinkaku olivat olleet sinetöityinä.

"Luulisi, että Edo Tensein avulla olisi viisainta jatkaa taistelua, sen sijaan, että he ohjaisivat nostattamansa ninjat perääntymään tuolla tavoin. Kuolleillahan on loputtomasti chakraa eivätkä ne tarvitse lepoa, joten mitä he oikein suunnittelevat?" Shikaku pohti ääneen. Ryuu saattoi vain nyökätä myöntävästi, sillä se oli juuri sitä mitä hän itse olisi vihollisen sijassa tehnyt.

"On mahdollista, että Kabuton on saatava lepoa, mikäli hän käyttää paljon omaa chakraansa kuolleiden ohjailemiseen. Mutta vielä todennäköisempänä pidän sitä, että heillä on jokin ässä hihassaan. Meidän on oltava varuillamme, vaikka taistelu onkin tauonnut hetkeksi", Ryuu totesi leukaansa hieroen ja käänsi sitten katseensa kohti viestininjoja, joista osa parhaillaan irrotti itseensä kiinnitettyä laitteistoa, ottaakseen hetken lepotauon.

"Tiedämmekö vielä kuinka pahoja tappioita olemme kärsineet tämän päivän aikana?" Ryuu kysyi.

"Omia joukkojamme oli alun perin 80 000 ja menetimme tänään 40 000 miestä. Vihollisia taas oli 100 000 ja he menettivät tietomme mukaan 50 000", viestitiimistä vastaava Inochi kertoi hänelle. Ryuun ilme kiristyi hieman, sillä menetykset olivat olleet paljon mittavampia kuin hän oli etukäteen osannut odottaa. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että kukaan hänen lähimmistä alaisistaan ei lukeutunut kuolleiden joukkoon.

"Molemmat siis menettivät noin puolet voimistaan", Shikaku totesi rauhallisesti.

"Pitää paikkansa. Mutta omat joukkomme ovat lihaa ja verta. Kun taas vastustajat...", Ryuu sanoi ja pudisti sitten hieman päätään. Vaikka lause jäi kesken, jokainen läsnäolija kuitenkin käsitti mitä hän ajoi takaa. Vaikka Zetsut ehkä olivatkin kuolevaisia siinä missä heidän ninjansakin, vihollisen riveissä taistelevat kuolleet kuitenkin olivat se voima, joka oli verottanut heidän joukkojaan näin paljon.

"Ehdotan, että kehotamme ryhmänjohtajia jakamaan divisioonien sensorininjat ryhmiin ja vuorottelemaan vartiovuorojen kanssa. Lisäksi osa sensorininjoista asetetaan vartioimaan lääkintäleirejä. Kaikkien leiriin tulevien chakrat on tarkistettava, jotta viholliset eivät pääse livahtamaan sisään", Ryuu sanoi lopulta ja vilkaisi Shikakua. Naralla ei vaikuttanut olevan lisättävää hänen ehdotukseensa vaan tämä tyytyi nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi, minkä jälkeen Ryuu kuuli viestininjojen alkavan välittää hänen käskyjään eteenpäin.

Muiden alkaessa valmistautua lepäämään yön yli, Ryuu kuitenkin sulki silmänsä ja teki käsimerkin, voidakseen jälleen katsoa maailmaa Itachin silmien kautta. Nyt kun kuolleet olivat vetäytyneet, Itachilla olisi mitä loistavin tilaisuus edetä taistelukentän poikki kenenkään estämättä, jotta he voisivat Itachin genjutsujen avulla pakottaa Kabuton purkamaan tekniikkansa.


End file.
